Conquístame Si Puedes
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Sólo faltan 15 días de la boda. ¡Medio Mes y descontando! ¿Quién dijo que Darien había terminado de divertirse? ¡Pues no solo Seiya iba a caer en las redes bromistas de Darien... Sino que también su querida y amada princesa ;)
1. 00: Prólogo

**Bueno, saludos a todos Soy AquaticWhisper y este es mi primer fic de Sailor Moon de caracter Long Fic. Espero que les agrade la idea, es que he estado viendo SM en japones y varias cosas me llamaron la atención recapitulando la serie, y luego de leer varios fics, no vi algo parecido a lo que se me ocurrió. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Aclaraciones: **

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Gran Genio x3**

**Los terminos y hechos son utilizados como se vieron en la versión Latina.**

**La historia le pertenece a mi cerebro.**

**Le di una reedición. x3  
**

* * *

**Conquístame**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Era una bonita tarde de verano en la residencia Tsukino, su hija mayor, Serena estaba recostada con la mirada nostálgica en cada uno de los rincones de su habitación; cuatro cajas de cartón ocupaban una esquina.

Sólo faltaba un mes para salir de ese cuarto lleno de lunas y conejitos, un mes para ser la flamante esposa del hombre de su vida, de su amado Darien.

Se giró sobre su cama y comenzó a recordar como había conocido a su eterno enamorado; entre suspiros y risas era tan feliz, hasta que recordó algo que le quitó completamente la sonrisa de su cara…

—Lo había olvidado por completo —se dijo sentándose para posteriormente salir de la habitación, bajó a pasos apresurados las escaleras y llegó a la cocina.

—Hija, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó la señora Ikuko, su madre.

—Mamá, voy a ir un momento al departamento de Darien, necesito ver unos detalles con él.

—Está bien Serena —afirmó la mujer de cabellos violaceos—. ¿Quieres llevarle un pedazo de pastel?

Los ojos celestes de la chica no dudaron en tornarse brillosos ante aquellas palabras.

—Por supuesto —exclamó emocionada.

—Aguarda un momento…

Una vez guardadas las porciones, Serena salió con dirección al departamento de su novio, de su futuro marido muy pensativa. No entendía bien como había llegado a esa conclusión, pero si sabía que ser una estudiante de universidad tenía sus beneficios para entender mejor su entorno.

Llegó al departamento y tocó el timbre como sólo ella sabía hacerlo: Sin control.

—¡Ya voy Serena! —escuchó la voz de su pelinegro y sonrió, estaba más que segura de lo que quería hacer—. Hola princesa, ¿qué tal su día? —preguntó el hombre que apareció frente a ella con una hermosa sonrisa, tenía el cabello mojado y ya vestía su piyama oscuro de dos piezas.

—¿Te vas a ir a dormir tan temprano? —la rubia estaba sorprendida, y el deje de duda se instaló muy rápido en su cara.

—Qué bueno que estés bien, yo también —respondió irónico al ver que su prometida no estaba ni ahí con sus palabras—. Estuve con turno hasta hace una hora en el hospital, salí, llegué a casa, me bañe y me quise poner cómodo antes de comer algo. ¿Alguna duda más señorita? ¿O tengo que decirle además los horarios precisos de cada cosa?

—¡Ay Darien como eres de tonto! —explotó la chica en una carcajada entrando por fin al departamento—. Mi mamá hizo pastel y me pidió que te trajera. ¿Quieres?

—Por supuesto —afirmó—. Tu madre cocina muy rico, espero que te haya enseñado muy bien sus técnicas —comentó esperanzado tomando a su novia por la cintura para besarla.

—Y sí, hace su intento la pobre —suspiró desanimada, causando un rostro de miedo en el moreno—. ¡Tranquilo! —volvió a exclamar con una sonrisa—. ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma!

—Conque broma, ¿eh? —realmente no estaba tan seguro de ello, pero algo más llamó su atención. La rubia de ojos celestes estaba muy sonriente, y los cinco años de noviazgo que tenían le enseñaron que eso no significaba nada bueno—. Serena… —ella lo miró—, suelta lo que viene planeando esa cabecita loca tuya.

—Como siempre mi príncipe puede leerme como un libro abierto —volvió a suspirar melancólica—. Tiene que ver con eso, con los príncipes y reyes —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué? —el hombre de ojos azules se dejó caer en un sillón, algo le decía que Serena lo iba a sorprender con alguna locura de último minuto.

—Sabes que yo amo mucho a Rini, es nuestra pequeña hija y todo lo demás. Pero sabes, quiero dejar el milenio de plata en el pasado y el Tokio de Cristal en el futuro. Fijarnos en el aquí y ahora, en la tierra. Simplemente siendo Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba.

—Con calma que no te entiendo nada.

—Verás, estaba pensando en nuestra relación y ajam, nos hemos saltado la mejor parte de todas: ¡La conquista!

—¿La conquista? —preguntó dejando escapar una sutil risa de sus labios que no paso desapercibida por la mujer.

—¡No te rías Darien Chiba! —enojada, lo apuntó con su dedo índice derecho—. Estuve recapitulando nuestra vida. Tú y yo nos odiábamos, de pronto sabemos de nuestras vidas pasadas y ¡Puff! —representó la onomatopeya con un choque de manos—. Amor incondicional…

—¿Serena estás bien? —se levantó del sillón y se paró frente a su novia—. Serena, mi amor

—Si estoy bien, muy bien —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Sólo que estaba recordando y hay cosas que no me gustan.

—¿No puedes pensar que nuestro odio disfrazaba quizás la atracción que como Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask sentíamos?

—Puede ser —murmuró para si misma pero sacudió su cabeza para volver a poner en marcha su plan—. También recordé algo, nuestros primer beso amorcito —comentó con una nueva sonrisita y el moreno retrocedió algo apenado—. Siempre creí que había sido el de nuestra cita, esa del día que Rini apareció en nuestras vida… pero fíjate que las clases de Psicología que estoy tomando son realmente buenas…

—Bien Serena —se declaró perdedor, elevó los hombros y los relajó soltando el aire por la nariz—. Admito que nuestro primer beso no fue ese, te besé siendo Tuxedo Mask.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó chasqueando ambas manos—. Sabía que no lo había soñado, pero mira que abusar de una niña que estaba pasada de copas, muy mal Darien, muy mal —dijo entre pequeñas risas que desencajaron aún más al pelinegro.

—¿Quién eres tú, y que le hiciste a mi Serena? —preguntó impaciente.

—Aquí estoy, soy tu linda y dulce Serena, pero veras… a esa niña a veces se le escapan un poco las ganas de jugar —declaró con ojos picaros.

—¿Jugar? —la ceja derecha del chico se enarcó.

—Claro, en un mes me voy a casar, hay muchas cosas que no voy a poder hacer —sentó con su dedo índice en alto cerrando los ojos.

—Pero si te vas a casar conmigo.

—Si —empezó a caminar frente a él—. Pero aún así… quiero que —le dio la espalda sumamente colorada, y mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices continuó— me conquistes.

—¿Conquistarte? —no pudo aguantar las risas y empezó a reírse sin parar provocando la ira de la Princesa de la Luna. Quien volteó a mirarlo con los puños cerrados y los hombros fruncidos.

—¡Darien Chiba! —volvió a gritar y éste se detuvo algo atemorizado.

—Creo que no querrás que mi amiga Rei te de con su escoba como a Nicholas, por haberme besado mientras salías con ella, ¿verdad? —interrogó cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo de soslayo.

—Ok, está bien —volvió a suspirar resignado—. Pero creo que me amas tanto que no va a cambiar nada. Tú me amas, yo te amo. Listo.

—Oh —exclamó sorprendida abriendo los ojos—. Crees que Serena Tsukino no puede resistirse al guapo y carismático Darien Chiba —preguntó desafiante.

—Así es —afirmó mientras despreocupadamente tomó la caja que Serena trajo con los trozos de pasteles, la abrió, tomó uno y se comió—. Estoy muy seguro de mi mismo.

—Bien —buscó con su mirada el teléfono de Darien, y se acercó a él—. Entonces —quitó de la memoria el teléfono de su casa, para luego hacer lo mismo en el móvil de su novio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —se levantó para quitarle el celular.

—Borró nuestros teléfonos de los registros —buscó el suyo en su bolso, luego el número de Darien y lo borró—. Listo…

—Serena —ya el tono dejo de ser juego y se puso severo—. Ya déjate de tonterías.

—No son tonterías —asentó con su cabeza—. Nosotros no tuvimos eso lindo previo al noviazgo, ¿es tanto lo que te pido? —preguntó con sus ojitos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

—Bueno —comentó quitando rápidamente la seriedad de su voz llevando la mano a la nuca—. Creo que sería divertido ver como no te resistes al gran Chiba.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas? —preguntó emocionadísima.

—Claro Serena, si ahora me amas, mañana no vas a poder pensar en otra cosa que no sea en mí —le aseguró con una gran sonrisa, de esas mismas que volvían tan loca a Serena.

—¡Genial! —festejó como una niña lanzándose a los brazos de su novio para besarlo pero antes de que los labios se rozaran, su detuvo.

—Ahora, ¿qué? —preguntó con voz ronca al mirar los brillosos ojos de su novia.

—Qué sean por dos semanas empezando hoy.

—¿Me vas a dejar con las ganas del beso? —preguntó al ver como ella se alejaba feliz de él.

—Sí mi amor, así tienes una gran motivación para seguir el jueguito —le guiñó el ojo y se acercó a la puerta—. ¡Veamos que eres capaz de hacer ¡Oh, Gran Chiba! —exclamó con tono de burla.

—Está bien conejita… Vas a quedarte de piedra cuando veas de lo que soy capaz.

—Me encantaría… verte… No sabes cuanto quiero verlo… —abrió la puerta—. ¡Adiós arrogante!

—¡Adiós Cabeza de Chorlito! —y con aquella última frase de los dos se dedicaron una mirada de desafío antes de ser separados por la puerta—. Ésta Serena —embozó una sonrisa mientras tomaba el otro trozo de pastel—, me esta dando la oportunidad de hacer algo que siempre quise hacer… Conquistarla…

* * *

_Dudas, sugerencias *w* Reviews?_

_Si se les ocurré algo que les gustaria que pase, no lo duden y diganmelo jaja_

_Soy abierta a ideas =D_

_Chaito!_


	2. 01: Planificando una conquista

_Hola Amigos, la verdad estoy muy contenta por como recibieron mi fic! La verdad casi me he leido todo los fics que hay de Serena y Darien. Yo ya llevo tiempo en Fanfiction en el area de Pokémon, y me retaron a escribir de otros fandom, así llegué a esta área donde encontre fics muy buenos que me quitaron horas de sueños jajaja pero me motivaron también a crear este fic. Les aclaro que muchas cosas las estoy sacando de la versión japonesa subtitulada de la serie. Pese a usar los terminos latinos. _

_Al final del capitulo contestaré sus reviews!_

_Sin más los dejo con Conquistame, si puedes._

* * *

Un hombre moreno de cabellos oscuros como la noche estaba recostado sobre su cama con los brazos extendidos, aún pensando en las locuras de su prometida. Soltó una pequeña risa pensando en lo tozuda que se iba a portar todo esos días con tal de que él no pudiera cumplir su cometido.

—¡Eres tan predecible! —sentenció cerrando los ojos y se sentó en la cama—. ¿Habrás llegado a casa ya? —se levantó hacia el teléfono y tocó el número dos en el teclado.

"_Marcado rápido, borrado_" —dijo la contestadora y negó con la cabeza.

—Se me había olvidado que mi cabeza de chorlito borró su número —tomó aire—. Pobrecita, seguro que pensó que no me lo sabría de memoria —sin más marcó una serie de números y se llevó el tubo a la oreja.

—_Hola, buenas noches_ —sonó la voz de una mujer del otro lado.

—¡Hola mamá! —contestó con una sonrisa, su suegra lo había adoptado rápidamente cuando se enteró de su noviazgo, no tanto así su suegro… pero ese era otro tema.

—_¡Darien!_ —exclamó emocionada la señora— ¿_Qué Serena no estaba contigo_?

—Sí, pero se fue rápido —respondió pensante—, significa que aún no llego…

—_Pues para que estés tranquilo, te informó que… —dudo un poco— sí, acaba de entrar_ —le confirmó.

—Qué bueno, pero no le diga que habla conmigo.

—_¿Por qué?_

—Es que planeo una sorpresa y quiero que me ayude, si es posible.

—_¡Por un hijo lo que sea!_

Siempre era un agrado hablar con la madre de Serena, la señora Ikuko tenía la personalidad muy parecida a la mujer que tanto amaba.

—Verá… —pero fue interrumpido con la voz de su novia del otro lado.

—_¿Con quién hablas, mamá_?

—_Serena, no seas entrometida. Y vete a lavar las manos que ya vamos a cenar —la reprendió su madre con voz severa._

—_Está bien, ya voy…_ —dijo con pena.

—Ésta Serena —no pudo evitar reírse ante su comportamiento aniñado.

—_Disculpa hijo, ¿qué me decías_?

—Que un amigo mío le va a llevar algo a Serena de mi parte, pero prefiero que se lo entregue usted a su hija.

—_Oh…_ —exclamo asombrada_—, un obsequio para Serena. ¡Que lindo! Sí, yo sabía que mi hija parece tonta pero se buscaría un excelente marido_.

—Gracias —dijo algo apenado por aquellas palabras.

—_No te preocupes Darien, en cuanto llegué yo se lo doy a Serena personalmente así que estate tranquilo._

—Muchas Gracias.

—_De nada, recuerda que el domingo es "Día de Familia" _—le recordó animada—. _Y Kenji quiere hablar contigo antes de la boda, tú sabes, cosas de papás celosos._

—Si, lo recuerdo. No sé preocupe ahí estaré. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Darien, cuídate y come bien entre las guardias, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

—Sí mamá —afirmó contento, se sentía como un niño regañado. Realmente esa pequeña le había dado una bonita familia donde sentirse cómodo. Ahora tenía una mamá atenta, un padre que a veces se lo quería comer crudo y un hermano con quien conversar «cosas de hombres».

Sonrió mientras regresaba a su recamara, mañana sería un largo día pero era su día libre y eso le facilitaba las cosas…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

En la casa de los Tsukino, Serena estaba peinando su larga cabellera dorada mientras hablaba con su gata Luna, ésta última estaba furiosa por la idea loca de su princesa.

—Será divertido… estoy segura de ello —abrazó un almohadón y lo estrujó contra su pecho—. Realmente muero de curiosidad por saber que hará mi amado príncipe…

Sus pensamientos y suspiros fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la madera de su puerta.

—Serena, ¿puedo entrar? —preguntó su madre del otro lado.

—Claro mamá —afirmó con una sonrisa—. ¡Pasa!

La mujer de cabello violáceo entró a la habitación de su hija portando en sus manos una carta y un pimpollo de rosa roja.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó curiosa tras pararse de su cama.

—Te lo mandó tu novio —respondió con una sonrisa de lado—. Tienes muy enamorado a ese chico. Debes cuidarlo.

—Eso mismo pienso yo —agregó la gata en un susurró que sólo fue escuchado por Serena que le dedicó una bonita mirada de soslayo.

—Sí, sé de más que Darien es el mejor —suspiró enamorada al ver con los ojos brillosos, el pimpollo. Recordó la carta y la abrió emocionada, no tardó en reconocer la caligrafía de su novio. El suspiro que volvió a escapar de sus labios fue tomado por su madre como la orden para salir y dejarla sola. Le echó una mirada a la gata negra para que la acompañara y dejaran a la rubia sola.

"_Querida Serena:_

_Hoy me diste la oportunidad de hacer algo que siempre quise. ¡Conquistarte! Te amé como Serenity cuando era Endymion, te amé como Sailor Moon mientras era Tuxedo Mask, pero hoy quiero demostrarte que te amo simplemente por ser la torpe, llorona y cabeza de chorlito de Serena Tsukino. La niña más linda que he conocido que me entregó mucho más que amor, me entregó una familia, y un motivo por el cual superarme día a día._

_¡Espero que estés preparada para lo que viene a partir de mañana!_

_Darien._

_PD: El pimpollo de Rosa Roja es por el inicio."_

—¡Darien! —exclamó dejándose caer sobre la cama—. Aún no puedo creer que vayamos a casarnos —miró el anillo en su mano izquierda—. ¡Todo parece un sueño!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 01: Planificando una conquista.**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Los cálidos rayos del alba se filtraban traviesos por las cortinas del departamento, su único habitante caminaba descalzo por la sala; esa noche había dormido poco y nada, y realmente agradecía no tener que trabajar. Definitivamente, acostarse cuando uno tiene tantas cosas que hacer era un buen estimulante para el insomnio.

Se acercó hasta un estante donde tenía varias fotos con su novia, les dio los buenos días y tras rascar su cabeza con la mano derecha ingresó a la cocina.

Se preparó un desayuno ligero, necesitaba pensar muy bien como actuar para no caer en los clásicos clichés; salir a correr seguro despejaría sus pensamientos. Lavó lo que ensució y se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero en el transcurso algo raro paso. El timbre comenzó a sonar de una forma tan infantil que sólo podía ser Serena. Pero era imposible, apenas eran las ocho y media del día y sabia perfectamente que su novia no era de las que amará despertarse temprano debido al amor que sentía por la almohada.

Se rió imaginándola abrazada a su almohada a esas horas de la mañana, pero el insistente timbre lo volvió a la realidad. Realmente intrigado se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, en ese momento y sin darse cuenta, un rayo rosado saltó a sus brazos tan rápido que apenas si pudo mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Darien! —exclamó emocionada una joven—. Te extrañe tanto…

—¡¿Rini? —preguntó sorprendido mientras tomaba a la chica de coletas rosadas, que colgaba de su cuello para dejarla en el piso—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —la observó detenidamente, era obvio que ya era toda una adolescente. Su cabello rosado estaba largo, vestía una camisa celeste y una falda tableada de color azul por encima de las rodillas, en sus pies lucía unos bonitos zapatos de tacón bajo también en tono azul.

—Estoy en una misión especial como Sailor Scout —afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza y una enorme sonrisa. Estaba muy feliz de regresar junto a sus amigos.

—Ya veo —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, invitándola a entrar hacia la sala—. Es decir, tus padres saben que estas aquí.

—Bueno, mamá no lo sabe —comentó risueña cayendo sobre el sillón—. Creo que si ya se enteró mi papá debe estar escondido en algún lado del palacio rogando por no ser encontrado.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunto curioso, si aquello era verdad, el carácter tan explosivo de su princesa no variaría con los años.

—Mi papá sintió ayer un extraño movimiento en la puerta del espacio tiempo —aspiró profundo—, temía que Serena tonta haya hecho algo tonto para variar y por eso me envió a investigar a escondidas de mi madre.

—Ya entiendo —dijo llevando su mano al mentón adquiriendo una postura seria—. Piensan que algo puede estar por cambiar en el futuro.

—Así es —afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza—. Por cierto —buscó en el bolsillo de su falda—, mi papá te envió esto —dijo entregándole un sobre color lavanda.

Darien tomó la nota, sus ojos azules se abrieron al máximo al reconocer su letra en aquel papel.

"_Estimado Darien: _

_Creo suponer que ocurre en aquella época. Penosamente no puedo darte más información al respecto para no alterar el espacio tiempo, pero sí puedo darte un consejo: 'Es más fácil conquistar a una mujer enojada que una enamorada, más tratando de Serena'. _

_Endymion_."

Estaba realmente sorprendido, no sólo había venido a visitarlo su querida Rini, sino que además había recibido una especie de «iluminación» desde el futuro. Y no era nada más que la verdad, si quería vencer el orgullo de su princesa, nada mejor que hacerla rabiar un ratito. Sonrió mirando la nada mientras guardaba la nota en el sobre.

—¿Hoy tienes que ir a estudiar? —preguntó la jovencita.

—No —la miró y negó con su cabeza—, ya no estudio tanto como antes. Ahora trabajo, ya soy todo un doctor —alardeó con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro—, en su día de descanso.

—¿De verdad? —los ojos rojos se vieron iluminados por completo, llevando los puños cerrados frente a su rostro— ¿Podrás hacer lo que yo quiera?

—Este —titubeó llevando la mano derecha a la nuca—, digamos que tal vez —la veía festejar como si fuera la niña pequeña de años atrás, sin duda al verla podía reconocer perfectamente los genes de Serena en ella.

—Gracias Darien —agradeció tomando compostura de una señorita educada—. Quiero volver a ver a mis amigos.

—De acuerdo —respondió el moreno— déjame ir a cambiarme y nos vamos. Puedes comer lo que quieras ahí en la cocina. Creo que queda un trozo de pastel de mamá Ikuko.

—¿En serio? —Darien vió como la joven salía disparada hacia la cocina, negó con la cabeza mientras una risa se escapaba de sus labios.

— Éstas Serenas no le hacen honor a sus nombres— resignado se dirigió hacia su habitación para quitarse el piyama, se colocó un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas. Salió a buscar a su hija del futuro y la encontró limpiando el plato que había usado para comer el trozo de pastel—. Eso es nuevo —exclamó asustando a la joven.

—Darien… —protestó—, no sólo tengo genes de Serena —le recordó como si supiera claramente que pensaba el hombre.

—Ya, no te enojes. Hablando de Serena —comentó buscando las llaves de su coche—, ¿sabe que estás aquí?

—No, quería darle una sorpresa —declaró con una sonrisa—. Quiero que vea que al fin me he convertido en una educada señorita.

—Estoy seguro que se sorprenderá tanto como yo —afirmó mientras volvía a observarla de pies a cabeza, no entendía muy bien porque de pronto sintió ganas de que Rini llevara un poco más larga la falda. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos cavernícolas de la mente y la invitó a salir.

—¡Vamos caminando! —pidió la pelirrosa al esquivar el auto—. Es bueno para la salud, mi padre me lo repetía todo el tiempo.

—Tú padre es muy sabio —afirmó mientras guardaba las llaves en su bolsillo poniéndose en marcha.

En el camino, Darien estaba a punto de recibir un colapso mental. Las miradas que atraía la pequeña no eran pocas y estaba experimentando una sensación incómoda, que lejos de desaparecer, parecía ir expandiéndose a medida que avanzaban.

—¿Por qué te miran tanto? —le preguntó por lo bajo, para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo.

—Es que soy una chica muy bonita —confirmó con los ojos cerrados elevando el mentón con grandeza—. Mis padres me hicieron con mucho amor —terminó entre carcajadas que contagiaron al doctor.

—De eso no me queda dudas —acotó.

—¡Darien! —exclamó de golpe una voz a sus espaldas que detuvieron el caminar de ambos —. Sí Serena te ve en compañía femenina te va a matar —continuó entre risas la voz masculina.

—No pasa nada Andrew —respondió volteando a ver a su amigo de cabello rubio—, ¿verdad Rini? —le preguntó a la jovencita que afirmó aún con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Estás diciendo que esta jovencita es Rini, la prima de Serena? —Darien afirmó—. Increíble, ¿hace cuanto que no te vemos?

—Cuatro años —dijo mirándolo—. Ya soy una alumna de secundaria.

—Ya veo —una sonrisa picara se dibujó en el rostro de Andrew—, luces igualita a Serena cuando empezó a salir con éste —señalando a Darien—. Ten cuidado de los chicos que te traten de "Cabeza de Chorlito", pueden tener una doble intención contigo.

—¡Andrew! —reclamó el pelinegro mirándolo de reojo—. ¡No le digas esas cosas!

—Oh no, claro —dijo irónico llevando los puños a la cintura—. Tú estás para espantarlos, ya que pareces un padre celoso. Estaba viendo como fulminabas con la mirada a todos los chicos que pasaban mirando a Rini.

—¡¿Qué? —se exasperó ante el comentario. Aunque ahora comprendía bien lo que sentía, estaba sintiendo los arrebatos de un padre celoso.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó la joven observando el rostro nervioso de Darien.

—Sólo la cuido —declaró moviendo su mirada hacia la calle cruzándose de brazos—, nada más.

—Rini —Andrew la miró detenidamente—, de verdad me recuerdas mucho a Serena ahora. No lo había notado antes.

—Somos primas —respondió con un tono de voz seria y también movió su mirada hacia la calle y se cruzó de brazos.

—Nunca había visto primas tan iguales —volvió a sonreír—. Aunque a decir verdad, también suenas muy parecida a Darien —en eso se quedó en silencio y empezó a reírse.

—¿Y ahora, qué? —preguntó el hombre de ojos zafiros que estaba ya bastante molesto.

—Rini se parece a Serena y tiene tu personalidad —explicó entre carcajadas dándole un golpe en el hombro del chico—. Es como ver a una hija de ustedes en el futuro.

Darien y Rini comenzaron ahora a reírse sin parar ante aquella conclusión.

—Claro Andrew —respondió Darien recuperando el aire—. Eso es tan posible como que Serena y yo éramos Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask respectivamente —los tres continuaron riéndose hasta que Andrew se detuvo en seco.

—Eso… —quedo perplejo mirando a Darien mientras parpadeaba.

—Lo siento amigo, tengo que llevar a Rini a la escuela —sonrió—. Nos vemos.

Padre e hija se alejaron de Andrew y siguieron su camino a la secundaria Junbai. Una vez ahí, ambos se despidieron.

—Nos vemos entonces a las tres de la tarde en la cafetería Crow —le recordó Darien antes de que la chica desapareciera en la entrada de la escuela.

—¡De acuerdo! —respondió despidiéndose con la mano derecha en alto—. Nos vemos Darien.

—Hasta luego —se despidió.

El joven doctor siguió caminando por las calles del distrito número diez, pensando que hacer con Serena. Enojarla era muy fácil, con sólo depositar unos segundos su vista en alguien que pasara por la calle ya era causante de los celos de la rubia y por ende, de que no le hablará en todo el día. Pero ahora, tenía que hacer algo distinto…

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó a una persona y se la llevó por delante.

—Lo siento disculpe —dijo estirando su mano para levantar a la señorita.

—No te preocupes, veo que estar tanto con Serena hizo que se te pegaran sus costumbre —la respuesta lo extraño tanto que miró detenidamente a la mujer que tenía frente a él.

—Disculpa… —seguía mirándola—, ¿eres Molly?

—Así es —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Regresé de Inglaterra por el casamiento de mi mejor amiga.

—Serena debe estar feliz —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Mucho —cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa—. Vamos a reunirnos en la cafetería a las tres con las chicas para ver como van los preparativos.

—Ya veo —su sonrisa se profundizó aún más.

—¡¿Quién iba a pensarlo? —exclamó de pronto, atrayendo la atención del moreno—. Pensar que se llevaban tan mal, y ella sólo te llamaba: ¡Arrogante, antipático, odioso, insoportable entre otros! —comentó haciendo hincapié con los dedos en cada adjetivo. Él solo giró los ojos ante aquellos calificativos—. Y ahora están a punto de casarse, si yo sabía que esa forma de tratarse de ustedes dos era todo lo contrario a lo que demostraban.

Aquellas palabras de Molly hicieron clic en la mente de Darien, quien siguió profundizando la sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Qué sucede? —interrogó curiosa por las muecas del chico.

—Voy a necesitar tu ayuda. ¿Será posible?

—¿Sobre?

—Es una sorpresa para mi querida princesita —ante aquellas palabras, la muchacha de cabellos ondulados no lo dudo dos veces.

—Claro Darien —asentó con la cabeza—, lo que sea por mi querida amiga Serena.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**_Aclaraciones: _**

_*Ikuko tiene el pelo a veces azul, a veces violeta xD Me mezclé así que se lo dejè violaceo que es como un violeta tirando a azul xD_

_*También de Ikuko, ella es una mujer de Cancer también, he ahí porque se parece tanto a Serena jajaja._

_*Sé que en el manga Rini no crece, pero en el anime sip, puesto que la pequeña de BlackMoon se ve más grande en la saga de los Cazadores de la Muerte y en la de Circo Dead Moon. Por lo cual, decidí darle unos lindos catorce años para que Darien entienda a su suegro jajajja xD_

_*No sé porque mandè a Molly a Inglaterra xD  
_

* * *

**_Bien, ahora les dejo las contestaciones de los reviews:_**

**__****:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**Genddrene**: Traté de actualizar lo más rapido que pude jaja =D Espero que te agrade.

**monymoonchiba**: Gracias =D

**STARVENUS**: Jajaj Es como una comedía romantica jajaja. Y sí, Serenita esta media loca pero es lo minimo que una puede esperar de su novio. ¿O no?

**mattseiya**: Gracias por tus palabras, y mi meta es poder hacer un buen fic, ya que es mi primero quiero hacerlo memorable =D

**yesqui2000**: Tú idea me agrado. De hecho ya tenía pensado quizás hacerlo aparecer conjunto con otros personajes.

**mayilu**: Que bien! Me agrada que vean que mi fic tiene potencial y no es un clasico de por aquí!

**PaUsagi Shields**: Oh! He leido todos tus fics, me alegra tener tu comentario por aquí! Y sí, nada de conquistas nos pusieron en el anime. Nada que ver con el manga, pero gracias a eso podemos escribir x3

**SalyLuna**: Ahí ta el primer movimiento de Darien, enfurecer a Serena jajaj

**Sensmoi**: Mi idea principal es que Darien no haga las tipicas cosas cliche x3

**Innocence-Moon24**: Espero poder hacerlo lo más divertida posible.

**soeul83**: ¿Verdad? Fue odio-amor. Nada lindo de por medio ¬¬ cosas q hubo con Rei.

**La Dama oculta Mistress9**: Jajaja Idea loca intrigante y emocionante! Qué genial! Gracias =D

**Elliel Hime**: Nada como seguir la historia. No me gustan mucho las cosas que atientan contra los hechos jajaja y eso es lo que quise hacer aqui. Lo de los puntos y comas ya lo arregle, si encuentras otra cosa no dudes en decirmelo!

**Luna-P27**: Gran Chiba enloqueciendo a Serena sería mejor decir jajajaja.

**maestro jedi:**Mi querido amigo, gracias por leer por estos lares ;o;

**jenedith princess**: Qué bueno que te hayas reido, significa que mi trabajo esta bien hecho.

**Fall93**: Serenita tiene una cabecita soñadora como todas las cancerianas jajaja

**Dayanna:**Tus deseos seran realidad porque mi idea no es hacer nada normal, Darien la va a enloquecer! jajaja

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic! Todas las alertas, favoritos y alertas de escritor!_  
_La verdad me emocionó mucho su recibimiento =D_  
_Muchas Gracias_

_AquaticWhisper~_


	3. 02: Preparativos de Boda

_Qué emoción! La verdad no puedo con la emoción por los halagos de este fic. Estoy muy contenta! Y espero no defraudarlos!_

_Al final del capitulo hay unas notas de escritora y la contestación a los reviews._

_Gracias y las dejo con el capítulo número dos de "Conquistame"_

* * *

Los claros del día se colaban por la ventana de una rubia señorita que dormía desparramada en su cama abrazando un almohadón. El pie derecho colgaba fuera del lecho por lo que la gata negra —que rondaba la habitación aturdida del insistente "pio pio" de la infantil alarma— decidió pasar su lengua en la planta del pie de la princesa.

"_Definitivamente tiene el sueño pesado" _—imaginó Luna al ver como ni eso la despertaba. Ella estaba muy preocupada por la nueva tontería de Serena; era obvio que si Darien no tenía la suficiente paciencia hasta ahí llegaba su futuro juntos.

—¡Ay Serena! —exclamó suspirando—. ¡Hora de despertar! —le gritó al momento que saltaba sobre la joven.

—¡Luna! —se quejó quitando la cobija de conejitos de encima—. ¡Tengo sueño! —se sentó en la cama, tomó el despertador, lo detuvo y lo miró, cerró los ojos, y volvió a mirar el reloj espantada—. ¡Ahhhh! —salió disparada de la cama con dirección al baño.

—Esta hija mía —suspiró la mujer de cabellos azulados—. ¡Dios, dale paciencia a mi futuro hijo para soportarla! —exclamó con los ojos cerrados mientras ponía el puesto de desayuno de Serena—. ¡Serena, ya tienes listo el desayuno! —le contó elevando su voz.

Un "_Ya voy mamá_" se escuchó desde el segundo piso, por lo que la dueña de casa se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cocina.

La joven de ojos azules se miraba al espejo mientras se acomodaba la ropa que llevaría puesta el día de hoy. Una falda roja tableada por encima de la rodilla, una camisa blanca manga larga y un chaleco sin mangas negro delineando sus curvas de mujer. Aún llevaba su peinado característico «de odangos» coloreó un poco los labios con un lápiz rosado y sonrió por su imagen en el espejo. En eso, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la nota que había sobre su escritorio y el pimpollo de rosa.

—¡Darien! —susurró—. Lo de ayer no fue un sueño…, si vas a conquistarme… —cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente—. Es hora de ir a la universidad —pensó en voz alta fingiendo no ver las largas y afiladas garras que Luna le mostraba.

Bajó a desayunar dejándose caer sobre la silla frente a su puesto.

Desde que había dejado las batallas de lado, Serena tenía mucho tiempo libre, tiempo libre que no le quedo de otra más que invertirlo en estudiar. Tardó mucho en decidirse que iba a estudiar en la universidad. Sus fieles amigas ya tenían todo planificado:

Rei y Mina asistirían a la universidad artística, Lita entraría a un respetado instituto de gastronomía, mientras que Amy iba a estudiar medicina en la misma universidad que Darien.

¿Pero ella?

¡Ella no quería hacer otra cosa más que casarse! Además odiaba estudiar, odiaba levantarse temprano «ya que su novio decía que estaba enamorada de la almohada» y miles de cosas más que impedían decidirse.

Casi se decide por enfermería, pero no. ¡Tenía que darle su lugar a Darien o si no se sentiría abrumado por ella!

Cuando se estaba por convencer de que nada iba con ella, recordó en lo que se convertiría: En una Reina a cargo de prácticamente todo el sistema solar.

_¡Relaciones públicas! _

Abarcaba muchos temas que le servirían muy bien en el futuro: Psicología, Sociología, Políticas, entre otras cosas. Claro que no fue fácil dar el examen de ingreso, pero gracias a la tutela de su querido príncipe, prácticamente entró en la primera selección. Ahora cursaba el cuarto semestre sin problemas… ¡Realmente le encantaba!

Terminó de desayunar y tomó su mochila para partir hacia la universidad como lo hacía en la secundaria «corriendo».

Por suerte sólo tenía dos clases ese día y luego se reuniría con sus amigas para ver los preparativos de la boda. Incluso Molly estaba de regreso para ayudarle con el tema del vestido.

Llegó al salón de clases, tomó su celular, activó la grabadora y le dio a «REC» apenas entró el profesor. Tener las escuchas de lo hablado en clases era algo muy práctico para no llevar más rojos a casa mientras se sumergía en el mar de los pensamientos de su pronta boda.

Luego de las clases de «Relaciones internaciones», se dirigió al salón donde su tortura comenzaría «Ingles Intermedio I». Aunque con las clases de Darien había aprendido a comprender y hasta entablar una mínima conversación… era inevitable quedarse dormida.

—¡Al fin! —dijo desperezándose cuando la miss dejó el salón de clases. Miró su reloj, faltaban sólo diez minutos para la una de la tarde.

—¡Serena! —exclamaron un par de compañeras sonrojadas mientras se le acercaban.

—¿Qué pasa Susan? —preguntó inclinando un poco la cabeza, sorprendida de la reacción exaltada que mostraban al igual que el resto de sus compañeras.

—¡Tu novio! —estallaron en un grito agudo señalándole la ventana. Enarcando una ceja, la rubia se levantó hacía el sitio señalado y vio en el patio de la universidad un gran pasacalle:

"_Sólo 29 días más para estar toda la eternidad con la mujer más hermosa de este mundo, Serena Tsukino_"

¡No lo podía creer!

Tomó su bolso, los libros y se encaminó hacía el lugar del cartel. Trató de buscar por los alrededores a su novio pero no lo encontró. Sí lo hizo con su vieja amiga Molly.

—¿Molly? —perpleja parpadeó un par de veces—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Aparte de que estudio aquí ahora, estoy ayudando a un hombre enamorado —suspiró con las manos enmarcando su propio rostro—, ¿no quedo lindo el pasacalles?

—Es fabuloso… —exclamó observándolo nuevamente con los ojos brillando de admiración—. ¡Me encanta! ¡Pero, ¿si el decano nos regaña?

—Tranquila Serena —comentó con una sonrisita traviesa—, era solamente para que lo vieras no arrestaran a Darien por hacer esto.

—¡Eso es algo arriesgado! —protestó prácticamente con el corazón en la mano del miedo. Pero se detuvo pensante mientras volvía a poner su vista sobre el pasacalle—. Arriesgado… Darien hizo algo arriesgado para demostrarme su amor… —la castaña se le paró al lado y afirmó con la cabeza—. Increíble…

—Serena —la mencionada volteó su mirada a su amiga—. Terminé los bocetos para los arreglos del vestido de novia. Tienes que decirme que te parecen.

—Claro —le sonrió—, vamos a la cafetería Crown, ahí tenemos que reunirnos con las chicas.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 02: ¡Preparativos de Boda!**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Las jóvenes mujeres se encaminaron hacia la cafetería. Ni bien Unazuki las vio, se acercó a tomar el pedido; Serena no parecía estar al punto del colapso de tanta comida y Molly la miraba atónita, ¿Cuánto podía comer?

—¿No te comiste la torta antes de la cena con Darien, verdad? —preguntó preocupada del ataque de ansiedad tan exagerado.

—¡Claro que no! —fingió ofensa—. Darien tiene un pacto con mi padre, que aunque se esté muriendo tiene que aguantar los veintinueve días que nos quedan.

—Con razón tu papá lo aceptó tan fácilmente. ¡Pobre hombre! —suspiró con pesar mirando a su amiga—. Debe estar a pura duchas helada.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Serena sorprendida mientras terminaba su pizza—, ¿se le habrá acabado el agua caliente?

—No —se llevó la palma de la mano a su rostro— si tenías que ser Serena.

—¿Qué? ¡No entiendo! —se quejó poniendo las manos en su cintura molesta—. ¡Odio que digan cosas que no entiendo! —la actual dueña de la joyería Osa-P, le hizo un gesto con el índice para que se acercara y le susurró en el oído— Oh… —exclamó tornándose de miles de colores—, si seguro… —se lamentó—. ¡Pero ya llegara la revancha! —sonrió con picardía.

—Hablando de tu papá… ¿Cómo tomó esto de que te vas a casar?

—Pues —acercó su vaso de jugo a la boca y dijo—, tuve que decirles que era Sailor Moon.

—¿Qué? —gritó espantada la castaña—. ¿Te atreviste? Si aún recuerdo tu cara de "trágame tierra" cuando te comenté que sabía de tú otro yo.

—Lo tuyo fue distinto —dejó el vaso y miró su reflejo en el líquido—. Tú siempre estabas en peligro por ser mi amiga, debí imaginarme que tu preocupación se debía a eso.

—Pero ya paso —tomó la mano de la rubia con fuerza—, siempre cumplías tus promesas y volvías viva. Esa era mi mejor recompensa —le sonrió tiernamente con algunas lágrimas invadiendo sus ojos—. Pero cuenta amiga, ¿cómo paso?

—Cuando llegué con Darien…

**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•: Flashback:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

—_Señor y Señora Tsukino —dijo Darien dándole una reverencia a las personas frente a él—, quiero que me permitan la mano de su hija Serena —los miró entrelazando los dedos de su mano con la de la rubia—. Sé que nos llevamos un par de años. Pero soy un medico a punto de graduarse con honores y sé que puedo hacerla feliz._

—_¡No! —se negó tajantemente el señor de lentes—. Usted está muy viejo para mi pequeña bebé, lo toleré como un noviazgo de colegiala. ¡Pero no le voy a dar la mano de mi hija!_

—_Cariño —lo tranquilizó la mujer de cabellos azules—. Serena ya no es una bebé. Tiene dieciocho años y mírala —la señaló—, luce radiante gracias a este muchacho._

—_¿Tú lo sabías, verdad? —Kenji miró a su esposa con el ceño fruncido._

—_Sí, ya lo sabía, lo conozco bien y sé de la mejor fuente que ama a nuestra hija tanto y más de como ella lo ama a él._

—_¡Pero tiene dieciocho años! —comentó suplicante el padre de Serena._

—_¡A esa edad yo ya esperaba a Serena! —le recordó con el índice en alto, Ikuko. Kenji bajó la cabeza y los hombros, derrotado._

—_¡Tengo una idea! —de pronto sonó la voz de Samuel detrás de sus padres._

—_¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Serena de mala gana._

—_Sabes que mi deseo fue conocer siempre a Sailor Moon —Darien y Serena intercambiaron miradas preocupantes—, si consigues que yo la conozca. Me tienes de tu lado, y con mamá seríamos dos contra uno a favor de tu boda con Darien. —la miró desafiante, esperando poder realmente estar del lado de su padre en contra de la boda pero…_

_La chica de ojos azul celeste sonrió encantada. Miró a su padre y le hizo una reverencia._

—_Lo siento papá, vas a tener que aceptar a Darien como mi futuro marido. Él no es una persona cualquiera, es una persona que salvo mi vida en innumerables ocasiones mientras trataba de proteger el mundo._

_La familia de Serena se miraba entre sí, sin poder comprender las palabras de la rubia. Ésta miró fijamente los ojos zafiros de su novio y sonrió._

—_Aunque no puedan creerlo… —miró a su hermano menor—. Sammy, yo soy Sailor Moon._

_El silencio invadió la sala hasta que los tres miembros de la familia Tsukino empezaron a reírse de forma exagerada. Sammy se dejó caer en un sillón tomándose el vientre de las risas._

_Serena chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza. Era evidente que su familia no iba a creerlo._

—_¿Tanto es tu deseo de casarte con este sujeto que inventas semejante mentira, hija? —preguntó Kenji quitándose los lentes para secar las lágrimas de los ojos producto de las risas._

—_¡No es broma! —se quejó golpeando el piso con el pie—. ¡Yo soy Sailor Moon y él es Tuxedo Mask!_

_Las risas volvieron a sonar en los familiares de la princesa._

—_¿No me creen? —buscó en su bolsillo el broche y se los mostró— Ahora verán…_

_Eterna Sailor Moon no tardó en aparecer frente a los Tsukino. Los tres pares de ojos estaban prácticamente congelados ante la imagen que veían._

—_¡Vamos Darien! —lo incitó a transformarse, y él obedeció. En pocos segundos, estaban frente Tuxedo Mask._

—_No puede ser —Ikuko retrocedió un paso con la mano en su pecho—. Mi pequeña Serena… es…_

—_La Justiciera con traje de marinero de la que tanto se hablaba —completó Kenji con las piernas temblando de la conmoción._

—_¡Wow! —Sammy se acercó a Serena observándola detenidamente—. Soy hermano de Sailor Moon —estaba fascinado. Se acercó a Darien y también lo observó detenidamente—. ¿Y tienes ese bastón que se alarga? —el moreno sonrió de lado, mostrándoselo—. ¡Genial!_

—_¡Serena! —su padre se lanzó sobre ella tomándola de los hombros—. ¿Por qué no nos contaste antes?_

—_Lo siento —apretó el broche y se des transformó—, tenía que protegerlos._

—_Entonces Amy y las otras —pensó Ikuko en voz alta, sujetándose el mentón—, ¿son todas Sailor Scouts?_

—_Así es —miró de nuevo a su hermano—. Mina era Sailor V._

—_¡Esto es genial! —el hermano menor apretaba sus puños de la emoción._

—_¡Darien! —ahora Kenji se lanzó contra él, apretándole los brazos—. Tú protegías a mi pequeña mientras ella peleaba, ¿verdad?_

—_Así es —afirmó también des transformándose—, mi único motivo de ser era proteger a Sailor Moon… —la miró con una tierna sonrisa—, a mi querida Serena._

—_Entonces no puedo hacer nada al respeto —se alejó negando con la cabeza baja—. Te has ganado su mano, al protegerla y al entregárnosla viva de cada peligro que enfrentaba. —miró a su esposa, luego a su hija y sonrió—. Bien Serena, ganaste. Puedes casarte con él._

—_¿De verdad? —preguntó con las manos empuñadas frente a ella. El periodista afirmó con pesar._

—_¡Darien! —observó a su novio que sonreía. _

—_Eso sí joven Chiba —continuó el hombre de cabellos oscuros, extendiendo su mano—, tiene que darme su palabra de que no tocará a mi princesa hasta que estén casados._

—_Está bien —afirmó estrechando la mano de su suegro—. Tiene mi palabra de que no pasará nada entre su hija y yo antes del casamiento._

—_Eso espero… _

**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•: Fin del Flashback:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

—Darien es sin dudas un príncipe —suspiró emocionada ante el relato de su amiga.

—Sí… —afirmó con los ojos cerrados.

En ese momento, un grupo de cuatro chicas se acercó a la mesa. La morocha del grupo, de larga cabellera y ojos violetas no lo podía creer; la rubia de coletas ya estaba en la cafetería.

—¿Y ese milagro? —preguntó tomando asiento.

—¡Es mi boda! —se defendió y en seguida se pusieron a hablar de los detalles de la boda.

Amy estaba a cargo de la boda y de que todo marchara bien; Lita estaba a cargo del banquete; Rei y Mina estaban a cargo de la fiesta y Molly de acondicionar el vestido que Serena había elegido. Según sus amigas: Todo iba perfecto.

—Y entonces, llegaron los manteles dorados con las doble franja plateada que habías elegido y… —explicaba la mujer de cabellos azules bastante emocionada. Serena había elegido una decoración plateada mientras que Darien quería una dorada, para no pelear «fusionaron ambos»

—¿Y cómo? —preguntó sorprendida con las manos apoyadas en la mesa—, dijeron que era imposible por el poco tiempo.

—Darien las consiguió —afirmó Mina con ojos en forma de corazón—. Fue personalmente a la tienda a explicar la situación y hoy llegaron.

—¿Y por qué no me avisaron antes? —interrogó frunciendo el ceño, bastante molesta.

—¿No será que quería darte una sorpresa? —comentó Rei cruzándose de brazos—. Sabemos bien como es, nada de muchas demostraciones en público pero es realmente encantador.

—Si, sobretodo lo que hizo hoy en la universidad —acotó Molly y las cuatro chicas saltaron hacia Serena para que les contará.

Apenada, la princesa jugó con ambos dedos índices— Etto… —se sonrojó al máximo para después explotar por la emoción contenida—. ¡Desplego una cartel enorme en la universidad donde estaba escrito: _"Sólo 29 días más para estar toda la eternidad con la mujer más hermosa de este mundo, Serena Tsukino"!_

Un suspiró múltiple inundó la mesa de la cafetería.

—Sin duda, es un hombre enamorado —murmuró Lita con la mano en su mejilla derecha.

—Hablando de eso —Serena tenía que contarles lo que había pasado el día anterior y sobre lo de la conquista—, tengo que contarles algo.

Estaba a punto de contarle sus planes, cuando sintió un brazo posarse sobre su cabeza—. ¿Eh?

—¡Hola Chicas! —saludó el moreno de cabellos oscuros con una gran sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Cómo están?

—¡Hola Darien! —saludaron las cinco, pero su novia no estaba muy feliz.

—¿Cómodo? —preguntó con un tono de voz muy molesta.

—¿Sinceramente? —acomodó ahora ambos brazos sobre la cabeza de la rubia y respondió—. Si, tu cabeza de chorlito es muy comoda.

—¡Quítate molesto! —protestó la chica moviéndose—. ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

—Estoy en mi día libre cabeza de chorlito— le sonrió—. Así que soy libre de ir a donde quiera.

—Te… te —tartamudeó Mina señalando a Darien.

—¿Te llamó cabeza de chorlito? —preguntó tan sorprendida como las otras, Amy.

—¿Y no te alegra verlo? —acotó Rei alejándose de ambos.

—Veo que no les contaste… —Darien negó con la cabeza y suspiró poniendo la mano abierta sobre la cabeza de serena—. Serena y yo ya no estamos de novios.

—¡¿Qué? —las cinco muchachas clavaron sus ojos en la antigua líder.

—Estamos en plan de conquista.

* * *

_**Aclaraciones de la escritora:**_

**»La carrera de Serena: **Me pareció una buena idea, una carrera relacionada con lo que será en el futuro. Relaciones Públicas abarca muchas cosas y he ahí el porqué Serena le dice a Darien en el Prólogo "_fíjate que las clases de Psicología que estoy tomando son realmente buenas_"**  
**

**»Pasacalle**: En Argentina, pais donde soy originaria. Son letreros que se cuelgan en las calles o lugares transitados con distintos mensajes. En japon son bastante estrictos, por eso puse que Serena creen que arrestaran a Darien por eso. xD

**»Ducha de agua helada**: Para bajar las temperaturas corporales.

**»La revelación ante los Tsukino**: No sé porque se me vino esa imagen a la mente y tenía que escribirla xD Además quedo buena, al menos eso espero.

**»**Como vieron tengo pensado hacer los fics de los días completos, no pienso pasarme de golpe a otros días. Quiero darle emoción a cada detalle. Espero que no les aburra u.ú

* * *

_Contestando Reviews *3*_

**Genddrene: **¿Qué Ideas arraigadas tengo en mi cabeza? Puras locuras xD Mi especialidades son las comedias romanticas así que me siento comoda en este estilo.

**Sarita Shields de Cullen**: La pareja de Serena y Seiya me agradaba hasta que lei el manga y me enamoré de ese Darien xD

**PaUsagi Shields:**Que linda, me encantaron tus palabras y es verdad. El cuadro de Darien besando el pañuelo y Serena el reloj es tan genial *3*. Y que bueno que te rias, mi misión esta cumplida. x3

**SalyLuna**: Yo también espero que le resulte xD

**yesqui2000**: Esa era la idea de que Darien comprenda a Kenji, y pintará para una escena más adelante x3

**Luna-P27**: Sí, se pone cada vez mejor. Y quiero agradecerte también porque tienes en favoritos dos de mis fics de Pokémon. ;o; Eres una lectora doble.

**serenity-princess**: Que bueno que mi fic te haga gustado :D Y si, Darien jugará de ángel y demonio jjajaja

**Fall93:**Rini es una fiel copia de sus padres, bien lo decía Andrew ahí xD

**soeul83**: ¿Darien celoso por Serena? Ya lo veras más adelante. xD Me alegra que se diviertan :D

**Abiy**: xD Andaba en Inglaterra vendiendo joyas xD

**nahima-chan**: Trate de Actualizar lo antes que pude.

**Sailor Moon The Best**: Si Molly casí no la usan pero es la mejor amiga de Sere no debe faltar. Rini no será tan intensa ahora, ya superó su complejo de Electra.

**Selenita**: El honor es que se tomen el tiempo de leerme. Gracias por tus palabras.

**Etsuko-Ai**: Pienso poner cada cosa loca xD

**Romyna.Z**: Me aseguré de hacer algo original, algo que me hubiera gustado ver animado :)

**vampire-klaudia**: Mi historia enamora... eso es genial. Ahí les deje un nuevo capitulo xD

* * *

_Gracias chicas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos ;o; me emocionan..._

_AquaticWhisper **a.k.a** Sire~_


	4. 03: ¡Protejamos la boda!

_La verdad, es que este capitulo salió demasiado rapido! Ando con demasiada inspiración, así que probablemente -y si mi hija lo permite- voy a traerles el capitulo 4 muy pronto jajaja porque de algo estoy segura, van a quedarse bien picadas con el final del capitulo!_

_Estoy muy contenta por la cantidad de reviews y alertas que me llegan ;o; Me emocionan!  
_

y_ por eso, Disfruten!_

* * *

Si bien Serena estaba preparando el momento de soltarles a sus amigas, la última locura que se le pasó por la cabeza, no esperaba que el mismo Darien lo comentara en un tono tan relajado como indiferente...

—Veo que no les contaste… —él negó con la cabeza y suspiró poniendo la mano abierta sobre la cabeza de Serena—. Serena y yo ya no estamos de novios.

—¿Qué? —las cinco muchachas clavaron sus ojos en la antigua líder.

—Aquí con cabeza de chorlito, estamos en plan de conquista.

La rubia miró al hombre que amaba consternada, él pese a desplegar un enorme cartel en su universidad, ahora la trataba como en los viejos tiempos y más encima la miraba con una sonrisa tan encantadora que no sabía que pensar.

—¡Serena! —Rei se levantó de su asiento, clavando las manos en la mesada—. ¡Explícate!

—Verán… —Darien vio a su princesa ponerse roja al iniciar su narración, y tomó asiento para disfrutar del espectáculo—, he estado pensando que con Darien no hemos tenido una relación normal.

—Eso no es novedad —acotó Molly mirando a la pareja con su dedo en la barbilla, haciendo memoria de sus días de secundaria—. Un día me dijiste "Lo odio", al otro día me llegas con que es el amor de tu vida y al poco tiempo que están de novios. Fue muy raro…

—¡Ves! —la rubia de ojos celestes se dirigió al doctor—. ¡Hasta Molly cree lo mismo que yo! ¡No hubo romance!

—¡Ya entiendo! —la otra rubia entrelazó los dedos de la mano y suspiró —perdiéndose en sus alucinaciones amorosas—, para luego continuar—. ¡Tienes toda la razón amiga! ¡Aquí falta acción antes de la boda!

—¡Así es! —continuó Lita cruzada de brazos mientras asentaba con la cabeza—. Es como saltarse un paso de una receta, los resultados pueden ser desastrosos…

Darien no sabía donde meterse, miraba a las chicas prácticamente ponerse en su contra. Pero no era su culpa exclusivamente, ¿o sí? De todas formas, haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ver feliz a su princesa —incluso hacer el ridículo—

—Pero —Amy, quitó un momento la mirada de la lista de pendientes y miró a Serena—, ¿no crees que te diste cuenta un poco tarde? Ya falta poco para la boda, y con tu carácter tan voluble no me extrañaría que después no quieras casarte.

—¿Cómo? —la chica de coletas se paró ofendida— ¡Claro que me voy a casar de todas formas! ¡Sólo es que quiero saber si Darien me ama por como soy no por ser la princesa!

—Entonces —dijo Rei que había estado toda la charla con los ojos cerrados—, ¿no crees que Darien debería exigir lo mismo?

—¡Apoyo esa moción! —declaró el moreno levantando la mano derecha—. ¡Yo también quiero ser conquistado!

—¿Qué? —Serena fue invadida por el miedo y se alejó de su futuro marido—, ¿Y por qué?

—Aquí entre nosotros —retomó la palabra Rei—, cuando salía con Darien —aquel recuerdo molesto mucho a la defensora de la luna, pero al ver como la guerrera de fuego abría uno de sus ojos, decidió callarse—, pude notar que él salía conmigo por pura cortesía, siempre amablemente hacía lo que pedía y siempre fue un caballero; en cambio cuando se encontraba contigo cambiaba totalmente, hasta el punto de ponerse a tu mismo nivel infantil. Era muy obvio que le gustaba hacerte enojar a propósito… Además nos consta que como Tuxedo Mask, te hizo una especie de declaración —el hombre de ojos azules apenado corrió su mirada de la mesa, hacia la puerta—. En cambio tú, si que lo odiabas…

—Etto… —Serena comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices—, yo…

—Es cierto —Darien tosió y miró a la castaña de pelo rizado—, cuando me encontré con Molly en la mañana, ella me lo dejo bien en claro: «¡Arrogante, antipático, odioso, insoportable entre otros! » Claro, con una persona que me ama de esa forma…

—¡Darien! —la princesa se acercó de un salto a su príncipe y le tomó las manos—. Entiende, era una niña tonta e impulsiva…

—¡Lo sigues siendo! —comentó sarcásticamente la pelinegra con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¡Rei! —gritó molesta—. ¡Deja de molestarme!

—Cómo sea —el moreno miró su reloj y suspiró—. ¿Será la impuntualidad hereditaria?

—¿Eh? —las seis señoritas de la mesa lo miraron confundidas, pero una además, irritada.

—¿A quien estas esperando Darien Chiba? —exigió apretando los puños.

—A una linda jovencita —declaró con una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa tierna, haciendo que la pobre Serena no le hiciera nada de honor a su nombre.

—¡Explícate! —volvió a exigirle cuando la campanilla del café sonó, desviando la atención hacia la puerta por la cual, apareció una jovencita de cabellos rosados.

—¡Al fin señorita! —se paró a recibir a su hija del futuro—. Te dije a las tres de la tarde, mira la hora que es —se quejó señalando el reloj.

—¡Lo siento Darien! —dijo apenada la niña con una reverencia—. Pero los chicos no querían soltar y yo…

—¿Qué chicos? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos mientras la miraba de soslayo.

—¡Darien! —le reclamó la dama—. No te comportes como mi padre, ¿quieres?

—Pero… —no pudo terminar de hablar, pues la mujercita de ojos rojos pasó por su lado en busca de las chicas.

—¡Hola! —todas la miraron de pies a cabeza, estupefactas. Su imagen tan parecida a Serena daba miedo.

—¡Rini! —sin pensarlo dos segundos, Serena se lanzó a los brazos de la adolescente—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

—¡Ahora tú, Serena! —protestó entre dientes—. ¡No te comportes como mi mamá!

—Oh… parece que la niña esta en la etapa de rebelde —comentó entre risas Mina.

—Estoy aquí en una misión —se sentó junto a Rei—, mi padre me mando a escondidas de mi madre para que este atenta de los cambios que puede haber en éste presente. Porque alguien —mirando de reojo a Serena—, anda jugando con el destino.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? —la enfrentó acercando la cara a la de Rini—. Dímelo de frente si eres valiente.

—Claro —pegándose contra Serena—, por tu culpa tuve que dejar mis deberes en el siglo XXX, para que con tus tonterías no me eches a perder la vida.

—¿Ah si? —mientras ellas se peleaban, Darien las miraba suspirando, lamentablemente había cosas que no cambiarían con el paso del tiempo… En ese momento, el vibrador de su celular se activó y lo checó—. Mmm, será nomas…

—¿Y dónde piensas quedarte? —preguntó Lita a la joven.

—Desde que Diana es mi consejera real, ya no puedo usar a Luna-P —se lamentó—. Así que no puedo ir a hipnotizar a mis abuelos y a mi tío como lo hacía antes.

—¿Tío y abuelos? —preguntó Molly llena de curiosidad, pero una nerviosa Serena desvió el tema —aún había cosas que no podía contar—

—¿Y eso por qué? —curiosa, se acercó a la pelirrosada.

—Mi madre me quitó a Luna-P —mirándola de reojo—. Según ella, ya era una señorita para hacer travesuras.

—No te preocupes Rini, te quedaras en mi apartamento —dijo de pronto Darien acercándose a la mesa —que por cierto nadie se había dado cuenta cuando se alejó—

—¿Qué dijiste Darien? —Serena muerta de los celos apretó los dientes

—Lo que escuchaste, no deberías ponerte tan celosa, si no somos novios —la pequeña abrió enorme sus ojos rojos—. Además me acaban de llamar para cubrir un turno en el hospital, así que no voy a estar hasta mañana en la mañana.

—¿De verdad? —la niña emocionada empuñó sus manos—. ¡Muchas Gracias!

—De nada —hizo una reverencia y se despidió dejando al grupo de mujeres solas—. Nos vemos chicas, cualquier gasto o detalle, me avisan por mail que lo revisó apenas pueda.

—¡De acuerdo! —contestó Amy, la chica de cabellos azulados era la encargada después de todo.

—¡Darien espera! —gritaron «ambas» Serena saliendo de la cafetería tras el príncipe de la tierra.

—¿Qué creen que pase? —preguntó Amy preocupada al resto.

—Debemos estar al pendiente de Serena —propuso Lita con las manos en la nuca—, si el Rey sintió un temblor en la puerta del tiempo, algo raro va a pasar.

—El rey y la reina son Serena y Darien, ¿verdad? —Molly veía como su amiga y la niña se colgaban de un brazo de Darien cada una.

—Así es —Mina levantó su índice en alto—, esa niña que va con ellos, es la hija que tendrán en el futuro.

—Vaya… —sostuvo la castaña anonadada de la vida de su amiga—, parece novela romántica.

—Sí —agregó Rei—, pero de todas formas, hay que estar al pendiente. Ahora que esta Rini con nosotras, Serena puede dejarse llevar por sus enfermizos celos y colmar la paciencia de Darien.

—Bien Chicas —Mina como líder del cuarteto que protege a la princesa se puso de pie extendiendo su mano al centro de la mesa—, la misión es: Protejamos la boda de los príncipes.

—¡Si! —llevaron todas las manos al centro y luego las elevaron.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 03: ¡Protejamos la boda! **

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

El protector de la tierra había llegado a su departamento bastante ofuscado por la presencia de las dos señoritas. Prácticamente, lo habían seguido hasta su casa y no estaba muy contento en realidad por aquella situación en el café, donde le recordaron que fue su querida princesa la que saltó del odio al amor y no él.

"_Yo debería ser el conquistado_" —pensó mientras resoplaba para liberar sus tensiones. Pero bueno, él era el caballero y había dado su palabra, esperando que una luz de esperanza iluminara a Serena para que ella también participara del juego de conquista—. "_Sería mucho más divertido_"

Salió de sus pensamientos y vio hacía adelante, las dos chicas peinadas con «odangos» lo miraban de manera suplicante —algo había pasado y no se había dado cuenta—

—¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó autoritario con las manos empuñadas en su cintura.

—Etto… —ambas jugaban con los índices, con los ojos cerrados sumamente rojas. ¡Eran tan iguales!—, te preguntaba si —tomó la palabra la rubia—, puedo quedarme yo también haciéndole compañía a Rini.

—Ya estas aquí después de todo, ¿verdad? —llevó la palma de la mano a la frente hundiendo los dedos en sus hebras oscuras—. Tengo que salir a las siete para el hospital así que traten de no hacer mucho escandalo, voy a ir a dormir —miró su reloj, ya pasaban las cuatro de la tarde— una hora y media para poder mantener la guardia. Ya que no tienen nada que hacer, podrían preparar algo para que cene antes de irme —miró de soslayo a Serena que se sonreía—. Pero no quemes nada.

El ceño fruncido de la universitaria le produjo una sonrisa antes de ir a perderse en los reinos de Morfeo.

—Me pregunto… —dijo de pronto Rini cruzándose de brazos—, si no será Darien el que cause el temblor en la puerta del tiempo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Serena mientras buscaba su celular para avisarle a su mamá.

—Porque me dijo que hoy tendría todo el día para mí —frunció el ceño cayendo sobre un sillón—, y ahora resulta que tiene una guardia —la rubia la miraba sin decir nada—. Después de todo, eso justificaría que mi papá me mandó con Darien a escondidas de mi mamá —llevó la mano abierta a su rostro, desesperada—. ¿Y sí Darien tiene otra relación ahora que ya no están de novios?

—¿Qué? —respondió Serena con un grito ahogado.

—Capaz… que de esa otra relación, Darien tiene otro hijo y yo… —al borde del llanto, la mayor se lanzó a cerrarle la boca con la mano.

—¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas! —le repetía apretando su mano contra el rostro de la adolescente—. Darien no es capaz de hacer eso.

—Por favor Serena —exclamó cuando pudo liberarse del amarre—, ¿hace cuanto están juntos?

—Desde que tengo catorce —respondió pensante.

—¿Cuánto tienes ahora?

—Veintiuno —afirmó con un gesto de victoria en las manos.

—Entonces, son siete años.

—Juntos son realmente cinco, pues él estuvo dos años en Estados Unidos. —acotó con el dedo índice en alto

—¡Los que sean! —exclamó molesta la pequeña—. ¡Un hombre tienes necesidades! —anonadada Serena abrió los ojos.

—No estas siendo muy atrevida en decirme esas cosas, pequeña Serena.

—¡Es que tú no entiendes! —protestó entrecerrando sus ojos—. ¡Tú me tienes a mí a los veintidós años! —Serena arqueó una ceja tratando de hacer cálculos pero no eran lo suyo.

—¡Se supone que cuando te cases con Darien yo ya tengo que venir en camino!

—Entonces… Darien y yo… yo y Darien —los calores se le fueron al rostro que se tiño de un rojo furioso.

—Aún no entiendo bien que esta pasando —llevó su puño cerrado al mentón—, si sigo aquí hay posibilidades de que las cosas mantengan su curso… o habría que mantenerlo…

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó llena de curiosidad.

—Sigámoslo —propuso mirándola con los ojos cerrados y mostrando un lápiz—. Diana me dio una pluma para transformarme en lo que quiera.

—¡Genial! —buscó en su cartera la suya—. ¡Bien, hija mía! —mostrando la de ella, para luego chocarlas como si fueran copas—. ¡Hagámoslo divertido! —sonrió y se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena; ni bien salió del campo de visión de Rini, quitó la falsa sonrisa de sus labios y se mostró preocupada. No entendía por qué, pero sentía una opresión en su pecho. "_No puedo permitir que Darien miré para otro lado, eso nunca_" —pensó mientras abría el refrigerador—. "_Tú puedes Serena_"

Dos horas más tarde, Darien apareció en la sala con un traje azul oscuro —como el de sus ojos—, camisa blanca y corbata a juego. Caminó impresionado por la vista, su querida Serena y Rini, estaban sentadas esperándolo con la mesa puesta; el aroma de la comida le había despertado el hambre y se acercó.

—Oh… —se sentó al lado de Rini—. Huele delicioso —sonrió y Serena se sintió en el cielo.

Luego de la impresionante comida, el moreno de ojos azules aún seguía impresionado. Sacudió la cabeza y miró la hora; era hora de salir hacia el hospital.

—Gracias por la cena, Serena, todo estuvo delicioso —la halagó mientras se calzaba unos zapatos negros y tomaba su maletín—. Me has sorprendido.

—Yo también puedo hacer cosas por nosotros… —le susurró dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios—, ya no te entretengas. ¡Qué tengas una jornada tranquila! —le deseó de nueva ganas.

—Gracias, nos vemos. Llegaré como a las siete de mañana —la miró conmovido mientras ella asentaba con esa sonrisa tierna que tanto le gustaban, y toda la furia que había sentido ese día había desaparecido —. "_Después de todo, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de mi otro yo_" —se dijo a si mismo luego de cruzar la puerta—. "_Y de Andrew, también_" —recordó—. ¡Rayos! —maldijo entre dientes, sacudió la cabeza y decidió despedirse—. ¡Adiós Rini! ¡Pórtense bien!

—¡Sí Darien! —prometieron las chicas con una inocente sonrisa que desapareció ni bien la puerta fue cerrada.

—¿Lista, pequeña Serena?

—Claro, mamá Serena.

Esperaron un par de minutos y salieron sigilosamente tras el doctor, rumbo al hospital. Para suerte de ambas, había elegido ir a pie hasta su lugar de trabajo. Manteniendo una distancia prudente, vieron detenidamente cada movimiento del príncipe.

Se quedaron sorprendidas, cuando ingresó a una florería y salió de ella con un bonito ramo de rosas rojas.

—¡Rosas! —exclamó nerviosa Rini, mientras que Serena no se la podía creer de la rabia, estaba apunto de clavar sus dientes en la columna donde se ocultaban, cuando la pelirrosada la jaló con ella para seguir el camino hacía el hospital.

Y definitivamente, él llegó al hospital…

—Al menos si vino a trabajar —comentó ingenuamente la rubia de ojos celestes a la pequeña, con el índice sobre los labios.

—¿Y por qué las rosas? —entraron al hospital y al verlo, rápidamente se escondieron en una esquina. Estaba muy risueño hablando con una enfermera —a la cual le había entregado las rosas—, él parecía muy emocionado contándole algo que no llegaban a oír, y la señorita, se sonrojó tanto que el joven doctor empezó a reírse sin parar.

—Darien… —susurró la princesa con notorias lágrimas en sus ojos—, ¿por qué me haces esto?

—Tranquila Serena tonta —la tranquilizó Rini mirando detenidamente la escena—. Es hora de investigar… —lo vió despedirse de la enfermera y encaminarse hasta la sección de urgencias—. ¡Bien, es hora de actuar! ¡Vamos!

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la escritora: **

»Según el manga, Serena tiene a Rini a los 22.

»Si bien tienen siete años de noviazgo, solo son cinco fisicos. Por eso Darien en el primer capitulo dice "Cinco años de noviazgo". La pedida de mano, fue cuando el regreso de EEUU en mi linea cronólogica xD

* * *

**Hora de responder Reviews: *W***

_Elliel Hime : Jaja, ojala pudieras leerla toda completa, pero ni yo sé en que va a acabar todo esto. =3 Y sí, Darien se puso romanticon... xD_

_Genddrene: ¡Qué bueno que esperes la actualización! Y sí, sería tan bonito ;o; es una de las cosas que me hubiera gustado recibir x3 Y sí, bien practicos la manera de convencer a Kenji jajaja_

_STARVENUS: ¡Todo es una locura cuando Serena esta metida en medio! jajaja Que bueno que te agrade lo que lees =D_

_Sarita Shields de Cullen: ¿Quién no ama al Darien manga? Pero él del anime tiene lo suyo 3 ¡Ya viste como siguen las locuras! ¡Y habrá más!_

_SELENITA: Tu pregunta es muy interesante, y tendrá que ver con lo que recordó Darien en este capítulo. Pronto tu respuesta será respondida xD Y pensar en anticonceptivos ajajaja eso me dio demasiada risa xD_

_vampire-klaudia: Tuviste mucha suerte! Por eso aprovecho a escribir mientras tenga inspiración! xD_

_nahima-chan: Bueno Molly al final de la saga del BlackMoon, reza porque a Serena y a las chicas no le pasé nada. Eso yo lo vi a entender como que sabía xD Y es verdad! Nos dejaron con muchas intrigas en el anime ;o; Pero para eso estan los fics! Hurra! xD_

_yesqui2000: ¡Las chicas quieres salvar el matrimonio! jajaja xD Es que conocen bien a Serena... xD_

_ Romyna.Z: ¡Y ahora quedo mejor! ¿A qué no? jajajaja Gracias por leer =D_

_SalyLuna: Sí! Darien avanza como buen leon y Serena retrocede como buena cangrejo xD Esto de los signos son confiables jajajaja_

_Sailor Moon The Best: ¡Cómo ves! La mision de Rini es asegurarse de que la engendren jajajajaja xD Eso será un buen condimento jajaja xD_

_Dayanna: Que bueno que todo te encante! Me alegra =D_

_Fall93: Gracias, con esa escena estaba algo dudosa, pero que bueno que les agrado!_

_ediebella: Diferente es la idea =D Gracias_

_Ale'CulLenMelLark-14: Sí, Rini no crecía hasta que puede formar su propio Cristal de Plata rosado y se convierte en Scout xD Lo que me refería era que en el anime igual la hacían crecer olvidandose del complejo de sangre luna-tierra que tenía xD No pienso poner Drama, tal vez alguito, pero no xD jajaja Me encantan las comedias romanticas! Y ellos se dan para ello xD_

_Rini3: Ahí tienes que paso con Rini jajaja y la mision de ella tambien!_

_soeul83: No pos, es recien el inicio, y la idea es que Serena quede con los ojos como plato cuando Darien demuestre todos sus puntos de conquistador! La reacción creo que era la que hubiera pasado en el anime xD Nadie le creería xD_

_mirtiangis: ¡Actualizado y pronto!_

_Lorria: Oh... ahora que mencionas a Seiya... los Tree Lights y las Scouts Outers tambien apareceran xD espera y veras jajajaja_

_NatyMars: Estaba jugandose el todo por el todo xD Si no se transformaba, Serena lo hubiera atacado xD_

_sakurita: ¡Mucha risa! Eso es lo que espero de mis escritos. Gracias!_

_PaUsagi Shields: Gracias =D Y sí! Nada era como esperaban! Gracias por leer, y espero mantener el ritmo =D_

* * *

_Gracias chicas!  
_

_Me motivan a seguir!  
_

_Bye~  
_

_AquaticWhisper a.k.a. Sire~  
_


	5. 04: Emergencia de Amor

_Estoy traumada, traumadisima, retraumada! Anoche soñe con el fic! Y por ende, lo que leeran fue mi sueño xD Tenía que escribirlo antes de que se me fuera la idea, por suerte mi suegra se llevo a pasear a mi hija jaja pude dedicarme a escribir sin interrupciones!  
_

_Muchas quisieron matarme, pero muchas creían que lo de Darien no era nada malo, ¡La confianza que le tienen! jajaja  
_

_Bueno, espero que lo disfruten!  
_

_Aquí esta Conquistame si puedes, capitulo 04!  
_

* * *

_Así estaban las cosas: _

Darien estaba replanteándose seriamente su relación con Serena, no por falta de amor, si no de la forma en que se dio de parte de ella. Y Serena, que había sufrido de la lengua afilada de su futura hija, temía porque el príncipe protector de la tierra, quisiera cambiarla por otra persona. ¡Por Primera vez en su relación, ella tenía miedo!

Un miedo tan descarrilado que la llevó a perseguirlo de camino al trabajo, encontrándose con un panorama que no le gusto para nada, y menos en su estado emocional desequilibrado.

¡Darien dándole flores a una enfermera! Eso tenía que tener una buena excusa. ¡Tenía que tenerla!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 04: Emergencia de Amor**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Ocho de la noche en el hospital central de Tokio, lugar donde trabajaba el Doctor Chiba; hoy había tomado la guardia de un compañero laboral que había tenido un problema. Y de paso, le serviría para despejarse un poco –los nervios prematrimoniales le estaban pasando la cuenta– o al menos eso quería creer.

—Bueno, Serena siempre fue una persona muy enamoradiza —se repetía una y otra vez—. Pero ha soportado por siete años mi carácter huraño y los dos que estuve afuera… eso no lo hace cualquier persona… —suspiró y se detuvo.

Había llegado a su oficina, donde guardó su maletín y tomó del perchero su delantal blanco con el nombre «Dr. Darien Chiba» bordado en negro –regalo de su suegra por conseguir el trabajo–.

Se alistó para una nueva guardia e ingresó de nuevo al pabellón de urgencias donde pasaría la noche. Rogando porque fuera una tranquila noche de viernes… pero era obvio que no lo sería… tenía la leve sensación que esa noche no la olvidaría nunca.

En la recepción del hospital, se veían dos jóvenes de cabello castaño oscuro. La más alta, parecía ser una doctora de gafas alargadas, mientras que la otra de altura mediana lucía algo enferma; la doctora colocó a la adolescente en una silla de ruedas y le pidió a un paramédico que la acompañara hasta la sala de urgencias.

Luego estiró los brazos y se acercó al mesón de recepción, donde había una enfermera de ojos azules y cabello oscuro enroscado tras la cofia rosada. Le echó una vista rápida al escritorio y observó detenidamente el ramo de flores que estaba abandonado en un rincón del mismo.

"_Desconsiderada_" —pensó la castaña al ver el ramo olvidado—. ¡Bonitas flores! —exclamó para llamar su atención.

—¿Eh? —la enfermera la observó y luego desvió su mirada hacía el ramo de rosas—. Ah… sí. ¿Verdad? Lo que hacen los hombres por amor…

—¡Amor! —exclamó irónica, mientras se sentía carcomida por dentro.

—Sí… —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Disculpe —se dirigió al teléfono que empezó a sonar y lo atendió. Los ojos azules de la doctora no tardaron en caer sobre los tres anillos que portaba la enfermera en la mano izquierda. –Compromiso-anillo de plata- anillo de oro– ¿Sería casada? —. ¿Me decía? —volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa a la doctora frente a ella.

—Qué su marido debe ser muy atento para traerle flores al trabajo. ¿Por qué supongo que es casada? —indicando con su mirada los anillos.

—Oh sí, vamos por los seis años de casados. ¡Soy tan feliz! —el brillo en sus ojos era clara evidencia de que sus palabras eran verdaderas—. Es el ser más romántico del mundo, más atento… más…

¡Stop! Definitivamente, ese no podía ser Darien.

—Pero… —continuó negando con la mano—, esas flores no me las regaló mi marido.

—¿Ah no? —intrigada, estaba pisando el campo que quería abordar—. ¿Y entonces?

—Me las dio el doctor Chiba —afirmó y el alma de la castaña casi desapareció de su cuerpo.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo recomponiéndose—. Oí que esta comprometido.

—Sí, eso afirma él —se acercó y le pidió que se acercara para contarle un secreto—, en el hospital se rumorea que pese a ser muy huraño, su futura esposa lo tiene comiendo de su mano.

—¿Ah si? —volvió a repetir sumamente sorprendida. No sabían que tenían esa impresión de ella—. Vaya… y tan avasallante que se ve —agregó.

—Si, pero eso es típico —rió—. Afuera demuestran todo lo que en casa no pueden. Y lo bueno es que se ve bien enamorado de su "princesa" —realizando el gesto de comillas—, como él la denomina.

¡Se sentía en una nube y se mordió la lengua para no empezar a reír en ese lugar!

Darien la quería, no había dudas… bueno una…

—¿Y por qué te regalo flores?

—Ah —empezó a reírse, miró su reloj y mientras guardaba las cosas para marcharse, respondió—. Son para mi marido.

«Son para mi marido»

«Para mi marido»

«Mi marido»

«Marido»

La castaña se deslizó por el mesón hasta caer al piso, sin poder articular una palabra. ¿No podía ser, o sí?

¡No, No, No! Se negaba a creer que su futuro esposo estaba en malísimos pasos. Antes prefería una mujer a que un…

¡Ni podía pensarlo!

—¿Doctora se encuentra bien? —preguntó la enfermera acercándosele para ayudarla a parar.

—Sí, hoy pase el día a puro café —perdió los dedos entre sus cabellos—, por suerte ya casi terminó mi turno.

—Bueno —le sonrió, tomando el ramo de rosas—, qué este bien —le deseó con una agradable sonrisa.

—Igualmente. —ni bien quedo sola, se paró asustada. Tenía que buscar a Rini y contarlo lo que había investigado. Sin perder prisa, se dirigió a la sala de urgencias para buscar a su hija antes de que sea atendida por…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—¡Abra la boca! —le pidió el doctor pelinegro a la castaña que tenía sentada en la camilla. Por alguna rara razón, desde que esa adolescente entró a la box de consulta algo en su mirada le inquietaba. "_Debo estar pensando mucho en las Serena últimamente_" —pensó y siguió examinando a la jovencita sin poder quitar su azulada mirada de los ojos rojos de su paciente.

—¿Pasa algo, doctor? —preguntó nerviosa la muchacha.

—No, nada —comentó mientras realizaba los controles de rutina, puso la banda para medir la presión en su brazo y volvió a mirarla—, eres menor de edad. Debería estar tu madre contigo —le dijo con voz seria.

"_Nos habrá descubierto_" —pensó temerosa la castaña mirando como él observaba el medidor de presión—. Mi mamá es doctora, debe estar por llegar —mintió, rogando porque Serena apareciera pronto por ahí.

—Entiendo —volvió a mirarla—, pues señorita no creo que usted esté muy enferma… —acercó su rostro para ver su reacción, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas claras.

—¿De verdad, qué no pasa nada? —volvió a preguntar.

—Pues me recuerdas mucho a… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, al box ingresó una agitada doctora de cabellos castaños que llamó mucho su atención—, ¿perdón?

—Disculpe la interrupción —pidió cuando retomó aire—, mi hija no está enferma, solo se hace —a zancadas se acercó a la camilla y bajó a la joven de ahí—. Lamento su perdida de tiempo. ¡Vámonos!

—¡Si mamá! —afirmó cariñosamente, descolocando al doctor presente.

Cuando ambas salieron del lugar, se quedo con una extraña sensación, llevó su puño a la barbilla. Podría hasta jurar que había algo muy particular en esas dos mujeres. Tan familiar como si fueran _sus_ dos mujeres… Pero no podía ser verdad… ¿O sí?

—Serena ya no está para andar haciendo travesuras —depuso suspirando—. Definitivamente, esas dos me están volviendo loco… las veo en todas partes…

Las dos mujeres castañas a pasos rápidos llegaron al patio del hospital. La mayor estaba con la mirada por el piso, mientras que la pequeña lucía asustada.

—Creo que nos descubrió —protestó la pelirrosada, deshaciendo su transformación.

—Y yo descubrí que las rosas eran para un hombre —suspiró cayendo arrodillada—. ¡Un hombre!

Justo después de emitir el grito, una nube rosada se formó sobre ellas, desapareciendo en un sobre rosado.

—¿Sobre rosado? —la pequeña asustada se escondió tras la rubia—. Debe ser de mi mamá.

—Veamos que dice —comentó Serena abriendo el sobre:

"_Señorita Serena:_

_Disculpe las molestias ocasionadas, mi marido envió a nuestra hija al pasado por el temblor en la puerta del tiempo sin consultarme. Él tan meticuloso que es –como usted misma sabe– se olvidó que nuestra hija no puede estar en su tiempo. Pero ya lo hizo y se ganó un severo castigo. Cómo él le dio una pista al joven Darien, yo se la daré a usted también «Nada es lo que parece, ni nada es como se ve» Suerte. Cuiden de nuestra pequeña. En cuanto vean algo raro en ella, envíenla de inmediato. No puede haber dos bonitas damas juntas._

_Atentamente._

_Serenity"_

—¿Bonitas damas? —la rubia bajó la nota mirando a Rini sorprendida, ella sonreía contenta.

—Mi madre, al cumplir los doce me empezó a llamar "Pretty Lady"

—Entiendo… —llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, pensante.

«Nada es lo que parece, ni nada es como se ve»

—Qué será lo que me quiso decir…

—¿Será por las rosas? —comentó sonriendo con sus manos detrás de ella.

—Seguramente —una idea loca se le cruzó por la cabeza de golpe—, Rini —la mencionada la miró—, ¿sabes tocar instrumentos?

—Sí —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Mars y Venus me han enseñado.

—Genial… —afirmó—. Prepárate hija mía —mostrándole de nuevo la pluma de transformación—, tenemos que preparar una emergencia de amor.

Rondaban las doce de la noche en la sala de urgencias del hospital central. Ya no quedaban pacientes y el doctor a cargo de la jornada estaba descansando con la cabeza apoyada en una de las camillas del box donde estaba trabajando. Aunque había sido un día tranquilo, no olvidaba que había despertado temprano producto de la mala noche que pasó, pensando en Serena y su conquista. El trabajo y el sueño le estaban pasando la cuenta…

—¡Doctor Chiba! —una enfermera entró de golpe al lugar, sobresaltándolo—. Tenemos una emergencia en el patio del hospital.

—¿En el patio? —pasando los dedos por los ojos, trató de despabilarse para acudir al llamado.

Se apuró hacia el lugar citado y se sorprendió al ver un grupo de internos y pacientes en el lugar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se abrió paso entre la gente, y sus ojos se abrieron como plato. Frente a él estaba la jovencita de cabellos rosados vestida con un vestido blanco y una guitarra en sus manos. Y al lado, el amor de su vida, aquella loca rubia que le robaba los pensamientos con un micrófono en mano, vestida a juego con la chica, con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas.

¿Qué iban a hacer?

Ni bien, las jóvenes lo vieron, sonrieron y empezaron la melodía.

"_Sabes que te necesito_

_Es una emergencia de amor_

_Un sentimiento tan infinito_

_Que parece un inmenso dolor_."

—Pero… —Serena se le acercó y cortó su frase colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios masculinos

"_No me preguntes que pasa_

_Es una emergencia de amor_

_Un canto libre que me traspasa_

_Hasta el fondo de mi corazón_."

Serena cantaba muy emocionada la canción y llevó la mano al pecho entonando la melodía

"Mi pan, mi vino

Una exigencia del destino

Una tormenta que me atraviesa mi piel

Dulcemente me parte el alma.

Yo te llevare siempre en mi bolsillo donde este

Como una moneda, un amuleto

Que yo con mis manos meceré."

Darien no sabía donde meterse, todos miraban a sus mujeres entusiasmados y las enfermeras lo miraban sumamente emocionadas. Si quería una prueba del amor de su princesa, ésta sin dudas era la prueba más grande.

"Esta pasión por tenerte

Es mi emergencia de amor"

Volvió a acercarse a él, mirándolo fijamente.

"Sentirte cerca para nunca olvidarte"

Llevó dos de sus dedos a los labios de su novio y luego los depositó en los de ella.

"Conservar de tu boca el sabor."

Se acercó a Rini y entre ambas cantaron:

"La noche, el día

En la tristeza, en la alegría

Una batalla que no da tregua a mí ser

Dulcemente... me parte el alma.

Yo te llevaré siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté

Como una moneda, un amuleto

Que yo entre mis manos guardare."

Serena regresó sus pasos hasta Darien y le tomó la mano mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa

"Soy tu prisionera

Tú, la evasión que crece en mí

Mi razón primera

Solamente junto a ti conoceré

El amor que te daré."

La canción terminó y la gente reunida empezó a aplaudir de manera que las intérpretes no pudieron evitar hacer unas nerviosas reverencias a sus escuchas.

—Serena… —balbuceó el pelinegro acercándose a la rubia.

—Espero que no te enojes por lo que acabo de hacer —le suplicó con sus manos en forma de plegaría frente a ella.

—Mi Serena —volvió a decir, sorprendiéndola completamente—, nunca me imaginé que hicieras algo así por mí —continuó envolviéndola en sus fuertes brazos.

—¡Por ti haría miles de locuras! —respondió acomodándose en su pecho, escuchando como los latidos de su corazón estaban tan exaltados como el suyo—. ¡No importa como se dio, te amo y eso es lo importante!

—Pienso lo mismo preciosa —depositando un beso en sus cabellos rubios—, mientras no olvidemos eso, el juego de conquista será más interesante.

—¡Te amo!

—¡Y yo a ti! —y así después de que esta locura comenzaran, los labios de ambos enamorados volvieron a reunirse.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

El sol poco a poco iba asomándose, tiñendo de naranja las pocas nubes que lo adornaban. Darien y las chicas salían del hospital camino a casa; aún iban risueños por las locuras del día anterior cuando el moreno detuvo su paso, dejando frente a él al par de Serenas.

—Chicas… —se cruzó de brazos, y ambas voltearon a mirarlo con una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que desapareció al verle la mirada seria que emanaban esos ojos azules.

—¿Sí? —preguntaron inocentemente las dos.

—¿Qué hacían en el hospital a esa hora?

—Bueno, veras…

—Yo pensé que no —continuó él, avanzando hacia ellas, y pasándolas—, que habías madurado un poco Serena, pero estar jugando con la pluma de transformación… ¿Te parece?

—¡Te lo dije! —la regaño Rini—. ¡Nos descubrió!

—¡Fue tu idea, pequeña! —acotó la rubia con un movimiento de cabeza—. Libra tú las consecuencias.

—¡Eres una pésima madre! —le recalcó molesta.

—¡Y tú, una hija mal educada!

—¡Ya chicas, maduren! —protestó Darien tratando de separarlas

—¡Madurar es de frutas! —prácticamente le ladraron enojadas. Y no le quedo más que defenderse con las manos frente a él.

—Está bien —retrocedió un paso, y las observó con una sonrisa, pronto eso sería su realidad… Se iba a casar con Serena e iban a tener a la pequeña Rini con ellos… Pero ahora, antes que se maten y no haya ni lo uno ni lo otro, decidió volver a intervenir, de la forma más efectiva.

—¡¿Quién quiere ir a tomar desayuno conmigo?

—¡Yo! —dijeron al unísono, y se miraron enojadas por coincidir.

—No hay caso —comentó el príncipe dándose la vuelta, muerto de la risa—. Son tan madre e hija… Ya, vamos pequeñas traviesas…

Rini no tardó en adelantarlos a ambos, emocionada. Serena alcanzó a Darien y caminó a su lado.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No, ayer acordamos las cosas para la boda con la chicas —respondió—, por cierto. Gracias —colocó las manos tras ella y se puso frente a él caminando de espaldas.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hacer que la boda tenga todas las cosas que quiero y deseo —viró y siguió su camino a su lado.

—Es nuestra boda, después de todo —contestó mirando a la niña que estaba frente a ellos—. Te espero a las tres de la tarde en mi departamento, trae un traje de baño y un cambio de ropa.

—¿Para qué? —se detuvo sorprendida del pedido.

—¡Pues es hora de que veas al gran conquistador Chiba en acción!

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la escritora:**

**»**La canción que canta Serena se llama justamente como el capitulo "Emergencia de Amor" y es de Laura Pausini.**  
**

**»**No tengo mucho que decirles jajaja o.o ni mucho que aclarar tampoco.

* * *

**Lo que me gusta! Responder Reviews! Gracias por llegar a 70 reviews chicas! *·***

_PaUsagi Shields: Si, Rini y Serena ya trabajan juntas aunque no pueden evitar pelear, son muy iguales jajajaja_

_yesqui2000: Tiene una gran misión las sailor scouts! _

_mirtiangis: Jaja se me llevaron a mi hija jaja y pude escribir rapidamente este capitulo =D_

_vampire-klaudia: Pues bien, ya viste como reacciono la Neo Reina jajaja =D Ahí esta la actualización!_

_mayilu: Ya tienes el porqué, eran para un hombre! xD_

_Sailor Moon The Best : Jajaja xD Que bueno que te guste, si parece demasiado corto, pero hagolos capis del mismo largo xD unas ocho o nueve hojas de word o escribo hasta encontrar la forma de cortarlo con suspenso jajajaja_

_Genddrene: ¿Acertaste? jajaja Eso era la idea, poner la situacion y que ustedes imaginen de que iba xD_

_Ale'CulLenMelLark-14: ¡Si Rini esta más rebelde que nunca! jajajaja xD _

_SalyLuna: Pues la verdad, la idea es que el fic abarque todo el mes, hasta el día de la boda. Imaginate van 4 capitulos, y abarco Jueves, Viernes y madrugada del Sabado xD Así que pinta a q sea largo xD_

_criztal: ¡Pues ya lo conquisto! xD Con la locura que hizo jajajaja._

_Luna-P27: No te mueras! Tienes que seguir leyendo! xD _

_Romyna.Z: Jajaja Esa era la idea, dejarlas en es suspenso! xD_

_ : ¡Ahí ta! xD_

_Sarita Shields de Cullen: ¡Mando a Rini porqué no podía mandar a nadie más sin que la Reina se enteré! xD Pero pronto saldrá porque la mando xD_

_SELENITA: Supongo que debo incluirlo xD _

* * *

_Nos leemos! Bye Bye!  
_

_Aquatic~  
_


	6. 05: Conociendo otro lado de Darien

_Hi Minna! *·* Ando tan contenta, que escribi el cinco ni bien terminé el cuatro, y el seis ni bien terminé éste jajaja Pero ese último aún esta en escritura. x3_

_Bueno, este capitulo pone un poco en evidencia la forma de conquista de Lord Darien, y el contraataque de Lady Serena jajaja Espero que les agrade, pues pronto van a tener una gran sorpresa con el fic xD Porque como ya les comente por ahí a algunas chiquillas que me preguntaron: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru asi tambien como Seiya, Yaten y Taiki aparecen en este fic para darle emoción y darme material para cubrir los días que faltan para la boda y armar por ahí unos enredos más o menos pero eso si, ¡nada de drama! Puras risas... o al menos yo me muero de risa al imaginar las escenas jajaja._

_Bien chicas, espero que este capitulo lo disfruten tanto como Serena xD_

_Aquí las dejo con... Conquistame si puedes capitulo 05._

* * *

Realmente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando –mientras armaba un pequeño bolso– recordaba el día anterior como si fuera sacado de sus mejores fantasías románticas: El pasacalle en la universidad, la conversación con las chicas, el destino de Rini, la persecución en el hospital y su serenata.

_¿Quién pensaría que Serena Tsukino le dio una serenata a Darien Chiba en el medio del hospital central de Tokio?_

Era seguro que si se lo contaba a sus amigas, ninguna se lo creería.

Apenas había podido dormir cuatro horas después de llegar a su casa, las ansias eran más fuertes que ella, y tras girar varias veces en su cama, decidió levantarse y tomar un relajante baño de burbujas.

Más tarde, miró su reloj en forma de gallina y observó la hora –una de la tarde– sonrió y terminó de alistarse: Una camisa rosada ajustada bajo su busto por un cinturón grueso negro, una falda tableada color negra que le pasaba las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón bajo.

Se echó una mirada al espejo y sonrió colocándose unas gafas oscuras sobre sus cabellos dorados. ¡Estaba tan emocionada que era capaz de llegar a tiempo y antes por primera vez en su vida!

Bajó las escaleras y se acercó a la cocina a despedirse de su madre, la señora de cabellos azulados lucía emocionada –su hija ni sospechaba que era cómplice de su yerno desde el inicio– y se acercó con un pomo de crema protectora.

—Lleva esto por si las dudas —comentó con una sonrisa tranquila, si bien era extraño, Serena quiso creer en su buena suerte—. Recuerda que mañana tienen que estar aquí a las ocho de la mañana para el desayuno. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí mamá —afirmó en pose de soldado—. Aquí estaremos.

—Mañana… —la miró con ternura—, muchas cosas cambiaran así que disfruta mucho el día de hoy.

—¿Cómo? —la curiosidad no tardó en cubrir cada poro de su cuerpo, pero su mamá sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando lleguen mañana te enteraras… ¡Saludos a Darien!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 05: Conociendo otro lado de Darien**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

La rubia de ojos celestes, se cruzó el bolso rosado a través de su cuerpo y salió de su casa con cada vez más ansias. Gracias a su loca idea estaba por conocer cosas de su Darien que antes ni se hubiera imaginado. Siempre era huraño como lo definían en el hospital, y si bien tenían citas, eran las precisas y si lograba sacarle un beso y un abrazo podría darse por satisfecha. Pero… con el correr de los años se fue haciendo más exigente, ya no le bastaba con una sonrisa o una mirada tierna, ella quería más… quería ver prácticamente en esas gruesas manos masculinas el corazón de su príncipe de la tierra… y lo estaba logrando.

Caminaba por las calles imaginando con que se encontraría al llegar… ¿A dónde irían? ¿Qué tramaría aquel hombre de mirada profunda? ¡Pronto lo sabría!

Llegó a la puerta verde del departamento y acercó su dedo al timbre con toda la intensión de tocar, pero quería sorprenderlo. Buscó en el bolsillo de su falda una llave e ingresó al lugar con pasos silenciosos.

Sobre el sofá, yacía dormida la chica de cabellos rosados con un libro en sus manos.

"_Tan estudiosa que saldrá mi hija_" —pensó con una sonrisa, mientras la acomodaba en el sillón y la tapaba con la manta que cubría solo una de sus piernas—. _Raro que Darien te deje aquí y no en la habitación _—con aquel interrogante buscó a su hombre, pero al no escuchar al menos un solo ruido en todo el departamento, se dirigió hasta la habitación de su gallardo príncipe. El moreno estaba acostado en su cama de lado mirando hacia la pared y a Serena se le dibujó una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

Dejó caer el bolso al suelo, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó a su lado, lo observó dormir tan tranquilamente y ella estaba tan juguetona que acercó sus labios a la mejilla de Darien y se la besó. No tardó mucho en obtener una respuesta, el moreno se movió ligeramente en su cama –preso del sueño– pero lo suficiente para quedar boca arriba. Serena se acostó a su lado y con la cabeza sostenida por su mano, le recorrió el rostro con el índice de la mano libre, sin tocarlo. Verlo dormir era algo que le gustaba mucho, y estaba segura que no tardaría nada en acostumbrarse a tenerlo a su lado, una vez casados…

Miró el reloj de pared y notó que apenas eran las dos de la tarde; como nunca había llegado una hora antes de la hora acordada.

—Darien —le susurró al oído, comenzando a besar suavemente bajo su oreja—, adivina quién llegó… —con una sonrisa siguió besando ahora el contorno de su rostro, hasta que los brazos masculino se movieron atrayéndola hacia él, quedando atrapada contra su pecho—. Da… Darien…

—Si me vas a despertar así cada mañana —le comentó aún sin abrir los ojos, pero con una clara sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—, por mí, encantado.

—¿Por qué Rini esta en la sala? —preguntó cuando el moreno la soltó para sentarse en la cama.

—No quiso dormir aquí, me dijo que yo estaba más cansado que ella así que merecía dormir mejor y creo que —entrecerró sus ojos—, fue una grandiosa idea porque fue un sueño maravilloso donde los labios de un ángel, besaban mi mejilla.

—¡Darien! —se lanzó a sus brazos emocionada.

—Bien Serena —se volvió a separar de ella—. ¿Lista?

—Claro —le señaló el bolso que estaba tirando en el suelo—. Más que lista.

—Perfecto.

Luego de que el hombre se bañara y cambiara. Serena despertó a Rini para avisarle de su partida y de que podía usar la cama disponible. La pelirosada aún algo adormilada, se levantó para caer rendida en la cama del doctor sin decir nada.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, le dejo una nota pegada en el refrigerador para cuando despertara y salieron del departamento.

Darien cargaba un bolso deportivo en una de sus manos, llenando de intriga a la rubia, pero no dijo nada. Llegaron al auto del príncipe y partieron hacia algún lugar.

Llevaban algo más de media hora de viaje, cuando la princesa empezó a insistir por descubrir a donde iban.

—No te diré nada —le dijo con una sonrisa—. ¡No me obligues a taparte los ojos!

—Está bien —respondió resoplando cruzada de brazos.

—Sabes que soy un poco reacio a mostrarme de otra forma que no sea la correcta —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada—, para empezar a acostumbrarme a mi otro yo, decidí que lo mejor era desaparecernos de nuestro querido Tokio al menos por un día.

—¿Cómo? —si Serena antes estaba curiosa, ahora estaba de los nervios por las ansias de llegar a destino.

—Verás… —miró por el espejo retrovisor y se estacionó en lo que parecía ser un muelle de embarcaciones. Detuvo el motor y se giró hacia ella—, Serena… —la miró fijamente a los ojos, produciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera rápidamente la columna vertebral de la señorita—, te amo —lanzó su mano hacía la nuca de la rubia y la acercó para besarla, con un beso demandante al cual ella no tardó en responder.

—Darien —las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica, lo hicieron sonreír como un condenado. Bajó del auto, y le abrió la puerta colocándole el brazo para que se sujete—. Gracias.

—Ayer, le hice un favor a un colega del hospital aceptando cubrir su guardia y a cambio… yo salí más que beneficiado —comentó mientras avanzaban hacia el muelle, donde los esperaba un hombre castaño bien parecido, vestido de blanco con una mujer de pelo oscuro, que lucía un vestido color cielo.

¡Serena no tardó en reaccionar! ¡Era la enfermera a la que Darien le había dado las rosas!

—Ellos son amigos míos del hospital —le comentó Darien a su novia mirándola con una sonrisa—. Roger, es cardiólogo del hospital y su esposa, Marian, es enfermera a cargo de la recepción en el turno de la tarde. Amigos, ella es Serena Tsukino, mi prometida.

—Ho… hola —comentó apenada bajando la mirada.

—¡Oh pero si es súper tierna y bonita! —exclamó la mujer observándola—. ¡Felicitaciones Darien!

—Nos enteramos del concierto que te dio a media noche —comentó entre carcajadas el cardiólogo.

—Si, soy la envidia de todo el hospital —respondió entre risas, sorprendiendo a Serena quien lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. ¿Realmente ese era _su_ Darien?

—Ya lo creo —la enfermera sonrió mirando a Serena—. No sabes lo mucho que este hombre habla de ti —le comentó—. En un principio no conversaba mucho y se mantenía distante, pero se fue haciendo amigo de Roger y ahí no ha parado de hablar de su Serena. —exclamó con tono romántico.

—¿De verdad? —lo miró con una ceja arqueada—. Vaya…

—Así es mi princesa —levantó la mano de su chica y le depositó un beso en ella—. Ellos están más que felices en colaborar con mi plan de conquista.

—¿Eh? —gritó espantada separándose de su novio.

—Bien Darien —le sonrió divertido—. El capitán esta listo para zarpar —sonrió de lado—, pásenla bien.

—Gracias… —le regresó el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza y la pareja casada se retiro dejando a la prometida, solos.

—Darien…

—Ven Serena —la tomó nuevamente de la mano para que subieran al barco que tenían frente a ellos—, hoy estaremos lejos de tierra firme…

Y así fue. Ni bien subieron a la embarcación, Darien le dio la orden al capitán para que iniciara la navegación. Era un yate muy lujoso y romántico.

—El barco es de mi amigo Roger, a él le gusta mucho las cosas románticas y se me ocurrió pedírselo prestado a cambio de la guardia de ayer… —le comentó mientras observaba como la rubia recorría la cubierta fascinada.

—¡Me encanta! —se apoyó en las barandillas y aspiró el olor a mar—. Fue una buena idea la tuya… —el protector de la tierra se paró detrás y curvó su cuerpo sobre ella para –también– apoyar sus manos en la barandilla del yate.

—Dije que haría cosas que te dejaran loca de amor —le susurró al oído con una voz cargada de seducción, dejándola extasiada—, y eso es lo voy a hacer. —besó su mejilla y se alejó de ella. La rubia lo vio alejarse mientras se echaba aire con ambas manos.

—Oh… convivir con este Darien se me hará difícil… —aspiró profundo y salió a seguirlo. Lo encontró en lo que parecía una sala, sentado en un sofá con los brazos extendidos por el cabezal del sofá y la pierna derecha doblada sobre la izquierda; Serena corrió su mirada sonrojada de aquel cuerpo que la llamaba a pecar.

—¿Qué pasa princesa? —preguntó divertido de su juego—. ¿Por qué no puedes verme? ¿Luzco mal? —pregunto con una terrible voz de victima que raspaba en sexy.

—Lucir mal, no es el termino correcto —acotó rascándose inocentemente la mejilla con el índice—. Creo que si no tuviéramos que cumplir una promesa… —Darien sonrió ampliamente con la franca declaración de su novia. Estaba teniendo éxito… sin dudas.

—Entiendo —junto ambas manos sobre sus piernas y la miró detenidamente—. Tengo algo para ti —se levantó y le acercó un enorme ramo de rosas rojas –que ella conocía muy bien– y volvió a sonreírle—. Lo compré anoche, y se lo di a Marian para que Roger lo dejara aquí, para cuando llegáramos —Serena lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¡Todo lo de anoche había sido un mal entendido!

—Así es —le susurró al ras del oído derecho de la mujer—, ese era el verdadero motivo de entregarle a una linda enfermera, el ramo de flores —la rubia se quedo de piedra en su sitio—. ¿Pensaste que no me había dado cuenta cuando me seguiste con Rini? —con las manos tras él se paró frente a ella— Déjame contarte… Lo de las rosas era parte de mi plan para hoy, pero mientras caminaba hacia el hospital, me pareció que me seguían. Intenté no prestarle atención pero…

**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•: Flashback:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

—_Y estas son las rosas que quiero que Roger deje en el yate —le sonreí entregándole el ramo—. Quiero sorprender a mi princesa mañana._

—_¡¿Entregándole rosas a mi marido, doctor Chiba? —comentó la enfermera sumamente sonrojada—. ¡Estoy sintiendo celos de mi marido!_

_Su comentario me produjo una carcajada terrible, me despedí de ella y en ese momento escuche un «Darien, ¿por qué me haces esto?»_

**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•: Fin del Flashback:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

El moreno aún mantenía las manos juntas tras él y el mentón en alto—. Creí que era mi imaginación, y que ando escuchando tu voz por todas partes, pero luego la enferma con ojos muy similares a los de Rini, la exaltada doctora que interrumpió en mi consulta que tenía algo que -llámalo instinto- me sobresaltó y luego la serenata que me diste… —la miró—. Quise creer en ti, pero la verdad… ni yo me la creía… —cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa—. No soy tan tonto como piensan tú y mi hija. Son muy malas espías —sentenció afirmando con su cabeza—. Unas muy malas espías y como eres la mayor, voy a castigarte —le quitó el ramo de flores de las manos y la abrazó para luego besar su cuello—. Sabes —le susurró—, muero de curiosidad por ver el traje de baño que trajiste —apretó entre sus labios el lóbulo derecho de Serena.

—Bueno —apretó los ojos tratando de articular palabra—, si hubieras venido con nosotras, en las vacaciones, lo hubieras visto.

—Oh… conejita cruel cobrando sentimientos —negó con su cabeza y sonrio—. Ya te lo pagaré…

—Eso espero Darien, eso espero —lo miró de reojo.

—Sabes —dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura—. Hoy es sábado, me pediste esto el jueves… y yo te prometí que te ibas a quedar de piedra, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí…

—Acabo de ver que estoy a punto de lograrlo —y con aquellas palabras dejo sola a Serena nuevamente.

—Así que esas tenemos Darien Chiba… —murmuró mirando su bolso—, ¿quieres conquista por seducción? Serena puede jugar a eso.

**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•: Flashback:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

—_¿De verdad? —exclamó la guardiana del amor desde el otro lado del teléfono._

—_Así es —afirmó Serena emocionada._

—_Oh… si te pidió un traje de baño entonces irán a una playa seguramente… ¡Que emoción! Pero Serena —de pronto, la voz sonó seria—. ¡Es tu momento de entrar en el juego de conquista!_

—_¿Cómo?_

—_O sea… —se oyó una risa contenida—, tú sabes… lograr que no pueda quitar sus ojos de ti… ¡Tú también tienes que lograr que él no pueda pensar más que en ti y en el apetitoso cuerpo que pronto estrenara!_

—_¡Mina! —la regañó molesta_

—_Ya… ya… —aguantándose las risas—. Pero si Darien se pone odioso… podrías ponerte igual… ¡No te olvides de una buena crema protectora!_

—_¿Crema protectora?_

—_Claro… ya sabrás como usarla…_

**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•: Fin del Flashback:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

Buscó en sus bolso, y encontró la crema protectora que su madre le había pasado antes de salir. ¿Habría escuchado la conversación con Mina? ¿Ó sabría lo que Darien quería hacer?

Tenía dos dudas que resolvería a llegar a tierra firme… ahora era su turno de jugar…

Encontró la habitación y se dispuso a cambiarse. Tomó de su bolso un bikini rosado y sonrió recordando el infarto que casi le da a sus amigas cuando la vieron dentro de él –esperando causar la misma sensación en su amado–

—Tengo veintiún años, ¿creyeron que no le iba a sacar partido a mis actuales curvas? —hizo un sonido raro con sus labios—, bien Darien a ver que te parece —se miró al espejo, y tras darse una vuelta salió en busca de su prometido.

Lo encontró en una reposera –vistiendo solamente una bermuda hasta la rodillas– tomando el sol lo más campante. Sin dudas, ese hombre la incitaba a pecar… pecar y morirse en el infierno… Se acercó y le bloqueó el sol con su cuerpo.

—Pero —se quitó las gafas de sol encontrándose con un paisaje que no esperaba ver ni en sus mejores sueños. Ahí estaba su novia, su preciosa princesa en un diminuto bikini rosado que tapaba lo justo y necesario—. Serena…

—Darien cariño —se le sentó en las piernas—, ¿puedes ponerme el protector en la espalda? —el hombre entrecerró sus ojos pero ella sonreía como si hubiera hecho una travesura—, no quiero quemar mi linda piel.

—Pásamelo —le pidió omitiendo el calor que empezó a sentir –y no producido por el sol–. Tomó el pomo y esparció una buena cantidad en los hombros, empezó a masajearlos para que cubriera toda la blanca espalda de la chica y serena tan linda y tierna emitió un pequeño gemido que hizo que el caballero quitara sus manos rápidamente del cuerpo femenino.

—¿Ay qué? —preguntó molesta—. Tus manos se sienten genial —le susurró levantándose para terminar de colocarse el protector en las extremidades. Primero los brazos, luego se sentó en la reposera de al lado y ante la mirada vigilante de su novio empezó a untárselo por sus largas piernas. Y Luego se acostó sin pena a disfrutar del sol, algo que él ya no podía hacer.

Sin duda esa ronda la había ganado ella.

Eran las siete de la noche cuando el cielo azul se fue tiñendo de naranja, violeta y rosado… el atardecer en alta mar tenía a Serena maravillada, sobretodo el estar entre los brazos de su novio que la abrazaba por detrás, también observando el ocaso. Ambos en silencio… pero era un silencio cómodo. El ruido del mar era tan relajante para ellos…

—Serena —habló de golpe quitando sus brazos, la mencionada volteó a mirarlo—, aún me queda una sorpresa para este día —le informó apoyando su frente en la de ella—. Así que ve a cambiarte… y te esperó aquí en media hora.

—Está bien —comentó confundida pero intrigada por la última sorpresa, ese día había sido sacado de un sueño.

En la habitación, decidió ponerse el cambio de ropa que había traído. Un bonito vestido de modal, –en tono blanco con detalles en la falda en tono dorado– que se ajustó perfectamente a su cuerpo, cayendo por sobre las rodillas, en los pies los mismos zapatos que usó para salir de su casa.

Observó la hora y salió a buscar nuevamente –como todo el día– a su novio. La escena en cubierta la dejo –como Darien había predicho– de piedra. Ahí estaba él, vistiendo un smoking con el brazo derecho tras él y una rosa roja en su mano izquierda muy cerca de su rostro. Aunque tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada hacía bajó, su mirada azul –tan profunda como el mismísimo océano– estaba fija en los ojos celestes de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Bien Serena —se paró firme y sonrió ladeado—. Esta será una cena muy especial… —le indicó una silla para que se sentará, ella actuó y tomó asiento con la ayuda de él—, especial porque te hablaré de todo eso que nunca pude decirte…

* * *

**_Aclaraciones de la autora:_**

**»**Como vieron, ahora saben el porqué de las Rosas, del sonrojo y de las risas entre la enfermera y Darien.

**»Modal**: Es una tela maravillosa que por más que tú la hagas un bollo no se arruga xD En Argentina, al menos se llama así -ni siquiera sé como se llama acá en Chile-

**»Mi Darien** (como yo lo hago no que es mio xD): Bien, me gusta hacerlo osadito jajaja Pero viendolo bien, Naoko le puso a cada uno, rasgos muy fuertes de sus signos, y la verdad es que los Leo con las Cancer hacen buena quimica. Me crie entre dos Leo, y tres de mis mejores amigos son Leo! xD Rodeada de Leo masculino, así que voy a poner un poco de como yo veo a estos hombres.

**»Mi Serena:** Bien, sabemos que Serena es despistada, inocente y todo eso... pero a veces si que le hacia las megas insinuaciones a Darien y no me digan que no! xD Así que la pondré así, con su esencia de despistada y curiosa y un toque de seducción y osadias también -ya tiene 21- xD

* * *

**_Y ahora a responder Reviews!_**

**_Genddrene: Ya viste que no, y ahora sabes bien lo que paso =D  
_**

**_SalyLuna: Tengo demasiada inspiración así que estoy aprovechando mucho.  
_**

**_criztal: ¡Justo a tiempo! jajaj Si, falta mucho, recien esto esta empezando y no ha salido el verdadero problema a la luz xD  
_**

**_yesqui2000: ¡En el próximo capitulo saldrá el porque Darien creía eso! Atenta!  
_**

**_Anonimo1: A nadie le gusto que Darien Saliera con Rei! Pero a mi me mtaba de la risa la Serena espiando diciendo que solo lo hacia porque el era un aprovechador de menores xD  
_**

**_Dayana: Si, Molly da a entender que lo sabe todo. Además era la pobre victima tipica de los malos x3  
_**

**_Soeul83: Jajaja xD Si me morí de la risa escribeindo ese capitulo jajaja xD Y los que vendran seran mejores!  
_**

**_Sailor Moon The Best: ¡Me gusta sorprender a la gente! Y como viste, volví a actualizar rapido!  
_**

**_Fall93: ¡Un buen capitulo, ¿cierto? Darien no podría engañar a Serena!_**

**_nahima-chan: Serena es una malpensada! xD Y Sí, lindo trabajo de madre e hija xD  
_**

**_SerenityFullmoon: ¡Bienvenida al Fic! Me alegra que te guste, y tu respuesta ya la di al inicio del fic.! Es la boda de los principes, no pueden faltar y no colaborar.  
_**

**_Ale´CulLenMelLark-14: Oh, que le habrá hecho... Pues, se los dejo a imaginacion de ustedes jajajajja xD ¡Cómo que voy a hacer? La unica forma en que se tienen hijos xD Voy a tener que hacerlo... xD  
_**

**_Anonimo2 o Romyna-z: ¡De nuevo actualizacion Rapido! xD Ando emocionada!  
_**

**_vampire-klaudia: Sí, tenía que aparecer, le tomó medio día darse cuenta xD Porque Rini llego de mañana y en la misma noche llegó la respuesta xD  
_**

* * *

_Gracias Chicas de verdad! *·* Me dan animos de escribir y escribir!  
_

_Porque pronto llegaré a los 100 *·*  
_

_Gracias Gracias x3  
_

_Aquatic~_**_  
_**


	7. 06: El Origen de Este Amor

_Bien, hasta aquí les llegó la emoción de mi atacazo de actualizaciones rápidas! Yo creo que fueron las ansias por terminar el prologo de este fic. ¡Si realmente todo esto es la introducción al fic! Por eso es que se siente como de presentaciones y conclusiones. Incluso parece que fuera a terminar pronto pero no! En el capitulo 07 van a conocer la trama principal de este fic, y despues vendran la seguidillas de "Conquistame si puedes...«algo» " Jajaja xD Va a ser bueno se los prometo! Bien, en este capitulo vemos un poco de mi punto de vista de la vida de Darien pre-Serena. Ni hay cosas lejos de la realidad, pues... es mi fic XD_

Sailor Moon no me pertenece... Naoko es la genio aquí u.ú xD

* * *

«Siete años»

Ese era el tiempo que se conocían esta pareja de enamorados, siete años de los cuales la mayoría lo han pasado en pareja.

El origen de su amor no fue casualidad, y ambos lo sabían. Ellos habían sido amantes prohibidos en la antigüedad, una antigüedad que no permitía que el Príncipe de la Tierra tuviera tratos más allá de los primordiales con la princesa de la Luna. Y ahora, como dos simples terrestres –con los poderes de sus antiguas vidas– debían completar ese amor puro que se rompió antes de dar todo su esplendor.

Pero aún pese a tener ese amor eterno, debían despejar sus dudas, tenían que cerciorarse que ambos estaban juntos porque así lo querían y no porque sus destinos así lo indicaban.

Eso fue lo que incitó desde un inicio a Serena a pedirle esto a Darien. Ellos eran muy distintos… demasiado…

Serena era una jovencita feliz de la vida, tenía una cálida familia y amigos fieles; aunque era floja e irresponsables. Darien en cambio, era una persona solitaria que debió crecer de golpe cuando su vida cambio ágilmente al momento que sus padres fallecieron y él se salvó de milagro –milagro o destino–. Siempre fue muy responsable con sus cosas y meticuloso.

Un día, los caminos de estas personas tan opuestas se vieron unidos… sin importar nada.

Ahora ahí estaba él –frente a ella– vistiendo un smoking con el brazo derecho tras él y una rosa roja en su mano izquierda muy cerca de su rostro. Aunque tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada hacía bajo, su mirada azul –tan profunda como el mismísimo océano– estaba fija en los ojos celestes de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Bien Serena —se paró firme y sonrió ladeada—. Esta será una cena muy especial… —le indicó una silla para que se sentará, ella actuó y tomó asiento con la ayuda de él—, especial porque te hablaré de todo eso que nunca pude decirte…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 06: El origen de este amor… **

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

«Expectante», esa sería una buena definición de como lucía Serena en ese momento. ¿Estaría a punto de ver a Darien de la forma que ella quería? ¿Vería –por decirlo de alguna forma–, frente a ella, el corazón de su noble caballero?

Lo observó detenidamente, en sus ojos se veía una bruma de dudas e inseguridades que le pararon por un segundo el corazón.

—Cómo sabes, soy hijo único, quede huérfano cuando era un niño de sólo seis años. Vengo de una familia de hijos únicos, así que no tengo tíos ni primos y mis abuelos paternos se hicieron cargo de mí hasta que tuve diez años. Ellos terminaron de educarme y de darme los valores necesarios para ser una persona de bien; penosamente, otra vez la desgracia me golpeó, quitándomelos —bajó la mirada, apretando sus ojos, era difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella merecía saber todo de él—. Estuve a cargo de empleados de mis abuelos hasta que a los dieciséis, pude disponer de un dinero que dejaron y fui declarado emancipado. Y empecé a vivir solo… lejos de todo recuerdo de aquella vida…

Serena estiró su mano y tomó, la de él. Darien respondió apretándola con fuerza.

—Mis padres eran personas de una buena posición económica, por ambas partes y todo eso me ha quedado a mí. —la miró con una sonrisa, claro que su mirada se encontraba melancólica—, de ahí sale la mayoría del dinero que estoy usando para la boda.

—Ya veo —respondió con voz quedada, estaba analizando las palabras de su prometido—. Y entonces…

—Cómo fui criado por personas mayores, me faltaba ese tacto con la gente de mi edad. Me costaba hacer amigos y más bien, me relacionaba con personas mayores. Tú conoces a uno, al señor Edwards —Serena afirmó—, no me sentía muy bien en compañía de gente de mi edad. Estudie en la más prestigiosa preparatoria de Tokio y al cumplir diecisiete, empecé a tener más frecuentemente que antes, unos sueños raros.

—¿Sueños raros? —quitó la mano que sostenía la de Darien y se la llevó empuñada al pecho.

—Verás —continuó—, después del accidente yo perdí la memoria. Nunca pude recordar que era de mi vida antes del accidente. Si bien tengo recuerdos fabricados por lo que me decían o contaban, no me sentía cómodo. Estaba seguro que no era simplemente Darien Chiba y estaba convencido que en ese sueño, estaba la respuesta a todo.

—¿Y qué soñabas? —preguntó curiosa, observándolo detenidamente. Sólo había visto una vez a Darien de esa forma, el día que vio la foto de sus padres en el departamento.

—Aquí viene lo loco de todo —apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó los dedos dejando descansar su barbilla sobre los nudillos—, soñaba contigo.

—¿Qué? —gritó sobresaltada.

—Una doncella de cabellos rubios, apenas iluminada con el reflejo de la luna creciente me pedía el cristal de plata…

—¡Por eso buscabas los cristales arco iris! —recordó con un aplauso.

—Exactamente —afirmó y prosiguió—, mientras buscaba los cristales, fue la primera vez que nos vimos.

—Y la primera vez que yo me convertí en Sailor Moon —acotó emocionada.

—Sí —confirmó—, la primera vez que te salve. No entendía muy bien, mi cabeza empezó a dolerme y cuando reaccionaba, estaba en mi departamento. Algo hacía en ese tiempo, y no lo supe hasta mucho después.

—Entiendo.

—Cuando te veía, algo raro me pasaba. Yo no era de mucho contacto, y si bien hubiera podido ignorarte como lo hacía con las demás personas, no podía. Algo dentro de mí, me lo prohibía. Como Rei lo dijo ayer, me convertía en un niño infantil por seguirte en tu intercambio de adjetivos. Digamos que tú sacabas ese niño interno que nunca pudo ser espontaneo como tú lo eras. Era divertido molestarte, pero tu forma de ser conmigo era muy diferente a como eras con Andrew…

—En ese entonces, yo estaba enamorada de Andrew —declaró tranquilamente, con la palma de su mano, en la mejilla—. O creía estarlo… —corrió la mirada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —abarcando un tema que siempre le molestó, trató de buscar la mirada de su novia pero no la obtuvo.

—Cuando empezaste a salir con Rei —lo miró fijamente, el moreno pudo notar que la misma duda que él sentía por Andrew, ella lo sentía por su amiga—, tú ya no peleabas conmigo como antes, si bien nos encontrábamos ya no era lo mismo…

—¿Eras masoquista, cabeza de chorlito? —preguntó juguetón, pero la rubia se cruzó de brazos y corrió nuevamente la mirada, ofendida.

—No me malinterpretes, no es que extrañara que me molestaras… —suspiró y volvió a mirarlo—, estaba celosa.

—¿Celosa? —aquello si que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Había idolatrado a Andrew por ser siempre un amigo al que podía contarle mis cosas y todo eso. —lo señaló—. Pero tú Chiba, cambiaste todo mi mundo. Yo nunca me había llevado mal con nadie, y tú vaya que podías sacar lo peor que había en mi… claro —giró sus ojos— y Rei…

—Cuando conseguí el primer cristal y me di cuenta que era Tuxedo Mask… —bajó su mirada—, descubrí que estaba enamorado de Sailor Moon. Yo sentía por ella, algo extraño para mí hasta ese momento… —volvió a mirarla—. Sentía amor por la guerrera de la Luna y por ese motivo, decidí alejarme de Rei.

—Darien…

—Vaya sorpresa —comentó elevando el tono de voz—, me llevé el día que tu exagerada curiosidad te llevó a confesarme que eras Sailor Moon. Estaba sorprendido, confundido. ¡No podía creer que la tonta niña a la que encontraba en la tienda de video juegos fuera la valiente guerrera de la que estaba enamorado!

—Yo también me sorprendí al ver que el bufón de Darien, era Tuxedo Mask… Aunque créeme que ya lo sospechaba para cuando me transformé.

—¿Ah si?

—Tu herida en el hombro —le recordó—, tenías una herida en el mismo lugar en el que habían herido a Tuxedo Mask, cuando apareció Sailor Venus. Sin contar que conocías a Zoisite y los cristales arco iris.

—No eras tan tonta como parecías, ¿verdad?

—No sé puede juzgar a un libro por su tapa —elevó su mentón con aire de superioridad—. Yo sólo había unido las pistas que me habías dado.

—Serena… después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, no concibo la vida sin ti —se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló al lado de la silla de la rubia, quien giró a observarlo—. Tú me enseñaste a ver la vida de otra forma, a dejar de ser un antisocial y dedicarme a compartir más con la gente. Por eso y por estar a punto de casarte conmigo… quiero darte las gracias —le dijo tomándole las manos—. Fui tan feliz de saber que teníamos un futuro juntos, que tendríamos hasta una hija fruto de nuestro amor y…

—Hablando de eso —le comentó quitando las manos—, necesito contarte algo —lo miró y le señaló el asiento para que se sentara frente a ella. Darien obedeció algo confundido—. La Neo Reina me informó que Rini no puede estar en nuestra época.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Sabes que Rini… —aspiró profundamente—, nació el mismo día que yo —el príncipe afirmó con su cabeza—, pues —pensó antes de continuar— ¡Rini nacerá para mi próximo cumpleaños!

—¿Para tu próximo cumpleaños? —exclamó tragando grueso, si sus cálculos no le fallaba, faltaban nueve meses para el próximo cumpleaños de su princesa— ¡Espera! —volvió a exclamar con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

—Supuestamente tengo que casarme embarazada. Y con la promesa que le hicimos a mi papá… no lo estoy.

—¿Será que —colocó el puño en su barbilla—, a eso se debió el temblor en la puerta del tiempo?

—No lo sé —respondió afligida—. Realmente, ¿deberíamos romper la promesa que hicimos para concebir a Rini?

—Yo tampoco lo sé —la miró preocupado—, no lo sé pequeña —dejó caer sus hombros con pesar.

—No es que me costaría —bajo la mirada con el rostro sumamente rojo—, estar contigo Darien… Pero no quiero imaginar que Rini nacerá sólo porque tiene que hacerlo y no de una relación que salga espontanea entre nosotros.

—Te entiendo —frunció los labios pensante—, supongo que si Rini fue concebida antes de que nos casáramos… el destino se encargará sólo de darnos la oportunidad…

—Darien… —él la miró—, gracias por contarme de tu vida. Si bien –al lado de la mía– fue muy difícil, me alegró de hoy, poder hacerte parte de mi familia, y que ya no estés solo.

—Te amo Serena… más que a mi vida —extendió su mano hacia ella.

—Lo sé —tomándole la mano—, yo también.

Luego de la cena, volvieron a tierra firme. Recogieron sus cosas y se encaminaron de regreso a Tokio. Darien parecía más relajado y Serena estaba feliz, al fin había conocido otras facetas de su novio… y la osada era su favorita, empezaba a odiar a ese caballero con el que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo. ¡Solo veintisiete días más y le exigiría que la personalidad osada reinara sobre el caballero cuando estuvieran a solas!

Lo miró fijamente –mientras él conducía– tenía muchas heridas –no físicas– a nivel emocional. Su alma tenía muchas cicatrices y ahora le era normal el carácter que tenía. No era más que un niño grande que necesitaba amor… Amor que ella tenía de sobra y todo para él.

—Necesitas amor, Darien —le susurró con una sonrisa, y el mencionado la miró de soslayo—, no te preocupes… tendré toda la eternidad para dártelo. —ambos sonrieron y volvió a concentrarse en la ruta, mientras ella comenzaba un viaje en los brazos de Morfeo.

No sabía cuanto había dormido cuando se sintió alzada por un par de brazos fornidos, con mucho esfuerzo logró abrir sus ojos, sorprendida. No estaban en el departamento… estaban en…

—Qué bueno que despiertas —le dijo bajándola aún sosteniéndola—, quiero que veas la casa donde vamos a vivir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida, estaba más que segura que se irían a vivir al departamento de él—. ¿Casa?

—Sí, la elegimos con mamá —le comentó con una sonrisa—, ella me dijo que era seguro que ésta te iba a encantar —buscó en sus bolsillos un juego de llaves y abrió la puerta—. Permítame princesa —entró el primero y prendió las luces.

Con cada luz encendida, Serena se iba maravillando más y más con aquella casa. Si bien había cajas por todos lados. Las paredes eran blancas y estaban la mitad, cubiertas con madera barnizada. El living era espacioso y había cuatro sofás envueltos aún en sus plásticos –dos de tres cuerpos y dos de dos cuerpos– en el centro una mesa también en madera con dos cajas pequeñas de cartón. "_Quizás sean adornos_" —pensó la rubia.

La pared de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso estaba adornada con muchas fotografías de la pareja. Serena revisó una por una –mientras subía los escalones– sin poder creerlo.

Darien la observaba embelesado, aquella mujer emanaba tanta paz y tanta luz que creía un milagro que estuviera destinada para él. ¡No, no lo creía… Era un milagro!

La siguió hasta el segundo piso y le mostró su habitación. También era espaciosa, tenía dos grandes closet y entre ellos estaba el mueble donde había una gran pantalla de televisión.

—¡Esto debió salirte una fortuna! —exclamó con la mano abierta frente a su rostro.

—Fortuna que tengo, cabe aclarar —comentó con voz jovial—. Pero no lo hice yo solo, tus padres también han cooperado en la casa. Prácticamente, todo lo que ves, fue un trabajo en equipo entre tus padres y yo.

—¡Wow! —volvió a exclamar, pero esta vez producto de la sorpresa. Su padre trabajando con Darien, no era algo que se podría imaginar fácilmente.

—Cómo estoy cubriendo todos los gastos de la boda —comentó mientras Serena observaba la habitación—, tu padre insistió en que debían cooperar con la mitad. Tras un breve intercambio de conceptos, accedí a que me ayudaran en la casa. Ellos te conocen mejor y… —en eso vio a su dulce tormento, mirar tentada la cama matrimonial que se situaba en la mitad de la habitación y saltar para comprobar la suavidad del colchón—… y quería darte una sorpresa —continuó exaltado viendo como la rubia giraba sobre la cama, feliz—… Serena —su voz salió grave y la rubia juguetona se detuvo para mirarlo—, lo que estas haciendo no me esta gustando nada.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó con una voz chillando en lo infantil, mientras masticaba tiernamente la uña de su dedo índice—. ¿Sabes? —se acostó boca arriba y movió los brazos como si estuviera haciendo angelitos en la nieve—, esta cama es comodísima, deberías venir aquí a probarla conmigo.

—¡Quiero probarla contigo, pero no de la forma que tú imaginas! —dijo acercándose hasta ella.

—¿Y qué crees que quiero? —preguntó, se sentó en la cama y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa— ¿Eh? —y se lanzó hacia atrás con el cuerpo de Darien sobre ella.

—Serena… —gruño entre dientes, con el día que había tenido, no sabía si iba a poder contenerse mucho más—, no empieces cosas que no vas a poder terminar después.

—Darien —le susurró al oído—, sentirme el jamón de un sándwich entre la cama y tu cuerpo es algo excitante… —y sin más llevó ambas manos a la nuca del moreno y lo incentivo para que la besara.

Sus labios se rozaban peligrosamente, y al momento en que Serena iba a jalarlo contra ella, el celular del joven medico empezó a sonar.

—No respondas —le pidió ronroneando la rubia, pero él no le hizo caso. Aquel sonido de su celular era del hospital.

—Déjame ver —tomó el celular y respondió—. Sí, soy yo. Ajam… sí claro… En media hora —ante aquella afirmación, Serena protestó y hundió irritada la cara contra la almohada. Sintió como se mecía hacia ambos lados al momento que su novio volvía a estar sobre ella, pero seguía aferrada a la almohada—. Ya Serena… perdóname —intentó inútilmente quitarle la almohada pero no pudo—, ya… Se-Re-Na —exclamó haciendo hincapié en cada silaba.

—¡Déjame! —le gritó ahogadamente a través de la almohada.

—Ya, está bien —contestó resignado, saliendo de la cama—, voy a tener que llevarte a tu casa. Tengo que asistir una operación grave y no sé cuando me desocupe.

Serena corrió por fin la almohada de su cara y suspiró—. Recuerda llegar mañana a las ocho para el desayuno.

—Lo sé —afirmó mirándola, ella tenía la mirada baja pero en el fondo entendía las responsabilidades de su futuro marido.

—Vamos —le dijo tras tomar aire—, no hagas esperar a los médicos en el hospital. Pero llévame mejor a tu departamento, recuerda que dejamos a Rini…

—Es cierto —salieron de la casa en total silencio.

Darien la dejó en la puerta del departamento y se encaminó al hospital. Aspiró profundamente y luego subió hasta el departamento. Abrió la puerta y la jovencita de cabellos rosados, estaba acostada –aún en la cama de Darien– con un gran pote de helado viendo una película.

—Serena, ¿Qué paso? —le preguntó al verla tan cabizbaja.

—Estoy cansada, Darien se fue a una urgencia —le sonrió sin ánimos—. ¿Hay lugar para mí?

—¡Claro! —afirmó—. Pero tráete una cuchara —la vio dejar el bolso y las rosas sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño—. Eso es…

—Para que veas —comentó regresando con una gran cuchara—, las rosas que compró eran para mí —aspiró y suspiró—. Él lo supo todo el tiempo…

—¿De verdad? —comentó la niña sorprendida.

—Pues sí, Darien sabía que lo seguíamos al trabajo. La enfermera a la que le entregó las flores era esposa de un amigo de él que le prestó un yate de ensueño donde pasamos todo el día —le comentó emocionada, juntando sus manos –con la cuchara en medio–, Rini estaba feliz al ver a su futura madre en ese estado de alegría—. El Darien que conocí hoy fue fantástico…

—Mi papá es el mejor, es la persona más tierna, dulce y amable que hay sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, por eso la gente adora al Rey Endymion, es capaz de ensuciarse completamente con tal de ayudar hasta al más indefenso de los gatitos —dijo con el índice en su mentón—. Es muy allegado a la gente, y por eso lo quieren mucho.

—¿Y tú mamá? —preguntó parpadeando sucesivamente con carita tierna.

—A mi mamá le temen —declaró afirmando con su cabeza—. Es respetada y admirada.

—¿Sólo eso? —llevó su cuchara al pote de helado y la llenó—. Que mala eres —afirmó comiendo el helado de la cuchara.

—No puedo decirte mucho, eres ella después de todo.

—Ya… entiendo… Oye Rini, mañana es la reunión familiar de los Tsukinos, ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, creo —le comentó pendiente de la televisión nuevamente—.

—¿No te molestará quedaste de nuevo todo el día sola aquí adentro?

—No te preocupes por mí —la miró con una sonrisa—. Darien me dio una llave así que tengo pensado ir a ver a mis amigos, claro si mi padre me da permiso.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¡Darien anda comportándose como un padre celoso!

—¿De verdad? —comentó muerta de la risa pero la chica no lucia feliz.

—Sí —cerró sus ojos—, me hizo recordar mucho a mi papá…

—Eso es porque nuestros papas nos quieren mucho —le sonrió recordando al suyo—. Bueno, entonces te traeremos pastel de mamá.

—¡Genial! —afirmó sonriente.

Luego de comerse el helado y de ver la película, la pelirrosa se quedo dormida. Serena la miraba con ternura, hasta verla dormir le recordaba a ella.

—Me gustaría saber… por qué me casaré embarazada… Si siempre que pretendo dar ese paso con Darien, algo lo interrumpe… —se lamentó la rubia acostándose al lado de su hija—. Buenas noches, pequeña Serena…

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la escritora:**

»Estoy planeando seriamente usar en todos mis fics la distancia de 4 años entre Serena y Darien. o tal vez 5 aún no me decido por eso no menciono edad de Darien actual xD o.o Pueden darme sugerencia xD

»Si bien pasado muy por arriba el punto de cuando descubrieron su verdadera personalidades. Es que lo tengo planeado para la "I" de mi colección y no quise repetir la idea.

* * *

_**respondiendo Reviews:**_

** Saori-Luna: Que bueno que te agrade la idea, pues Seiya aparece creo que en el ocho segun esta planificado. :D**

**Ale'CulLenMelLark-14; Bien, ya tengo una fan número 1 jajaja.**

**Genddrene: Gracias x3**

**Sailor Moon The Best: Si me presionan escrito motivada! xD Me halagas ^^ Gracias.**

**criztal: Pues yo también estoy del lado de los lectores, entonces puedo entenderlos jajajaja. Y sí, en el próximo capitulo saldrá a la luz en principal escenario del fic.**

**Luz K: Me alegro que haya sido util. **

**SalyLuna: Tengo que aprovecharla mientras dure jajaj. Pero es que si hubiera habido más besos... ya esperaría a Rini. ¿No lo crees?**

**mirtiangis: Que bien que te agrade, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**PaUsagi Shields: Cómo comenté en el capitulo anterior. Estoy poniendo a Darien como se que se comportan los de su signo. Y lo bueno es que como ando prestando bien atencion a cada uno de los detalles mientras veo la serie una y otra vez x3 me doy una idea y es mas facil imaginarmelo a la hora de escribir. **

**yesqui2000: ¡Ambos tienen que jugar, como dicen por mi tierra natal: El tango se baila de a dos!**

**nahima-chan: Serena tiene la cabeza muy muy cochina y lo ha demostrado en el anime xD**

**InmortalGiza: Gracias, viste? Actualizacion express.**

**Rini3: Si fuera real no estaria disponible u.ú xD Jajaja Siiii se olvidaron de Rini, pero en este capitulo la recordaron xD Pero ya tiene 14 xD**

**Romyna.Z: Es como la conclusion del primer acto. En el proximo, empieza el verdadero reto!**

**MERRY ANN HALE CULLEN: Gracias :D**

* * *

_Gracias por los 105 reviews *3*_

_Aquatic~_

_PD: Proximas actualizaciones de este y los demás. Para el cumple de Mamo-chan y la subida del cumple!_


	8. 07: La tradición Tsukino

_Sí lo sé, estoy algo adelantada por aquí! Pero, hoy en ETC dan la llegada de Seiya y la muerte de Mamo-chan... y yo... ;o; xD Espero que no les moleste! jajaja_

_Bien, yo no quería escribir, pero aquí estoy. Les cuento que este capitulo lo tengo planeado hace muchoooo xD De cuando escribi el prólogo, pero me gusto la idea de que pasaran cosas antes de este capitulo. Ya veran por qué._

_Gracias por la cantidad de reviews que he recibido xD Es la segunda vez en cinco años en esta pagina que paso los 100 reviews u.ú la primera fue en un fic pokémon antes de que me hackearan la cuenta._

_Cómo vi que muchas chicas creían saber cual es el problema real de este fic. Espero que me cuenten si estaban en lo correcto o no!_

_Sin más... disfruten de este capitulo!_

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana en el reloj de Darien Chiba, para cuando éste por fin se vio frente a la puerta verde de su departamento. Con los ojos enrojecidos del cansancio, buscó la llave y tras errar –dos veces– logró acertar en la cerradura y por fin entrar.

El sonido de la televisión en su habitación lo sorprendió

—¿Estarán despiertas? —se encaminó hasta su cuarto y se recargó sobre el marco al ver a sus dos Serenas dormidas juntas; sonrió de lado ante aquella imagen, madre e hija se veían tiernas, mientras dormían entre abrazadas y entre despatarradas por toda la cama.

—Ahora entiendo porque mamá me dijo que si quería dormir bien debía comprar la cama más grande del mercado —se dijo a si mismo, negando con la cabeza.

Decidió ir a darse una ducha, después de todo a las ocho debía estar en casa de los Tsukinos para la reunión dominical –la última antes de casarse– y no le daba tiempo para dormir.

Abrió la ducha y tanteó el agua antes de desprenderse de sus ropas y sumergirse en el agua caliente. Sin moverse se dejó empapar, estaba demasiado cansado. Aspiró profundamente y con las puntas de sus dedos, quitó el agua de su rostro lanzando el cabello hacia atrás. ¡Tenía que bañarse!

La sorpresa grande que se llevó cuando salió –apenas cubierto con una toalla–. Serena estaba frente a él, refregándose –con pereza– el ojo derecho.

—¿Acabas de llegar? —preguntó soltando sin querer un gran bostezo.

—Sí —afirmó, algo nervioso por su posición—. Olvidé tomar la ropa… —sonrió de lado—, la costumbre de no tener señoritas en la casa —declaró al ver como lo veía.

—Descuida —le sonrió algo apenada, recién percatándose como lucía su galán –el cabello negro -húmedo- estaba lanzado totalmente hacia atrás, el torso y los brazos fornidos, las piernas bien formadas… y cuando quiso imaginar que había detrás de esa toalla blanca, los calores se le fueron hasta el cerebro.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó soltando una pequeña carcajada, había visto como su novia escaneaba cada parte de su cuerpo de manera obvia.

—Etto… —le dio la espalda—, sí Darien… estoy bien. —mintió. En el lugar se generó un silencio bastante incomodo.

—¿Rini aún duerme? —le preguntó para romper el silencio.

—Como tronco —afirmó la rubia—. Me dijo que hoy iba a salir con unas amigas.

—¿Amig**a**s o amig**o**s? —interrogó serio, remarcando las letras distintas. Serena no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada –marca Serena–

—Ay Amor —comentó—. No me quiero imaginar como es el Rey Endymion con la "Bonita Dama".

—¿Bonita Dama?

—Así la llamamos ahora —viró hacia él, enseñándole la lengua mientras funcia los hombros.

—Como sea —resopló molesto—. Mejor voy a buscarme ropa.

Tomó de su placard una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro, ropa interior, un par de calcetines y volvió a ingresar al baño. Serena no le quitaba de encima sus ojos azules, parecía que vigilaba cada uno de sus pasos.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, cuando salió terminándose de abotonar las mangas de la camisa.

—Nada… —le sonrió—. Me acostumbro nomas…

—¿A qué?

—A ti… —se acercó a él—. Me acostumbro a tu presencia, a levantarme y que seas lo primero que veo… a… —no lo aguantaba, se debían ese beso interrumpido por esa -odiosa- llamada así que lanzó sus brazos hacia el moreno frente a ella, y se lo acercó para saciar el hambre que sentían sus labios, de los masculinos.

Él ni tonto ni perezoso, entrelazó sus brazos por la espalda de su rubia y la acercó hasta –prácticamente– pegar los cuerpos. Darien también necesitaba ese beso… tanto o más que ella.

Estaban bastantes entretenidos hasta que oyeron toser… abrieron los ojos, prácticamente por reflejo, recordando que no estaban solos en aquel lugar.

—Lamento interrumpirlos —comentó la peli rosada jugando con sus dedos índices—. Sólo quería algo para comer, pero me están bloqueando el paso hacia la cocina.

Luego de la explicación, por fin separaron sus labios y miraron –a la adolescente– nerviosos. Ella pasó por al lado, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Tranquilos… No es algo que no haya visto antes entre ustedes en el futuro… —con aquellas palabras, la pareja se miraron aún más apenados que antes.

«¿_Qué clase de padres serían_?» Buena pregunta.

Cuando el reloj marcaba un poco más de las siete de la mañana –y luego de prepararle un buen desayuno a su querida Rini– Darien y Serena se encaminaron a casa de la última por la reunión dominical. Subieron al auto del doctor, sin percatarse que eran observados por cuatro chicas.

—¡Al fin se fueron! —exclamó la rubia con las manos en la espalda—. Me duele todo.

—¡Ya Mina! —regañó la castaña, la más alta del grupo se tronaba los dedos emocionada.

—Rini ya debe estar sola… —sonrió la pelinegra—. Es ahora o nunca.

—¡Ánimo Sailors! —agregó Amy, la chica de cabello azul sonrió poniendo su mano en el centro de las cuatro. Todas juntaron sus manos y las elevaron al mismo tiempo.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 07: La tradición Tsukino –El plan de las Sailors-**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Cuando la pareja llegó a la casa, mamá Ikuko salió a recibirlos con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que se esfumó al ver la mirada cansada de su yerno. Lo examinó bien y luego miró a Serena quien suspiró.

—¿Guardias u operación de madrugada? —preguntó colocando las manos en su cintura, en señal de molestia.

—Ambas —declaró con un suspiró—. Estoy un poco cansado pero aquí estoy.

—Bien jovencito —los dejó pasar—. Terminas de desayunar y subes al cuarto de Serena a descansar —le ordenó.

—Si mamá —acató la orden, logrando que la chica sonriera ante el tono de voz de su novio. Lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa. Ella siempre se había quejado de su madre y de sus regaños… pero Darien… él no recordaba lo que es tener una mamá que lo regañé o lo cuidé. Era afortunada, sin dudas.

Ingresaron al comedor, -donde Sammy y el señor Kenji ya estaban acomodados en sus puestos- y tras saludar, iniciaron la comida.

—Darien, ¿mucho trabajo? —preguntó Sammy, a su cuñado. El mencionado, había sido sentado en el cabezal de la mesa, frente a su suegro –quien lo miraba fijamente- Tragó grueso y respondió con una sonrisa.

—El viernes en la noche cumplí una guardia. Después de la guardia, dormí unas cinco horas y desde ese momento no he dormido nada.

—Es complicado ser doctor —agregó pensante.

—Un poco —asentó con la cabeza—, pero es reconfortante salvar vidas.

En toda la conversación, el señor Kenji observó a su futuro yerno intercalando las miradas hacia su hija.

—Dime, princesa —pidió con voz dulce, tomándole la mano a su primogénita—, ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

—Ah… es que —bajó la mirada nerviosa, conocía bien a su padre—. Veras… con Darien —el hombre de lentes, desvió sutilmente los ojos hacia el novio de su hija—, fuimos a comer ayer a una bonita ciudad costera y… eso. Luego lo llamaron y nos volvimos —contó omitiendo cosas más que obvias a su padre.

—Ya veo —resopló y siguió desayunando.

—¡Y también fuimos a conocer la casa! —exclamó con un aplauso de alegría.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ikuko, sentándose frente a su hija y a la izquierda de su marido— ¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que es preciosa?

—Me encantó mamá —empuño sus manos emocionada—, toda la casa es preciosa.

—Que bueno que te guste —dijo su papá, fijando –de nuevo– su mirada en Darien—, aquí tu futuro marido casi no nos deja participar ni en la boda, ni en la casa de MI hija —haciéndole hincapié en el mi—. Por suerte, recapacitó.

—Sí papá, lo sé —afirmó la rubia de ojos celestes, sorprendiendo a su padre—. Darien ya me lo contó.

—Eso es bueno —declaró Ikuko sirviendo el té—. La comunicación ante todo.

—Así es —confirmó el moreno de cabellos oscuros—. Yo no tengo secretos con Serena y espero que ella tampoco los tenga conmigo —la miró con una sonrisa.

—Claro amor —le regresó la sonrisa con los ojos cerrados. Kenji carraspeó.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_**Departamento de Darien, ocho de la mañana.**_

—Y entonces, Serena y Darien estuvieron todo el día en un lujoso yate… —Mina tenía las manos de Rei en alto, pese a las negativas de la morena. La loca Rubia estaba en su nube de amor.

—Así es —contó contenta la pelirrosa—. Claro que después de la serenata de Serena en el hospital…

—¡¿Qué Serena hizo, qué? —gritaron las cuatro, dejando sorda a la menor.

—Sí —bajó la mirada algo apenada—, le cantamos en el patio del hospital.

—¿Qué canción? —preguntaron todas juntas, pegando sus rostros frente a la chica.

—¡Emergencia de Amor! —respondió elevando su mentón—. Serena si que me sorprendió.

—Y a nosotras —las Sailors cayeron sentadas al piso de la impresión. Su Serena, su tonta e impulsiva princesa… dando serenatas a Darien. Eso estaba para teleserie.

—La creatividad de Serena, me asombra —afirmó Rei, cerrando sus ojos—. Realmente, van en serio con esto de la conquista.

—¡Debemos ayudar! —exclamó Mina, recordando a lo que venían…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

El desayuno pasó en un clima afable, las miradas indirectas de Kenji cambiaron a complicidad, mientras le recalcaba a su yerno, lo sorprendente que era Serena –actualmente- en la universidad. Ese era sin dudas, un gran punto a favor del príncipe.

Luego de ayudar a recoger las cosas, le hizo caso a Ikuko, y subió al cuarto de Serena a descansar un poco. La princesa mientras tanto, lavaba la loza con su madre, contándole como lo había pasado en el yate.

¡Duda aclarará! Su madre sabía el plan de Darien para ese sábado.

—Estuvo todo increíble…

—Fue buena idea alejarse de todo —dijo la peliazulada mirando a su hija—. Sé nota que es una persona amable que necesita sentirse querido. Cuídalo.

—No te preocupes mamá —sonrió—. No tengo ni la más mínima intención de dejarlo escapar.

Las risas de madre e hija inundaron toda la cocina.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—¿Por qué yo? —protestó Rini, cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque eres su hija —declaró Mina, imitándola.

—Sí Serena se entera que "nosotras" tocamos cosas de "su" novio —comentó Rei gesticulando -de manera exagerada- las comillas—, nos mata.

— ¿Y creen que a mí no? —cerró sus ojos, hundiendo más las manos en el cruce de sus brazos.

—Anda Rini —le insistió Lita mostrándole la caja de galletas que sacó de su bolsa—. Sí lo haces… —la joven de ojos rojos, abrió el ojo derecho—, son todas tuyas.

—¿De verdad? —la castaña de ojos verdes afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¡Esta bien! —las cuatro se miraron satisfecha. Después de todo, estaban frente al clon de su princesa.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Ikuko subió al cuarto de su hija al mediodía, el almuerzo estaba listo y debía ir a despertar a los durmientes. Tocó la puerta una vez, pero al no recibir respuesta, ingresó encontrándose una escena sacada de esas telenovelas que miraba en las tardes: su hija dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novio y su mano –tomada por la de Darien- descansaba sobre el pecho masculino. Sonrió en complicidad y salió sin hacer ruido.

"_Ya despertaran cuando tengan hambre_" —pensó. Se acercó al teléfono y marcó una serie de números — Hola, ¿Amy? —con una sonrisa cerró sus ojos.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde cuando Serena y Darien despertaron de su relajante siesta. Ambos se sonrieron, no era para nada mala la sensación de despertar juntos.

Cuando bajaron, la señora Ikuko, miró felizmente a la pareja tras dejar unas tazas, unas galletas y pasteles en la sala.

—¿Pasa algo mamá? —preguntó al ver tantas cosas.

—Ya que lo mencionas —el señor Tsukino, tomó la palabra tras mirar a su esposa quien le asentó tiernamente—, tenemos que hablar con ustedes dos —con un gesto de la mano izquierda los invitó a tomar asiento—. Como sabrás Darien, es difícil para un padre que se le lleven a su hija quería de al lado —aspiró y luego prosiguió—. Mi pequeña Serena —la miró—, sólo era una niña de catorce años en pleno crecimiento cuando tú —lo señaló con recelo—, te le apareciste en el camino.

—Cariño —le dijo Ikuko, con un severo tono de regaño. El sólo fingió toser.

—Los celos, nos consumen… —resopló resignado.

—Creo entenderle —dijo Darien sin pensar, produciendo el pánico en la cara de Serena.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Kenji parándose en su lugar y recién ahí se dio cuenta donde se había metido…

—¿Tienes una hija Darien? —preguntó Sammy llegando a la sala.

—No.

—Entonces —el señor de lentes, señaló asustado a su hija—, ella esta…

—No, no —trataba de explicar pero ya era tarde.

—¡Ya! —gritó Serena para detenerlos—. No es lo que piensan —todos se quedaron callados mirando a la rubia parada. Le dedicó una mirada de ira a su futuro marido y luego miró a su papá con una sonrisa —. ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Rei? —éste afirmó—. Cómo sabes, ella es psíquica, nos leyó las cartas y ahí nos salía que íbamos a ser padres de una hija. Y por eso, Darien empezó a sentir que cuando ella tuviera la edad que tuve al empezar nuestra relación, iba a comprenderte perfectamente. ¿Verdad? —le incitó pegándole con el pie en el tobillo. El moreno la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego con la mejor sonrisa falsa -que pudo inventarse- miró a su suegro.

—Sí, estoy seguro que si tendremos una hija… será tan bella como la madre entonces…

—Oh… sí —comentó sonriendo después de quitar la opresión de su pecho—. Mi hija es toda una princesa.

—¡Qué emoción será tener una mini Serena por todos lados! —acotó Ikuko toda ilusionada.

—Hablando del tema —el dueño de casa volvió a tomar la palabra—, ¿cumplieron su palabra, verdad?

—Por supuesto —afirmó Darien con los ojos cerrados—, le di mi palabra y la he cumplido.

"_Por desgracia_" —pensó Serena frunciendo el ceño.

—En ese caso —se puso de pie, se retiró un momento de la sala y apareció con dos maletas. Una era rosada y la otra era azul marino. El joven de ojos zafiros no tardó en reconocer esa última maleta… ¡Era _su_ maleta!

—¿Papá? —preguntó Serena sin entender por qué su padre tenía la maleta de conejitos en la mano.

—En la familia Tsukino hay una tradición muy importante a la que deben enfrentarse antes de casarse. Esta será la prueba para saber si realmente soportaran estar juntos el resto de su vida.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Darien tras mirarse con Serena, quien compartía la misma incertidumbre en su mirada.

—Un mes antes de la boda, la pareja convive bajo el mismo techo por tres semanas. La última semana, esa convivencia termina y les sirve para reflexionar si siguen con la boda o no —explicó Ikuko.

—Cómo pueden complementarse como pueden odiarse —completó Kenji—. Eso evitará un futuro divorcio.

—¿Y no temes que Darien y yo…? —trató de terminar de hablar, pero Ikuko con una sonrisa mordaz en sus labios le guiñó el ojo.

—Tu padre no puede decir nada, porque durante esas tres semanas nosotros te engendramos a ti —las mejillas de los tres jóvenes se tornaron rojas—. Si te fijas, tú naciste cinco días antes de que yo cumpliera diecinueve años. Tenía dieciocho y dos semanas de embarazo, cuando me case… Creyeron que eras ochomesina —empezó a reírse viendo la cara de desconcierto de todos los presentes –incluido su marido-

—Entonces… —volvió a mirarse con Darien.

—A partir de hoy —Kenji tomó una galleta y la mordió con rabia, para desquitar la ira de tener que entregarle a ese hombre, su amada Serena—, ustedes compartirán la casa que visitaron ayer.

—¡Papá! —exclamó abochornada por la noticia.

—Espero que no tenga ningún problema, Chiba —dijo apretando los dientes, Darien lo miraba tratando de entender lo que pasaba…

¡Su suegro le estaba entregando a Serena en bandeja de plata! ¡Y justo a él que estaba tan hambriento!

"_Y yo que pensaba que me odiaba_" —prensó Darien. Miró a su novia que hablaba con su mamá y le extendió la mano a su padre político—. No se preocupe, en veintisiete días, a esta hora, Serena será toda una Chiba —le afirmó, por fin, manteniendo fijamente la mirada del papá de Serena.

Aquella mirada enorgulleció al señor Tsukino, tomó la mano del doctor y lo jaló hacia él para fundirse en un abrazo paternal.

—Me gustará mucho poder llamarte hijo —dijo dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

—Gracias —respondió mirando a su novia que lo miraba emocionada por aquel abrazo.

—Cuídala —le exigió—. O me importará muy poco que seas rencarnación del príncipe de la tierra, del de Egipto ó quien quieras.

—Pierda cuidado… —miró a Serena con una sonrisa—, lo que menos deseo, es que su hija sufra.

—Es bueno escucharlo… —se cruzó de brazos, afirmando consecutivamente con su cabeza—, es muy bueno.

—Pero como… —Darien frunció el ceño mirando la maleta.

—Ah —Ikuko sonrió—. Les pedí a las amigas de Serena que me ayudaran un poco.

—¿Cómo así? —la rubia miró a su madre, tratando de imaginar que no mandó a _sus_ amigas a revisar las cosas de _SU_ novio.

—Me dijeron que había un amigo de Darien en el departamento, así que sería fácil…

—Ya veo… —el moreno no pudo evitar reírse, esa escena si que era rara.

Tras la merienda, la señora Ikuko le entregó un bolso con algo de mercadería para la cena y el desayuno de mañana.

—Hija, cuídate —dijo la mujer de cabellos azules abrazándola—. No nos vamos a poder ver estas tres semanas, para no influir en tu decisión… Pero…

—¡Tranquila mamá! —cerró sus ojos—. Al menos estaré con Darien.

—Es verdad.

Luego de despedirse, y guardar las maletas. Obedeciendo la tradición, se encaminaron hacía la casa que habían visto ayer. ¡Sí iban a vivir ahí tenían mucho que arreglar!

—Serena —dijo de pronto Darien, sin quitar la vista del camino—, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Recuerdas la conversación del yate?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué me interrumpiste? —la miró, cuando alcanzaron un semáforo—, yo aún quería contarte otras cosas…

—Darien —apoyó ambas manos sobre la que el médico tenía en la palanca de cambios—. Te vi muy afligido, y ya no quise ver esa mirada en ti. Además cuando mencionaste a Rini, no pude evitar recordar lo que ella me había dicho.

—Ya veo —volvió a mirar hacia adelante y siguieron el camino—. Te tengo una proposición, ya que vamos a vivir juntos.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó expectante.

—Quiero que antes de acostarnos, estemos bien, estemos mal, o conociéndote: estemos peleados. Dejes que te cuente algo más de mi vida. Quiero que lo sepas todo, incluso todo lo que he estado pensando estando contigo, cuando me fui al extranjero…

—Está bien —afirmó y se acomodó en el asiento—, pero no hay necesidad que te obligues a recordar cosas que no quieres…

—Sí quiero —respondió—, si vas a unir tu vida a la mía, debes saber bien lo que te espera —sonrió de lado, por su indirecta en doble sentido.

Serena entendió claramente a lo que se refería, sonrió y bajo la mirada con negación… Quizás… su familia tenía la mejor tradición del mundo.

* * *

**Aclaracion de la escritora:**

»Tradición Tsukino: Me pareció una idea bonita jajajaja xD Para saber si vale la pena casarse o no o.o así hice yo xD Convivi antes de casarme.

»Porque gano la diferencia de 4, esa será la diferencia que tendran Darien y Serena.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

_yesqui2000: Al podre de Darien le dieron una vida complicada. Pero es para el balance perfecto con Serena. Al menos así lo veo yo._

_PaUsagi Shields: Oh, me alegra que te haya gustado la forma en la que manejé la vida no conocida de Darien. Ando fusionando el Darien manga con el Darien anime xD_

_serenasexilady: ¡Ya se pondran con la tarea! ¡Ya se pondran! xD Nop, si no es dificil, lo dificil es... encontrar la ocasión xD_

_Saori-Luna: No te sientas avergonzada... aunque sería bueno que actualizaras el del «Diario» xD ¡Sí apenas estamos comenzando, porque tengo como 10 cap más planeados! xD_

_C-Higurashi: ¿Verdad? Con un novio así quien no quería echarle el diente xD jajajaja Sip, Seiya se aparecera... creo que en el proximo capitulo o en el 9 a más tardar._

_soeul83: Gracias por tu invitacion ;) Vamos a ver muchas facetas de los dos, eso puedo asegurarlo._

_ediebella: Vas a tener que hacer fila, ya muchas lo quieren xD_

_SalyLuna: Ven que no las desfraude? xD Actualice antes de lo esperado! jajaja Y sí pero las interrupciones son divertidas jajajja xD_

_nahima-chan: ¡Es que ando mezclando a los dos... xD Al Darien del anime con cosas q vi en el Darien manga, así no me pueden reclamar que lo cambio mucho xD_

_criztal: jajja Ya ves, aquí tienes más jajaja Y pues... ¿adivinaste?_

_Sailor Moon The Best: La idea es sorprender al lector *3* Y me alegra conseguirlo!_

_Romyna.Z: De apoquito va avanzando esto! Pero espero que sigan disfrutandolo tanto como yo escribiendolo!_

_NatyMars: ¡Qué bueno! A todas les agrada Darien, y eso me gusta jajajja._

_SerenityFullmoon: ¡Todo pasa por algo!_

_Anonimo1: Gracias =D _

_DAyanna: Bueno, Serena esta poniendo su empeño para que no me digan que no! xD Ya aclaré tus dudas por PM Así que espero que sigas leyendo! Creo q en el capi tambien aclaré dudasj jaja._

_Fall93: De nada, me gusta hacerlas pasar un rato agradable._

* * *

_Bien mis niñas, saludas a todas y muchas gracias por leer ^^_

_Aquatic~_


	9. 08: Plan Sailor de Conquista

_Bien, está noche es de actualización! *·* Al fin pude escribir este capítulo, la verdad me costó un poco: No sabía como poner bien las cosas que quería, hasta que me iluminé! xD O.O Este mes escribi como 6 capitulos y varias letras jajja por eso mi cerebro estaba algo fundido xDD_

_Pero revivió. _

_Al final del capitulo, hay una sorpresillas para algunas buenas y para otras mala. ;) Pero no tengan miedo, sólo eso les diré._

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, cuando un automóvil rojo aparcó frente a una bonita casa a la salida de la ciudad; dos pisos, un bonito jardín delantero plagado de rosales…

La rubia miró emocionada a su prometido mientras éste se desprendía -con una sonrisa- de su cinturón de seguridad. En la noche no había podido ver más allá de lo que había adentro, y si eso le había gustado la vista de afuera le encantaba.

El moreno caminó hacía su puerta y la ayudó a descender tomándole de la mano.

—¿Le gusta lo que ve? —le preguntó coquetamente sonriendo de lado.

—Oh —exclamó fijando sus ojos en los de él—, no te imaginas cuanto me fascina lo que estoy viendo —descendió del vehículo y Darien le pasó las llaves para que ingresará a la casa mientras él bajaba las maletas.

Serena se acercó muy contenta hasta la puerta, pero cuando iba a ingresar la llave a la cerradura, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la casa. Asustada se quedó paralizada, esperando que su novio llegará junto a ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el pelinegro al verla estática -sin decir nada- , le hizo un gesto para que escuchara—. ¿Pasa algo? —el doctor acercó su oreja a la puerta, escuchó risas y otras cosas.

—Hay alguien en la casa —susurró, la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

—A ver —dejó las maletas en el suelo y se acercó a uno de los ventanales—, toca el nueve once en tu celular… —la chica sacó su celular rosado y lo activó –el conejito que colgaba del costado del móvil se sacudía por los nervios de su dueña—, cuando yo te diga tocas el verde —le indicó antes de asomar su mirada—. ¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué? —preguntó exasperada Serena, Darien le indicó que bajara el celular y con su dedo pulgar le enseñó la ventana. Con miedo, se acercó y lo que vio no le hizo para nada gracia.

—¡Yo las mató! —gruñó entre dientes, mientras su acompañante la miraba divertido, imaginándose que haría su princesa contra sus guardianas por usurpar la casa mientras ellos no estaban.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_**Horas antes en la casa de los Señores Tsukinos…**_

—Aquí está lo que nos pidió —sonrió Mina entregándole una maleta a la madre de Serena—. Estas son las cosas de Darien… pero…

—Podemos preguntar, ¿qué va a pasar? —interrumpió Lita con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad.

—Pues los mandaremos a que vivan juntos —las cuatro Sailors quedaron sorprendidas ante aquella afirmación de la señora Ikuko—. Es una tradición de la familia.

—Vaya tradición —acotó Rei girando los ojos—. Bueno, ya cumplimos nuestra parte y…

—Buenas tardes chicas —sonrió el padre de Serena a las amigas—, ¿puedo pedirles un favor?

—Claro —afirmó Amy con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Mi esposa acaba de contarles lo de la tradición, y me preguntaba si ustedes no tenían problemas en ir a la casa y ayudarles a acomodar las cosas antes de que ellos lleguen.

—¿Y ellos donde están? —preguntó Mina.

—Durmiendo en el cuarto de Serena —dijo emocionada la mujer de cabellos azulados y él padre tosió disgustado.

—Bueno, como les decía —Kenji retomó la palabra, enseñándoles un juego de llaves adornadas con un llavero de conejitos—. Éstas son las llaves de Serena y ésta es la dirección —entregándole un papel—, si aceptan se los puedo pasar.

—¡Si claro! —Mina se los arrancó de las manos—. Nosotras nos encargaremos de que nuestros príncipes tengan su casa impecable cuando lleguen.

—Muchas Gracias —las chicas salieron de la casa e Ikuko frunció el ceño— ¿Qué pasa cariño?

—¿Por qué mandaste a las chicas a la casa?

—Ah —cerró sus ojos—, no le pienso facilitar las cosas para que ese hombre tomé libertades sobre mi hija tan rápido.

—Ah por favor —suspiró negando con la cabeza ingresando a la cocina.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 08: "Plan Sailor de Conquista"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

La princesa de la luna ingresó sigilosamente en la casa, para que sus amigas no se percataran de su presencia. Por un lado, le alegró ver que ya no existían esas cajas molestas, y todo lucía impecable. Por otro lado, el hecho de no poder estar sola con su príncipe, le molestaba.

—En algún momento se tendrán que ir —le susurró al oído su novio, sorprendiéndola. Lo miró, pero él miraba como las cuatro amigas, acomodaban la sala—. Al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos por la comida —observó la mesa que estaba llena de comida, hecha por Lita sin ninguna duda.

—Tienes razón… —suspiró y tomó aire, para ser notada por sus guardianas—. ¡Estamos en casa! —gritó y las chicas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para buscar con sus miradas a su princesa.

—¡Hola Serena! ¡Darien! —saludaron las cuatro -como si hubiera practicado el saludo- al unísono.

—Hola chicas —respondió Darien con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

—El papá de Serena nos pidió que los ayudáramos —declaró Mina enrollando -en sus brazos- un de los nylon que cubría uno de los sillones.

—¿Mi papá? —gritó Serena— "_Sabía que era todo muy bueno viniendo de mi papito querido_"

"_Sólo es retrasar lo inevitable_" —pensó Darien girando los ojos, sin ningún problema aparente al contrario de su novia.

—¿Por qué mi papá las mando? —preguntó con las manos empuñadas.

—Para que los ayudáramos a acomodar las cosas. Además les preparamos una fiesta de bienvenida —le comentó Rei con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno —Darien dejo las cosas que traía en un costado y dio un aplauso—, ¿en qué las ayudamos?

La tarde, o las pocas horas de tarde que quedaban, pasaron acomodando. La casa lucía increíble cuando los seis se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para degustar las especialidades de Lita.

—Sinceramente te estaría muy agradecido —comentó el moreno mirando a la castaña—, qué le enseñes a mi querida prometida —la señaló con la palma de la mano— a preparar estas cosas.

—No te preocupes Darien, que ya lo estamos intentando. ¿Verdad, Serena? —el doctor se sorprendió.

—Sí, entre ella y mi mamá están haciendo el esfuerzo para que no mueras intoxicado la primera semana de casados, ahora seria de convivencia —declaró con pesar la rubia arqueando ambas manos en sus mejillas—. Soy muy joven para ser viuda.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de la salida chistosa de Serena. Cuando, ella se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba.

—¿Y Rini? —preguntó mirando para todos lados, pero no la vio.

—Rini dijo que iba a juntarse con Momo y los demás —ante aquellas palabras de Rei, la cara de Darien se tensó, Serena lo miró y empezó a carcajearse frente a todos, se tomó del estómago porque apenas podía respirar y entre tantos movimientos, terminó cayéndose al piso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaron las chicas –poniéndose de pie- para verla, se preocuparon al observar a la rubia tendida en el piso con los pies sobre la silla.

La princesa estaba en silencio, pero no tardó en volver a descostillarse de la risa.

—Ésta Serena —protestó Rei tomando nuevamente asiento, miró a Darien que veía de reojo como se reía de él.

—¿Se puede preguntar qué pasa? —preguntó Amy con algo de pena.

—Nada —respondió cortante el príncipe, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba molesto.

—¡Tener celos de su futura hija, ahora es nada! —exclamó Serena tomando aire y tras la cara de sorpresa de las chicas empezó a reírse de nuevo.

—¿De verdad?

—Serena está exagerando —volvió a decir el moreno en tono cortante.

—Sí —alargó la "i" en tono irónico, mientras tomaba aire para tranquilizarse—, exagerando tanto, que hoy casi le dice a mi papá que nuestra hija anda rondando por aquí.

—¿Qué? —volvieron a sonar a coro las chicas.

—Tuve que improvisar, que tú Rei —la señaló—, nos leíste la fortuna y ahí salió que íbamos a tener una hija y eso.

—No me había dado cuenta lo buena que eres para improvisar mentiras —Darien aún la miró de reojo—, eres toda una experta.

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir? —la chica de ojos celestes, le regresó la misma mirada de soslayo y se cruzó de brazos, imitándolo.

—No estoy tratando de decir nada —la miró fijamente—. Estoy confirmando, de que eres una buena mentirosa.

—¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?

—Si —pero antes de que se armara la primera pelea tonta de la pareja. Mina se paró para separarlos, pues el timbre estaba sonando—. ¿Quién será? —Darien se alejó de las chicas y se paró en la puerta, tras abrirla cuatro mujeres aparecieron frente a él.

—¡Haruka! ¡Michiru! ¡Setsuna! ¡Hotaru! —la rubia de coletas salió emocionada a recibir a las nuevas visitantes.

—Hola, cabeza de bombón —saludó la rubia de cabellos cortos con una sonrisa.

—Pasamos por tu casa, y nos dijeron que podíamos encontrarte aquí —completó la mujer de cabellos aguamarina.

—Princesa, Príncipe —Setsuna les hizo una pequeña reverencia—. No podíamos faltar a su enlace, así que vinimos a ayudar en lo que podamos.

—¡Más ayuda! —exclamó emocionada Serena con sus manos empuñadas frente a ellas—. ¡Chicas, las adoro!

—Pasen —Darien las invitó a pasar y todas –las que ya estaban con las recién llegadas- se acomodaron en el living.

—Ahora que estamos todos juntos —la rubia de moño rojo se puso de pie, y todos la miraron, aunque por alguna razón, la pareja empezó a temblar—. Cómo sabemos, Serena le declaró la guerra a Darien en el tema de conquista.

—Si —afirmaron todas las chicas. La princesa miró a las recién llegadas que sonreían de lado.

—Cómo no podemos permitir que por un ataque de ira entre ustedes —los señaló, eufórica. Sinceramente, le brotaba el sentimiento de líder de sus entrañas—, todos nuestros esfuerzos se vayan por el caño…

—¡Mina! —gritaron todos, y la rubia sacó la lengua con pena.

—Bueno —tosió para acomodar su voz y seguir con el discurso—, nosotras ocho decidimos separarnos en dos grupos: Michiru, Setsuna, Amy y Lita estarán del lado de Serena mientras que Rei, Hotaru, Haruka y quien les habla, estará del lado de Darien.

—¿Y para qué, sería todo esto? —preguntó el pelinegro arqueando la ceja derecha—. ¿Por qué los grupos?

—Ah… es que aquí viene lo mejor —buscó en su bolso, y extrajo de él, unas libretas—. Los dos, van a anotar aquí cosas que le gustaría que haga el otro para sorprenderlos. Y los grupos, vamos a ayudar al otro a que cumpla con los deseos de su enamorado. ¿No les parece genial?

—No —dijeron al unísono, Serena y Darien, quienes se miraron confundidos, y luego miraron a la loca de Mina—. ¿Están seguras que será seguro?

—Confíen en nosotras —le dijeron las siete con una sonrisa.

—No sé preocupen —Hotaru, que hasta el momento se había encontrado callada, tomó la palabra—. No haríamos nada que pudiera arruinar la paz de la tierra, y de la galaxia.

Luego de convencer a los dos de que aceptaran el cuaderno para poner sus deseos, se retiraron. Rodeaban las diez de la noche cuando Serena y Darien se quedaron solos en la casa por fin.

—¿A qué hora te levantas mañana? —preguntó él, mientras Serena recogía las cosas de la mesa.

—Debería levantarme a las ocho, y salir a las nueve a la universidad. —le dijo sin mirarlo.

—¿Por qué deberías? —inclinó la cabeza algo confundido—. ¿Aún te cuesta levantarte en las mañanas?

—Si —respondió aún sin mirarlo, dejando los platos en la cocina—, por más que lo intento, sigo llegando tarde.

—Ya veo—sonrió—. ¿Quieres que te lleve mañana a la universidad? —Serena volteó sorprendida para mirarlo—. Digo, no sabes como llegar de aquí todavía y…

—¡Claro que sí! —lo interrumpió saltando a sus brazos—. Me encantaría que me fueras a dejar en la universidad —lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho masculino—. Gracias.

—¿Te paso mi número de celular? —le preguntó, y ella se separó—. Recuerda, lo borraste.

—Ah… —sonrió—, no te preocupes. Me lo sé de memoria.

—¿De verdad? —eso si que lo sorprendió.

—Si vas a sorprenderte por todo lo que no sabes de mí, vas a vivir sorprendido —dijo en tono sarcástico mirando hacia otro lado —Darien tomó el rostro de la rubia entre las manos—. ¿Darien?

—El hecho de que estés aquí conmigo, es una muy grata sorpresa —acercó su rostro y fundió sus labios contra los de ella—. Dime —le dijo aún sin quitar las manos del rostro de Serena—, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos esta noche?

—Siempre quise saber… —cerró los ojos, pensó un par de segundos y volvió a mirarlo—, nuestra ruptura… esa de cuando Rini apareció…

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Quiero —llevó las manos a las de Darien y se soltó del agarre—. ¿Tú sufriste? ¿Qué sentías? ¿Qué…? —no pudo terminar de hablar, el joven medico estaba besándola de nuevo.

"_Oh, Darien se está poniendo espontáneo"_ —pensó Serena mientras cruzaba los brazos por el cuello de su hombre, mientras éste avanzaba más en el beso—. "_Bien, sigue así"_ —se dejó llegar pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

—Disculpa —le susurró el moreno apoyando la frente en la de ella—, me deje llevar.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, tonto —le sonrió de lado—, si vuelves a disculparte te golpearé.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —le regresó la sonrisa y cerró los ojos—. Lo que tú quieres saber, es otro punto fuerte en mi vida.

—¿Por qué? —bajó la mano derecha de la nuca del pelinegro hasta la mejilla—. Ambos sufrimos, tú tenías claro que sufría por ti, pero yo sólo veía una persona huraña, hostil.

—¿Te crees que decirte "_No te amo_" era algo fácil? —apretó los ojos, tratando de pensar bien las palabras que iba a usar—. Encima tú, de masoquista pidiéndome que te lo repita…

—Sabía que era mentira… —ella se separó y tomó aire—, por eso te pedía que me lo dijeras una y otra vez.

—Serena, creía que el amor que sentía por ti, era tu maldición. Que si estabas a mi lado, tú te ibas a morir y yo…

—Sé que lo hacías por mí.

—Era difícil, no te lo voy a negar. Por eso salía con Rini para todos lados, ella me servía de distracción. Cada vez que tomaba la mano de esa niña —se miró las manos—, sentía una calma tan cálida.

—¡Quien iba a pensar que era nuestra hija! —Serena se cruzó los brazos, girando los ojos de forma irónica

—Sé que necesitas saberlo —se acercó a ella, apoyando las manos en los hombros de la rubia—. Quieres saber si estuve mal, sí lo estuve. Noche tras noche viendo el mismo sueño de nuestra boda terminado en desgracias.

—No te preocupes, mi vestido no se parece en nada al del sueño —comentó en tono burlesco para cortar un poco el drama del ambiente.

—Te lo agradezco —respondió de la misma manera pero regresó a la seriedad para continuar—. Despertarme, mirar tu foto y darme cuenta que si no te dejaba ibas a… —bajó la mirada y suspiró—. Sí también te preguntas si he llorado, sí lo he hecho. Inmerso en la más asquerosa soledad, donde nadie fuera capaz de ver que Darien Chiba sufría por amor. No era fácil volver a la rutina, porque por más fuerza de voluntad que tuviera, nunca iba a poder ir contra ti. Por suerte, tú no te rendiste y yo me di cuenta que valía la pena correr todos los riesgos por pasar aunque sea un segundo de mi vida a tu lado.

—Darien… —un grupo de traviesas lágrimas se agruparon en los ojos celestes de la princesa de la luna.

—Serena —volvió a enmarcar el rostro de su prometida entre sus manos—, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos vivido. Gracias a ellos, estamos aquí ahora y sinceramente, no me importaría morir mañana si hoy te tengo junto a mí.

—Amor —Serena cerró los ojos liberando de una vez todas las lágrimas acumuladas—, no vas a morir, recuerda, apenas te cases conmigo vas a tener la misma longevidad de mi familia antigua. Y aunque te vuelvas a morir mañana, podría volver a revivirte —le sonrió—, ya lo he hecho varias veces. Vamos a estar juntos por una larga vida.

Darien no dijo más nada, tomó a Serena entre sus brazos y la subió hasta la habitación que compartirían.

—¿Aún quieres estrenar la cama conmigo? —le preguntó al oído mientras la depositaba sobre el cómodo colchón.

—No lo sé Chiba —le respondió—, ¿ésta seguro que no lo llamaran del hospital de nuevo?

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos—. Sí me llaman tengo que ir.

—Apaga el teléfono —ordenó con voz seria.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me amas? —el hombre de ojos azules le afirmó—. Entonces, apaga el teléfono.

—Está bien —tomó el celular y le quitó la batería, sorprendiendo a la rubia—. Así es más rápido.

—Muy bien, muy bien aprendes rápido —se acercó a él, entrelazó los brazos tras su cuello y lo jaló contra ella—. Bien Chiba, de esta noche no te salvas.

—¿No debería decir eso yo? —sonrió mientras empezó a llenarle de besos el hombro derecho.

—No quiero que hables… —lo silenció mientras cerraba los ojos para dejarse llenar por las sensaciones que le producía—, quiero que actúes.

—Cómo ordene su majestad —siguió besándole el cuello, mientras con las manos recorría lentamente el contorno de su cuerpo. Estaba extasiado, había deseado tanto ese momento que le costaba creerlo. Dejo el cuello para subir a sus labios, hambriento se apoderó de aquel beso con toda la pasión que lo invadía.

Pero en ese momento, el móvil de Serena comenzó a sonar. Lo ignoraron lo mejor que pudieron pero a la quinta…

—¡Mataré al que está molestando! —gritó Serena acercándose a su teléfono—. ¿Hola? —preguntó con un gruñido.

—_¡Serena!_ —la voz del otro lado, le hizo abrir los ojos en grande.

—Rini, ¿qué pasa? —Serena le dio una mirada a Darien y éste negó con una sonrisa producto de la frustración—. ¿Qué?

—_Estoy en el departamento de Darien pero del lado de afuera, me olvide de tomar la llave cuando salí… ¿En dónde están ustedes? ¿A qué hora llegan?_

—Ya vamos para allá —le dijo cortando la llamada—. Rini perdió la llave y no puede entrar.

—Digna hija de Serena Tsukino —suspiró y se acomodó la camisa—. Voy a buscarla, tú duerme que eres la que madruga mañana.

—Ya —resopló mirando hacia la ventana.

—Tranquila pequeña —la abrazó por la cintura y se la acercó a él—. Ya se podrá…

—¡Te lo estas tomando muy tranquilo! —gruñó irritada.

—Digamos que ya estoy acostumbrado —sonrió de lado—. Ya, me fui a hablar con Rini, tengo que explicarle que se tendrá que quedar en mi departamento mientras tanto —le dió un beso y se acercó a la puerta—. Descansa.

—Tú también en cuanto llegues —le dijo soltando el aire por la nariz y ni bien, Darien salió se dejo caer sobre la cama—. Espero que no todas las noches sean así...

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Serena salía bostezando de la clase de Ingles, estaba segura que su profesora había sido hipnotista en su otra vida. _¿Cómo una persona podría dormirla con sólo hablar?_ Estaba segura que era una clase de brujería.

—¡Serena! —la alcanzó una compañera de clases, de cabello castaño—. Toma —le pasó un cuaderno—, te olvidaste los apuntes de la clase en el salón.

—¡Oh que descuida! —se reclamó—, ¡Gracias! —le hizo una reverencia.

—Serena —ésta la miró—, ¿qué pensarías si ves a tu novio, apoyado en su auto con una camisa blanca desabotonada en los primeros tres botones, con unos lentes de sol sobre sus oscuros cabellos, con una sonrisa infernal en sus labios y…?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —interrumpió molesta, que describieran tan bien a su novio no era algo que le gustara.

—Porque… —elevó su brazo y Serena vio hacia donde apuntaba. Ahí estaba él, Su Darien tal cual lo describió su amiga—. ¿Cómo hiciste para atrapar semejante hombre? —la interrogó con un poco de envidia en las palabras.

—El destino me lo tenía guardadito para mí —afirmó con arrogancia—. Fue bueno conmigo —se despidió de su compañera y se acercó a Darien que la esperaba a la salida de la universidad. Era algo raro, pero que viniera a buscarla la ponía muy contenta.

Pero, cuando estaba a sólo cruzar la calle para estar frente a él, la sonrisa del hombre desapareció de su rostro. Serena paró en seco por aquella reacción, más cuando sintió que alguien se paraba detrás de ella.

—Hola bombón, tanto tiempo —le susurraron al oído.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**»¿Quien habrá llegado? Jajajaj xD**

**»¿Qué les gustaría que Darien hiciera por Serena y qué, Serena hiciera por Darien? Se aceptan sugerencias de locuras. Tengo que rellenar 20 días xD**

**»El próximo capítulo no sé cuando saldrá. No creo que sea pronto, tengo muchas cosas que actualizar en la otra cuenta xD**

* * *

_Respuestas a Reviews_

_Luz K: Gracias amiga =D Me alegra hacerte pasar un buen rato._

_mayilu: ¿Sería una buena Ley la tradición, verdad? Gracias =D_

_ediebella: Qué bueno que te sorprende! Es la gracia =D_

_nahima-chan: Es probable..._

_Lexie C: Seiya no dará Drama ;) xDD_

_yesqui2000: Pues Rini se quedará en el departamento de Darien. Esto se va a poner interesante!_

_criztal: Pues sí, eso será uno de los tantos puntos de tensión en la convivencia. Orden Vs. Desorden jajaja._

_mirtiangis: Que bueno es tener una fan por estos lares! Lemon si, pero por la categoria T no pidan mucho jajaj xD O deberia subirlo a M xD_

_Ale'CulLenMelLark-14: Ya sabes, cualquier cosa que veas en mi fic, solo me avisas y las corrigo en breve =D_

_brenduska0311: ¿Quien no la quiere? Jajaja, pero es buena, eso evita un divorcio por incompatibilidad de caracteres xD_

_SalyLuna: Cómo viste, aún hay interrupciones jajajaja xD Pero es que hay q darle emoción a la cosa jajaja._

_C-Higurashi: Me dio mucha risa tu comentario xD Pues tiene que haber de todo un poco antes de la boda. Eso es lo que hará sabroso el fic, o al menos eso espero._

_midori mitzuki 2: ¿Verdad que estuvo buena? xD Y la verdad, me sorprendo de lo rápido que escribo, hace años que no me pasaba esto jajaja. Pero sé que lo disfrutan xD_

_PaUsagi Shields: Viste? No soy tan mala ajajaja ya publique! Que bueno que te ayudo a conciliar un buen sueño. O.O espero no interpretar eso como q te doy sueño? xDD Nah, es broma, espero que no jajajja_

_Sui-AliRs: Gracias por dejar un review por capitulo *·* xD Tengo una niña de casi tres años, y si convivi con mi marido antes de casarme y tuvimos el tiempo suficiente para matarnos y limar las asperezas para tener un buen matrimonio xD_

_Anonimo: Ya viste, actualice =D_

_soeul83: Amiga! Si verdad? Jajaj me dio risa escribir eso jajaja xD_

_Sailor Moon The Best: Traté de actualizar lo más pronto que pude, pero este capitulo me costo un poco xD Pues tenía planificado en mi mente hasta el capitulo anterior, en este tuve que programar que hacer jajaja de aqui en más es pura improvisacion xD_

_Gelygirl: Gracias, espero que sigas leyendo =D_

_Dayanna: ¿Verdad que es necesario? Uno tiene que saber a que se atiende, puede ser el amor de tu vida, pero tener una mañas que ni hablar xD_

_Selenita: Bueno, va a pasar de todo! De eso no te quepa la menor duda xD Faltan 26 días para que se casen y conviviran por veinte días así que jajaja pasara de todo._

_Alondra: Estoy tratando de subir los otros, así que no se preocupen! Pronto tendran más noticias mías!_

* * *

**Nos leemos prontito =D**

**Gracias por los más de 150 reviews ;o; Ando emocionada**

**Aquatic~**


	10. 09: Celos Desbordantes

_Bueno, aquí estoy se que muchos de ustedes esperaban con ansias el capítulo por el personaje que apareció. No fue intencional la tardanza jajaja pero creo el suspenso jajajja. Bueno, ya no las distraigo más... Lean_

* * *

Se podría decir que estaba muy emocionado con su nueva realidad, la convivencia le parecía una buena forma de conocer mucho mejor a su futura esposa, detalles y otras cosas que tendrían que pulir para el día de mañana poder vivir en armonía.

Sonrió de lado al recordar que tan sólo faltaba veintiséis días para la boda.

Ese día tenía trabajo en la tarde, así que tras darse una relajante ducha, decidió pasar por Serena a la universidad e invitarla a almorzar afuera.

Se paró frente al espejo y se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, era la primera vez que iba a ir a buscarla a la universidad, y estaba seguro que iba a ser una sorpresa muy grata. Colocó las gafas oscuras sobre sus ojos azules y tras tomar las llaves de su carro, salió de la casa.

Pasó a comprar un lindo ramo de rosas y se estacionó al frente de la entrada de la universidad. Salió del auto, y se apoyó sobre la puerta del copiloto a esperar.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que finalmente la vio hablando con una compañera que lo señalaba; era el momento. Sus ojos celeste se cruzaron con los del medico y no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que era una sorpresa que le iba a encantar. La rubia se acercó, pero de pronto se detuvo.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 09: "Celos Desbordantes"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Un hombre de cabellos oscuros atados por una coleta se había parado tras su princesa y le susurró algo haciendo que la alegría de Darien desapareciera en ese preciso instante.

Su novia, Su princesa, su Serena, había volteado sobre sus pies muy emocionada a abrazar al sujeto que había aparecido. Cómo si hubiera bebido una botella completa de sake, sintió que su garganta le ardía, pero no tanto como la boca del estomago. No lo dudo ni dos segundos y en tres largos pasos quedo parado al lado de su futura esposa y la separó de su amigo.

—Hola —saludó en un gruñido, el músico de cabello largo lo miró de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Hola Darien —regresó el saludo—, la verdad no esperaba verte, pero voy a aprovechar la ocasión, para decirte que estoy muy molesto contigo, ¿Para que me prometiste que la vas a cuidar si no lo harías? Me fui tranquilo y luego me enteró que te fuiste por dos años dejándomela sola— Darien apretó el puño inconscientemente y Seiya miró a Serena—. Dime que llegue a tiempo para impedir que te cases con él —lo señaló con el pulgar.

—¡Seiya! —lo regañó Serena, pero la mirada de odio que se dedicaban ambos caballeros no era nada linda—. ¡No seas tonto! —tomó el brazo de Darien y sonrió—. He esperado miles de años por este momento, nada lo va a impedir.

—¿Ni siquiera yo? —preguntó de forma coqueta y el doctor vio con las mejillas de su novia se ruborizaron levemente y no le gusto para nada.

—Amor —dijo el moreno mirando a su princesa—, vine a buscarte para ir a almorzar.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó sorprendida, pero luego desvió su mirada hacia Seiya y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—Es que Seiya había venido a buscarme, porque con Yaten y Taiki invitaron a las chicas a almorzar todos juntos —con una mirada de suplica en sus ojos, miró a su novio—. ¿No te enojas, verdad?

—No, claro que no —trató de fingir una sonrisa, pero ni él se la creyó—. Ve tranquila, yo tengo que hacer unas cosas en el hospital por las dos semanas de vacaciones que me voy a tomar por lo de la boda, así que tranquila…

—¿De verdad? —emocionada saltó a los brazos de su príncipe y le dio un beso que lo dejo sin aliento, el tercero fingió toser, pero lejos de molestarlo, Darien aprovechó y tras tomar el rostro de la rubía entre sus manos, la besó.

—Pásalo bien mi amor, nos vemos en la noche en Nuestra casa —le dijo recalcándole el «nuestra» a Seiya.

—¿Viven juntos? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Así es, ¿problema? —preguntó divertido aún atrapando a Serena entre sus brazos, viendo la molestia en los ojos azules de su adversario—. Ya princesa, la dejo —volvió a besarla—. Extráñeme mucho.

—¡Cada segundo! —exclamó con los brazos en alto mientras veía como el moreno de cabellos oscuros cruzaba hasta su automóvil y subía a éste para marcharse.

—Bien bombón, vámonos

Darien se puso en marcha hacia el hospital apretando de sobremanera el volante de su auto, los nudillos se notaban tan blancos que le empezaron a doler.

—¡Demonios Darien, cálmate! —golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano consecutivamente—. Seiya no es alguien por el cual deberías preocuparte, después de todo cuando se transforma en Sailor le crecen… —la rápida visión de Seiya vestido como Sailor Star Fighter le dio un escalofrío que le rozó la espalda—. Bien, así, además Serena está conmigo, está conmigo. Pudo haberlo elegido a él mientras yo no estaba, pero no lo hizo… Además no paso nada entre ellos que me haga pensar mal… Claro, debo confiar en mi princesita.

En ese momento, su móvil empezó a sonar quitándolo de su conversación personal.

—Diga —respondió al activar el manos libres.

—_Hola hijo._

—Mamá Ikuko, dígame en que le puedo ser útil —sonrió al escuchar la risa del otro lado.

—_Aguantas a Serena, eso ya es mucho. Pero no quiero hablar de mi hija, te invito a almorzar. ¿Qué te parece?_

—Claro, voy para allá inmediatamente.

—_¡Perfecto!_

—Bien, nos vemos en diez minutos.

—_Te espero_ —la llamada fue cortada y sonrió.

—Voy a dejar de preocuparme por el musiquito de sexualidad confusa —se dijo decidido mientras tomaba el camino hacia la casa de los Tsukino.

Llegó a la residencia, y la señora de cabellos azulados lo invitó a pasar.

—¿Serena fue en la universidad? —preguntó colocando el plato frente a Darien —. La llamé para invitarla también, pero no responde.

—Ah, es que está en una reunión con las chicas puede que no escuche el celular. Anoche llegaron amigas y hoy un par de amigos, los músicos esos.

—¿Seiya esta de vuelta? —preguntó contenta, y la molestia volvió a instaurarse en él.

—¿Lo conoce?

—Como no conocer al único ser que logró que mi hija hiciera deporte —exclamó emocionada—. Cuando Serena nos dijo que iba a participar en el club de Softball de la preparatoria casi nos morimos del impacto. Seiya fue muy amable de enseñarle todo a Serena.

—Ah… —esa parte parece que a alguien se le había olvidado contar.

—Además siempre estuvo pendiente de ella cuando tú estabas en Estados Unidos. Incluso se quedo a dormir en la casa una noche que tuvimos que salir los tres.

Con aquellas palabras la comida se le atragantó en la garganta. Y empezó a golpearse hasta que paso y bebió agua.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo que no recordaba si Serena me había contado esas anécdotas.

—Ah, pero Rei y las demás también estaban, así que no te preocupes —rió tapándose la boca con la mano—. Supongo que me exprese mal, no pienses mal de mi hija.

—Claro, nunca pensaría mal de mi querida Serena —respondió con una sonrisa. "_Aunque de la gente que la rodea, si ya estoy pensando mal_" —pensó.

Tras el almuerzo en compañía de Ikuko, Darien se fue a trabajar aún peor de lo que estaba. Definitivamente ese sujeto había hecho muchas cosas por Serena en el poco tiempo que estuvo a su lado. Y encima, ella prefería ir a comer con ese, antes que con él que tan emocionado había ido a buscarla. Observó las rosas en el asiento trasero de su automóvil, las tomó con rabia y las botó en el primer cesto de basura que encontró.

En el trabajo poco y nada pudo concentrarse, pero le alegró saber que su permiso para vacaciones -que se iba a tomar en dos semanas más para ayudar a Serena en todo lo que falte para la boda- estaba aprobado y esperándolo.

Contó hasta los segundos para que ese día acabara y pudiera regresar a casa donde podría dormir otra noche arropando entre sus brazos a esa rubia que lo traía loco, esa rubia que le pertenecía a él.

"¡_A mí y no a ningún musiquito de quinta_!" —pensó y con aquella frase se levantó de su asiento, tomó sus cosas y salió camino a su casa.

Darien estacionó su auto sorprendido por lo oscura que lucía la casa, tomó su celular y comprobó la hora. Eran más de las diez de la noche y se suponía que Serena debería estar en casa. Sin querer seguir pensando mal, bajó del auto e ingresó a la casa

"_Quizás esté dormida_" —se dijo para tranquilizarse.

Subió las escaleras, y encontró la puerta de su habitación abierta, se asomó y los malos pensamientos no tardaron en cubrir su mente. Ella no estaba.

Buscó el celular del bolsillo y la llamó

«_El número telefónico que usted está marcando, está apagado o fuera del área de servicio»_

—¡Demonios Serena contesta! —volvió a llamarla y la misma voz de la contestadora lo atendió una y otra vez.

La ira comenzó a subirle como un potente ácido desde la boca del estómago, invadiendo cada uno de los poros.

¡Cómo era posible que no contestara su celular!

—¡Serena! No puede llegar cualquiera y botarme así como así. Tú —comenzó a caminar por la habitación como un león enjaulado—, ¿por qué prefieres estar con él? ¿No soy yo tu príncipe? ¿El ser por él que has arriesgado tu vida? —se pasó las manos por las hebras oscuras consecutivamente—. ¿No estará aburrida de mí, verdad? Ella sabe que aunque no lo grite a los cuatro vientos, la amo… —volvió a marcar el teléfono.

«_El número telefónico que usted está marcando, está apagado o fuera del área de servicio»_

—Además ya antes ha rechazado a muchos pretendientes por mí —sonrió entre los nervios—. Soy su mejor elección, su única elección. Sí —se sentó en la cama—, en esta cama nosotros vamos a concretar nuestras vidas, ella va a llevar en su vientre a mi hija, a nuestra hija… Por ese futuro de brillante cristal…

—Oh… —se tranquilizó pero rápidamente se preocupó—, ¿y si no responde por qué le paso algo? —trató de explicarse para apaciguar sus ánimos, nunca antes se había sentido así. Desorientado, nervioso, lleno de ira…

Por un lado, debía estar tranquilo porque cuando él fue atacado por Galaxia, Serena tuvo la contención de un extraterrestre lanza luces quien además la protegió, pero no podía evitar pensar que ese la estuviera abrazando, o…

—¿Habrán tenido alguna cita en ese tiempo? —se preguntó—. ¿Cómo demonios podre saber eso? —se paró y empezó a caminar por todos lados.

Miró el reloj y explotó una vez más.

—¡Once y media de la noche! —volvió a marcar.

_«El número telefónico que usted…»_

—¡Rayos! Si no llega en media hora voy a salir a buscarla.

Ni bien terminó de pronunciar sintió un auto a las afueras de la casa, se acercó al ventanal y reconoció a la dueña de tal: Haruka.

Al menos si había estado con las chicas, eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, sobretodo con Haruka y Michiru quienes estaban de su lado sin saberlo -después de todo- ellas no soportaban al cantante tampoco.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, apoyó los codos en las piernas, el mentón en las manos entrelazadas y se dispuso a esperar por su querida novia. Cuando los pasos se escucharon en la escalera, soltó el aire por la nariz.

Serena abrió la puerta y se sobresaltó cuando la luz del velador se prendió.

—Llegas tarde.

—¡Oh! —exclamó con la mano sobre el pecho—. Pensé que estarías dormido.

Darien la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Dormido?

—Si, dormido. Debe ser más de media noche —le comentó pero sólo se ganó una mirada indignada de los ojos azules.

—Claro, es casi media noche. ¿No te enseñaron que las señoritas decentes no deben estar en la calle a estas horas?

—¿Perdón? —dijo con las manos en la cintura.

—Te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer —respondió a la defensiva.

—Ay Darien —gruñó—. ¡No te pongas como mi papá, ¿quieres?! Por si no lo sabías, cuando era una niña andaba hasta altas horas de la noche salvando al mundo.

—Oh —exclamó irónico—, mira que si no me lo decías, no lo sabía —se paró—. Después de todo yo estaba salvándote el pellejo cada vez que eso pasaba. Pero ahora es distinto, no estabas salvando al mundo… ¿o sí?

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Chiba? —preguntó apretando y estirando los puños consecutivamente—. ¿Te cayó mal la comida? Tú no eres de hacer este tipo de escenas tan "demostrativas" —se burló haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

—¿Será por qué nunca me diste motivos para ponerme de esta forma?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿De que motivos? —Serena estaba completamente desorientada, había pasado una bonita velada con sus amigos, y al llegar su novio era un ser extraño. Los ojos azules que tanto amaba estaban turbios e iba a tratar de controlarse hasta saber que lo aquejaba.

—No te parece suficiente motivo que llegaras a estas horas por ir a comer con ese cantantecito.

—Vamos Darien —negó con la cabeza—. Yo nunca te dije nada de esa amiguita tuya que se notaba a la legua que quería contigo —lo miró frunciendo el ceño—. Yo confiaba en ti y nunca te hice una escena por Saorí, al contrario me quede tranquila y no te hice ni siquiera un escandalo. Pese a que ella no creía que yo era tu novia. Aunque —bajó la mirada—, si estas así, supongo que tú no confías en mí.

—¡Claro que confío en ti! —se le acercó y la tomó del rostro para que lo mirara—. Pero no puedo confiar en él. ¿Lo oíste cuando dijo: "_Dime que llegue a tiempo para impedir que te cases con él_"? —dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Seiya con un exagerado tono afeminado.

—¡Por favor Darien! ¡Era una broma! ¡Broma! ¿Sabes lo que son?

—Si sé lo que son, pero yo no ando por ahí haciéndole bromas a las mujeres de otros porque lo encuentro poco ético.

—O sea que cuando sea tu mujer nadie va a poder hacerme una broma —le reclamó.

—Tú ya eres mi mujer, recuerda que solo faltan días para que te cases conmigo.

—Pero por ahora no he firmado nada de nada —comentó irónica.

Aquellas palabras de Serena fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso, la tomó de los hombros y la besó de manera demandante hasta que sintió que le faltaba el aire. Serena estaba aún algo mareada por la falta de oxígeno pero aún así tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Aquel beso para el moreno no había servido para nada más que confirmar la sangre a punto de ebullición que sentía recorrer por sus venas. Ya no podía soportarlo más, ya no quería sentirse así, tan vulnerable a que alguien le quitara a su Serena. Porque era suya, de él y eso nadie lo iba a impedir.

Quería sentirse un completo egoísta por una vez en su vida, deseaba a esa mujer con locura.

—Serena, te deseo… te necesito —la tomó del rostro y acercó el suyo—. Anhelé tanto este momento, desde que eras una niña. ¡Rayos! Siete años conteniéndome para no —estampó los labios contras los femeninos—, dejar que mis instintos más primitivos me controlara.

—Darien… —susurró.

—Vamos a hablar, esta es la verdad de esta noche —apegó la frente a la de la rubia—. Me muero por tenerte entre mis brazos desde que tenías catorce, ¿Te crees que no me gustaban tus demostraciones de amor porque soy tímido? ¡Bah! ¡Soy hombre Serena! Creía que un día de estos no iba a poder contenerme, ahí abrazada a mí, frotando tu cuerpo contra mi brazo… ¡No soy de fierro! Tenía que contar hasta diez para no agarrarte donde estuviéramos y seguir con mi pose de caballero.

—Pe… —tartamudeo—, pero… yo…

—¡Estaba mal, lo sé! —se quejo separándose de ella—. Aquí y en la china, si yo intentaba algo contigo era firmar mi sentencia de muerte. ¡No debía hacerlo, pero tú no me dejabas otra opción! Me incitabas sin darte cuenta, Serena —volvió a acercarse.

—Yo siempre creí que no me deseabas por ser una niña —bajo la mirada.

—¡Demonios! —la volvió a tomar del rostro para que lo mirara—. ¡Serena me vuelves loco! Desde siempre, así loca, infantil, despistada, con tu peinado extraño, tus ropas cortas y provocativas. ¡Tú padre será un guardián pero no ve como te vestías! —la princesa no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario—. ¡No te rías! ¡Que te estoy hablando en serio!—le gritó atrapándola entre la puerta y su cuerpo, apegándose a ella

—Darien… —murmuró sorprendida al notar el bulto que el moreno apegaba contra su vientre.

Él la comenzó a besar de una manera que juraba que era ilegal, la tenia en vilo con sólo unos besos y sentía en su interior como todo se volvía gelatina y agua, sentía que toda su piel quemaba y que la única manera de que su cuerpo bajara la temperatura era a través de los besos de Darien. Las ansias que la invadían -por ese hombre- aumentaban cada vez más, pero éste cortó el beso de golpe, dejándola aturdida.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Estabas con él, estuviste a solas con Seiya? —la tomó de los brazos y le dio un leve sacudón—. Por favor Serena, dímelo. —la soltó y pasó –nervioso- ambas manos por sus cabellos oscuros, él no era así, él era una persona tranquila no estaba bien, pero no podía detenerse.

Serena sonrió de lado mientras lo observaba detenidamente, ¿esa era otra faceta de su novio? ¿Era realmente Darien, una persona vulnerable cómo lo estaba viendo?

La aparición de Seiya lo había desestabilizado mucho más que cualquier persona y ahora parecía un pequeño cachorro aturdido y confundido.

—Darien —Serena se cruzó de brazos—, Seiya es sólo un viejo amigo que no veo hace años.

—Un amigo que abrazaste efusivamente cuando lo viste.

—¡Soy así con todo el mundo! —le recordó moviendo los hombros, Darien también se cruzó de brazos sin decir nada—. Lo que me faltaba ahora, salir de un padre hostigador a un marido posesivo.

—Como si tú no lo fueras —respondió corriendo la mirada entre un gran resoplido—. Posesiva a morir.

—Pues sí —afirmó golpeando el piso con su pie—, soy muy posesiva y muy celosa —confirmó asentando con la cabeza—. Pero creo que tú me ganas y con creces.

—¿De qué hablas? —la miró ofendido—. Yo no estoy celoso de ese, por favor.

—Si lo estás —se acercó a él sin cortar el contacto visual—. Estas celoso, temes que otro me quite de tu lado y la verdad, me encanta verte así, celoso…

—Serena —gruñó el hombre, no estaba para juegos… al menos los que ella quería jugar.

—Así que Darien Chiba también es capaz de experimentar celos —se quitó el chaleco y lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

—¡Te dije que no son celos!

—¡Son celos! —le afirmó convencida—. Soy la reina de los celos, así que no me discutas.

Bueno, si no quería que le discuta, eso se podía solucionar enseguida. Cortó la distancia pero antes de que pudiera llevar sus manos a la espalda de la rubia, ella se colgó de su cuello ganándole el beso.

Serena besaba tan inocente, pero él se estaba consumiendo por dentro. La alzó entre sus brazos y ella cruzó las piernas por la cadera masculina para sostenerse -profundizando el beso-, con su tibia lengua acarició los labios de su novia pidiendo permiso; ella no titubeó.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, en un inicio torpemente pero no tardaron en conseguir un baile perfecto. Serena estaba consumida por la frustración de las noches anteriores y Darien por los malditos celos. ¡Si, Lo admitía! Moría de celos de que alguien tocara el más corto de sus cabellos.

Pero de hoy no pasaría, se marcarían uno al otro sin importar que el cielo se cayera a pedazos.

Retrocedieron unos pasos y Darien se sentó al borde de la cama, y a ella, la sentó en sus piernas. Ambas manos cobraron vida propia deslizándose por la fina espalda femenina -sin romper el beso- consiguió meter mano a través de la tela. Serena jadeó contra sus labios al sentir la calidez que emanaban esas manos.

Ella también quería explotar, bajó las manos hasta la cintura de su novio y le desprendió el cinturón para poder quitar la camisa de la cintura del pantalón. Jaló la tela con desesperación causando una risa divertida en el moreno.

—No me creas tan inocente —le reclamó la chica—. Yo también llevó años esperando que me faltes al respeto con mucho gusto —consiguió quitar la camisa de la cintura y también metió sus manos para tocar la piel de su hombre.

—Serena —gruñó cerrando sus ojos, mientras ella llevaba las manos al pecho, recorriéndolo con suavidad y los ojos cerrados—, vas a matarme…

Serena sonrió y acercó su boca al oído masculino.

—Entonces espero que tú también lo hagas —le besó bajo la oreja y luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que el doctor soltara un quejido—, porque quiero que está noche subamos al cielo y nos refundamos en el infierno.

* * *

**_Aclaraciones de la Autora:_**

_»Para este capítulo conte con la ayuda de "Luz K" _

_»Soy mala con los Lemon, no me gusta escribirlos, pero aquí es necesario, asi que lo tendran.  
_

_»Los detalles que le cuenta mamá Ikuko, los agregué para puro canalizar la ira de Darien._

_»Mi Serena no es nada inocente, lo sé! Pero es que ella no es inocente u.ú Bien q creyó una vez que Darien la llevo a la casa abandonada de gatos para estar a solitas jajajja xD_

_»Darien enojado, celoso, fuera de si: Bien, quiero sacar todas las facetas de Darien, para que demuestre que tambien es humano y tiene defectos jajaja xD_

_»¿Qué paso cuando fue a buscar a Rini? ¿Qué paso en la comida? Eso en el proximo capitulo!_

* * *

Reviews:

**Criztal**: Bueno, espero que sigas sufriendo cambios de sentimientos mientras lees :D jaja pero espero que más entreteniendote que cualquier cosa.

**dartsu-cullen:** :) Me alegra q te gusten mis historias. Gracias

**Katy28**: La idea es que Darien no la tenga tan facil...

**mirtianguis**: ;) A muchos le gustó la idea de subirlo. Y las chicas son metiches pero daran la comedia al fic.

**yesqui2000**: Me gustó tu idea. Gracias ;D

**Gelygirl**: Era Seiya xD a Haruka ya la habian visto xD

**Romyna.Z**: Artilleria pesada y todo lo que se le ocurra xD Que bueno que no decepcione x3

**ediebella:** De a poco quito la frustración xD Gracias por adorar mi fic.

**midori mitzuki 2**: Jajja creo que otra vez vas a quedar ansiosa xD

**Anonimo1:** No fueron 20 días sólo 10 xD

**alejandra:** En el anime solo es secuestrado y manipulado u.ú xD

**PaUsagi Shields**: *con ojitos de gato con botas* ¿Y qué tal quedo?

**Sailor Moon The Best:** Si el anterior y este son totalmente improvisados, cuando empiecen con la lista de Mina ahi esta planificado de nuevo.

**C-Higurashi:** Rini tendrá un pretendiente ;)

**nahima-chan:** Seiya llegó y Darien explotó xD

**SalyLuna**: Buenas ideas, las anotaré :D Si las uso iran los agradecimientos x3

**SELENITA**: Si, es la boda de su princesa, tienen que estar TODAS. De Haruka no, para eso esta Seiya xD

**Dayanna**: Como les dije a las chicas, que dieron ideas :D Voy a tener en cuenta todas y ver que puedo hacer. Gracias por las ideas :) Y Como viste, estan a punto de llegar a Home, solo un lanzamiento más xD

soeul83: jajaja la idea es q las interrupciones es desesperarlos xD

**Anonima2**: Si salio Seiya y va a molestar un poco a Darien, nada grave.

**jaaany moon**: Gracias, la D de la colección fue un exito xD y este fic tambien y soy feliz ^^

**Fall93**: ¿qué te pareció el Darien celoso?

* * *

Bien mis niñas nos estamos leyendo proximamente =D

Saludos.

Aquatic~


	11. 10: Tú, yo y el plan Conquístame

**_Hola chiquillas y chiquillos! Les tengo un nuevo capítulo de Conquistame si puedes. La verdad, lo siento bastante raro xD Pero tiene de todo un poco este capítulo. Sí, sí está el lemon u.ú Les aviso no esperen mucho pues no soy buena en ese punto y pues me han asesorado un poco para no pasar vergûenza jajaja. Espero que después de leer el lemon sigan leyendo xD y no se sientan defraudadas o.o_**

_**En fin, hasta aquí llegó, les dejo con el capítulo 10. El fic en el próximo capitulo sufrirá un cambio en el titulo ;) Esten atentas!**  
_

* * *

Día loco como pocos, despertar entre los brazos de su novio, no escuchar la voz insistente de su madre pidiéndole que se levante, tener que ir a la universidad sin tener idea de como llegar…

Bueno, eso era lo de menos.

Se separó de Darien lentamente, y se dispuso a empezar el día. Vio la hora en el reloj y casi se cae de espanto.

¡Era muy tarde!

Como pudo se cambió y marcó el teléfono de Haruka para que la pasara a buscar para ir a la universidad; no quería despertar al doctor, se veía muy cansado y no tenía ni idea a que hora había llegado de ir a abrirle la puerta a Rini.

La rubia de cabellos cortos, no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar a la casa para buscar a la princesa.

Tras dejarle a su príncipe, una linda nota con algo para desayunar, partió hacia un nuevo día de estudios.

El día pasó muy tranquilo, hasta que a la salida se reencontró con Seiya, un viejo amigo.

—Hola bombón, tanto tiempo —le susurraron al oído.

—¡Seiya! —exclamó emocionada girando sobre sus pies para abrazarlo.

—A mi también me alegra verte, vine a invitarte a comer con los chicos, ya invitamos a las demás —le comentó mientras terminaban el abrazo y Darien llegaba ante ellos.

"_Por un segundo olvide que Darien estaba aquí_" —pensó Serena con nervios mientras observaba las miradas y las frases que se decían los dos morenos de ojos azules —." _¿Por qué justo hoy se le ocurre venir a buscarme?_ "—protestó para sus adentro, por su mala suerte. Llevaba años esperando que Darien la viniera a buscar y justo se le ocurrió ahora que Seiya regresó.

Extrañamente, Darien la dejo ir. Así que emocionada se fue con Seiya al templo de Rei donde sería la reunión.

—¡Hola a todos! —saludó la rubia al llegar al grupo—. ¡Taiki, Yaten! —les sonrió—, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—No podíamos faltar a tu boda —comentó Yaten, el hombre de cabellos blancos cerró los ojos—, es el evento de éste sistema solar.

—Así es —completó Taiki, el castaño miró a Serena con una sonrisa—, venimos en representación del nuestro.

—Gracias —sonrió, mientras se sentaba sobre la manta donde sus amigas estaban esperando—. ¡Hola Chicas, Rini! —se sorprendió al ver a la jovencita de cabellos rosados.

—Hola Serena —le sonrió—, las chicas me invitaron a conocer a Seiya y al grupo.

—Hola jovencita —saludó Seiya tomándole la mano—, eres muy bonita —le sonrió de lado haciendo que las mejillas de la princesa se sonrojaran—. ¿Y tú que eres de mi bombón, bomboncito? —preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

—¿Mi bombón? —gritó molesta, mientras le dedicaba una mirada furiosa a su futura madre—. Yo, soy Serena Tsukino-Chiba —se presentó sorprendiendo a todos—, soy la futura hija de Serena y Darien —tomó la mano y lo jaló hacia ella—. No te atrevas a interferir en mi existencia o ya veras de lo que soy capaz… —lo soltó y sonrió.

—Esta jovencita da escalofríos —comentó sacudiendo sus hombros—, ¿en serio es tu hija?

—Eso parece —comentó Serena tomando un sándwich y Rini le saltó encima—. ¡Oye ten cuidado!

—¡¿Cómo me niegas como hija?! ¡Eres una mala madre! —empezó a llorar—. Le diré a mi papá.

—¡Ah, Rini! —se quejó la rubia tomando del pelo a la pelirrosada, que también jalaba el cabello de Serena—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡No hasta que digas que eres mi madre! —condicionó apretando los dientes.

—Ya, ya está bien —miró a los Three Light—. Seiya, chicos, ella es Serena, mi hija del futuro. Actualmente está aquí para molestarme.

—¡No estoy aquí para molestarte! —la soltó y les hizo una reverencia a los tres—. Soy la princesa del Siglo XXX, Serenity. Conocida también como Rini —le dedicó una mirada de reojo a Seiya y éste se sintió intimidado—. Estoy aquí en una misión como Sailor Scout para asegurar que mi madre no cometa una locura y cambie el futuro.

—¿Pero no te gustaría tenerme como padre? —le preguntó en broma Seiya y la joven frunció más el ceño.

—¡No! —le gritó cruzándose de brazos—. Darien es el mejor, y el mejor padre —corrió su mirada—, tú nunca lo igualarías, así que olvídate de intentar algo con mi mamá.

—Tranquila pequeña —le guiñó un ojo—. Sé que con tu madre no tengo esperanzas… son sólo bromas. No te enojes.

—Está bien.

La reunión siguió muy amena. Seiya y Rini empezaron a conversar de lo torpe que era Serena y se hicieron rápidamente amigos. Ésta -mientras tanto- conversaba con Amy de algunos detalles de la boda. Y Rei, Mina y Lita se ponían al corriente con Taiki y Yaten.

—¡Serena! —exclamó Mina tomándole de las manos—. ¿Hiciste la lista?

—Aún no —respondió algo dudosa—, no sé me ocurre que cosas pedirle a Darien que haga.

—¡Pero ésta es tu oportunidad! —le aseguró Rei—. ¡Él esta dispuesto, no lo desaproveches!

—Hablando de Darien, voy a llamarlo —tomó su bolso y buscó su celular—. Oh…

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Amy, mientras guardaba el cuaderno de la contabilidad de la boda.

—¡Perdí mi celular! —rompió en un llanto tan agudo que todos debieron taparse los oídos con las manos—. ¡Me lo había regalado mi Darien!

—Ya Serena —la tranquilizaron las chicas—. Darien sabe que estas con nosotras. No se va a molestar.

—¡Es verdad! —cambió rápidamente de ánimos, ante la cara de sorpresa de todos.

Más tarde, llegaron a la reunión Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru; entre risas, anécdotas y otras cosas, la estudiante de Relaciones Publicas se olvidó por completo la hora.

—¡Son más de las once de la noche! —exclamó horrorizada y todos se sorprendieron—. ¡Debo irme a casa!

—¿Te llevo, cabeza de bombón? —ofreció Haruka levantándose de su asiento.

—Sí, gracias…

Se despidió de todos y se dirigió hacia su casa, sin saber que se encontraría con un panorama aún más nuevo para ella.

¡Un Darien ardiendo en celos y fuera de control!

Sin duda era un día muy raro…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 10: "Tú, yo y el plan conquista."**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Alzada en brazos del soberano de la tierra, retrocedieron unos pasos y Darien se sentó al borde de la cama, y a ella, la sentó en sus piernas. Ambas manos cobraron vida propia deslizándose por la fina espalda femenina -sin romper el beso- consiguió meter mano a través de la tela. Serena jadeó contra sus labios al sentir la calidez que emanaban esas manos.

Ella también quería explotar, bajó las manos hasta la cintura de su novio y le desprendió el cinturón para poder quitar la camisa de la cintura del pantalón. Jaló la tela con desesperación causando una risa divertida en el moreno.

—No me creas tan inocente —le reclamó la chica—. Yo también llevó años esperando que me faltes al respeto con mucho gusto —consiguió quitar la camisa de la cintura y también metió sus manos para tocar la piel de su hombre.

—Serena —gruñó cerrando sus ojos, mientras ella llevaba las manos al pecho, recorriéndolo con suavidad y los ojos cerrados—, vas a matarme…

Serena sonrió y acercó su boca al oído masculino.

—Entonces espero que tú también lo hagas —le besó bajo la oreja y luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que el doctor soltara un quejido—, porque quiero que está noche subamos al cielo y nos refundamos en el infierno.

Acercó el rostro hacia el del moreno para volver a unir sus labios, Darien usó las manos que tenía en la espalda de Serena para acercársela más y profundizar el beso que poco a poco fue corriéndose de los labios, besando la mejilla, el mentón y siguiendo el camino hacia el cuello donde aspiró el aroma de esa mujer.

Quitó las manos de debajo de la tela para empezar a quitar lo que estorbaba, aun recorriendo con besos húmedos aquel trayecto desde la nuca hasta el hombro, quitó botón por botón de la camisa rosada de la chica. Ésta no vaciló en repetir aquel mismo acto, con sus labios recorrió el cuello del hombre para saborearlo, mientras sus torpes manos intentaban desabrochar la camisa, ante la falla gruño contra el cuello erizando la piel del doctor.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó mientras quitaba la tela que cubrían los hombros femeninos y depositaba en ellos unos pequeños besos. Serena volvió a gruñir y lo tomó por un sí, se quitó el mismo la tela blanca que cubría su torso y la rubia se lo quedo viendo con la mirada hambrienta; con sus manos volvió a recorrer el torso de Darien, sintiéndose acalorada con solo eso, subió la mirada al rostro de su novio y lo vio sonreír de manera arrogante. —. ¿Te sigue gustando lo que ves?

—Maldito creído —sonrió de lado—, sabes que me encanta pero no más —llevó las manos a la espalda y quitó los ganchos del sujetador—, de lo que te va a encantar el panorama que tengo para ti.

Darien abrió enorme los ojos azules sorprendido de la hazaña de la rubia, pero más que feliz al ver lo que ese maldito sujetador blanco le ocultaba.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó ingenuamente mientras se quitaba al prenda y la lanzaba hacia un lado—, ¿te gusta lo que ves?

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, era mucho más de lo que se había podido imaginar todo estos años, como un niño hambriento bajo su rostro hacia aquellos senos y los tomó entre las manos provocando un jadeo involuntario en la princesa.

—Admito, me ganaste esta —acercó la boca y con tiernos besos fue recorriéndolos hasta llegar al pezón—, pero lo voy a disfrutar.

—Cómo que yo no, ¿verdad? —exclamó, soltando otro quejido al sentir como la mano de su prometido recorría el contorno del otro pecho.

El deseo desenfrenado en el príncipe de la tierra, volvió a despertarse, volteó sobre la cama dejando a la rubia presa entre el colchón y su cuerpo.

—Habías dicho que te gustaba —la miró fijamente, la mirada celeste de ella lucía expectante y sólo fue una leña más a su fuego interno—, sentirte el jamón del sándwich entre el colchón y mi cuerpo… no vas a olvidarte nunca más de esta noche —antes que Serena pudiera responderle, fundió sus labios contra los de ella, saborearon sus labios mientras jugaban con las lenguas. Las manos recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, y las prendas que quedaban fueron quitadas sin separarse del contacto. El deseo era fuego en sus manos marcando cada rincón como propiedad privada, el roce de las piernas desnudas sólo aumentaba el libido y las ansias por consumar el amor milenario que reinaba entre ellos.

Entre quejidos y jadeos, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, ambos notaron la seguridad en el otro sin necesidad de decir nada más. Darien bajó con besos desde el cuello hasta el vientre; llegó a la ropa interior y empezó a hacerla descender a medida que seguía recorriendo las piernas con sus labios hasta terminar en los pies. Desde allí la contempló entera.

Era tan bella ante sus ojos, y pronto sería de él como siempre. Volvió a subir y le dio un largo beso apasionado mientras las manos femeninas jugaban en la cintura del bóxer, se acomodó sobre ella de forma que pudiera quitar sin problema la tela sin romper el beso.

El clima era perfecto pero cuando la prenda masculina descendió y el miembro de su novio rozó su vientre, la rubia abrió enormes los ojos, y se separó del beso –llena de curiosidad- para poder observarlo completo.

Recorrió con dedos temblorosos el muslo y sonrió; definitivamente ese día no lo iba a olvidar más. Subió rápidamente la mano y la apoyó en la nuca de Darien para aferrarse a su boca con desesperación, necesitaban acabar con el preámbulo.

El príncipe se acomodó entre las piernas de la princesa y terminó el beso para fijar su mirada en la de ella mientras comenzaba -lentamente un vaivén-. No dijeron nada, la seguridad aún estaba reflejada en sus ojos y nada los iba a detener esa noche. Apoyó los codos en la cama, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia y apoyó la frente en la de ésta.

—Serena… —susurró sin cortar la conexión visual—, te amo princesa… te amo.

—Lo sé —respondió cerrando sus ojos, la respiración masculina tan cerca, el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos habían empezado a mover involuntariamente las piernas de la joven—. ¡Darien! —exclamó en un grito ahogado por sus ansias.

—Shhh —le dio un casto beso y bajó la mano derecha para iniciar la posesión, despacio, lentamente fue unificando los cuerpos; con la mano que tenía en el rostro de Serena comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar mientras le daba pequeños besos en su cara para distraerla de la tensión en la entrepierna por la invasión masculina.

Cuando logró por fin unir ambos cuerpos, sintieron una corriente extraña que los atravesó completamente; como si aquel acto que iniciaban se hubiera repetido ya en el tiempo, cada caricia, cada beso y cada roce parecía algo milenario entre ambos, como si ya lo hubieran vivido antes, en otra vida. De repente, se sintieron como un par de almas reencontradas, ese era su lugar, uno junto al otro.

Volvieron a perderse en el dulce sabor de sus labios mientras el vaivén de sus cuerpos se iba intensificando llevándolos hasta la cumbre máxima del placer...

Con un último grito de liberación, ambos cuerpos cayeron agotados.

—Déjame decirte… que… —dijo entre jadeos, Serena—, yo deseaba esto hace años.

Ante aquella confesión, Darien recobró las fuerzas, buscando la mirada de ésta.

—¿Qué? —aguantándose las ganas de reírse por la expresión del moreno de ojos azules, acercó su boca al hombro derecho de éste y le dio un pequeño mordisco—. Darien, mis hormonas se activaron hace como cuatro años. Ni hablar de mis sueños con lo poco que conocía de tu cuerpo… Uf… —suspiró y comenzó a abanicarse con ambas manos—, no pensaba muchas cosas puras…

—Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, ¿verdad?

—Velo de esta forma —sonrió—, nunca te vas a aburrir de mi —el doctor se acercó y besó la frente de la princesa—. ¿Qué?

—Nunca… nunca podría aburrirme de ti.

—¡Darien! —gritó abrazándose de su cuello—. ¡Ves que puedes decirme cosas bonitas!

—Ven pequeña —se separó de ella y se levantó de la cama—. Tenemos que asearnos —la miró y estaba roja de vergüenza cubriendo su rostro con las manos—. ¡Ay Serena! —le guiñó el ojo—. ¿Ahora te da pena verme así? —preguntó irónico y recibió un almohadazo de la rubia.

—¡Eres experto en arruinar las situaciones! —le gritó enfurecida.

— ¡Qué infantil! —le gritó regresándole la almohada—. Ya, me voy solo entonces —ingresó al baño y Serena no tardó en levantarse de la cama para seguirlo.

¡Ese era un día que nunca iban a olvidar!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Serena estaba parada en el balcón de su habitación observando los rosedales que cubrían el jardín delantero, el sol apenas asomándose entre los edificios, la refrescante brisa matutina; esa escena parecía sacada de un cuento. Si bien eran apenas las siete de la mañana, no se sentía cansada en absoluto, -todo lo contrario- se sentía con muchas energías y ganas de vivir.

Los recuerdos de la noche junto al hombre de todas sus vidas, aún podía sentirlos en su piel. Cerró los ojos al sentir un par de brazos cruzarse por su vientre.

—Ya terminé de hacer el desayuno —le informó apoyando el mentón sobre la cabeza de su novia.

—Es una casa muy bonita —comentó apoyando sus manos sobre las de Darien—. Es como la de un cuento.

—Sabíamos que te iba a gustar —la volteó, la tomó del rostro y la besó—. Serena…

—Dime…

—Vamos a comer, que tengo que irme —la soltó y la rubia gruñó—. ¿Qué te pasa, ahora?

—No hay caso —pasó por al lado y le dio un codazo—, siempre la… —apretó los puños para no decir la grosería que paso por la mente.

—¡Serena! —le gritó molesto imaginándose que iba a decir—. Ya vámonos.

—Está bien, está bien —resopló desganada—. Ah... —recuperó la energía con una sonrisa -inocente- en sus labios—, perdí mi celular…

—¿No pierdes la cabeza porque la tienes pegada, verdad? —la chica afirmó y él negó con la cabeza aclamando por paciencia—. Ya, ahí veré que hago con ello.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Era su hora de descanso en el hospital, los martes tenía que cubrir las horas de nueve de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde así que tenía un día agotador.

Mientras buscaba en su maletín la lista de los modelos de celular que le había encargado Serena, encontró la libreta llena de corazones que Mina les había entregado el domingo.

—"Cosas que me gustaría que Serena hiciera por mí" —leyó en voz alta—. ¿Qué me gustaría que hiciera Serena por mí? —tras pensarlo un rato. Tomó la lapicera del bolsillo derecho de su bata de médico y empezó a escribir muerto de la risa—. ¡Vamos a ver si puedes con esto princesa!

En otro lugar, más precisamente en la Universidad, la joven de cabellos dorados estaba sosteniéndose la cabeza con el codo apoyado en el pupitre, mientras la profesora hablaba en un ingles muy fluido.

Serena sólo garabateaba en la hoja, llena de corazoncitos por todos lados.

—Darien… —suspiró para si misma—, cómo me gustaría que no arruinaras los momentos lindos… —en eso se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó su mochila y buscó la libreta que Mina le había dado.

"_Cosas que quiero que Darien haga por mí_" —leyó para si misma mientras una sonrisa diabólica se le dibujaba en los labios—. "_Rei tiene razón… es mi oportunidad_"

A la salida de la universidad, Darien esperaba por ella -como el día anterior- pero esta vez con la seguridad de que se iban a ir juntos.

Se detuvieron en la cafetería Crown por algo para comer. Unazuki los atendió y luego de hacer su orden, la pareja quedo sola.

—Bien Serena, aquí tienes tu nuevo celular —le dijo extendiéndole el móvil rosado—. ¡No lo pierdas!

—¡Ay mi amor gracias! —exclamó emocionada tomándolo y rápidamente se puso a investigarlo.

—Pude rescatar el número, así que tienes el mismo número.

—¡Genial! —festejó sin quitar la vista de la pantalla—. No tengo que aprenderme otro número.

—Y también tengo algo más —apoyó la libreta en la mesa y se la extendió—. La lista para el Plan Conquístame.

—¿De verdad? —miró a su novio con una sonrisa enorme—. Tienes suerte de que no pueda leerlo. —se dijo al notar el candado en la libreta.

—Mina siempre piensa en todo —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Yo también tengo el tuyo —lo buscó en su bolso y se lo entregó—. ¡Bien mi amor, es hora del que plan conquista entre en acción!

—No sabes cuanto deseo ver si serás capaz de hacer cada una de esas cosas.

—Lo mismo digo, querido, lo mismo digo.

* * *

_**Aclaración de la escritora:**_

_**»Ahora saben que paso en la reunión. Y Cómo inicia el plan Conquista.**_

_**»Seiya sólo va a molestar, nada grave. Y no me hago cargo de lo que Darien dijo en el cap anterior xD  
**_

_**»¿Qué planearon estos dos? Pronto lo sabran.**_

_**»Este es el último capitulo de "relleno" antes de entrar a la trama. *Suena trompetas*  
**_

_**La verdad no tengo muchas cosas que aclarar, ahí nos leemos en los proximos capitulos.**_

* * *

_Reviews:_

_Saori-Luna: Darien la pasó mal, pero bueno, alguna vez le tocaba a él._

_C-Higurashi: Seiya aún no ha hecho nada, espera que se reencuentren de nuevo xD_

_Romyna.Z: Los celos son buenos a veces, convertir la ira en pasión *·* Jajaja si verdad? Serena empieza a buscar a viejos amigos para poner más celoso a Darien xDD_

_mirtiangis: Ya te dije, lo hago para asegurarme las lectoras jajaja._

_yesqui2000: Es que Darien creyó que la tenía segura con Serena, pero se dio cuenta que si no la cuida xD hay muchos dispuestos a consolarla jajaj xD_

_nahima-chan: ¡Nadie los interrumpio. Si no soy tan mala!_

_criztal: Verdad? Pobre Seiya, lo estoy puro usando para que Darien experimente otras cosas jajaj pero despues lo consuelo (?)_

_Sailor Moon The Best: Qué bueno que te siga encantando mi fic! Espero no defraudar._

_Katy28: Gomene! No te comas las uñas! xD Ahora no lo deje tan para morder uñas jajaja._

_SalyLuna: Sí, esta vez fui yo jajajaja. Me dio risa tu comentario de meterte en los ajenos jajajja xD Yo encantada jajaja =D_

_Vale.6c: Jaja niña que bueno verte por aqui! Si, pero ya viste que paso, y no me demoré nada._

_serena tsukino: Espero que te haya agradado._

_2510mari: ¡Aún no se ha visto nada de lo que planeó hacer con Seiya! xD_

_Fall93: Me gusta sacar facetas nuevas sin perder la esencia :D_

_ediebella: ¡Aquí tienes la conti!_

_ceres vilanrdra: :D Qué bueno! Bienvenidas a las lectoras ^^_

_soeul83: ¡Había que darle una utilidad! xD Y todas se rieron con los celos de Darien, pobrecillo ;o; xD_

* * *

_Bien mis niñas, nos leemos proximamente._

_Aquatic~_


	12. 11: Ni tan caballero Ni tan inocente

**_Disculpen la demora, pero de pronto me re bloqueé y no podía escribir nada, por suerte escribir el prólogo de "Luna Maldita" -otrodemisfics- me ayudó a iluminarme y poder continuarlo. Sé que se van a morir como termina el capítulo pero va a valer la pena, yo sé lo que les digo. Bueno, ya no tengo más que decirles. Las dejo con el capí!_**

* * *

Se dice que cuando una pareja de enamorados por fin tienen esa unión completa de alma y cuerpo, parte de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos, se mimetiza con el otro. Y vaya que parecía real en ellos dos. Serena y Darien se veían alegres de la vida, la energía y la alegría de la princesa invadían cada poro del rostro del príncipe.

Lejos de importarle que la gente los miraran, iban caminando abrazados uno del otro. Y la rubia estaba más que feliz, tenía su brazo cruzando la espalda de Darien, enganchando dos de sus dedos en las tiritas del pantalón de éste.

—Darien… —susurró reposado su cabeza sobre el hombro del mencionado—, te amo.

—Yo también princesa —le dio un beso en la cabeza—, ¿dónde vas a reunirnos con las chicas?

—Dijeron que en el departamento de lita, ¿a ti dónde te citaron?

—En el templo de Rei —respondió—. Espero que esto sea una buena idea.

—Yo creo que será una muy buena idea —se separó de su novio con una sonrisa—, entonces nos vemos en la noche en la casa.

—Nos vemos esta noche en la casa —afirmó con una enorme sonrisa, sin duda se sentía contagiado de la alegría que emanaba la princesa—. Hasta la noche.

Ambos tomaron camino hasta el lugar donde fueron citados y se encontraron con sus respectivos "aliados"

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**¡Qué empiece el Desafío!**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 11: "Ni tan caballero Ni tan inocente"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**~Templo de Rei~**

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Mina muerta de la risa, mientras Darien le entregaba la libreta con las cosas que escribió Serena—. Vamos a ver —buscó la llave del candado y lo abrió quedándose de piedra con las cosas que la rubia de coletas había escrito en la libreta.

—¿Qué, qué? —preguntó preocupado mientras la cara de Mina y Rei se ahogaban aguantándose las risas.

—No, nada —se abanicaban con ambas manos, mientras Haruka tomaba la libreta junto con Hotaru uniéndose a las risas.

—Lista aburrida que hizo mi cabeza de bombón —acotó la rubia de cabello corto—. Pero —miró al doctor que estaba con los nervios al punto del colapso con las risas de las cuatro—, al menos hay una que quiero ver en primera fila jajaja.

—¿No me van a decir, no?

—Príncipe —la morena de cortos cabellos oscuros, le hizo una reverencia—, la princesa no ha pedido cosas muy difíciles de cumplir. Cuente con nosotras cuatro para lograr el objetivo —comentó poniéndole de nuevo el candado a la libreta.

—¡Es hora —afirmó la rubia de moño rojo—, de que "La conquista de Serena Tsukino empiece"!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**~Departamento de Lita~**

—No…. —exclamó sorprendida Lita leyendo la libreta que tenía entre sus manos, la mirada de Amy lucía muy apenada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —preguntó la princesa llena de curiosidad—. ¿Qué puso?

—No podemos decirte —comentó Michiru tomando ella la libreta—, pero puedo decirte que los pensamientos del príncipe nos han dejado un poco sorprendidas.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya le dijimos, no podemos decirlo, pero es sorprendente —acotó Setsuna—. Pero no se preocupe, nosotras la ayudaremos a cumplir cada uno de los tips que el príncipe ha seleccionado para usted.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Una vez que Serena y Darien se fueron, las sailors -inners- se reunieron en el templo de Rei. Ambos grupos intercambiaron las libretas para ver los tips de cada uno y como acomodarlos.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Mina cerrando de golpe la libreta que Darien había escrito—. ¿Cómo puede ser que Darien haya escrito mejores cosas que Serena?

—¿Será por qué Serena tiene muchas cosas en contra? —cuestionó la morocha de larga cabellera.

—Pero se fijaron —Amy, tomó ambas libretas y las enseñó a las demás—, ambos escribieron las mismas cantidad, dos tips decentes y el resto son puras tonterías entre corazones y conejitos.

—Y nosotras —se lamentó Lita—, que creíamos que con el paso de los años, Serena iba a ir acoplándose a Darien, iba a ser más responsable y todo lo demás pero pasó todo lo contrario. Él se está pareciendo a ella, cada vez más.

—No sean escandalosas, no puede ser para tanto —pidió Rei tomando ambas libretas y su cara quedo en shock—. Bien —levantó la mirada de las hojas llenas de dibujos, corazones y conejitos y suspiró—, retiro lo dicho.

—Aunque —Mina encogió los hombros y empezó a reírse escandalosamente mientras se tapaba la boca con los dedos—, actúan como si se conocieran muy bien.

—Eso es seguro —murmuró Amy—, ellos ya conviven juntos.

A la cara de pervertida que colocó Mina, no le faltaron palabras.

—¡No! —exclamaron sorprendidas las tres—, ¿tú crees que ellos ya? —la Sailor del amor afirmó con su cabeza toda ruborizada.

—Yo creo que ya practican como crear a Rini.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

El joven médico estaba de visita en su viejo departamento para ver el estado de éste, con la pequeña Serena en la casa, pero para su sorpresa estaba todo impecable.

—¡Darien! —saludó la jovencita de cabellos rosado saliendo al encuentro del mencionado—. ¿Qué tal, cómo estás?

—Muy bien —sonrió—, ¿tú?

—También —respondió con una sonrisa—, ¿vienes a terminar la charla del otro día?

—Me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas —comentó tomando asiento.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:FlashBack:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_Darien había llegado a abrirle el departamento a su hija, la jovencita estaba sentada contra la puerta con la cabeza entre las piernas; sonrió para sus adentros, el sólo imaginarse que en algunos meses más iba a tenerla entre sus brazos como su pequeña hija lo llenaba de una extraña sensación._

_Tras despertarla, ingresaron al departamento._

—_¿Entonces vas a vivir con Serena? —preguntó sorprendida._

—_Así es —comentó con algo de pena, con la mano en la nuca._

—_Me pregunto que pasaría por la mente de mis abuelos —se dijo pensativa para si misma, y a Darien le picó el bichito de la curiosidad._

"_Serena ya me está contagiando sus mañas" —pensó antes de preguntar—. ¿Y cómo te llevas con tus abuelos en el futuro?_

—_Oh, muy bien. La abuela Ikuko era muy amorosa y el abuelo Kenji también, aunque entre mi abuelo y mi padre no me dejaban hacer nada —a Darien se le escapó una risa de sus labios y la peli rosada lo miró de reojo—, y con mi tío Samuel me llevaba bien también._

—_Entonces te llevas muy bien con ellos._

—_Así es, ellos estaban muy orgullosos de mi mamá, y aunque sólo los vi mis primeros años de vida, sé que así era._

—_¿Por qué todo en pasado? —se percató y Rini bajo su mirada._

—_Ellos no tenían la longevidad que tenemos nosotros. Y como causa natural, murieron hace algún tiempo. La longevidad de mi madre, les alargó la vida a los seres humanos a ciento cincuenta años, cuando alcanzaron esa edad, pasaron a mejor vida._

—_Oh… _

—_Nunca había visto a mi mamá tan triste, como cuando empezó a ver a sus seres queridos sufrir los cambios del tiempo y ver como ella se mantenía aún en la apariencia de sus veintidós años. Fue un golpe bastante grande, pero mi mamá es una persona fuerte. Además mi papá siempre estuvo en esos momento, después de todo —lo miró con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos no la demostraban—, tú también pasaste por ese proceso._

_El moreno vio a la joven y afirmó con la cabeza. Y vaya que lo sabía._

—_Pero bueno, son cosas que pasan como me dijeron las chicas —tomó aire—, y bien, ya entré a la casa, puedes irte a descansar._

—_Gracias pequeña. No olvides la llave de nuevo —le advirtió._

—_¡No te preocupes, la voy a colgar con la llave del tiempo!_

_Tras despedirse de Rini, se encaminó hasta su nuevo hogar, al lado del amor de todas sus vidas._

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del FlashBack:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber ahora? —consultó la joven.

—Es más bien una duda —los ojos rojos de la princesa lo miraron expectante—. Tus papás, ¿son felices?

—¿Por qué esa pregunta? —exclamó poniéndose de pie preocupada—. ¿No crees que ustedes sean felices?

—No es eso —le respondió—, soy muy feliz con Serena pero…

—Oh ya veo —la sonrisa burlona -marca Tsukino- se dibujó en sus labios—, ¿es por Seiya Kou, verdad?

—Veo que lo conoces.

—Oh, claro que lo conozco —le sonrió—, se ofreció a ser mi papá.

—¿Qué? —Darien se puso de pie bastante molesto—. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

—Tranquilo Darien —le pidió—. Yo le dije que no, porque tú eras el mejor papá del mundo —ante aquellas palabras el pecho del médico se infló en orgullo, hasta que su hija terminó de hablar—, aunque hay que admitir que el músico está bien guapo.

—Bien, estás desheredada —declaró el moreno cruzándose de brazos mientras la pelirrosada se descostillaba de la risa en el sillón—. No le encuentro nada de chistoso, jovencita.

—¡Es que no te estás viendo!

—Entre tú y tu madre me van a volver loco —reclamó perdiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos oscuros.

—¡Ay si no es para tanto! —Rini volvió a sentarse bien y tosió para aclarar su voz—. Llevas como novecientos años con mi mamá y aún no te internamos.

—No sé si debo decirte "Gracias".

—De nada Darien —respondió la niña, tomándolo como dicho.

—¿Te han dicho que verte es como recordar a tu madre, siete años atrás?

—Sí —respondió perdiendo el ánimo, bajó tanto su cuerpo que las manos quedaron tocando el piso—, me lo dicen siempre. Y pensar que yo creía que no tenía nada en común con mi mamá.

—Yo siempre te encontré parecido con Serena, supongo que como Reina, cambiará mucho.

—Pues si, es una persona bastante respetada y temida.

—Te creo lo temida —acotó rápidamente haciendo que ambos rieran por el comentario.

—Y bueno —la joven miró el reloj y abrió grande sus ojos rojos al ver la hora—, lo siento Darien. Momo me invitó a cenar a su casa. ¿Hablamos otro día, vale?

—Claro —rápidamente la chica salió del departamento dejándolo solo.

Recorrió lo que por años fue su hogar, y decidió llevarse el resto de cosas que le quedaban todavía. Empacó una maleta y tras darle un último vistazo al lugar, cerró la puerta.

Llegó a su casa y la encontró completamente a oscuras. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundo antes de malpensar las cosas, nuevamente. Tomó su móvil y le marcó a su prometida.

«_El número telefónico que usted está marcando, está apagado o fuera del área de servicio»_

—¡No otra vez coneja traviesa! —bajó rápidamente del automóvil e ingresó a su casa con paso audaz. Pero para su sorpresa, sonaba una tranquila melodía en todo el lugar.

Dejó la llave colgada tras la puerta e ingresó observando detenidamente todo. Si bien estaba a oscuras, había un camino de velas aromáticas, las cuales siguió hasta llegar al comedor donde dos largas velas blancas decoraban la mesa con dos puestos listos.

—Serena… —susurró sorprendido, y tras esas palabras, la rubia cruzó –por detrás- sus brazos por la cintura de su príncipe apegándose a la espalda masculina.

—Buenas noches, mi amante caballero.

—Pensé que habías salido.

—¿Salir? —preguntó jocosa—, ¿para qué? Sí tengo todo lo que quiero —se soltó y se paró frente a su galán—, frente a mí.

—Sere… —acortó la distancia y con las manos apoyadas en la mejilla de la mujer, la besó.

—La cena está lista —le informó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Y sí mejor nos vamos al postre? —preguntó con voz ronca, levantándola en brazos—. ¿Qué dices, mi conejita golosa?

—Depende —respondió juguetona cruzando los brazos por el cuello de Darien.

—¿Depende, de qué? —insistió con una sonrisa ladeada, el destello pícaro que brillaba en los ojos azules de su princesa, la delataban fácilmente.

—Depende si estás en el menú.

—Claro —afirmó dirigiéndose a las escaleras—, espero que tú también lo estés.

—¡Of Course! —respondió entre risas.

—Veo que al fin aprendiste algo en ingles.

—Yes —respondió con tono sarcástico—, I'm in love of my private professor.

Darien no pudo evitar la risa por la frase y la exagerada pronunciación de Serena, así que la acomodó mejor en sus brazos cuando llegaron a la habitación.

—Creo que es hora de que este profesor particular, te enseñe otras cosillas.

—¡Great! —dijo bajándose de él, lo giró y lo botó sobre la cama.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tú dijiste cosas nuevas —respondió con una sonrisa—. Amor —le guiñó el ojo—, no te imaginas —se sentó en las piernas de su novio con una pierna de cada lado y apoyó las manos en su pecho haciéndole círculos con los dedos sobre los pezones de éste, logrando que soltara un gemido involuntario—, pase todo el día pensando en lo de anoche.

—Si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta —respondió con ironía al notar lo fogosa que estaba—. ¿Qué propones?

—Que te parece —dijo fingiendo pensar—, ¿recuperar el tiempo perdido?

—Me encanta la idea.

—Que bueno —lo empujó contra la cama y acercó sus labios al cuello del moreno—, entonces —empezó con tiernos besos húmedos por desde la barbilla hasta el cuello de la camisa. Darien la tomó de la cintura mientras ella abandonaba el cuello para buscar sus labios y con los dedos iba desabotonando la camisa. Cuando estuvo liberada de botones, bajo a través de la barbilla, el cuello, se dirigió hasta el hombro y empezó a descender por todo el pecho, llegó el pezón masculino y se la apretó entre los dientes.

—¡Demonios Serena! —gritó de frustración girando para dejarla atrapada debajo de su cuerpo—. Eres mala, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, me gusta ponerme mala —le dijo desafiante—. Y puedo ponerme peor…

—¿Ah si? —preguntó mientras apresaba las manos femeninas por encima de la cabeza de la rubia—. ¿Qué puedes hacer? —le susurró al oído mientras mordisqueaba su lóbulo derecho

—Desata la bata —le murmuró cerrando los ojos, moviendo involuntariamente las piernas.

Recién -en ese instante- se percató de la vestimenta de su mujer. Ni tonto ni perezoso, apresó las manos de Serena con una sola mano suya, y bajó la otra hasta el lazo, encontrándose con uno de los mejores espectáculos de su vida: un baby doll azul marino.

—Oh, Serena —exclamó sorprendido por la hazaña—, ¿dónde quedo la niña inocente? —preguntó recorriendo con firmeza el contorno de su cuerpo.

—En donde —suspiró entre jadeos— tú dejaste al caballero.

—Me encanta ese lugar —sonrió como niño en navidad, a punto de desenvolviendo su regalo de noche buena. Y vaya que iba a ser una noche buena esa.

La vista que le regalaba la rubia era espectacular, no había un rincón de aquel cuerpo que no quisiera marcar con sus labios, así que subió hasta el cuello e hizo el mismo recorrido que ella con él… mientras estimulaba uno de los senos por encima de la tela.

Serena trataba de aguantar el calor que brotaba en el bajo vientre, rozando las piernas; el deseo por ese hombre la estaba quemando internamente cada vez más.

El moreno se separó un poco de su novia para terminar de desvestirse antes de tomar posesión del cuerpo de su amada, luego tomó entre los dedos, la braga de encaje azul y la fue deslizando hacia abajo a la vez que seguía besando la piel clara de ella, subió rápidamente hasta el rostro y la miró fijamente. La seguridad en los ojos azules le dieron el permiso para iniciar la posesión.

La música ambiental fue opacada por los jadeos y gemidos de ambos, Darien giró para dejarla sobre él, dándole un poco el control y el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras estimulaba con ambas manos los pezones femeninos; descendió hasta las caderas y la sujetó fuerte recuperando el control.

Serena no aguantó más el éxtasis provocado, se arqueó hacía atrás y luego cayó sobre el pecho masculino al momento que él la abrazaba fuerte para liberar todo su simiente dentro de ella.

—Te amo Serena — le susurró al oído, aún agitado por el desgaste.

—Yo también Darien… —lo miró y le sonrió—, pero…

—¿Pero? —la miró preocupado.

—Tengo hambre —declaró con una mano en la nuca—. ¿Vamos a comer? Las velas deben estar derretidas…

—Tú nunca cambiaras… —le dio un beso en la frente y se separó de ella lentamente.

—Sí cambiara —tomó la bata y se levantó—, no sería yo. Pero, ¿sabes?

—¿Eh?

—Me gusta que tú no seas tan caballero, y yo ni tan inocente.

—Nunca había estado tan de acuerdo contigo como ahora —Serena se acercó y lo besó.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—¡En veinticuatro días seré una mujer casada! —gritó la rubia de coletas, mientras entraba al Crow para reunirse con sus amigas, quienes la esperaban para desayunar.

—Sí es que Darien quiere casarse después de que escuche lo que quieres que haga —comentó de manera antipática Rei.

—¡Pero! —protestó, sentándose al lado de Lita—. ¡Es que quiero que se lleven bien!

—Si tú lo dices… —la morena se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía la ventana.

—¿Darien no vino contigo? —preguntó Mina, observándola con detenimiento.

—Está estacionando, ya debe estar por llegar… —respondió intimada por los ojos azules de su amiga—, ¿pasa algo?

—Tú y Darien —la señaló—, son un par de pecaminosos, ¿verdad?

—Bueno yo… —el tartamudeó y lo rojo de sus mejillas fueron delatadores.

—¡No inventes! —gritaron las cuatro al momento que Darien llegaba a la mesa.

—¿Qué sucede? —Mina y Rei lo inspeccionaron detenidamente, apenándolo —. ¿Chicas?

—Si que son efusivos —comentaron tomando asiento nuevamente.

—¿Eh qué? —balbuceó sin entender nada, Amy que estaba callada pero muerta de la pena, le pasó un espejo a Darien, tenía una mancha morada en la parte baja del cuello; Serena lo vio y se hundió en el asiento ocultando su rostro tras las manos.

Darien se vió y no pudo evitar reírse, regresó el espejo y se prendió los tres botones de la camisa celeste que traía desabrochado, solucionando el problemilla.

—Bueno, vamos a casarnos —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Serena, ¿Qué le hiciste a Darien? —preguntaron las cuatro al unísono.

—Bueno es que… —empezó a jugar con los dedos índices sin saber que hacer—, yo… no medí la intensidad… y…

—¡No queremos esos detalles! —gritaron rojas de la vergüenza.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó cohibida ocultándose tras su novio—, ¿Qué quieren saber?

—Darien se comporta como tú, nos da miedo eso.

—¿Me comportó como Serena? —se puso a pensar un poco y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, de pronto era curioso, amaba de más comer helados con ella y ni hablar de reírse pro cualquier cosa.

—¡El amor! —exclamó aferrándose en al brazo de Darien—, verdad, ¿amor?

—Sí princesa —respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a las chicas.

—Sí, perdimos al otro Darien.

Entre risas y desayuno, Mina tomó la palabra.

—Bien Serena —advirtió la otra Rubia—, ¿algo que quieras decirle a Darien antes de que no quiera hablarte nunca más en tu vida?

—¡Mina! —gritó molesta—. ¿Verdad que no te vas a enojar mi Darien precioso? —preguntó haciendo pucherito con los ojos llenos de lágrimas falsas.

—No sé porque de pronto tengo miedo —comentó el doctor poniéndose tenso—. Ya Mina, suéltalo.

—Bien, la primera prueba de Serena se llama —aclaró su garganta y tras tomar aire, soltó—. "Como parte del desafío conquístame, Serena te pide…" —con la mano le dio el pase a la mencionada.

—¡Conquístame si puedes… —tragó grueso y lo miró fijamente—, soportar a Seiya todo un día.

* * *

Aclaraciones de la autora:

»¿Qué tal la prueba de Serena? Genial, verdad? xDD

»Si ven algun error avisenme, porque lo subí sin prestar mucha atención porque me quiero ir a dormir jajajaja xD

»Espero no demorarme tanto la proxima vez.

* * *

_No voy a contestar los reviews, porque no tengo nada que responder jajaja_

_Así que les dejo mis agradecimientos a:_

**_yesqui2000 - Conyta Bombon (bienvenida) - Sailor Moon The Best - SalyLuna - Luz K (Gracias por la ayuda) - 2510mari - nahima-chan - Carmilla-devildoll (Welcome) - ediebella - Katy28 - NitSerenityGrang (Nació cómico morirá cómico) - criztal - C-Higurashi - Luna-P27 (Bienvenida de regreso) - mirtiangis - Fall93 - jeniffer - anonimo1 - diana - soeul83 - serena tsukino y anonimo2 _**

_Y a los que leen sin dejar mensajes o simplemente le dan a favorito y alerta. Gracias, espero al menos sacale una sonrisa con lo que escribo :D_

_Nos estamos leyendo, próximamente._

_Ahora voy a trabajar en Vs. Mercury para los que leen Guardiana _

_Bye, Bye_

_Aquatic~_


	13. 12: Choque de Soles, Darien vs Seiya

¡Hola! Al fin puede ver la luz este capítulo esperado por muchos. Antes que nada quiero aclararles que el capitulo de "_Guardiana_" voy a resubirlo porque nadie entendio mi idea xD La cosa era q eran preguntas tontas que descolocaron a Darien, lo confundieron y de dio cuenta que se confió de que Amy era la más centrada y terminó siendo muy bizarro. jajaj Por ello voy a resubirlo y a dejarlo más "_entendible_"

Por otro lado, este capitulo tiene muchisimas aclaración, y espero que les de risa como a mí escribirlo.

**Desligue de responsabilidades antes de leer:**

1. Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

2. Las consolas y los juegos/personajes mencionados en el capítulo, tampoco son mios. Todo le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

3. No me hago cargo de nada que se digan Darien y Seiya.

* * *

Para que irse con cosas, las últimas dos noches de su vida habían sido las mejores, recordar las mil y una cara de Serena entre sus brazos, lo hacían tensar hasta el más fino de sus cabellos. Aún le costaba caer en la realidad de lo que estaba viviendo, sin contar lo osada que se estaba poniendo su conejita. Su Serena.

Realmente tenía que agradecer a sus amigas -en cierta forma- ellas la estaban asesorando y él era el mayor beneficiado.

¡Amaba tanto a esa mujer que ya no le importaba ventilar su amor por todos lados! ¡La universidad donde estudiaba Serena, en el hospital donde trabajaba, quería que el mundo entero supiera que amaba hasta la más pequeña de las células de la princesa!.

O eso era hasta que terminó de estacionar el auto y se sumó a las Sailor Scouts que los esperaban para desayunar. Las palabras de su novia se le atoraron en los oídos y no querían ingresar hasta el cerebro para procesar la prueba…

«Conquístame si puedes… soportar a Seiya todo un día»

¡Tenia que ser una broma! ¡Tenia que serlo!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**¡Qué empiece el Desafío!**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 12: "****Choque de Soles, Darien vs Seiya****"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó elevando el tono de voz—. ¡Serena Tsukino, eso tiene que ser una broma!

—¡No! —respondió de la misma manera, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Seiya es mi amigo y no puede ser que venga a verme y tú te comportes como un energúmeno!

—¿Energúmeno, yo? —se señaló molesto. Lo que faltaba, que lo insultará por el musiquito asexual.

—Sí tú —llevó las manos a su cintura—, o me vas a negar el estado en el que te encontré cuando me fui a comer con Seiya y los chicos.

—Oh —exclamó sarcástico—, cómo que no la pasaste bien después de eso.

—Este —Amy se cubrió apenada con el menú—, creo que estamos escuchando más de lo que deberíamos.

—Shhh —la calló Mina emocionada con las manos empuñadas delante de ella—, esto se está poniendo bueno.

—¡Chiba! —gritó encolerizada—, ¡cómo te atreves!

—¡Tú como te atreves a hacerme aguantar a Seiya todo un día!

—¡Hazlo por mí! —lejos de sonar una plegaria, sonaba a una orden.

—¡Si sabía que tramabas eso, hubiera puesto cosas peores en la lista!

—¿Cosas peores?

—¡Sí, ahora vas a pasar todo el fin de semana vestida de conejita!

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló ruborizándose completamente, y miró a sus amigas que afirmaban con la cabeza—. ¡Eres un perverso! —dijo mirando la sonrisa triunfante de éste.

—Por lo que veo, no tanto como tú —respondió mordaz—. Pero como decían, nos estamos pareciendo cada vez más.

—¡Darien! —pero cuando iba a colocar sus delicadas manos en el cuello de su prometido, una voz los interrumpió.

—¡Vamos bombón! —alentó con el puño derecho en alto—. ¡Tú puedes!

—¡Seiya! —rápidamente cambió su cara de odio, por la mejor que tenía. Lo miró sonriente y cerró sus ojos—. ¡Qué bueno que llegas!

—Por bombón, lo que sea —saludó a las chicas con un movimiento de su mano e ignoró de lleno al caballero de la tierra—. ¿Para que soy bueno, my lady? —tomó la mano derecha de Serena y la besó.

—Seiya… —exclamó ruborizándose, y claro, el doctor que veía la escena echó humo por las orejas.

—¡Y después no quieres que me ponga de energúmeno! —acotó yendo hacia Unazuki para pedirle una taza de café bien cargado para no perder la paciencia.

—Bien, bombón, ¿qué quieres que haga por ti?

—Aguantar a mi futuro marido todo un día.

—¿Qué? —el músico pegó el grito en el cielo—. ¡Eso es desquiciante para cualquiera!

—Ves… —Darien se acercó con una taza de café—. En algo vamos a estar de acuerdo tú y yo —le dijo a Seiya—, la idea de mi "mujer" es desquiciante.

Seiya vio los ojitos de pena que la rubia puso y no pudo contra ellos.

—Pero, puede ser entretenido.

—No —el médico exclamó irónico señalando a Serena—, te convenció con esos ojos de niña inocente, que por cierto no tiene ni la "I" de esa palabra.

—¡Darien! —gruñó molesta—. ¡Seiya si me entiende!

—Porque no te conoce como yo —sentenció con voz firme.

—Ya —Rei que llegó al límite de su paciencia entre idas y vueltas se paró junto a Mina—, paren los tres.

—¡Esto es un desafío y me temo —Mina miró a Darien—, que lo tienes que cumplir.

El moreno fijo sus ojos azules en lo de su prometida y frunció el ceño.

—Te salvas que está noche tengo guardia.

—¿Estarás sola esta noche, bombón? —preguntó moviendo las cejas. Pero antes de que Darien le enterrara la taza en la cara, Serena tomó la palabra.

—No, voy a ir a compartir tiempo de calidad con mi hija. ¡Será noche de madre e hija!

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a aparecerte en le hospital! —le ordenó señalándola.

—¡Darien!

—Deja de usar mi nombre, me lo vas a gastar —protestó.

—¡Ya! —gritó Amy, si Amy, causando la sorpresa de todos los presentes y estos se calmaron—. ¡Parecen niños inmaduros los dos!

—Por favor Darien —Lita tosió—, está bien que creamos que te estás pareciendo a Serena, pero otra es que nos los confirmes.

—Como sea —Serena miró la hora de su celular y se tomó su bolso—, ahí se arreglan, se me hace tarde para la universidad —se despidió de las chicas, de Seiya y se puso de puntas de pie para besar a Darien pero éste no hizo gesto alguno de facilitarse las cosas—. Ya —le dio un casto beso en los labios y le sonrió—, traten de no matarse entre ustedes. Nos vemos mañana, amor.

Cuando la rubia desapareció tras la puerta, los dos caballeros se sentaron en la mesa con las cuatro chicas.

—No me queda otra más que aguantarte —se quejó Darien, cruzándose de brazos—. Ya después arreglaré cuentas con mi mujer.

—Yo tendré que aguantarte —protestó el pelilargo—, yo soy todo alegría y tú ¡Uf! Das miedo.

—Sigue molestándome —se lanzó hacia adelante y lo tomó de la ropa—, y vas a ver.

—¡Darien! —gritaron las cuatro chicas para calmarlo, y separarlo del músico—. Tranquilos.

Darien se acomodó la ropa y lo miró de manera fulminante.

—Bien, de nosotras cuatro, sólo yo —dijo Mina—, no tiene clases hoy. Por lo cual, seré la mediadora entre ustedes. Como tenemos que llenar —miró su reloj—, ocho horas hasta que Darien tenga que ir a prepararse por su guardia. Inventemos algo que hacer —observó a ambos—, ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una competencia para apaciguar su rivalidad?

—Me parece bien —el doctor clavó sus ojos en el extraterrestre.

—Yo no tengo problema —afirmó Seiya fijando los ojos en los de Darien—. Adelante.

—¿Con apuesta?

—Si —Darien miró a Mina—, si yo ganó quiero que me ayude en el plan conquista.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron todos sorprendidos por la propuesta del príncipe. Se imaginaron de todo menos eso. Él sólo se acomodó y continuó.

—No voy a pedirle cosas como que se aleje de Serena, porque si no después tengo que aguantarla yo con sus llorisqueo. Así que usarlo para mi beneficio me parece lo más acertado.

—Bien, si esas tenemos —Seiya fingió pensar un poco y soltó con una sonrisa malévola—. Si yo gano quiero una cita con Serena.

—¡Ni loco! —gritó poniéndose de pie—. ¡Todos menos eso!

—¿Tanta poca confianza te tienes? —preguntó con voz burlesca—. No sabía que fueras tan gallina.

—¿Gallina? —repitió apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Sí —colocó las manos en las axilas y empezó a cacarear—, soy Darien chiba, y soy una gallina, co co co…

—¡Rayos! —de nuevo las chicas lo frenaron antes de que el príncipe de la tierra cometiera un asesinato—. Está bien —se soltó del agarre y extendió la mano derecha—. Para que veas que no te tengo miedo. Si pierdo voy a dejar que Serena tenga una cita contigo.

—Oh, esto se pone interesante —tomó la mano ofrecida y agregó—. Qué gane el mejor.

—Disculpen —Unazuki se acercó a la mesa con una bandeja entre los brazos—. Mi hermano acaba de restaurar la tienda de video juegos y ha adquirido juegos nuevos —sonrió cerrando los ojos—. Creo que estaría contento si van a probarlos antes de abrir al público.

—¡Buena idea! —exclamó Darien, buscando su teléfono para comunicarse con Andrew—. _¿En media hora? Ok, ahí nos vemos._ —guardó su celular y miró a Seiya—. Bien Kou, tenemos lugar para la competencia.

—Video juegos… —dijo pensante—. Me parece un buen lugar.

—Hombres —murmuró Rei por lo bajo—, arreglan todo con los videos juegos.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Serena iba pensante por la calle, abrazada a su libro de Relaciones Pública III, quizás no había sido una buena idea juntar a esos dos, pero Darien tenía que entender que Seiya sólo era un amigo, un buen amigo y nadie más. Ella no tenía la culpa de que fuera un chico encantador y que siempre logrará soltarle una que otra sonrisa. Suspiró resignada, esperaba que la próxima vez que los viera, ninguno de los dos estuviera muy golpeado.

—¡Serena! —gritó una jovencita de golpe, y la mencionada volteó a verla. Rini se acercaba a ella muy emocionada.

—Hola Rini, ¿a dónde vas? —notó que traía el uniforme de la secundaria Juuban.

—A la escuela, ¡Me transformé con la pluma! —respondió emocionada—. Cómo Diana no está, no puede regañarme.

—Jaja —rió acordándose como Luna la regañaba a ella—. Esta noche es noche de mujeres, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó la pelirrosada—. ¿En el departamento de Darien o en la casa de ustedes?

—¡En casa! —afirmó con el brazo en alto—. Darien compró una televisión —exagerando con los brazos le mostró el tamaño—, enorme.

—Genial… —ambas se pusieron en camino de nuevo cuando una voz las detuvo, erizando los pelos de la nuca de ambas jovencitas…

—Serena, hija —Ikuko se le acercó con tres bolsas en sus brazos—. ¿Cómo estás hija? ¿Cómo va la convivencia?

—Muy bien mamá. —sonrió—. Soy muy feliz.

—Eso es lo principal. ¡Lo demás son detalles! —en eso reparó sus ojos en la jovencita que acompañaba a su hija—. Tú eres…

—¿Yo? —se miró nerviosa con Serena.

—Tu rostro me resulta familiar —insistió la mujer de cabellos azules.

—Ella es la familiar de Darien —interrumpió Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa—, es la que está viviendo en el departamento de él.

—Ah —se separó un poco de la chica de ojos rojos y sonrió—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Serena Tsu… —Serena abrió enormes sus ojos azules, y Rini tras darse cuenta de su error—. ¡Chiba! —arregló rápidamente—. Soy Serena Chiba, el único familiar vivo de Darien.

—Oh —exclamó sorprendida—, te llamas como mi hija.

—Sí —le afirmó—. Por eso me dicen Rini, para diferenciarnos.

—Ya veo —sonrió—. Bueno, debo irme. Cuídense.

—¡Adiós mamá! —se despidió la rubia. Cuando se alejó ambas suspiraron.

—No me gusta mentirle a mamá Ikuko —protestó la pelirrosada.

—Tampoco es que fuera tan mentira —depuso Serena acomodando el libro entre los brazos—. Eres el único familiar sanguíneo de Darien sin contar que no sé porque usas mi apellido en vez del de él.

—Ah, eso es cosas de ustedes. Todo el mundo los respeta y todo eso pero, son más raro los dos…

La mayor de las Serena no dijo nada, sólo aspiró y siguieron caminó hacia sus respectivos destinos.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—¡Bienvenidos! —exclamó el rubio de cabellos cortos abriendo la tienda de video juegos para las tres personas frente a él.

—Gracias amigo —Darien puso la mano derecha en el hombro de Andrew.

—De nada, no todos los días vez un duelo por Serena y puedes colaborar en él —respondió muerto de la risa, ganándose la mirada de reojo del moreno—. Es broma, no te enojes.

—Ya —Seiya recorrió el local y aplaudió para llamar la atención de su rival—. ¿Por cual empezamos Chiba?

—Puedo sugerirles el circuito si quieren —propusó Andrew pero Mina se puso entre los competidores.

—Carrera, pelea, shooters, futbol… ¡Uf! —Mina miró al rubio—, Andrew saca las consolas. Hoy habrá torneo múltiple en ¡Crown!

Bien, Darien y Seiya no dijeron nada más mientras Andrew con Mina preparaban el escenario de competencia. Un gran LCD y consolas de video juegos.

—El primer juego va a ser el Super Smash Bros. Brawl. —les informó Mina mostrándole la caja del juego—. Seiya, elige: Jugador uno o dos.

—Primero —sin dudarlo se puso a la izquierda de la pantalla con el control correspondiente.

—Te tocó el lado derecho Darien —le dijo la rubia entregándole el comando—. ¡Andrew! Empecemos.

—De acuerdo —encendió la consola y la presentación del juego comenzó. Luego de verse toda la presentación accedieron a la pantalla de elección de personaje.

—Veamos —Seiya empezó a ver los personajes y se decidió por Samus. Darien trató de aguantarse la carcajada pero fue más fuerte que él—. ¿Qué?

—La verdad siempre sale a la luz —declaró asentando con su cabeza—. Todos creían que era hombre pero resulto ser mujer jajajaja.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? —protestó levantando el control en dirección al médico.

—Nada —respondió con tranquilidad—, sólo te contaba la historia de ese personaje —volvió la mirada a la pantalla y eligió a Lucario.

—¡Ay él! Un Pokémon jajajaja —empezó a reírse por la elección de Darien pero éste lo miró de reojo—. Ya te hacía jugando con Peach o con Zelda.

—No, para princesa mi Serena —respondió y luego sonrió de lado—, además para elegir personajes femeninos ya estas tú —y aceptó al Pokémon azul para iniciar la competencia.

Seleccionaron el escenario «Campo de batalla» y la lucha comenzó.

_¡Ready, go!_

Los ataques y los golpes entre Samus y Lucario no se hicieron esperar, los porcentajes iban aumentando hasta que Lucario formó el aura entre sus manos y sacó a Samus de la pantalla

—¡Eso! —festejó Darien—. Cuatro sacadas más y chao.

—Confiado Chiba —Seiya apareció nuevamente en la pantalla y empezó a atacar a Lucario hasta que logró sacarlo—. ¡Ya te empaté!

—¡No por mucho tiempo! —se acomodó en su posición y de nuevo ataque aurales por toda la pantalla—. ¡Vamos! ¡Toma, toma $!/&%/%&$%&! —gritaba mientras le pegaba a Samus con la velocidad extrema y con el palmeo.

—¡Darien! —exclamó sorprendida Mina, llevando las manos a sus labios de la impresión.

—Cuando un hombre se apasiona, le nace lo primitivo —le comentó Andrew riéndose.

—¡No! ·%$·&%$/&%/·/&%/"· —Seiya blasfemó en voz alta—. ¡Vamos Samus &%&##€#! —y comenzó a atacar.

Darien, Seiya, Seiya, Darien, los personajes no estaban tan cansados como los que manejaban los controles de los gritos que se mandaban.

Hasta que llegó el momento final, ambos personajes se miran en la pantalla como sus retadores de reojo, el que diera el golpe certero iba a ganar la primer ronda.

Lucario preparó su Smash final al igual que Samus. El que lanzará primero el ataque era el ganador.

Seiya sonrió de lado y vio lo concentrado que estaba Darien, así que soltó.

—Ya he tenido una cita con Serena —los ojos azules del príncipe de la tierra se desviaron de la pantalla para mirar a su rival con cara de querer comérselo crudo en ese mismo instante. Instante que aprovechó el músico para lanza el Láser Zero de Samus y ganar la ronda—. ¡Gane!

—¡Eso fue trampa! —protestó señalándolo—. ¡Me distrajiste!

—No es mi culpa, que justo recordará algo de cuando estuviste muerto.

—¡Tuviste una cita con MI Serena! —se le acercó invadido por una aura de fuego.

—Sí, fuimos al parque y nos metimos en la casita del terror donde…

—¡Si no fueras amigo de Serena te juro que ya te hubiera bajado todo los dientes!

—¡Oh, que miedo!

Mina se metió entre ambos para separarlos—. ¿Qué tal otro juego? —preguntó nerviosa.

—¿Aún tienes los de carrera antiguos? —preguntó Darien a su amigo que le indicó un sector de la tienda—. Juguemos algo retro —el príncipe se acercó a los antiguos juegos de carreras y se acomodó en el asiento con una sonrisa de lado.

—Por mí, encantado —se sentó en el de la derecha.

—¡Muy bien! —Mina se puso entre ellos con dos fichas en las manos—. Listos… —acercó las manos a las hendiduras y activó el crédito de los juegos—. ¡Ya!

_1, 2 ,3… ¡Go! _

La carrera inició bastante pareja, ambos mantenían el puesto uno y dos.

—Así que tuviste una cita con Serena —gruñó acorralando el auto de Seiya.

—Sí —afirmó sonriendo, tratando de no pegarse contra la pared de la pista—, la pasamos maravillosamente bien.

—¡Con un demonio! —masculló entre dientes, mientras que de un volantazo rápido hizo que Seiya se estrellara.

—¡Tramposo! —lo acusó mientras se ponía en competencia.

—Digamos que estamos a mano —dijo elevando las manos en señal de victoria—. ¡Gane!

—Obvio que en juegos viejos me ibas a ganar.

—¿Me estás diciendo viejo? —se levantó del asiento pero nuevamente Mina lo detuvo—. ¡Mina! —reclamó—. Necesito urgentemente darle un golpe a este cantante de cuarta, transexual.

—Me llamaste… ¿transexual? —preguntó furioso.

—Puedo decirte otras cosas si quieres —toreó desafiante.

—¿Qué les parece si terminan de arreglar sus problemas con un partido de futbol antes de almorzar? —preguntó Andrew acercándose con la caja de Soccer FIFA.

—¡Buena idea Andrew! —la rubia de larga cabellera se acercó al dueño del local—. ¡Un partido de Futbol y él que pierde paga el almuerzo!

—¿Trajiste tu billetera, Chiba? —el moreno lo miró de soslayo—. Porque yo como mucho.

—¿En serio? —afirmó con la cabeza pensante—. Porque si tú comes mucho, yo como normal y Mina depende el día.

—¡Oye! —se quejó la mencionada y continuó.

—La cuenta te saldrá muy cara, Kou.

—Ya lo veremos Chiba, ya lo veremos.

* * *

**_Aclaraciones de la Autora:_**

»Sí sé lo deje en la mejor parte, pero veanle el lado positivo. Seran dos capítulos de ¡Rivalidad!

»Los videos juegos.

-Super Smash Bros. Brawl : Juego de Nintento Wii. Lucario es un Pokémon y Samus en la heroina de Metroid.

-Soccer FIFA: Juego de Futbol bastante popular.

»Creo que en este capítulo me emocioné un poquitin a la hora de que los chicos juegan jajaja xD

»Me di cuenta que este fic va pa largoooooooo xDD

* * *

**Gracias por sus lindas palabras a:**

_Diana - 2510mari - Sailor Moon The Best - ediebella - Fall93 - C-Higurashi - Luna-P27 - nahima-chan - souel83 - ceres vilandra - TakaraiEuchan (no te había visto antes, welcome!) - midori mitzuki 2 - Serena Tsukino - Selenita - Aninomo - ASERET CULLEN CHIBA (welcome) - mirtiangis - Romyna.Z - SalyLuna - vampire-klaudia - Katy28 - yesqui2000 - Carmilla-devildoll - y a mis niñas luzk y Vale6.c_

* * *

¡A seguir escribiendo!

Pa que no vean que soy tan mala les dejaré el titulo del próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo 13: "****Darien vs Seiya II, ¡Qué sobreviva el mejor!****"**

* * *

Bye bye

Aquatic~


	14. 13: Qué sobreviva el mejor

_Hola Aquí estoy! Como les prometi! El sábado tendrían continuación, el sábado tuvieron continuación. =D Espero que les agrade el capítulo, tenía pensado hacer una cosa, pero a último minuto me decidí por lo que leeran xD_

_En la nota de autora, estan los derechos correspondientes..._

* * *

¡Hombres todo lo resuelven con video juegos!

¿Y quién no? Es la mejor forma de resolver problemas sin irse a las manos. Es fácil, accesibles y simplemente adictivos.

¡Los video juegos son geniales!

Y eso estaba muy claro en el Árcade Crown, donde Seiya y Darien se estaban entreteniendo de la lindo con un partido de futbol.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**¡El Desafío ha comenzado!**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 13: "**** Darien vs Seiya II, ¡Qué sobreviva el mejor!****"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Las fichas estaban echadas, faltaba menos de noventa segundos para que terminara el partido e iban empatados. El ambiente se oía cada vez más bullicioso y creían oír a Andrew y a Mina hablar de apuestas...

¿Estarían apostando quién de los dos ganaría?

Oh... con amigos así para que necesitar enemigos.

Pero no podía quitar su mirada de la pantalla o sería la ventaja idea para que Seiya hiciera un gol que le diera el partido.

En esto tomó la pelota, evitó al arquero y...

—¡Gol! —gritó poniéndose de pie, mientras agitaba su brazo en alto y miraba a su rival de pelo largo apretar los labios de rabia—. ¡Darien Chiba es el mejor! —levantó ambos brazos al sonido del pitido del arbitro—. ¡Y tendré un almuerzo gratis!

—Serena come mucho, seguro te tiene en banca rota —le dijo con tono despectivo, pero una sonrisilla traviesa se dibujó en los labios del doctor.

—Después del ejercicio nocturno, uf —sopló mirando hacia otro lado—, los dos quedamos muy hambrientos.

—Pobre Serena —murmuró para si mismo, pero no tan bajo para no ser escuchado—, la compadezco.

Antes de que el príncipe saltara a atacar a su rival, la rubia loca de pelo largo se puso entre ellos muerta de la risa.

—¡Son un éxito chiquillos! —afirmó mostrando el fajo de dinero que habían ganado.

¡Realmente estaban apostando a costa de ellos!

Darien miró de reojo a su amigo rubio, quien le hizo un gesto de hombros como diciendo "No lo pude evitar"

See, claro. Amigos.

—¡Deberías pagar tú! —protestó Seiya de repente—, están ganando plata a costillas nuestras.

Darien que lo miraba, dirigió la mirada a la rubia y señaló al que terminó de hablar—. Estoy de acuerdo aquí con el extraterrestre —oyó el gruñido de éste pero lo ignoró—. Usaremos esto —se lo quitó rápidamente de las manos—, para comer.

—¡Oye eso es mio! —protestó Mina tratando de recuperar el dinero ganado.

—Nah, tú te lo gastarías todo en helados como Serena —la comparó Seiya con una sonrisa.

—¡Pero yo se lo gane a Andrew!

El doctor levantó la mirada rápidamente hacia su amigo que se hacía el desentendido, y volvió la vista a la princesa de Venus.

—¡Yo aposté por ti, Darien! —le afirmó colocando su mano en el hombro de éste—. Deberías agradecérmelo. No como Andrew, que dijo que ibas a perder.

Lo dijo y lo reconfirmó…. ¡Amigos!

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y contó el dinero que había reunido la chica quedándose impresionado.

—Las apuestas estaban dos mil yenes a uno a que tú perdías.

—¡Furuhata! —gruñó el médico al rubio que rápidamente desapareció del recinto—. ¡Ya me la pagarás!

—Pero —Mina miró al músico con una sonrisa—. Seiya perdió, que pagué él y yo… el postre.

—Me parece muy bien —afirmó el pelinegro de cabellos cortos—, yo como, ustedes pagan —dijo regresándole el dinero a la Sailor—. Pero no vayamos al de este traidor —comentó resentido por el dueño del árcade.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Rini había pasado a buscar a su madre a la salida de la universidad para ir a almorzar juntas. La rubia salió dando un gran bostezo, el que cubrió con la mano derecha.

—Hola Rini —la saludó con los ojos achinados.

—Deberías decirle a Darien que te deje dormir más —soltó mordaz, sorprendiendo a la mayor.

—¿Qué cosas dices? —exclamó espantada.

—¡Ay ya! —se cruzó de brazos molesta—. Mi mamá siempre le echaba la culpa a mi papá de que no dormía lo suficiente en la noche.

—Este… —la princesa no sabia donde esconderse.

—Sinceramente, no sé como soy hija única —la niña de cabellos rosados estaba ofendida, y hablaba sin pensar—. Debería de tener como una docena de hermanos.

Serena cada vez estaba más roja, así que tosió para llamar la atención de Serena hija, quien interrumpió su monólogo.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? —le enseñó una tarjeta negra—. ¡Se la tome prestada a Darien, hoy es día de coma hasta reventar!

—¿Se la pediste prestada o se la quitaste? —preguntó de reojo.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —dijo divertida con un movimiento de hombros—. Vivimos juntos, lo de él es mio, y lo mio…. —empezó a reírse y luego se acercó a su hija—, y lo mio es mio.

—Ahora veo de donde sacó eso mi mamá… —afirmó la joven—. A veces, sobretodo los dulces ella se comía los de ella, pero lo de mi papá, había que repartirlo.

—Ohhh —abrió grande la boca para exclamar y colocó la mano derecha abierta en el pecho—, me ofendes criatura mía. Darien no es bueno para los dulces…

—Ya, Serena, ya —dijo irónica, quitándole la tarjeta de la mano—. Espero que Darien no la necesite.

—Nah —exclamó con un movimiento de su mano derecha—. De donde saque ésta tenía otras dos, estaba una dorada, una plateada y la negra.

—¿Y de dónde la sacaste? —preguntó abriendo enormemente los ojos—. No me digas que…

—La saqué de su billetera —sonrió cerrando los ojos—. No te preocupes, no creo que se enoje. Va a estar tan molesto con lo de Seiya… que la pequeña cuenta ni la va a sentir.

—¡¿Darien está con Seiya?! —aún más espantada, la pelirrosada empezó a negar con la cabeza, sin dudas Serena estaba loca y empezó a rogar no parecerse a su madre con el correr de los años.

—Sip —juntó las manos frente a ella—, quiero que sean amigos, que se lleven bien.

—Va a correr sangre… —susurró la pequeña poniéndose en camino al restaurante donde iban a comer.

Para sorpresa de ambas, cuando entraron al lugar, Seiya, Darien y Mina estaban comiendo ahí también.

—¡Bombón! —exclamó Seiya con el brazo en alto, Darien volteó hacia la puerta y su cara relajada se desencajó completamente. Oh no, si pensaba que iba a poder almorzar aunque sea un poco tranquilo... estaba equivocado.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, vio como sus Serenas se acercaban a la mesa, Rini tomó asiento al lado de Mina, mientras que Serena al lado de él.

—¡Hola amor! —lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla que el doctor recibió de manera fría. ¡Si pensaba que con esa voz dulce lo iba a convencer! ¡Estaba en… lo correcto!

—¡Hola mi vida! —respondió, al momento que se reclamaba internamente por caer ante los encantos de esa bruja vestida de princesa. ¡Si no estuvieran en un lugar público, aprovecharía esa corta falda azul que traía para demostrarle que tan contento estaba con ella! ¡Pero no, debía controlarse… estaba Rini con ellos! Aspiró profundamente y siguió cortando su bistec con papas doradas y ensalada. Pero se arrepintió ni bien sus muelas comenzaron a mascar el trozo de carne.

—¿No es cierto, bombón, qué tú y yo tuvimos una cita? —el movimiento de la mandíbula de Darien se hizo lenta, mientras observaba como su mujer bajaba la mirada sonrojada.

Serena afirmó con la cabeza, y Rini explotó con las manos en la mesa.

—¡¿Saliste con este tipo?! —preguntó exaltada.

—Seiya Kou, gracias —le dijo algo molesto por las palabras de la chiquilla.

—Bueno…

—¡Morimos de celos ese día! —gritó Mina tras tragar su ensalada—. ¡Seiya y Serena en un parque de diversión! —comentó emocionada a la pelirrosada, omitiendo que sus palabras fueran a afectar al hombre de cabellos oscuros que seguía moviendo la mandíbula despacio para no atragantarse—. También fueron a bailar e incluso —señaló el bolso de serena—, ese peluche que cuelga del cierre se lo regaló Seiya en la cita.

¡Perfecto! ¡Si Mina quería hundirla, lo había conseguido!

—¡Mina! —gruñó entre dientes la princesa, y recién ahí la otra rubia se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

—Ops, lo siento… —y volvió a concentrarse en su plato de comida.

—¿Aún tienes el osito? —preguntó sorprendido el pelilargo—. Me sorprende…

—Yo quiero mucho las cosas que me regalan mis amigos —respondió mirando de reojo a su novio, al hacer el hincapié en «amigos»

—Bien —Darien pudo tragar, así que volvió a hablar—, si vienen a comer, ¿por qué no ordenan? —trató de disimular su molestia pero fue más grande que él. Oh, si antes quería matar a Seiya, ahora quería dejarlo medio muerto en un desierto para que sufriera una lenta agonía, pero no, era un médico. Salvaba vidas, no contribuía a quitarlas.

—¡Serena tiene tu tarjeta negra! —soltó de golpe la jovencita, logrando que su futura madre la mirara con ojos de querer comérsela cruda, y su futuro padre con ojos de alarma; rápidamente buscó en su billetera y notó la faltante, donde había un cartel que decía:

«La tomé prestada, con amor. Sere»

La miró de reojo y la rubia de coletas le sonrió con nervios.

—Quería comer bien con nuestra hija el día de hoy.

—Ya lo creo —murmuró entre dientes, tentado a tirar por la borda la apuesta y enseñarle una cuantas cosas a su futura esposa… pero después recapacitó. No le entregaría a Serena a ese asexuado. ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo sacaba de quicio, lo enloquecía, lo agotaba mentalmente pero era suya! Trató de calmarse, y con la voz lo más tranquila que pudo le dijo—. Mi amor, me la hubieras pedido prestada y yo con gusto te la hubiera pasado, no olvides que esas tarjetas necesitan un pin y tú no lo tienes —la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios hicieron fruncir el ceño de Serena, se acercó a su oído y le susurró—. No cambias, mi dulce y despistada cabeza de chorlito —se separó de ella y al ver su expresión empezó a reírse. ¡Con eso se había quitado un poco del stress!

Luego del almuerzo los chicos se regresaron al Árcade, pero como son de curiosas las Serenas, fueron tras ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

¡Segunda sección de espionaje de madre e hija! Ya se les estaba siendo una costumbre.

Entraron en el salón de juegos y se encontraron con un extraño panorama.

¿Apuestas ilegales? ¿Qué hacían Andrew y Mina anotando si le iban a Darien o a Seiya? Ambas mujeres se miraron e ingresaron al recinto. Había tanta gente que de más que pasaban desapercibidas.

—¡Atención a todos! —exclamó la rubia elevando los brazos—. La siguiente ronda va a ser con el "The King of fighters" ¿Así que a quién le van? Recuerden que tenemos a Darien ganando en este momento con dos puntos, contra uno que tiene Seiya.

Serena miró todo sospechosamente, se acercó a una joven que andaba suspirando por los dos chicos y le preguntó:

—Disculpe, ¿sabe por qué es la competencia?

—¡Oh si! —exclamó muerta de los celos—. Los chicos compiten por una apuesta, al parece es por una chica que ambos conocen… ¿No te da envidia? Tener dos papazotes compitiendo por una…

—Si… claro… —la princesa lunar, no sabía que más decir. Estaba estupefacta, ella tratando de amigarlos, y ellos hacían una apuesta con ella.

—¡Serena! —llegó la chica de ojos rojos agitada—. ¿Saben lo que apuestan?

—Ni idea —comentó tratando de aguantarse las ganas de ir a pegarle a los dos.

—¡Te apostaron a ti!

—¿A mí? —gruñó apretando los puños—. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Parece que si gana Seiya, tendrá una cita contigo.

—¿Y si gana él que está a punto de dejar de ser tu padre? —comentó exasperada.

—Eso no lo sé —frunció los hombros—. Sólo pude averiguar lo que Seiya le pidió a Darien.

Serena se quedo callada, pensando, mientras de fondo seguía oyéndose la voz de Mina corriendo las apuestas.

—¡Y no se pierdan próximamente "El sueño de una estrella"! Protagonizado por Mina Aino, o sea por mí…. ¡Mi primer reality por favor denme rating!

—¡Mina! —la regañó Andrew, y ésta le sacó la lengua con vergüenza por desviarse del tema.

—¡Lo siento!

Frente al televisor de pantalla plana, los dos competidores estaban preparándose para una nueva batalla de puños y patadas.

Darien no tardó en elegir a su personaje: Iori Yagami. Y Seiya, eligió a su eterno rival: Kyo Kusanagi.

Los gritos de histeriqueo de las féminas en el recinto no tardaron en aparecer ante aquellos personajes que tenían casi la misma rivalidad que sus jugadores.

El juego inició…

_Round Uno… ¡Fight!_

El contador inició el retroceso a medida que los «hit combo» empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla, giros, saltos, patadas, ataques. Nuevamente la emoción a flor de piel.

—¡Vamos Iori! —exclamó Darien apretando ágilmente los botones del comando—. ¡Demostrémosle a este sujeto que no vamos a perder!

—Jajaja —rio Seiya observando la pantalla—. Ese Iori se parece a ti, tiene una cara de amargado.

—¿Amargado? —Darien apretó una serie de botones y en la pantalla se vio su resultado, veinticuatro _hit combo_ dejándolo al borde de la derrota.

—¡Demonios! —gruñó Seiya al ver la poca barra de salud que le quedaba.

—Ahora verás —y con una risa endemoniada, Iori botó a Kyo al suelo y lo remató—. Parece que gané la primera ronda jajajajjja.

Todo el lugar se quedo en silencio ante lo escalofriante de la risa del doctor, parecía como si disfrutara destrozar al oponente.

—Definitivamente esta es otra de tus facetas Darien Chiba —se escuchó detrás de ellos, y el mencionado se tensó en la silla, el escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda y terminó en el cuello le indicaba que su linda mujercita no estaba nada de feliz. Volteó a verla y la saludó con un gesto de la mano—. Veo que se divierten…

—Por supuesto —respondió con una sonrisa recuperando la postura—. ¿No querías que nos lleváramos bien? —le dio un golpeteó en la espalda al músico que se fue hacia adelante—. Nos estamos llevando de maravillas.

—Sí… claro… —respondió el pelilargo tosiendo por el "sutil" golpe—. Llevamos todo el día jugando videos juegos.

—¡Hombres! —gruñó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su amiga la arrastró fuera del lugar.

—¡Ustedes sigan, sigan jugando! —ordenó Mina mientras peleaba por mantener callada a la estudiante de relaciones públicas. Se la llevó con ella y le pidió—. ¡No me arruines el negocio de las apuestas por favor! —le suplicó con las manos frente a ella—. Estoy ganando mucho dinero, no te haces una idea…

—¿Qué está en juego? —preguntó de mala gana—. Si me lo dices, tomó a Rini y me voy.

—¿Rini está aquí? —gritó espantada.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

En eso una oleada de insultos y palabrotas viniendo de los hombres que jugaban le quitaron todas las dudas.

—¡Oh por Dios! —los ojos azules de ambas se abrieron como platos ante aquel glosario de obscenidades.

—¡Dime que apostaron para irme ya de aquí! —le exigió.

—Si gana Seiya, tendrá una cita contigo, si gana Darien… —no sabía si continuar pero la insistencia en los ojos de Serena la hicieron soltar la sopa—. Si gana Darien, Seiya lo tiene que ayudar con las cosas que tú pusiste en la lista.

—Oh… eso no me lo esperaba —dijo tranquilizándose—. Me agrada…

—¿Qué? —Mina no lo podía creer, e inclinó la cabeza con el dedo índice al costado de la boca—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—¡Muy bien! Si gana Darien, tengo la garantía de que voy a disfrutar lo que va a hacer con Seiya. ¡Seguirían trabajando juntos! Y si gana Seiya, voy a ir a la cita nomás. Es mi amigo y a Darien le vendrá bien un escarmiento para que aprenda a no celarme tanto.

—Oh, como que tú no lo haces —comentó irónicamente.

—Una cosa es que yo lo haga, y otra muy distinta que lo haga él —afirmó dejándola sola en busca de su hija.

Para terminar el día de sorpresa, la pelirrosada estaba entre ambos competidores moviendo sus brazos como si ella también estuviera peleando.

—¡Eso, eso, ahí! ¡Combo, combo! —gritaba la chica de coletas rosadas—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos Darien tú puedes!

—No por favor —susurró con la mano en la cara—. Yo amo los videos juegos pero esto es demasiado. Pero cuando estaba ahí, frente a la gran pantalla no pudo evitar acompañar a su hija en los ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Golpea, patea!

Haciendo que al mismo tiempo los jugadores las miraran de reojo alejándose un poco de las Serenas nada serenas.

Aquella distracción femenina, le dio la última ronda a Kyo, es decir, a Seiya.

—¡Soy el mejor en juego de pelea! —festejó con el puño en alto.

—¡Ustedes me distrajeron! —les reclamó a las dos—. ¡Iba ganando!

—¡Gracias preciosas! —Seiya tomó la mano derecha de las dos y le depositó –galanamente- un beso sobre los nudillos de ambas.

—¡Oye! —Darien se puso entre ellas y Seiya—. Son mis Serenas, no te tomes tantas atribuciones.

—¡Cuarta ronda empatada! —gritó Mina llamando la atención de todos—. ¡Y la última ronda va a ser el divertido juego de video: Guitar Hero!

El sonido de los apostadores, era como si estuvieran en un concierto. La mirada triunfadora de Seiya, lejos de intimidar a Darien lo alentó a querer derrotar al musiquito en su campo. ¡Qué grandioso sería eso!

Andrew apareció con la guitarra que enchufó en la consola y se la pasó a Darien, pero este se la cedió primero a Seiya.

—Este es tu campo —le dijo con ironia en sus palabras—. Adelante.

Andrew con el comando señalo la canción que ambos iba a usar para ver la puntuación.

«No Way Back de Foo Fighters»

Seiya miró a Serena, le guiñó un ojo y se dedicó a la pantalla.

Los dedos rápidos del cantante, acertaban sin equivocaciones los colores de las notas. Estaba muy emocionado, se sentía en casa con esa imitación de guitarra en sus manos. Y la luz verde en la pantalla le indicaba que lo estaba haciendo de maravillas.

Terminó la ronda: 35,890 puntos.

—Supera esto Chiba —le dijo altanero entregándole la guitarra al moreno de cabello corto.

Darien tomó el instrumento, acomodó los dedos sobre los colores moviéndolos. Seiya dejó escapar una risa de burla, pero lejos de enojarlo, lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Algo nos caracteriza a los médicos: Dedos rápidos y agilidad mental.

Y con aquellas palabras comenzó su ronda, rápidamente subió al verde, tanta sorpresa causo el acierto de Darien, que el lugar se quedo en silencio.

Terminó la ronda: 35,890 puntos.

Un enorme "Oh" se generó en el lugar por el empate entre ambos competidores.

El rubio dependiente del Árcade apareció con otra guitarra que se la pasó a Seiya.

—Pongamos uno a pantalla compartida —propuso como desempate, y ambos consintieron.

Nuevamente se pusieron a competir entre ambos, los sonidos inundaban el árcade mientras los apostadores hacían ecos de la canción.

Empezaron muy bien, iban muy parejos, ya estaban por terminar la canción cuando todo se fue a negro.

—Pero, ¿qué? —exclamaron sorprendidos los dos hombres que se quedaron con las ganas del final.

Entre risas apareció Mina con un cable en la mano derecha y la otra escondida en la nuca.

—Lo siento…

—Ohhhh ya —protestaron los dos al mismo tiempo—, casi terminábamos.

—Oh… pero si ya hablan en sincronía —se burló la Sailor de Venus—. ¡Dejémoslo en empate!

—¡Ay no! —se quejaron los dos cayendo sobre la silla que ocuparon durante el "KOF"

—No te preocupes Seiya —comentó Serena guiñándole el ojo—. Aún me quedan veinticuatro días de soltería, ahí podemos salir a tomar algo.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver, Serena! —gritó el príncipe—. ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

—Eso lo veremos —susurró para si misma con una sonrisa.

Los apostadores fueron dejando el recinto quedando solamente las tres mujeres y los tres hombres.

—Nunca me había divertido tanto —comentó Andrew con una enorme sonrisa—. Ha sido muy entretenido, aunque quedaron muchos juegos por jugar… Deberían hacer otra ronda otro día.

—¿La revancha? —preguntó Seiya con una sonrisa ladeada a Darien.

—Cuando quiera —le extendió la mano y éste respondió.

—¡Qué emoción! —gritó Serena moviendo sus brazos animadamente—. ¡Ahora son amigos!

—¡Amigos, el ratón del queso! —se quejó Darien soltándolo rápidamente—. Por favor cariño, si no quieres un invitado menos y un marido preso… —se señaló a él mismo y a Seiya—, no nos pidas compartir otro día.

—Lo mismo digo —comentó Seiya poniéndose de pie—. ¿Vas a querer que te ayude?

—Pero no ganó ninguno de los dos y ni muerto te doy una cita con MI Serena —le informó tomando del brazo a la chica—. Eso nunca.

—Sé que Serena te ama a ti, y ya —elevó los hombros con las manos abierta a ambos lados—. Eso lo sé desde que me fui, pero es divertido molestarte —Darien gruñó, pero continuó—. Te voy a ayudar, porque quiero que mi bombón sea feliz.

—Seiya… ¡Gracias! —Serena se acercó y lo abrazó—. ¡Eres un gran amigo! —se separó y se acercó a Rini antes de que su prometido le dijera algo—. Nosotras nos retiramos. ¡Adiós! —y rápidamente salió de Crown junto con su hija.

—Darien… —Seiya que las veía alejar se le acercó—, como no tengo oportunidad con Serena, que tal si lo intento con Serena hija, es muy bonita.

Si las miradas mataran, Seiya habría muerto mil veces.

—Estás de broma… —gruñó.

—No, si no puedo con la madre, lo intentaré con la hija.

—Inténtalo y será lo último que hagas en tu vida.

Seiya se acercó a la puerta y elevó su mano como saludo.

—Ya lo veremos… _suegro_. —y con esas palabras salió del recinto. Darien quiso salir tras él para darle la paliza que venía acumulando pero Andrew lo detuvo.

—¿Qué? —volvió a gritar molesto—. ¡No olvidaré que me traicionaste, Furuhata!

—Relájate Darien —le pidió con las manos frente a él.

—¡Creo que me voy a ir a mi viejo apartamento a descansar antes de irme a trabajar! —salió del lugar resoplando.

Buscó su automóvil en el estacionamiento de la cafetería Crown y se encaminó al departamento. Ingresó y agradeció internamente que Rini fuera ordenada, lo único que quería era darse una ducha bien caliente para relajarse y dormir las tres horas que faltaban para ir a cubrir su guardia.

Tocó la almohada y simplemente perdió noción del tiempo.

Cuando se despertó encontró sobre la mesita de centro una nota que decía:

«Te vimos dormir y no quisimos despertarte. Pasamos por unas cosas de Rini y aprovechamos para dejarte algo para que cenes. Que te vaya bien. Tus Serenas.»

Bajó la nota con negación, si creía que con eso la iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, estaba muy equivocada… Serena Tsukino no tenia ni idea de lo que tenía pensado para ella.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

»Guitar Hero, The King Of Fighert = No me pertenecen, al menos el último por desgracia jajajaja.

»La canción de Foo Fighters es de uso exclusivo porque viene en el juego.

* * *

**_Gracias por sus reviews a:_**

mirtiangis - Katy28 - yesqui2000 - 2510mari - Carmilla-devildoll - SalyLuna - nahima-chan - vampire-klaudia - midori mitzuki 2 - C-Higurashi - Romyna.Z - criztal x 2 (te debía el de la otra vez) - Vale6.c - Ale`CulLenMelLark-14 - anonimo - Fall93 - Sailor Alisha - Sailor Moon The Best - serena tsukino - Genddrene.

=O Faltaron muchas chicas aquí... ;o; malas...

Nah, es broma, mientras lean y disfruten de mi fic, soy feliz.

Nos leemos en otra actualización!

Aquatic~


	15. 14: Sedúceme lentamente

_¡Hola! ¡Bien, al final mi viaje se retraso unos días así que pude escribir antes de irme!_

**_-Inicio del Queen Drama-_**

_Bien, hoy es 14 de Octubre y hace unos 4 meses atrás comence con este fic, por una idea loca de que Serena y Darien no habían tenido eso lindo que hay previo al noviazgo, que es la conquista. La verdad, no imagine que iba a ser tan bien recibido y que este a punto de llegar a los 300 reviews. Y me alegra que no sean solo "continualo" Si no que me dan sus putnos de vista, las cosas que sienten que no les cuadra, sus acotaciones, todo es bien recibido y analizado. Quiero darles algo de calidad y no escribir por escribir y me agrada que lo este consiguiendo tanto aquí como en los otros. Muchas gracias por el apoyo._

**_-Fin del Queen Drama-_**

_ajajaj Sin perder más tiempo les dejo aquí:_

* * *

Madre e hija estaban en una especie de piyamada en la sala de la casa con unos potes grandes de papas fritas y otros snacks estaba acurrucadas, juntas sobre el sillón viendo una película absortas de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que los créditos aparecieron en pantalla.

—¡Qué película más triste! —exclamó Serena alzando sus brazos—. ¡Ellos tan bellos… tanto amor y no poder estar juntos!

—Si —secándose los ojos con el revés de su piyama rosado—. Muy triste… —dio un gran bostezo y movió su cuello para ambos lados—. Serena, ¿a qué están jugando Darien y tú?

—Bueno —sonrojada empezó a jugar con sus dedos—. Se llama Plan Conquístame, es un plan que se me ocurrió hace casi una semana.

—Ahora entiendo —la pelirrosada llevó la mano al mentón pensante—, había oído algo del "Plan Conquístame" por parte de Venus en el futuro.

—Entonces nos irá bien —afirmó bebiendo de su jugo de naranja—. Si aún llevamos casado tantos siglos…

—Claro —afirmó la dama con un movimiento de la cabeza—. Su amor es muy fuerte, pero eso no evita los problemas.

—¿Peleamos en el futuro? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No… —calló abruptamente—, al menos desde que yo nací —se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismos.

—¿Supongo que hay cosas que no puedes contarme? —la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y Rini afirmó con un suspiro—. ¡No te preocupes!

La niña quedo en silencio unos minutos y después explotó agarrándole la mano derecha — ¡Por favor Serena! ¡Recuerda las palabras de mi mamá: Nada es lo que parece ni nada es como se ve!

—Las recuerdo… —confundida, arqueó la ceja derecha—. ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

—Sí —miró hacía la ventana donde el sol se escondía—. A decir verdad, las chicas me contaron todo lo que pasa en este desafío… —volvió la mirada a su futura madre—. Estoy segura que mi papá me mandó hacía el pasado para asegurarme de que nada cambie los hechos.

Serena no dijo nada, se quedo callada mientras pensaba en que podría ser lo que tendrían que superar.

Se sentía muy extraña, hace tres meses atrás -cuando tomaron la fecha de la boda- se sentía muy feliz, todo estaba planificado para ser algo majestuoso; pero ahora, se sentía insegura. Se suponía que el plan conquistarme era para despejar todos sus miedos, o será que realmente ella siempre tuvo esa inseguridad y no se había dado cuenta.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió irse a acostar. Lo mejor era no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, se amaban los dos, y eso era lo importante en una relación. ¿O no?

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Lo agotador de la jornada se reflejaba en los ojos cansados del doctor Chiba mientras recorría los pasillos del Hospital de Tokio. Pero más que nada estaba pensando como vengarse de su tormento lunar. ¡Por supuesto que Serena iba a tener su merecido! ¿Pensó juntarlo con la estrellita titilante sin salir perjudicada? Oh… pues estaba muy equivocada, muy equivocada.

—¡Doctor Chiba! —una voz tras él lo hizo detener—. Debería irse a casa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mirando el reloj de su muñeca—. Apenas son las dos de la madrugada, me queda una hora de rondas.

—Su rostro luce agotado, y tiene que entrar a trabajar a las diez —el hombre de cabellos grises sonrió—. El hospital no se va a desajustar por su ausencia, yo llegué temprano —le comentó embozando una sonrisa ladeada—, así que vaya a descansar.

Sin discutir y tras una reverencia, volvió a su oficina a tomar sus cosas. Mientras acomodaba unos papeles para el día laboral, reencontró entre sus cosas el sobre lavanda que se había mandado desde el futuro.

_«Es más fácil conquistar a una mujer enojada que una enamorada, más tratando de Serena»_

Releyó la nota y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios -después de todo- capaz que no era a Serena quien debía estar enojada precisamente a la hora de la siguiente prueba… quizás para la próxima ronda, … él tenía que estar firme.

Con mucho más animo -que el que tenía- salió de la oficina en dirección a su casa.

Cuando llegó, no encontró mayor desastre que unas botellas de néctares y envoltorios de diversos snacks, en la mesa de la cocina. Dejó su maletín en el sillón y subió las escaleras de a dos mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Se quitó la ropa e ingresó a lavarse antes de acostarse a dormir. Salió ya con su piyama de dos piezas azul oscuro y se acostó en el lado libre de la cama tratando de no despertar a la rubia que yacía a espaldas a él.

Mas apenas cerró los ojos, sintió un movimiento en la cama, la rubia se giró hacia él, atrapándolo con el brazo izquierdo por la cintura, y pasándole por encima la pierna.

¡Oh, hasta dormida era el pecado andante esa desalmada!

Aunque su mente estaba cansada, su cuerpo no parecía pensar lo mismo activándose enseguida al sentir la respiración pausada en la nuca. Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

"_Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo_" —se repetía para si mismo, tratando de mover a su novia de encima, pero ésta se aferraba más contra su espalda— "_Si eso hace dormida nunca voy a poder vencer el reto que le impuse…. Vamos Darien, tu puedes… piensa en algo…."_ —cerró los ojos y como pesadilla por lo que había pasado todo ese día, no pudo evitar pensar como se transformaba Seiya en Sailor Star Fighter… Oh sí, aquella imagen aterradora era mejor que cualquier ducha helada….

Con su cuerpo relajado por fin, omitió la tentación hecha mujer que tenía al lado y se durmió.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**¡El Desafío ha comenzado!**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 14: "****Seducirme lentamente... ¡¿La Venganza de Darien?!****"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

El brillante sol se colaba por los ventanales de la habitación cuando el moreno abrió con dificultad los ojos, se pasó los dedos de la mano derecha sobre ellos y se movió esperando encontrar a su compañera, pero se encontró solo. Sorprendido buscó el despertador y vio la hora en él:

«08:35»

Ocultó un bostezo con el reverso de la mano y se metió a bañar antes de bajar a desayunar, por el griterío que se sentía en el ambiente, era claro que había visitas.

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana cuando se reunió a las tres jóvenes que estaban en el comedor: Serena madre, Serena hija y Mina…

La presencia de la segunda rubia, le hizo fruncir los labios, si ella estaba aquí significaba una cosa: Serena conocería su pedido.

—¡Hola Darien! —la saludaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Sí, Dios las creó, y ellas se reunieron. ¡Ahora tenía tres locas de atar en su casa! Mina y Serena eran casi una clonación una de la otra, y sin contar la pelirrosada… ¡Uf! Si salía vivo de todo esto, sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Tomó asiento al lado de Serena -colocando su chaqueta en el respaldo-, ésta le sirvió café, mientras se preparaba una tostada con mermelada.

—Cómo estamos todos reunidos —exclamó Mina—. Voy a decirles algo —se aclaró la garganta y continuó—, Amy y las demás, me dieron a mí el honor de ayudar a Serena en la siguiente prueba, porque me dijeron que era la persona más adecuada para ello.

Darien sonrió de lado, ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba empezando a querer a esa loca de moño rojo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza en señal de confusión. Mina con la mano señaló a Darien y lo miró. El médico dejo de comer, tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos y la miró fijamente, hasta que ella sintió que se derretía en los ojos azules de él —. Darien… —balbuceó tragando.

—Serena… —le susurró con un tono tan sensual que sonrojó a las oyentes, aunque no tanto como el rostro que tenía entre las manos—, conquístame si puedes… —se acercó más a ella— seducirme —y se alejó de golpe dejándola volando en una nube de seducción masculina.

¡Oh si! ¡Darien le acababa de mostrar lo que quería ver en ella!

—¿Seducirte? —dijo mirando como terminaba rápidamente de comer y se ponía de pie.

—Sí, mi amor, eso es lo que quiero que hagas por mí.

—Pero tú —se puso de pie—, tienes que prometer que no vas a arruinarlo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí tú, siempre arruinas los momentos lindos con tus salidas poco sutiles.

—¿Poco sutiles? Bah —resopló—, está bien. Pero tú tienes que usar el traje de conejo —contrapuso.

—Hecho —la rubia con la frente en alto, le extendió la mano.

—Hecho —repitió mirándola.

—Oigan —Mina los interrumpió algo desconcertada—, esas dos cosas que acaban de decir también estaban en la lista.

—¿También? —dijeron sorprendidos a coro.

—Sí —insistió con el dedo índice al costado derecho de su boca—, ambos sólo escribieron dos cosas buenas y puras niñerías.

—Realmente nos estamos pareciendo tanto mi amor —exclamó Serena abrazando a Darien.

—Así parece —respondió algo preocupado.

—¡Darien! —la pelirrosada terminó de tragar sus alimentos así que estaba lista para hablar—. ¡No te conviertas en Serena! —suplicó.

—Tranquila, pasaran siglos antes de que me convierta en la copia masculina de tu madre —trató de tranquilizarla pero lejos de eso la preocupo más—. ¿Qué?

—¿Diez siglos te parece poco? —le comentó y ya no dijo nada más.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Darien decidió romperlo

—Serena —la miró—, ¿puedes traerme mi maletín? —la chica afirmó con la cabeza y fue a buscarlo. Aprovechando la partida, el moreno se acercó a la otra chica—. Mina, toma —le entregó una tarjeta—, úsenla para comprar lo que necesiten.

—¿Pin? —preguntó tomando gustosa la tarjeta dorada entre las manos.

—Su cumpleaños —alcanzó a decir antes de que la muchacha llegara con el maletín.

Tras despedirse de las chicas, se fue en compañía de Rini. Las rubias quedaron solas para poder tramar tranquilamente.

—¡Amo tu casa! —gritó dejándose caer sobre el sofá de la sala—. ¡Muy buen gusto por parte de tu familia y de Darien!

—¿Verdad qué si? —respondió algo preocupada, en sí, no sabía bien que estaba pensando su amiga para aquella prueba.

—Serena —le dijo de pronto, poniéndose de pie—, vamos a salir de compras —le enseño una tarjeta dorada—. Darien me la dio cuando te mando por su maletín.

—¿De verdad? —la tomó entre las manos, emocionada—. ¿Hay que comprar mucho?

—Supongo que —se le acercó, pasando el brazo por los hombros de la princesa— si quiere una buena sección de seducción, hay que hacerlo.

—¿Y dónde aprenderemos esas cosas? —la observó de soslayo—. No me iras a llevar a un cabaret, ¿no?

—¡Sería un buen lugar! —lo pensó, deslizando el dedo pulgar e índice por el mentón—. Una buena escuela del arte de la seducción. Pero primero —la señalo—, tenemos cosas que planear y comprar. ¡Es hora de ir a una tienda erótica!

—¿Una tienda erótica? —preguntó con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

—¡Obvio! —le sonrió—. Ahí compraremos el traje de coneja y alguno que otro accesorio de seducción.

—¿Cómo qué? —la curiosidad estaba invadiéndola rápidamente—. ¿Acaso cosas como esposas para amarrarlo en la cama? —Mina se alejó un poco mirándola con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué has estado leyendo?

—¡Novelas ero…románticas! —respondió de forma automática, tanto que parecía imposible de creer.

—Ya, como sea. Pero me gusta tu idea —chasqueó los dedos de ambas manos—. Esposado en la cama, tu vestida como conejita seductora….

—¡Atormentándolo! —empezó a reírse—. ¡Desear pero no tocar! —con las manos en cadera siguió con la risa de psicópata—. ¡Y cuando lo suelte, si que voy a disfrutar!

—¡Ay Serena! —la diosa del amor, cubrió su rostro con la palma de la mano—. No necesitamos tanta información.

Las dos recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon de compras, era el día libre de Serena y Mina tenía clases a las dos de la tarde.

Recorrieron varios lugares, hasta que se metieron en un barrio bastante oscuro y siniestro. La rubia de coletas miraba todo bastante asustada, y aún más cuando pararon en una tienda llamada «SexErotic» los colores no tardaron en invadir sus mejillas blancas. Con un jalón de parte de la otra, entraron sin perder prisa.

Recorrieron los estantes con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidas de todas las cosas que ahí había.

—¿Puedo ayudarlas? —una chica de cabello rojo corto vestida de colegiala sexy, se les acercó.

—Sí —Mina adelantó un paso—, mi amiga se va a casar, y quiere seducir a su galán para dejarlo bien tentado.

—Oh, este es su lugar indicado —los ojos de la vendedora brillaron en morbo—. Síganme —las guío hasta un estante con esposas, látigos, fustas –ésta última fue tomada por Serena.

—¿Esto no es para caballos? —preguntó golpeándose la palma de la mano de forma suave.

—Si… —la dependiente sonrió de lado—, es para darle más intensidad a la hora de cabalgar sobre el hombre…

—Oh —la boca de Serena formó una «O» por largos minutos hasta que la dejó en las estanterías y tomó dos esposas—, esto si lo quiero… —sus orbes celestes brillaron con pura maldad.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó de nuevo la chica de cabello rojo, tomando las esposas.

—¿Tiene disfraces? —la rubia de moño rojo estaba muy metida en las cosas que debía encontrar, mas la rubia de coletas estaba muy perdida en ese mundo del erotismo.

"Son como las cosas que salen en los libros" —se dijo para si misma mientras tomaba una máscara de látex negra—. "Me pregunto si a Darien le gustaría experimentar"

—¡Serena! —la voz de su amiga la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, volteó y la vio de pie en las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Las siguió y llegaron a la sección de disfraces.

Y vaya que había: piratas, colegialas, enfermeras, caperucita roja, de todo lo que podría imaginar.

—¡Quiero uno de coneja! —le pidió mientras veía uno de enfermera que la estaba tentando mucho.

—Oh —Mina apareció por el costado y le dio un codazo—, que nos saliste traviesilla, princesa.

—Este… bueno yo….

—¡Aquí los tengo! —la pelirroja volvió a aparecer con dos trajes de coneja. Uno era encaje negro y el otro de color rojo.

—¡Quiero este! —señaló el elegido con una sonrisa.

Luego de un par de compras locas en la tienda, ambas salieron hacia la cafetería de Crown a comer algo. Entraron muertas de la risa, cuando Unazuki las saludó con una reverencia.

—¿Qué les sirvo? —preguntó a punto de tomar nota.

—Yo quiero pastel de manzana con un batido de fresas —pidió Serena.

—Yo pastel de chocolate con un batido de vainilla —completó la orden. Tras anotar, Unazuki se retiró.

—¡Darien se morirá cuando vea todo esto! —la exclamación, sólo arqueó suspicaz la ceja derecha de la princesa.

—¿Esa no es la idea? —entrelazó sonriente las manos y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa—. Darien pensó que no me iba a gustar la tarea, pero me encanta…

—Ya lo creo...

Luego de comer, ambas se separaron en distintos caminos.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

La última cita de Darien del día acababa de abandonar su oficina. Había sido un día movido a agenda llena y no había tenido ni tiempo para pensar en su querido tormento, por lo cual ni bien la puerta se cerró, los pensamientos lo inundaron de golpe.

Una semana, hoy se cumplía una semana de que habían empezado toda esta locura. Una semana donde se había encontrado con si mismo y con su compañera de alma.

Bajó un poco el cuerpo hacia el cajón bajo derecho y lo abrió sacando de éste, un largo estuche azul marino. Sólo faltaba una semana para sus vacaciones, tres semanas para la boda, y el mágico momento donde Serena entraría a su vida para ya no dejarlo solo.

Odiaba ese término. Sin dudas.

Abrió el estuche y dentro de éste había una fina y delicada cadenita con un conejo plateado. Tomó el conejo entre los dedos y lo volteó dejando ver la inscripción del reverso:

«Por tu amor eterno, renacería mil veces más»

Sonrió y volvió a guardarlo, más tarde se lo llevaría a su dueña. Se agachó para volverlo al cajón, cuando sintió la puerta.

—Lo siento, ya se terminó mi turno, si quiere puede ir a ver al doctor… Nobu —se enderezó en la silla para ver quien había entrado pero se quedo plasmado—…hiro —terminó de hablar y su boca se quedo en la posición de la última silaba. No lo podía creer, lo que veía era imposible.

Un click, le informó que la puerta había sido trabada por dentro.

—¡Serena! —exclamó poniéndose de pie.

—Hola doctor Chiba —saludó la mujer con una sonrisa ladeada—, su secretaria me dijo que ya no tenía citas así que creo que puede atenderme.

—¿A… atenderte? —se odio a si mismo en ese momento. Serena lo había tomado tan desprevenido que le tembló la voz de manera torpe.

—Si verá —soltó la cartera en el suelo y llevó las manos al lazo que cubría su chaleco negro y lo desató, el doctor no supo por qué, pero trago grueso—. Tengo un dolor aquí —apoyó la mano derecha sobre el pecho—.Y me dijeron que usted era muy bueno.

—Oh sí, soy muy bueno en mi trabajo —respondió con una sonrisa, recuperando el ánimo. ¡Si Serena quería jugar, jugarían!

—Muy bien —se quitó el abrigo dejando a relucir un vestido blanco de escote pronunciado de unos veinte centímetros por arriba de la rodilla—. ¿Entonces va a examinarme?

—Con gusto —se acercó con el estetoscopio y lo apoyó en el pecho de la rubia. Ésta aprovechó la cercanía para robarle un beso fugaz al atractivo doctor.

—¿Escucha? —le dijo en tonada inocente, mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice—. Mi corazón late muy deprisa.

—Sí, lo escucho —contestó sorprendido. Esa intervención en el trabajo le estaba gustando, pero no era el mejor lugar para… tosió tratando de relajarse—. Pero no tiene nada, yo la veo muy saludable.

—¿Estoy muy saludable, doctor? —volvió a preguntar con voz tierna, y dio un giro sobre los pies—. ¿Usted cree?

—Sí, lo garantizó —comentó, regresando tras el escritorio para recoger sus cosas.

—¿Qué pasa Doctor Chiba? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos, usándolo para resaltar su busto—. ¿Se va?

—Nos vamos —corrigió, se acercó al cajón, guardo el estuche sin que lo noté y se acercó a ella. Le pasó el abrigo—. Póngaselo, no querrá que otros vean lo saludable y apetecible que es su cuerpo.

—¿Y si lo hago? —preguntó osada.

—Tendría que castigarla, y no creo que le guste.

—¿Un castigo? Oh… —alzó ambas cejas—, no puede ser tan malo…

—¿No? —se quitó la bata blanca y la dejó colgada—. Te llevaría a mi cama y no dejaría que salgas de ella hasta que aclamaras por piedad.

—Ohhhh —exclamó fingiendo asombro—. Tal vez me guste tanto que usted terminara pidiendo misericordia.

—¿Te han dicho que eres una coneja traviesa? —se acercó a ella y la apegó a él por la cintura.

—Oh sí, mi futuro marido me lo dice todo el tiempo —respondió y cerró los ojos al sentir sobre la piel de su cuello, los tibios labios de Darien.

—Es un hombre inteligente, entonces —respondió recorriéndole desde el hombro hasta el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

—Si, lo es… me eligió a mí… ¡Ay! —protestó al sentir los dientes sobre el hombro—. ¡Eso me va a dejar marca! —gruñó.

—Es la idea —le afirmó separándose de ella. Tomó el abrigo negro y se lo puso el mismo, tomó en la mano derecha su chaqueta y su maletín y en la otra, la mano de Serena—. Vámonos.

Ni bien salieron de la consulta, se encontraron con dos doctores.

—¿Ya te vas Chiba?

—Sí, aquí mi prometida, vino a buscarme —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Así que tú eres la famosa "Princesa" —comentó el más joven de los dos, de cabello marrones y ojos azules—. Oí que hace una semana dio un concierto en el patio del hospital.

—Bueno, yo —Serena bajó la mirada muerta de la pena—, sí, fui yo.

—¡Qué linda! —exclamó el otro, de edad mayor—. ¡Chiba tienes una novia muy bonita!

—Lo sé —afirmó emocionado tomándola de la cintura—. Si me lo permiten, nos vemos el lunes, si no hay ningún contratiempo. ¡Buen fin de semana!

—Para ti también —le dijeron poniéndose en camino los dos grupos para distintos lados.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que subieron al auto de Darien, éste último no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando atrapó los labios femeninos entre los suyos…

—¡Vas a dejarme sin aire! —dijo Serena tomando una bocanada de aire.

—¡Esa es la idea! —se acomodó en el asiento y puso en marcha el vehículo—. ¿A qué se debió todo esto?

—Oh, me pediste que te seduzca y eso Darien Chiba es lo que voy a hacer —afirmó.

—Eso me gusta.

—Oh, espera a ver lo que te tengo planeado. ¡Seducción al estilo Serena Tsukino, empieza ahora!

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

»¿Darien pensando en Sailor Star Fighter para bajar su tensión sexual? xD Eso fue una idea que me dio "Sailor Alissa"

»Le agradezco a midori mitzuki 2 por darle un vistazo a unas escenas que me tenian media indecisa =D

»La tienda de SexErotic no sé si existe, si existe no lo hice pensando en esa. jaja O.O No tengo pensado hacer publicidad gratuita en mi fics. Salvo lo de los videos juegos del otro día xD

* * *

Bueno, con la última frase de Serena les revelé el titulo del proximo capítulo. ¡Al fin! Despues de catorce capitulos ha pasado una semana en este fic! Ahora solo quedan dos semanas de convivencia y la semana de reflexión ante de la boda! ¿Qué más pasará? ¡No te lo pierdas!

* * *

Gracias por leer:

criztal - mayilu - yesqui2000 - jessy moon 15 - midori mitzuki 2 - anonimo 1 - anonimo 2 (mi idea era que fuera un dia-un capitulo pero ya ves no se pudo jajaja mínimo serán 15 más) - LuzK - Geligirl - C-Higurashi - NitSerenityGrang (gracias, me emocionas ;o;) nahima-chan - Katy28 - Carmilla-devildoll - Sailor Moon The Best - TakaraiEuchan - mirtiangis - sakura-mayen - Marie Mademoiselle Chiba - EsteVas (Gracias ;)

Nombres nuevos! Gracias por comentar! :3

¡Nos leemos quizás antes de noviembre si me llueven las ideas en la playa! ¡Coquimbo ahí te voy! jajajaj xD

Aquatic~

PD: Siento a las lectoras que confundo detras de Sirena Misty y Aquatic Whisper esta la misma loca. Por si ven "Sirena Misty" en sus reviews o contestando reviews es dependiendo del explorador que use en el momento. Lamento la confusión xD

Bye~


	16. 15: Seducción al estilo, Serena Tsukino

_Aloha! Aquí estamos! Como he dicho, todo los sabados seran subidas de Conquistame si puedes! Este capitulo es lo más Hot que he escrito xD No pidan mucho, pues hago lo mejor que puedo xD Mis lemon son chistosos y este no dejo de serlo xDD_

_Este fic ya fue planificado hasta su termino, quedan sin contar éste. 15 capítulos más. aparte del epilogo jajja Se vienen cosas interesantisimas! No se lo pierdan!_

_Sin más las dejo con el capítulo!  
_

* * *

¡Al fin! Por fin había pasado una semana. Una semana bastante movida para la pareja. Serena había decidido jugar a conquistarse antes de casarse; del futuro les mandaron a Rini con una extraña misión y ni hablar de que sus padres la habían mandado a vivir con Darien. A todo eso había que sumarle que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten habían regresado y habían desatado unos increíbles celos en el doctor, y otra serie de cosas sumamente sorprendentes para la princesa lunar.

Con la ayuda de las Sailors, el plan conquista se llevaba a cabo sin ningún problema y ahora Serena estaba por llevar enfrentar el primero de su parte…

Navegando por los mares de información virtual, encontró una lista de cosas que le llamaron mucho la atención… ¡Oh sí!… y lo iba a poner en practica.

Sí Darien quería ser seducido… ¡Muy bien! ¡Tendría una sección de seducción que jamás olvidaría!

**_Seducción intensiva_**

_1. Finge desinterés_: Haz que él te deseé hasta que le duela.

_2. Luce irresistible_: Ver pero no tocar, nada mejor para dejarlo como deseas.

_3. Cena amable en un bonito lugar:_ ¡Provócalo con la cena! ¡Saborea, gime de placer… por la comida!

_4. Contacto casual y osado:_ Un desliz de dedos, rósale la pierna con el pie… claro… ¡Siempre sin intención!

_5. Dale de beber algo que lo duerma:_Cuando ya no pueda aguantar más, dale algo que lo duerma.

_6. ¡Abusa de él!_: ¡Una vez en tu cama, haz con él lo que quieras!

Le gustaba todo lo que ahí decía, sobretodo lo del último ítem.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**¡Qué empiece el Desafío!**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 15: "Seducción estilo, Serena Tsukino"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

La pareja había llegado como alma que lleva el diablo de lo veloz que había conducido el doctor hasta la casa de ambos, para alegría de Serena, sólo significaba una cosa… ¡Su plan iba saliendo como ella pretendía!.

.**_  
_**

**_1. Finge desinterés_**: Haz que él te deseé hasta que le duela.

.

Serena sonrió al entrar a la casa, Darien tardó dos segundos en abrazarla por detrás y depositar un par de besos en el cuello de la princesa.

—¡Darien por favor! —pidió aguantándose las cosquillas que la respiración del moreno le causaba—. Debes aprender a controlarte.

—Me controlé por siete años… —dejo de abrazarla, pero las manos empezaron a recorrer ambos costados de la rubia, y cada vez recorrían más hasta que rosaron la curvatura de sus senos—. ¡Al diablo el autocontrol!

"¡_Autocontrol, ven a mí_" —se dijo a si misma, cerró los ojos y se separó de su novio.

—Calmado príncipe terrestre —tomó valor y adelantó dos pasos separándose de él y volteó a verlo—. Si sigues así, ¿Qué quedará para nuestra noche de bodas?

—Ohhh —exclamó haciéndose el sorprendido, y sonrió de lado—. Para esa noche tengo pensado el desarmar tus odangos… —el adelantó también dos pasos y quedo frente a ella, llevó sus manos a los odangos y se los acarició con el pulgar—. Disfrutaré tanto desarmándolos… dejando caer tu largo cabello sobre tu espalda… —la rubia volvió a retroceder para separarse de él—. ¡Oh, ya! ¿A qué estamos jugando?

—A nada amor —le sonrió—. Tengo hambre —soltó de pronto—, sabes que Serena con el estómago lleno es una niña muy tierna y dócil…

—Ok —suspiró resignado—, ¿Qué vamos a comer?

—¡Hice reservaciones en un restaurante! —le comentó cerrando sus ojos—. Hoy es una semana que iniciamos esta locura de conquistarnos y quiero que salgamos a comer juntos.

—Me parece una buena idea.

—¡Voy a bañarme primera! —subió corriendo las escaleras dejándolo sorprendido.

—Está bien —suspiró resignado—. Voy a tener que aguantarme un rato más para comerme a mi odango —sonrió para si mismo, subiendo las escaleras.

Serena estaba bajo la ducha pero no había vapor en el lugar, sus dientes rechinaban por lo helada del agua, cerró los ojos y suspiró… Ahora entendía en carne propia lo del «agua helada».

Con los ánimos más relajados, abrió el grifo de agua caliente y se duchó. Con los ojos cerrados buscó su toalla rosada, pero no estaba ahí…

—Oh… ¡rayos! —cerró el grifo y gritó—. ¡Darien!

La puerta no tardó en abrirse con lo que ella buscaba. Y la sonrisa burlona del portador del objeto, la ruborizó.

—La dejaste sobre la cama —Serena estiró su brazo para tomar la toalla, pero éste no la dejo—. Déjame, yo te la pongo… —el doble sentido era evidente en las palabras del doctor provocando que los labios de la rubia se fruncieran para no saltar sobre él. Darien extendió la toalla detrás de ella y la rodeó, la tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó de la bañera —. Si no quieres bañarte conmigo, mejor sal ahora —le aconsejó y ella no dudo ni un segundo en salir.

.

**_2. Luce irresistible_**: Ver pero no tocar, nada mejor para dejarlo como deseas.

.

Serena se acercó a una bolsa que tenía a los pies de la cama y tomó entre sus manos el vestido de coctel que iba a usar para esa velada. En un tono rosado, un vestido strapless ceñido hasta la cintura con caída acampanada veinte centímetros sobre la rodilla, un lazo negro ajustaba y armaba la forma de la cintura, haciendo juego con los zapatos de tacón bajo y la simple cartera tipo clutch. Se miró al espejo girando sobre sus propios pies, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

—Oh Dios… —murmuró entre dientes el doctor, haciendo que los ojos azules de Serena se dirigieran a él pese a que ella no quería por la falta de ropa masculina. A pesar de haber recorrido cada uno de los centímetros de aquel hombre, verlo con el cabello húmedo, cubierto apenas por una toalla a la cintura, la tentaba demasiado—. ¿Realmente quieres salir? —dijo acercándosele pero pudo evitarlo a tiempo de caer en sus brazos—. ¿Por qué huyes coneja?

—¡No huyo! —se acomodó una de sus coletas—. Pero es que estoy terminando de arreglarme, para que salgamos.

—Ok… —susurró nuevamente resignado, olía a que su princesita estaba planeando algo, pero quería ver de que era capaz y no arruinar su esfuerzo. Pero sería un esfuerzo para él también y de fuerza mayor, la condenada coneja lo estaba tentando.

Tomó aire y se acercó el smoking que Serena le había dejado sobre la cama. Dejo caer la toalla y se acercó a la camisa.

—¡Oye! —gritó abochornada—. ¡Deja que salga para cambiarte! —el pelinegro giró confundido arqueando una ceja—. ¿Qué? —preguntó tratando de que sus ojos no vagaran por su cuerpo.

—¿Hay algo de mí que no hayas visto? —volvió a girar a la ropa—. Ahora le bajo el pudor a la señora… —dijo sarcástico.

Serena suspiró, este ítem le había salido al revés… ella deseaba más al condenado moreno que a él a ella… En fin, tenía que continuar…

.

_**3. Cena amable en un bonito lugar**:_ ¡Provócalo con la cena! ¡Saborea, gime de placer… por la comida!

**_4. Contacto casual y osado: _**Un desliz de dedos, rósale la pierna con el pie… claro… ¡Siempre sin intención!

.

—Es un bonito lugar —le dijo Darien a Serena cuando entraron al restaurante donde tenían la reservación.

—Sí, y pedí una mesa alejada —le informó con un movimiento de sus cejas que dejó preocupado al príncipe.

"_Coneja traviesa, ¿qué tramas?"_ —pensó siguiendo a la chica que se acercaba a informar de las reservaciones. Siguieron al camarero que los iba a servir en la noche, y llegaron a una mesa alejada del resto con vista a la terraza majestuosa del lugar.

—¡Wow! —exclamó apoyando sus manos en el vidrio que los separaba de la terraza—. Es tan magnifico…

Les entregaron las cartas, y ambos ordenaron sus respectivas comidas.

—Me pregunto, ¿Por qué tan misteriosa Serena?

—¿Yo? —fingió asombro—. Para nada, amor. Sólo ando queriendo hacer una buena velada. Algo lindo…

En ese preciso instante se quedo tieso, el pie -descalzo- de Serena le había rosado el tobillo y un poquito más arriba.

—¡Serena! —gruñó entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —sonrió de lado, y lo volvió a hacer pero ahora con el otro pie.

—Serena —volvió a gruñir, pero la mencionada lo ignoró con la llega del mesero con las órdenes: Carne al jugo con papas para Darien, y Pescado con puré de papas y ensalada para Serena. El doctor suspiró aliviado cuando la princesita dejo el juego y se puso a comer, pero lo lamentó casi instantáneamente.

—mmmm —degustó apretando los puños frente a ella, tomó un poco de puré con el tenedor y prácticamente jugo con él a la hora de comer.

Automáticamente bajó su mirada al plato y evitó ver a su compañera, pero era casi imposible. En ese momento agradecía no tener mesas alrededor, los quejidos placenteros por la comida de Serena están a punto de darle un paro… cardiaco…

—¡Qué comida más deliciosa! —declaró dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato vacio, Darien en cambio apenas había probado bocado—. ¡Amor, no has comido nada!

—Digamos que se me fue el apetito a otra parte de mi cuerpo —le informó provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas—. Y espero que no preguntes a dónde…

—No te preocupes —tragó grueso—. Puedo imaginármelo.

Comió lo más que pudo y con una sonrisa se levantó de la mesa.

—Pídeme un café, ya vengo —con la salida de Darien de la mesa, Serena vio el momento idea para echarle unas gotitas de un relajante en la bebida, pero se arrepintió a ultimo momento. ¿Cómo volvería a casa? Mejor eso lo haría allá. —. Ya volví —dijo sentándose nuevamente—. Sabes amor —la rubia lo miró y este se acercó un poco—, andas muy traviesa… Realmente, ¿no trama algo?

—¿Yo? Como crees —en eso le trajeron el postre helado que pidió y el café de Darien. Partió un trozo del postre y lo levantó con la cuchara—. Cómo si yo quisiera provocarte o algo por el estilo —se llevó el utensilio a la boca y sus palabras cobraron sentido para Darien.

¡Lo estaba provocando! ¡Y vaya que estaba teniendo efecto!

—¡Rayos! —la protesta femenina lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, y miró hacia donde se quejaba. Un trozo de helado se deslizaba por el pecho de Serena hasta perderse entremedio de sus senos.

Masculló una maldición por aquella escena, ya no aguantaba más los estímulos que le estaba dando Serena, ya no quería más que tenerla tendida en su cama jadeando por sus caricias y no por comida.

—Vámonos —le dijo levantando la mano derecha para que el mesero le trajera la cuenta.

—¡Pero Darien! —protestó terminándose el postre—, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

El hombre de cabello oscuro se levantó un poco de su asiento y se acercó a ella susurrándole:

—Si no quieres que te tomé sobre la mesa, vámonos.

—Oh… —la tonada usada por Darien le erizó hasta el más fino de los cabellos de la nuca. Sin duda su plan de seducción había sido un éxito… y eso que aún no había sacado a relucir su traje de coneja. Sonrió y afirmó—. Vámonos.

._**  
**_

**_5. Dale de beber algo que lo duerma: _**Cuando ya no pueda aguantar más, dale algo que lo duerma.

.

Llegaron a la casa y Darien era pura llamarada, sus labios y sus manos estaban sin control sobre Serena quien trataba de liberarse de su fogoso novio.

—¡Ya déjate de juegos Serena! —le pidió besándole el cuello—. Tú estas tan ansiosa como yo…

—Oh, no te lo voy a negar… —consiguió separarse y se ocultó tras uno de los sillones de tres cuerpos—. Pero, hagamos las cosas bien…

—No te preocupes —dijo tratando de tomarla de nuevo—, vamos a hacerlo muy bien, ya estamos tomando experiencia.

—¡Ya! —gritó apenada—. Mira… —señaló hacia arriba—, sube que yo tengo que prepararme.

—¿Para que prepararte? —gruñó—. Si te quiero como mamá Ikuko te trajo al mundo.

—¡Ya Darien! —ocultó su rostro entre las manos, para luego mirarlo con ojos picaresco.

—A poco… —rio como un niño chiquito al darse cuenta que era lo que le proponía la tierna princesita.

—¡Así es! —afirmó—, tengo el traje de conejita esperando por ti.

—Entonces —se acercó a la escalera—, seré un hombre obediente.

—Así me gusta.

Ni bien Darien desapareció de la sala, Serena se dirigió a la cocina a subir dos vasos de jugo, y esta vez si echó las gotas para dormir un ratito a su semental…

Luego, subió y llegó a la habitación donde él había ya deshecho su corbata y quitado la chaqueta negra.

—Toma amor —le paso el vaso de jugo—, bébelo mientras yo me preparo.

—De acuerdo —tomó el vaso y se lo bebió completamente—, gracias. Estaba muerto de sed.

—¡Genial! —buscó en la cajonera un bolsa rosa y se metió al baño—. ¡Espérame!

—¡Aquí estaré esperándote como un cazador furtivo! —amenazó cuando se le escapó de sus labios un bostezo—. ¡Qué raro! —otro bostezo lo atacó, pasó los dedos por los ojos tratando de no dormirse… pero todo se le fue a negro.

.

_**6. ¡Abusa de él**!_: ¡Una vez en tu cama, haz con él lo que quieras!

.

—¡Eso fue muy rápido! —festejó saliendo del baño con el conjunto de encaje enterizo que formaban el disfraz de conejita—. ¡Ay Darien, Darien! —se acercó al hombre que dormía sobre la cama y sonrió—. No quería drogarte, pero te juro que son gotas naturales… no te harán dormir más de quince minutos… Lo que necesito para hacer lo que quiera contigo… —buscó otra bolsa en su cajón y sacó las esposas que había comprado en la tienda—. ¡Quieto, esto no va a dolerte!

Poco a poco recobró la consciencia, aunque se sentía algo adormecido, como si sus manos estuvieran entumidas, trató de sacudirla, pero…

—¡No intentes moverte! —le dijo una voz que no tardó en reconocer, tiró de sus manos y no las pudo mover—. ¡Serena! —levantó su vista hacia las manos que estaban esposadas a ambos lados de la cama—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Es que casi no podías controlarte, tenía que hacer algo o ibas a acabar con mi lindo cuerpecito.

—¡Cómo que no lo voy a hacer cuando logre liberarme!

—Darien, eso suena muy feo. Además estoy siguiendo los consejos de unas novelas ero… románticas que he leído.

—¡Has leído novelas Eróticas! —exclamó sorprendido.

—¡Oh, sí! —afirmó—. Hace años que lo hago… tenía —empezó a jugar con los dedos índices—, ya que mi novio no quería tocarme, tenía que entretenerme.

—Oh, diablos… ¡Ni látigos ni nada de esas cosas raras! —le advirtió de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no? En los libros lo disfrutan…

—¡Esta es la vida real Serena Tsukino! —empezó a pelear contra las esposas—. Si quieres que te azote, tengo una vara que esta más que dispuesta para ello.

—Lo sé —mordiéndose el labio inferior, observó la parte de Darien que se movía a voluntad propia bajo el bóxer blanco de su dueño—, parece que tu vara quiere ser liberada.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Liberarla —y con esas palabras se paró en la cama.

—¡Rayos! —maldijo ante la escena, Serena estaba parada sobre la cama, con un lindo traje de conejita: en sus odangos tenía unas orejas blancas, en el cuello un collar de cinta rojo al igual que el enterizo de encaje que dejaba poco a la imaginación y una pomposa colita de conejo sobre el trasero de la rubia.

—¿Qué te parece mi trajecito de conejita Sexy? ¿Cumple tus expectativas?

—¡Demonios Serena! ¡Suéltame!

—¡No! —se sentó sobre el vientre masculino ahogando un jadeo en su garganta—. Así es más divertido —se movió de manera circular provocando un ronco gemido de los labios de su chico—. Oh… Darien… ¿puedo tocarte?

—Haz lo que quieras —susurró resignado.

—Entonces… —se levantó y bajó el bóxer liberando de prendas el cuerpo de Darien—, dime —rodeó con su mano derecha la erección—, ¿cómo lo hago? —empezó a mover lentamente la mano por el miembro palpitante—. ¿Bien?

—Condenadamente bien —gruñó entre dientes respirando dificultosamente—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Querías que te seduzca… quería sorprenderte —aumentó un poco el movimiento de su mano y Darien gritó—. ¿Te sorprendí?

—¿Tú que crees?

—Creo que sí —soltó la erección para llevar sus manos a la espalda para quitarse el disfraz—, ¿puedo quitármelo?

—¿Para qué?

—Voy a abusar de ti —le informó quitándoselo, una vez desnuda se sentó nuevamente sobre el vientre de su hombre—, ¿me dejas?

—Como si pudiera detenerte —balbuceó irónicamente tomando aire, esa niña iba a matarlo…

—Bien —comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de Darien, se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, alternó el camino con besos húmedos hasta bajar a los pezones a los que le dio un pequeño mordisco en ambos.

—¡Serena, cielos! —ella siguió lamiéndolos, alentada por los quejidos que escuchaba de Darien, continuó bajando por el estomago, rodeó con la lengua, el ombligo y llegó al punto inicial. Volvió a tomarlo con la mano derecha y buscó la mirada de Darien, quien la miraba sorprendido de la osadía.

—¡Darien! —gimió cuando paso la lengua por la longitud de la erección—, voy a abusar de ti nomás —se levantó –aún con el miembro en su mano- y lo guió hasta su entrada, dejándose caer abruptamente sobre él.

Ambos gritaron de éxtasis por el encuentro de cuerpos, Serena se movía lentamente sobre el cuerpo del moreno con las manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de éste, pellizcando sutilmente los pezones entre sus dedos.

Era un cruel castigo… pero vaya que lo estaba disfrutando. Su linda y tierna Serena, esa niña tan inocente que conoció hace tantos años estaba sobre él, cabalgándolo sin ningún pudor. Recorriendo su cuerpo con manos inexpertas pero firmes, él tenía las manos atadas pero su cadera comenzó a moverse sola para ayudarla con las embestidas.

Los espasmos fueron creciendo hasta que ambos llegaron al climax, Serena cayó sobre su pecho ahogando el grito contra su cuello.

Eso sin dudas había sido el mejor de sus encuentros… y sabía que aún había más. Lo supuso inmediatamente, tras la risa que atacaba a su novia.

—¡Esto fue genial! —agitada por el movimiento volvió a sentarse, aun unida a él—. ¿Puedo volver a abusar de ti en otro momento?

—Cuando quieras mi amor —le sonrió—, cuando quieras. Ahora, ¿vas a liberarme?

—Claro —se separó de él y buscó las llaves de las esposas. Ni bien lo liberó quedo apretada contra el colchón—, ¡oye!

—Mira Serenity —gruñó apretándola aun más contra el colchón—, me drogaste, me llevas tentando desde que apareciste en el hospital… abusaste de mí atándome a la cama… No me pidas piedad.

—Oh Endymion… —exclamó extasiada—, no voy a pedirte piedad…

—Aunque voy a ir despacio… tanto que vas a gritar para sentirme adentro.

—¿De verdad? —en eso Darien atrapo sus labios entre los suyos. La besó hasta que sintió que le faltaba el aire, estaba desesperado por poseerla pero ahora la iba a torturar a ella.

—Serena, no me reclames por lo que no paso —apoyó su frente sobre la de ella—, tu padre nos quitó la diversión… pero tiene su lado positivo todo esto.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó confundida.

—Que ahora podemos cumplir todos los oscuros deseos que albergamos por tantos años.

—Tan cierto como que acabo de hacerte el amor atado a mi cama.

No pudo evitar comenzar a reír por las palabras de la rubia, estaba más que claro que tenía la pura apariencia de inocente nomas.

Pero cumpliendo su palabra, recorrió el cuerpo tan blanco como la porcelana de Serena lentamente, como trazando con la yema de sus dedos cada uno de los pequeños rincones de la chica. Ella sólo movía inconsciente las piernas, se sentía torturada por la lentitud de Darien, pero no podía negar que era algo nuevo y expectante, no iba a hacer lo que él pedía… claro que no.

El siguió besando cada rincón, y al ver que no se rendía decidió jugar sucio. Llevó su mano derecha al vientre de la rubia y deslizó los dedos hasta los labios que protegían su intimidad.

—¡Tramposo! —gritó Serena ahogando un gemido por la invasión.

—¿Por qué tramposo? —seguía deslizando los dedos arriba y abajo, lentamente—, nunca dije que no iba a tocarte aquí —hizo un poco de presión y ella se enderezó sobre el colchón.

—¡Rayos! —Darien no espero más, se colocó entre las firmes piernas de la princesa y con una estocada, la invadió completamente—. ¡Realmente, eres un tramposo!

—Voy a dejar que ganes ésta —le susurró al oído—, porque yo ya no aguanto.

El vaivén de sus caderas aumento hasta que yacieron agotados uno al lado del otro. Estaban demasiado agotado como para hablar y solo se dedicaron a normalizar sus respiraciones.

La primera en recuperarse fue Serena que se apoyó sobre el pecho de Darien y lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa coneja?

—Darien… —con el dedo índice derecho, empezó a hacerle círculos rodeándole los pezones—, ¿pase mi prueba? ¿Lo hice bien?

—Aprobaste y con creces mi pequeña —la rodeó con su brazo y la apretó junto a él—. Te amo Serena, tanto que no me importaría volver a sucumbir ante tus encantos perversos.

—Yo también te amo tanto Darien, ya solo quedan tres semanas para unirnos en matrimonio —éste acercó su mano libre y la entrelazó con la que serena tenía sobre él.

—Fortalecer el bello vinculo que tenemos, princesa. No veo la hora de verte entrar a la iglesia y escucharte decir esas palabras que sellaran nuestros destinos.

—Sí, quiero —susurró cerrando los ojos—, si quiero estar contigo, hasta que nuestras vidas lleguen a su final.

—Sí, quiero —repitió él, besándole la cabeza—, si quiero estar contigo, porque eres la persona que me rescató de mi vida triste y me dio una vida llena de amor y bendiciones.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, el sueño los había vencido.

* * *

_**Notas de la escritora:**_

»La lista de Serena, la invente yo. xD

»Espero que les haya gustado, la playa me dio muchas ideas locas jajajaj xD

»Y otra cosa, este es el último lemon que escribo por el momento para este fic, sólo voy a poner una escena más así ._. no quiero un fic con base lemon, si no usarlo solo como un complemento para crear a Rini. Punto. xD

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews!

_Katy28 - criztal (no sigas mis ideas) - mirtiangis - Sailor Alisha - Romyna.Z (se puso caliente la cosa xD) - soeul83 (son dos niños grandes) - yesqui2000 - TakaraiEuchan - jessy moon 15 - Sailor Moon the Best - midori mitzuki 2 - Luna-P27 (lo de Seiya y Rini es una broma para Darien nada más xD) - SalyLuna (se que existe, me referia al nombre que le puse x3) - EsteVas - Eituko-Ai (No te preocupes, lo bueno es que regresan ;]) - nahima-chan - 2510mari - Fall93 (de seducción o tortura? xD) - Sui-AliRs - SELENITA - lourdes - serenityfullmoon y serena tsukino._

Gracias a todas y a los anonimos y lectores silenciosos jajaj

;)

Aquatic~

* * *

**_Próximo capitulo:_ **

_**16. Grita al mundo que me amas. **_

_**Subido para el 10/11/12**_

La prueba dos de Serena es revelada!


	17. 16: Grita al Mundo que me amas

**_Volvi! ;o; Tuve un pequeño problemita! Pero ayer me destrabé y hoy no podía terminarlo xD Aunque no lo crean, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito jajajaja en cantidad de palabras xD En fin._**

**_Por favor lean los comentarios de la autora. Quiero informarles de algo =D Mientras los dejo leer!_**

**_Disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

Entre dormida, se removió en la cama buscando el otro cuerpo que la acompañaba pero se encontró sola. Ahogando un bostezo tras su mano derecha, buscó a su hombre con la mirada por la habitación, el ventanal corrido que daba al balcón, le dio la posible ubicación del moreno. Tomó su bata y se la puso rápidamente, salió al balcón donde lo encontró –con su bata blanca- mirando el eminente amanecer. Se paró tras él y cruzó los brazos por su cintura apoyando su mejilla derecha contra la ancha espalda masculina. Su corazón se escuchaba tranquilo…

—Hola Darien —lo saludó casi de manera de susurro—, buen día.

—Buen día princesa —apoyó la mano derecha sobre las de la rubia—, es el segundo jueves que no me permites dormir cómodamente —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Se podría decir que bueno, que es algo muy bonito. Ocupas tanto mi mente que no me dejas ni conciliar el sueño —se giró y la tomó por los hombros para abrazarla—. Serena…

—¿Sí? —preguntó cerrando sus ojos, dejándose envolver por su aroma.

—¿Hoy tienes clases, verdad?

—Hasta el mediodía, luego ya estoy libre hasta el lunes… —se separó un poco de él con un claro puchero en los labios—, el lunes tengo un examen bien difícil, el martes y el miércoles también.

—¿Y? —preguntó alargando el sonido de la letra.

—¡¿Me ayudarás a estudiar?! —preguntó batiendo sus pestañas si tuviera algo en el ojo—. En la tarde paso a limpio las escuchas de la semana porque no he tenido tiempo con todo lo que ha pasado. Y me gustaría ponerme a estudiar.

—Oh, Serena hablando de estudiar —le dio un beso en la cabeza—, es tan alentador que no me importaría ser profesor este fin de semana.

—Y —levantó los brazos y entrelazó las manos detrás del cuello masculino—, uno muy sexy que digamos.

—Mmm —Darien la tomó por la cintura y la apegó a él—, se levantó amorosita mi mujercita esta mañana.

—Yo siempre soy amorosa —le sonrió—, y también puedo ser otras cosas —metió las manos por el cuello de la bata y le acarició la espalda.

—Oh, si lo sabré… —bajó la cabeza para devorar los suculentos labios femeninos cuando el timbre de la casa empezó a sonar -desesperadamente- interrumpiéndolos.

—¡Si es Mina la mato! —gruñó la rubia separándose de su novio.

Darien simplemente sonrió, él siempre había sido una persona centrada, de no dejarse llevar mucho por sus impulsos, pero esa pequeña, era todo lo contrario. Y lo más chistoso era que no estaba ni ahí con disimular el malhumor por ser interrumpida.

—¡Oye! —de pronto tenía a su princesa de nuevo frente a ella, con un vestido floreado—. Vístete, que esto querido, —lo señaló con el dedo índice—, es sólo para la recreación de mis ojos —y tras decir eso, se fue -por fin- a atender el timbre.

Darien negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa ladeada, Serena, tenía que ser Serena.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Serena bajó con pies de plomo las escaleras, las cuales parecían retumbar por lo bravo de las pisadas. Bien, se había puesto de mal humor. Algo común en ella últimamente cuando algo se interpone entre ella y su deseo por el hombre con el que se iba a casar.

Cualquiera que pudiera leer sus pensamientos, se espantaría con enterarse de las cosas poco decentes que le pasaban por la cabeza a la hora de pensar en Darien. Pero gracias a que eso no existía, podía ser todo lo imaginativa que quería.

Se acercó a la puerta, y vio a la rubia de moño rojo saludando por el visor. ¡Era ella! Debería matarla, pero no… Seguramente venía por la segunda ronda de pruebas.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, la chica que representa el amor le mostró una caja de lo que dedujo la princesa era un pastel.

—¡Traje el desayuno! —cerró los ojos y sonrió—. Buenos días… —al pasar el dio un codazo en el costado de la cintura—, ¿qué tal, cómo la pasaron?

—Pues… —sonrió bajando la mirada—, encontré en internet una lista de Seducción y…

—¡¿Y?! —insistió apretando los dientes.

—Yo —empezó a jugar con ambos dedos índices—, lo até a la cama.

—¡Oh! —exclamó sorprendida la guardiana—. ¡Eres sorprendente!

—¿Quién es sorprendente? —preguntó una voz tras ellas, ambas voltearon a buscar al dueño de la voz. Darien estaba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios parado en el último escalón de la escalera. Vistiendo una polera azul de cuello redondo con una camisa blanca abierta sobre ésta y un pantalón azul marino—. Buenos días, Mina.

—Buenos días, Darien —respondió la mencionada conteniéndose la risa con el hecho de imaginarse a Darien Chiba, príncipe de la tierra atado a su propia cama. Serena -sin dudas- había acabado con el respeto que le tenía a la reencarnación de Endymion.

—¿Vienes a decirnos la tercera prueba? —preguntó Darien regresándola a la normalidad.

—Oh sí, Serena quiere que en esta prueba te tomes tu tiempo para planificarla.

—¿Ah sí? —miró a su novia—. ¿Y qué quiere la princesa?

—¡Quiero —le sonrió—… quiero que me sorprendas ante el mundo. Quiero que grites que me amas a los cuatro viento!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**¡Qué empiece el Desafío!**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 16: "¡Grita al mundo que me amas!"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

El silencio que gobernó la sala se puso tenso, tan tenso que se podía cortar, Darien miró fijamente a su novia sin poder producir palabra. Ella sonreía y él quería… quería matarla.

—¿Es broma, verdad? —Serena le negó con la cabeza.

—No mi amor, quiero algo que me hagas algo loco que me sorprenda.

—¿El pasacalle no fue lo suficiente? —Serena negó nuevamente.

—Eso sólo lo vio la universidad —protestó.

—¿Qué te llevará todo el día a la mar?

—Eso solo lo sabemos tú, yo y tus amigos —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué me hayas juntado con Seiya?

—Esa era una prueba, no cuenta —puntualizó.

—Entonces, supongo que —miró de reojo a Mina—, ser la burla de tus amigas porque me ataste a la cama, tampoco cuenta.

Serena se miró con Mina y se mordió el labio nerviosa, era obvio que su novio iba a saber de que hablaban antes de que él se presentará.

—Darien —se acercó—, sé que le estás poniendo tu mayor empeño en demostrarme las cosas, pero realmente me gustaría algo así que me dejara —hizo un gesto de sorpresa exageradamente cómico, abriendo los ojos y la boca al máximo—. ¡Wow!

—Por lo que veo —se cruzó de brazos—, todo lo que yo intente hacer por ti es insuficiente.

—No, no estoy diciendo eso…

—¿Entonces? —se apretó mucho más el labio inferior empezando a sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre y sin aguantarse la pregunta, soltó.

—¡La verdad que no! —soltó y Mina retrocedió un paso—. No me es suficiente aún, hace una semana atrás creí que iba a ser suficiente dos semanas para que pudiera ver en ti, años de poco cariño y poca consideración. Años de escasas palabras dulces y de demostraciones de amor. Pero… pero… —apretó las puños con rabia y bajó la mirada—, no te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo. No te estoy pidiendo joyas y nada material. Sólo quiero saber si me amas a mí, a Serena Tsukino y no al fantasma de Serenity.

Darien miró a Mina, con una mirada de disculpa, y ella entendió la indirecta dejándolos solos.

—Iré a preparar las cosas para el desayuno —comentó pasando entre ellos con dirección a la cocina.

El moreno la vio alejarse y volvió la mirada hacia al rubia que aún se mantenía en su posición; bueno, en sí él tenía claro que no podía lograr en una semana lo que no hizo en siete años, más siendo consciente de que dos años había estado en el extranjero. Extrañándola, pensando en ella e imaginándose tantas veces el momento en que serían marido y mujer… Y esas cosas tampoco se las había dicho.

—Sabes —le dijo haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos—, es difícil. A veces no puedo evitar pensar en: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no fuéramos quienes somos? ¿Te habrías fijado en mí? ¿Yo te hubiera visto como algo más que el molestoso hombre con el que me encontraba? Esas dudas, no me dejan en paz. Son esas mismas dudas las que la semana pasada me asaltaron mientras veía mi habitación casi vacía de mis cosas.

—Entiendo tus dudas —le dijo con voz pesada, se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ésta—. Yo también me he hecho esas pregunta a los largo de los años, y sólo me quedaba con la necesidad de sentir que sin ti yo no podría vivir. No me puedo poner a pensar en las cosas que no fueron. Así son las cosas, además como ya te había dicho, tú fuiste la que más cambio.

Ante aquella palabra, Serena levantó la mirada—. ¿Qué?

—Pues sí, yo antes de saber quien era sentía algo raro por ti. Tú cambiaste de la nada, y para que lo sepas, yo también vivo con el fantasma de Endymion todo el tiempo. Tú lo buscas en todo lo que hago, quizás fui más amoroso en mi otra vida, era más atento y considerado, pero en esta vida Serena, soy Darien Chiba. No Endymion.

Serena se quedo mirándolo fijamente, aquellos pares de ojos azules se veían perturbados.

—En Estados Unidos, todo también fue difícil —continuó dejando resbalar las manos de los hombros hasta los brazos y después la soltó—. Me enfocaba solamente en el estudio, esperando hacer todo lo más rápido posible para regresar contigo. Rogando porque no encontraras a alguien más que quisiera reemplazarme en tu corazón.

—¿Lo dices por Seiya, verdad? —preguntó con voz cansada.

—Entre otros —corrió la mirada hacia la puerta—, estabas sola, vulnerable y capaz que…

—No soy débil.

—¿Eh?

—No soy débil —repitió—, soy una mujer fuerte, puedo llevar a cabo todo lo que me propongo. Lo he comprendido en mis años como Sailor Moon, pero sabes… a veces ser valiente, ser lo que soy… cansa… y mucho.

—Serena…

—Ya cállate y abrázame, ¿quieres? —le pidió extendiendo los brazos. Él no tardó en responder —. Solo abrázame.

Con las cosas más calmas, se dirigieron aún abrazados hacía la cocina a desayunar, recordando que ahí estaba mina, quien terminaba de preparar café.

—Oigan ustedes dos —les dijo—, esta casa no tiene nada. ¿Cómo piensan sobrevivir sin comida?

La pareja se miró, y tras separarse se acercaron a observar que en verdad apenas si tenían víveres.

—Parece que tendremos que salir a comprar —le dijo Darien a Serena con la mano en la nuca, rascándose con demasiada flojera.

—¿No te gusta ir a comprar? —preguntó Serena tomando asiento—. Puedo ir yo —aquella sugerencia no sabía bien por qué, pero le erizó hasta el pelo más fino de la nuca.

—No, supongo que es algo que tendremos que empezar a hacer… —tomó la silla de la cabecera y la corrió para sentarse—, juntos.

—Sí.

Tras terminar de desayunar y comentar algunas cosas con Mina con respecto a la boda, las dos rubias se fueron de la casa, camino a sus asuntos universitarios.

Darien se quedó solo mirando el refrigerador y las alacenas. Tomó una hoja y anotó las cosas que iban a necesitar para comer, luego subió a la recámara para acomodar un poco el huracán que había pasado en la noche. Tomó las esposas que su linda mujercita había usado en la noche y se rio negando con la cabeza, esa niña era bien perversa. Luego recogió del suelo el traje de conejita sexy y lo miró con tanto ánimo que empezó a sentir un tirón en la parte de la entrepierna.

Lo iba a guardar, uno nunca sabía cuando podrían volver a usarlo.

Siguió con las cosas y extendió la cama. Tomó la almohada que usaba Serena y se la acercó al rostro para percibir el aroma de la tela, cerró los ojos y los abrió de golpe. Quizás ya tenía pensado que era lo que iba a hacer, la iba a sorprender tanto que sería una sorpresa, sorpresa.

Con la cama extendida ingresó a bañarse, la verdad no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en los cambios de su vida, todo había sido muy rápido. De pronto, se hallaba conviviendo con Serena, la había hecho suya, se habían entregado al amor carnal sin ningún tabú. A decir verdad, ahora le quedaba muy claro como tendrían a su hija tan rápido. Con la escena vivida anoche, ingresó al agua para tratar de calmarse.

La impulsiva era Serena, no él.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—¡Se-Re-Na! —sonó detrás de ella cuando iba de ingresó a su salón de clases.

—¡Molly! —giró sobre sus pies—. ¿Qué paso?

—¡El sábado te entregan tu vestido de novia!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionada, tomándole las manos a su amiga—. ¡No te imaginas cuánto deseo usarlo!

—Me imagino —sonrió entre risas—, aunque creo que ya no deberías usarlo blanco.

—¡Molly! —gritó ofendida la rubia—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Aunque no te culpo —apoyó la mano derecha—. La tentación es grande, ¿verdad?

—Muy grande… —afirmó poniéndose en marcha nuevamente.

—¡Serena! —otra voz a sus espaldas, la hizo detenerse una vez más.

—¡Sammy! —comentó sorprendida a ver a su hermano—. ¿A poco me extrañabas y viniste a verme?

—No —respondió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas—, pero mamá me envió a traerte esto —le entregó el bolso de su portátil—. Se olvidó de dártelo el domingo. Se dio cuenta ayer mientras limpiaba tu antiguo cuarto.

—Oh, gracias —lo tomó—, ¿cómo están?

—Mamá como siempre, yo estudiando y papá llora toda las noches a la hora de comer, pero ya se le pasará.

—Me gustaría ir a ver a papá —susurró apretando el portátil contra su pecho.

—Pero no puedes —le recordó y le sonrió—, vamos, estamos bien —le hizo una reverencia—. Es tu deber hermana, yo tendré que pasar algún día por lo mismo —sonrió de lado—, bueno. Me voy. Es bueno verte feliz.

—Lo soy —le afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Me alegra. —y tras esa frase giró sobre sus pies—. Que tengan buen día —y se fue.

—¡Sammy está enorme! —exclamó Molly con la mano sobre la boca.

—¿Verdad? —comentó mirando como se alejaba—. Ver a mi lindo y pesado hermanito de mi altura es aterrador.

Las clases del viernes por suerte eran muy tranquilas, así que cuando salió vio a su chico favorito esperándola en la entrada de la universidad.

—Buenas tardes, bella dama —le dijo quitándose los lentes de sol—. ¿Desea que la lleve a algún lado?

—Mmmm —pensó y a Darien le dio un ataque de risa.

—No me refería a eso —le susurró—, eres una pequeña pervertida.

—¿Yo? —fingió indignación—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

—Se lo leí en la cara —comentó ofreciéndole el brazo para dirigirse hasta el auto para ir al supermercado.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Serena iba muy feliz manejando el carro del supermercado echando cuanta comida chatarra encontraba, Darien a su lado iba regresando todo a las góndolas.

—¡Oye! —gruñó la rubia.

—No vamos a alimentarnos con puras papas fritas y bebidas gaseosas toda la vida.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es saludable —le dio un golpe suave con su cuerpo y tomó él el control del carro—. Necesitamos comprar, carnes y verduras, arroz y fideos. Lácteos, legumbres… La alimentación tiene que ser balanceada.

—Suenas como un doctor —se quejó con las manos en los oídos. Darien se detuvo de golpe—. ¿qué?

—Serena —la miró de reojo—, soy un doctor.

—Es verdad —exclamó como si hubiera descubierto algo—, ya, como sea. ¿Me dejaras llevar algo dulce?

—Ya… —pensó un poco y afirmó—, pero que sean chocolates.

—¡Ah ya! —se quejó nuevamente—, porque a ti te gustan…

—Sí, y no te quejes porque si no en la noche te prepararé una rica sopa de Zanahorias.

—¿Y qué? —protestó moviendo los hombros—. No me gusta pero las como. No soy quisquillosa con la comida. Claro, no puedo decir lo mismo del que odia los pimientos.

—No me gustan —se defendió frunciendo el ceño. Y se dirigió a cargar las cosas que él creía necesario para la despensa del hogar que compartían. Seguido por detrás, por la rubia que iba ofendida con los brazos cruzados frente a ella—. Oye —se detuvo para preguntarle algo pero la chica ya no estaba—, ¿dónde se metió? —comenzó a buscarla y la encontró en la comida chatarra con un canasto colgado de brazo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Mi compra aparte —comentó sin mirarlo mientras observaba los precios de las papas fritas.

—Ay ya, no te pongas como una niñita ahora.

—Lo voy a comprar con mi dinero, así que no me molestes.

—Si no es por el dinero —se quejó Darien—, sólo que no es sano comer tantas chatarras.

—Ya, pero si tú no puedes comprarme una mísera bolsa de papas fritas, no te preocupes. Aún me queda dinero de la primera práctica que hice de mi carrera. Cómo entre tú y mi padre se han hecho una campaña por ver quien cubre más cosas de la boda, y sí tengo que usar mi dinero para algo, bueno que sea para chatarra. Al menos estoy segura que mi hija estará feliz de —tomó una bolsa grande y la echó al canasto—, acompañarme a comer "basuras".

—Serena —gruñó—, no te pongas grave por una bolsa de papas fritas.

—No es solo una bolsa de papas fritas. Son tres bolsas de papas fritas, una de soufflés, dos de surtidos snack y una de maní. Tres bebidas cola, sin contar las bolsas de caramelos que regresaste al estante.

—Ok, tú ganas —le quitó el canasto cargado de chatarra y la vació en el carro—. ¿Ahora eres feliz?

—Púdrete —giró sobre sus pies aún más ofendida y se dirigió hacia las cajas seguida por el moreno que solo negaba con la cabeza para no perder el control del que tan orgulloso se sentía.

Llegaron a la caja, vaciaron las cosas en la cinta transportadora y Serena pasó hacia el otro lado sin decir nada. Darien solo la observaba, tratando de no prestarle atención a su berrinche. Eso, era lo mejor.

Cargaron las bolsas en el auto y se encaminaron a la casa, aún en silencio. La princesa miraba por la ventana aunque realmente observaba la nada misma. Hoy no era un buen día, se sentía de un malhumor terrible contra Darien. Y eso que era el primer día en que "Convivían".

Llegaron a la casa y lejos de ayudar a Darien con las bolsas, ingresó a la casa y se encerró en el estudio que le había acomodado su mamá para que pudiera estudiar bien.

Darien volvió a suspirar. Cargó las bolsas hasta la cocina y las guardó en sus lugares correspondientes.

Se lavó las manos y se puso a preparar algo para el almuerzo.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—Estúpido Darien —murmuró apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos que tenía juntos frente a su portátil que estaba iniciando—, sólo porque es médico me ha a obligar a comer comida sana. Además no es que quiera comer chatarra todo el tiempo… dos veces al mes no es mucho… Un pequeño coctel… —suspiró cuando apareció la imagen de Darien sonriendo de fondo de pantalla—. ¡Eres irritante! —le dijo al monitor tras suspirar, conectó su celular al computador y descargó los audios de las clases—. Voy a tener que hacer algo con los audios que perdí en mi otro celular… —resopló chasqueando la lengua y abrió la pagina de la universidad a ver si conseguía los datos.

Estaba anotando unas cosas en su cuaderno cuando Darien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Vete! —gruñó sin quitar la vista del monitor mientras escribía.

—El almuerzo está listo…

—No tengo hambre, déjame en paz.

—Tienes que almorzar, después sigues con lo que estás haciendo.

—¡Te dije que me dejes en paz! —de pronto algo retumbó contra la puerta y Darien se alejó asustado.

—Ok… —comentó resignado dirigiéndose a comer solo—. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? —suspiró y se dispuso a comer. No hizo más que apoyar el tenedor sobre la ensalada cuando sintió la puerta, y luego la silla del frente correrse. Levantó la vista y ahí estaba la rubia comiendo.

Bien, Serena tenía definitivamente problemas de humor… o era bipolar.

* * *

**_Rincón de la que escribé xD:_**

»Primero que nada: Gomenasai por la demora. Prometó sacar el 17 rapidito, en sí, ya estoy trabajando en él.

»Los capitulos 17 y 18 son algo especiales. Van a tratar de algo que les pasará a Serena y a Darien desde los puntos de vista. El 17 será de Serena y se llamará "Tu tiempo, mi tiempo, ¿y nuestro tiempo" y el 18 de Darien será "Discusiones que se conviernen en avalanchas"

»Otro punto importantisimo, que capaz que paso desapercibido es la edad escolar de Serena. Releyendo el fic, puse que Serena esta en el cuarto semestre cuando debería estar en el cuarto año. Es una carrera de cuatro o cinco años depende donde la den y la idea es que Serena terminará para cuando nazca rini. O sea, cometí un error que no influye mucho en la historia pero si en el nivel de estudio xD Serena esta casí sacando la carrera y por eso anda un poquito histerica! xDD

* * *

_Saludos Lectores:_

_Sé que muchas no hubieran soltado a Darien en toda la noche, pero igual me dio risa sus comentarios, aunque algunos me dieron miedo jajajja xD_

_midori mitzuki 2 - Sailor Alissa - Katy28 - vampire-klaudia - mirtianguis - lena - criztal - Fall93 - TakaraiEuchan - Yesqui2000 - nahima-chan - Romyna-Z - Sailor Moon The Best - Tuxigirl27 - serena tsukino - selene333_

_y a los que le dio flojera comentar xD Gracias igualmente jajajja xD_

_Saludos!_

_Aquatic~_


	18. 17: POV Serena: Tiempo

**_Hola Hola! Bien, vamos a aclarar un gran punto aquí. El título del capítulo anterior, no tenía que ver con el capítulo porque era el nombre de la prueba que revelaron._**

**_Otro punto: Recuerden que el capitulo 17 y 18 son en POV. Son capitulos muy importantes, y ya entenderan porqué el doble POV. A partir del capítulo 19 vuelve a la normalidad._**

**_Disfruten_**

PD: Pañuelos? No sé si los necesiten, pero por si las dudas...

* * *

Oh querido Darien, no voy a negar que seas el amor de mi vida. Que mi mayor sueño es casarme contigo, formar una familia… pero…

¿Tenías que ser tan mala onda?

Sabes perfectamente que a mi me gusta comer, nada me enoja más que se metan con mi comida. Pero no, vas y quitas todos mis snacks del carro, y no solo eso; luego te molestas por mi compra aparte, y lo cargas al carro como si así se acabara el problema.

Pues déjame decirte algo:

¡No se acaba así, solo aumenta!

Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo, pero no veo que tú te esfuerces demasiado. Llevamos siete años juntos, he aguantado desplantes, he sufrido, he llorado, he aguantado tus tiempos…

Pero…

¿Darien, y nuestro tiempo?

Llevamos una semana conviviendo juntos y apenas si nos hemos visto. Apenas si sabemos como vamos a llevarnos en la vida de casados. Ya no sé si mis padres me hicieron un favor o una maldición enviándome a vivir contigo.

Ya no lo entiendo…

¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**¡Qué empiece el Desafío!**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 17: POV Serena "Mi tiempo, tu tiempo… ¿y el nuestro?"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Por más que rechacé el almuerzo que Darien había preparado, mi estomago me lo reclamó. Tras resoplar un par de veces, me levanté y tras levantar el almohadón que tiré contra la puerta salí hacia el comedor, vi mi plato servido y me senté frente a él. Dispuesta a disfrutarlo mucho.

Darien no hablaba, así que terminé de comer la carne con ensalada que había preparado y levanté mi plato para dirigirme a la cocina. En ese tiempo, él no dijo nada.

¡Ah! ¡Es un estúpido! No se preocupa de mí ni de mi situación. ¡No me entiende en nada!

—¡Tú! —le dije apretando los puños y él se digno a verme—. ¿No vas a decir nada?

—No tengo nada que decir —me respondió tan tranquilo que solo aumentó mi cólera interno.

—¿Ah no? —estaba cada vez más furiosa.

—¡No! —volvió a decir, levantando su plato—. Tú eres la enojada, tú eres la que por un paquete de papas fritas se pone a pelear, tú eres la que por decirte que lo que hago no es suficiente se enoja. ¿Sabes? Yo debería estar enojado por la poca confianza que tienes en mí. Pero no lo estoy, porque no me gusta pelear. Y menos contigo.

—Cobarde —susurré y lo vi girarse sobre los pies mirándome con el cejo fruncido.

—Di lo que quieras, Serena —volvió a girar—, hubo un tiempo que era divertido pelear contigo, ahora ya no.

—¿Por qué? —no sé porque sentía tanto odio por él, pero que le costaba decirme: "Ok Serena voy a hacer lo que quieras"

¡Demonios!

De pronto, tenía a Darien frente a mí, con los ojos entrecerrado mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Actúas como embarazada —me dijo y yo pestañé un par de veces.

—¿Qué?

—Sí —comentó dando una vuelta alrededor mío.

—No seas tonto, si estuviera embarazada Rini ya no estaría aquí.

—Puede que tengas razón —comentó cruzándose de brazos—, Rini no puede estar en nuestra época si tú estás embarazada.

—Así es. —gruñí cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué tanto odio de repente por mí?

—No lo sé, con solo verte me da ganas de darte un gran golpe en la cara —declaré sin pensar y lo vi retroceder—. Me siento extraña, pero creo —tomé una de mis coletas entre mis manos—, creo que debe ser el estrés, esta semana tengo una semana complicada en los estudios…

Darien se me acercó y me abrazó. No sé imaginaba cuanto necesitaba eso.

—Yo te ayudaré, en eso quedamos. ¿No?

—Sí —le afirmé con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos en la alfombra del living con mis cuadernos y le mostré lo que tenía que estudiar. Estábamos muy entretenidos, extrañaba estar así con él. Aunque fuera estudiando estábamos juntos. O al menos hasta que empezó a sonar su teléfono…

Lo cogió y por la cara de pánico que puso; era el hospital. Resoplé molesta.

—Entiendo, sí, en el expediente médico sale a los medicamentos que es alérgica. Sí —afirmó parándose, seguramente se iría—. Voy para allá —y me lo confirmó.

—Serena, pasó algo importante en el hospital y…

—Como siempre el hospital es más importante que yo.

—No mi amor, escúchame —vaya a saber con que me excusa me salía.

—Ya. Vete mejor.

—Pero Serena entiéndeme, mira la señora…

—¡Sinceramente no quiero escuchar nada de lo que me digas! —me paré y me encerré en mi sala de estudio.

—Serena si me escucharas entenderías.

—¡Vete! —golpeé con ambas manos la puerta con la cabeza apoyada en ella—. Siempre todo es más importante que yo; tus estudios, tus pasantías, tu trabajo. ¡Estoy harta!

—¡Serena!

—¡Qué me dejes en paz! —y parece que cumplió la orden, porque ya no golpeó más. Y en un par de segundo sonó la puerta de entrada.

Se había ido. Pese a todo se había ido. Pero no, no iba a llorar, me separé de la puerta y me acerqué al teléfono. Si Darien quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

—¡Hola Seiya!

—¡Bombón! —se oía feliz—. Dime para que soy bueno.

—Mira, necesito ayuda moral en un examen. ¿Te parece si vienes a casa ayudarme?

—¿Y Darien?

—¿Darien? Nah, no te preocupes… No está.

—Bueno. Entonces nos vemos, voy a pedirles a algunas de las chicas que me alcance.

—Gracias —le agradecí y corté la comunicación.

En media hora estaba Seiya y Mina en mi casa, no sé porque sospechaba que ella iba a venir. Aunque se fue mientras Seiya y yo revisábamos unas cosas en internet para el trabajo que tenía que entregar el lunes, estaba muy enojada y no me podía concentrar para estudiar.

—Mira bombón, lo que podemos hacer es buscar la información, la redactamos a lo que tú entiendas y luego la sintetizamos en el cuadro. ¿Te parece?

—Claro Seiya, me parece muy bien. Empecemos.

Por suerte Seiya era muy hábil a la hora de hacer trabajos porque armamos la carpeta en más o menos dos horas.

—Gracias —le dije tomando las hojas que terminé de escribir—, ya falta poco para graduarme así que estoy a full con la tarea.

—Me imaginó —comentó viendo el fondo de mi notebook—, ¿y él?

—Trabajando —apreté la mandíbula para no hablar de más—, tuvo una emergencia. Y tú entiendes, el hospital llama.

—Si me imagino —sonrió—, debe ser un trabajo muy agotador, el de cuidar a personas todo el tiempo. Un puro descuido y puede correr peligro la vida de alguien. Muy estresante si me permiten decirlo —me miró con una sonrisa—. Por suerte tú eres comprensiva y entiendes su vocación, otra mujer ya lo hubiera dejado por mucho que lo amará.

—Ahhh —dije fingiendo no entender—, ¿Yo a Darien? Como te imaginas.

—Por eso —apoyó su mano en mi hombro—, es bueno tener amigos —me guiñó el ojo y afirmé con una sonrisa.

Cansada de estudiar, nos echamos a ver una película en el sillón con una gran fuente de comida chatarra. La película era de esas típicas de humor bizarro… ideal para mi ánimo tan pesado.

Risas, risas, comida chatarra y un buen amigo. ¡Mi buen plan del día!

Hasta que se escuchó un carraspeo en la entrada del living. Quité mi vista de la pantalla, miré lentamente hasta el lugar donde se escuchó el sonido y me encontré con un par de ojos azules muy oscuros. No dijo nada, pero el ceño fruncido decía mucho.

—Buenas tardes, lamento interrumpir su diversión —comentó sarcástico. Mal presagio…

—Buenas tardes Darien —Seiya hice un gesto con su cabeza—, aquí con Serena estábamos haciendo un break de los estudios.

—Está bien —dijo como no dándole importancia, pero se notaba todo lo contrario. Me dirigí a Seiya con una sonrisa.

—Seiya, gracias —le hice una reverencia—, pero Darien ya llegó. Puedes irte.

¡Gracias a Dios, Seiya entendió la indirecta y se fue sin preguntar nada!

—Darien…

—Intenté volver lo más rápido que pude, pero veo que ya no soy necesario. No sé de qué me preocupo, si puedes reemplazarme fácilmente.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste —se acercó a las escaleras—, no debería preocuparme tanto por ti. Al fin y al cabo siempre encuentras con quien reemplazarme.

—¡Yo no te reemplace! —le reclamé, aunque claro… eso no era del todo cierto.

—¿Ah no? —se volvió burlesco—. A poco me imaginé a Seiya acostado a tu lado en el sillón, muertos de la risa.

—Bueno…

—Y te conozco tan bien, que seguro lo hiciste de puro chiquilina que eres. Porque sabías que me iba a molestar verlo contigo en la casa más encima a solas.

—¡Darien me estás ofendiendo! —¿Qué se cree?

—¿Y tú no me lo haces a mí? Serena por todos los cielos. ¡Tengo un caso complicado en el hospital, y tú ni preguntas qué es o por qué estoy afligido! Yo no tengo ningún apoyo de tu parte en mis cosas.

—Sí te he apoyado, te he dejado estudiar y te apoyé en tu viaje.

—Ya —se cruzó de brazos—, y eso es todo para ti. ¿Retrocedemos en el tiempo? Porque la verdad, tú crees que por estar todo el día pegada a mi brazo es suficiente demostración de amor. Tu forma de amar es muy egoísta. Siempre eres tú, tú y tú. Y yo tengo que pensar en los dos, porque todo mis esfuerzos no son solamente para cumplir mi sueño, si no por un buen futuro para los dos.

—¡¿De qué futuro hablas?, si como reyes no vas a necesitar tu estúpida profesión nunca más! —al momento de decir eso, desearía haberme mordido la lengua, la cara de Darien se puso pálida.

—Sabes… nunca esperé escuchar algo así de ti. Tienes razón, por ser rey ya no voy a poder ejercer mi profesión… ¿Eso no te dice nada? Sacrificar todo lo que adoro y me hace sentir pleno por ti. Pero claro, que es eso para Serena Tsukino. Nada, algo insignificante. Algo que no vale la pena, porque no es ella.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —tenía que defenderme, apreté los puños—. Serena Tsukino siempre tiene que estar preocupada por los demás, ayudar a los demás, sacrificándose por lo demás. Yo no soy egoísta Darien, pero a mí me gusta que me presten atención. Yo no te pido nada que no puedas darme.

—¿Ah no? —aspiré para no explotar—. Permíteme recordarte, esta mañana me dijiste que todo lo que yo hacia por ti no era suficiente.

—¡Yo sé que puedes dar más pero no quieres hacerlo!

—¡Yo estoy haciendo todo lo mejor que puedo serena! Te he contado mi historia, mis pensamientos. Te he dicho muchas cosas y tú ves todo como si nada. Tú misma me dijiste que yo necesito amor para poder demostrar como soy en realidad… y la verdad, he visto muy poco de tu amor. Es más bien, buscar lo que a ti te hace bien, lo que a ti te acomoda… o lo que tú crees que es dar amor. Pero sabes, no lo haces bien. Porque si realmente te preocuparas y me amaras como dices, te sentarías unos minutos y me dejarías contarte las cosas del hospital, las cosas que me emocionan o las cosas que me tienen preocupado. Pero claro, yo te digo hospital y tú huyes con las manos en los oídos… Eso Serena no me demuestra tu amor, me demuestra que lo que a mi te respecta, te vale muy poco.

—Ohhh pero si habló el hombre que mejor demuestra su amor en la faz de la tierra. Siete años de noviazgo… ¡Siete años Darien! Y tú sigues tan frío como cuando iniciamos la relación. Tú me sigues tratando como la niña de catorce años con la que empezaste a salir y déjame que te diga algo. Tengo veintiuno. Llevó un tercio de mi vida a tu lado y parece que no valiera de nada.

—Oh, sabes que es un tercio —me dijo y tuve ganas de cargármelo de un cachetazo—, pensé que todavía seguías siendo una cabeza de chorlito sin sesos.

Darien Chiba estaba a punto de cavarse su propia tumba, aspiré profundo, estiré y empuñé mis manos unas cuantas veces.

—¡Eres un idiota Darien, ya a veces ni sé porque sigo contigo! No sé si porque soy una cabeza de chorlito como dices o porque soy una terrible masoquista. Perdóname por no ser la tierna y dulce princesita que fui en mi otra vida. Aquí me tocó ser llorona, estúpida, torpe y más encima el ser más egoísta del mundo.

—Y tú perdóname por no ser tan galante ni tan romántico como Endymion. En esta vida, me tocó así, ser frío, poco demostrativo y muy hosco. Y sabías muy bien donde te metías cuando empezaste a salir conmigo.

—Podría decirte lo mismo yo —me di cuenta que la pelea no iba a llegar a ningún punto cuando sentí las mejillas rodeándome las mejillas. ¡Estúpidas lágrimas!

—Lágrimas —balbuceó, pero llegué a oírlo—. Sabes, esto no nos esta llevando a ningún lado. Mejor me regresó al hospital.

—¡Darien Chiba! —le grité y éste se detuvo—. ¡Si cruzas esa puerta, te juro que me voy! —no me dijo nada, sólo me miró de reojo e hizo un gesto con sus hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras Serena, quieres irte… hazlo. Si es lo que quieres no voy a detenerte.

Y se fue… el desgraciado se fue…

¡No! Pero si creyó que cuando volviera iba a estar aquí como una niña sumisa, realmente no me conocía. Subí los escalones rápidamente e hice una pequeña maleta y salí de la casa. No sabía bien a donde ir, no quería molestar a las chicas y todo eso.

¡Rini! Obvio, para que está mi linda y adorada hija en mi época.

Me dirigí caminando hasta la avenida para poder tomar un taxi que me llevará hasta el departamento. ¡Mi coraje no bajaba y no iba a bajar, me conozco demasiado bien!… Pero bueno… Darien Chiba va a tener que aprender a valorarme.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Hola! No tengo nada que aclarar, así que les dejo el titulo del capítulo siguiente por si lo olvidaron. "Discusiones que se convierten en avanlanchas" Entenderan el porque del mal genio que se carga Darien al llegar del hospital. Y qué es eso que tanto quiere contarle a Serena del hospital que ella no quiere escuchar.

»Serena Embarazada? xD Ya lo sabrán, no coman ansias xD

* * *

**_Saluditos a las lectoras:_**

¬¬ Bajaron muchos los reviews... las tengo todas identificadas...

En fin, saluditos dobles a las que se molestan en dejar reviews ^^

Anonimo1: Mi hija no es el problema, fue un desorden de ideas

Anonimo2: Molly estaba en Inglaterra volvió por la boda.

Katy28:No la deja comer dulce porque tiene muchas caries (?)

Yesqui2000:Oh, tiene planeado algo que las dejará con la mandibula en el piso!

Fall93: Espero que esta también te haya gustado jajaj

Sailor Alisha: Por eso es mejor ir sola!

Flor Guajira: Bienvenida a mis dominios acuáticos.

C-Higurashi: xD Comerse a Darien con Chocolate jajajajaja xDD

criztal: Son un par de acomplejados

vampire-klaudia: Serena bipolar es puro amor jajajaj xD

EsteVas: Su amor es tan bipolar como la personalidad de Serena xD

midori mitzuki 2: Estúpidas, estúpidas tildes! Las odio, ¿lo sabías?

Mellis Saiilors: Gracias :D Todas las nuevas lectoras son bienvenidas a mi mundo acuático. Qué disfruten lo que hago es un plus.

nahima-chan: Serena no tiene punto medio...

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: Bienvenida también a mi pequeño rinconcito acuático. ¡Gracias por leer todo el fic! Y por los muchos reviews jajaj Tampoco esperan uno por cada cap. Pero fue bueno ver más de uno jaja ;)

Sailor Moon The Best: En el inicio aclaré tu duda :P Gracias por leer todo lo que publico :D

_..  
_

_.  
_

_En fin, a las que no estan aquí... ya van a ver... jajja! Nah, no es cierto... no puedo hacerles nada... xD_

_Pero bueno, como siempre digo, mientras lean soy feliz!_

_Nos leemos proximamente, trataré de tener el de Darien pal findesemana si nada malo pasa xD_

_Bye bye_

_Aquatic~_


	19. 18: POV Darien: Discusiones

**_Ok! Siii me puse al día! Ahora voy adelantada a mi calendario jajajajajaj xDDD Este es el capítulo que debería subir mañana, pero mañana es día de cumpleaños por mi casa así que no va a ver capitulo mañana. JAjaja porque hay hoy!_**

**_Otra cosilla, lo de los reviews era broma, no se lo tomen tan literal xD Ya de por si, pase los 350 reviews, cosa que no imaginé nunca. Así que muchas muchas gracias Chicas por leer este y mis demás fics! Saluditos!_**

* * *

Serena, mi querida Serena.

No entiendo muy bien que pasa. Créeme, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo y sinceramente me da rabia que nada de lo que hago te es suficiente.

¡No sé cómo hacerlo!

No soy una persona que pueda explicar bien todo lo que siente, creí dejártelo claro aquella vez que conversamos en alta mar.

¿Acaso no me escuchas?

Estoy intentando con todo mi corazón poder conquistarte. Poder demostrarte que es a ti a quien amo y no al fantasma de Serenity.

Estoy agotado mentalmente, me gustaría poder gritar y desaparecer. Pero no puedo, porque quiero estar contigo. Eres el amor de mi vida Serena y no quiero perderte…

Se supone que con nuestro amor, juntos tenemos que vencer esas pequeñas rencillas para que no se conviertan en avalanchas que destruyan nuestra felicidad.

Serena, una pareja se hace de a dos, tenemos que luchar juntos por mejorar. Pero si te quedas callada y no me dices las cosas. ¿Cómo voy a intentar cambiar? ¿Cómo voy a mejorar para ser la persona que mereces si no me dices nada?

Comunicación. Eso es lo que nos hace falta, y con urgencia.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**¡Qué empiece el Desafío!**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 18: POV Darien "Discusiones que se convierten en avalanchas"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Sí, definitivamente Serena esta pasando por un cuadro de bipolaridad extremo, recién me dijo que no quería nada. Y ahora, comiendo lo más campante. Es extraña. Pero como no quiero pelear, me quedaré callado todo el almuerzo.

—¡Tú! —le escuché decir así que levanté mi mirada del plato y la miré—. ¿No vas a decir nada?

—No tengo nada que decir —respondí tranquilamente. No podía caer en su juego.

—¿Ah no?

—¡No! —repetí, levantando el plato—. Tú eres la enojada, tú eres la que por un paquete de papas fritas se pone a pelear, tú eres la que por decirte que lo que hago no es suficiente se enoja. ¿Sabes? Yo debería estar enojado por la poca confianza que tienes en mí. Pero no lo estoy, porque no me gusta pelear. Y menos contigo— me levanté camino a la cocina y la escuché susurrarme.

—Cobarde —giré sobre los pies mirándola con el cejo fruncido.

—Di lo que quieras, Serena —y volví a girar—, hubo un tiempo que era divertido pelear contigo, ahora ya no.

—¿Por qué —ante aquella palabra no pude evitar dejar los platos y acercarme rápidamente a ella, había una duda que me carcomía por dentro—, Qué?

—Actúas como embarazada —le solté.

—¿Qué? —abrió grande sus ojos y pestañeó

—Sí —le dije mirándola detenidamente. O sea soy doctor, sus síntomas y su insistencia por la comida chatarra, su sueño pesado, hace rato que la veo puro bostezando por cualquier cosa. Mmm…

—No seas tonto —me sacó de mis pensamientos—, si estuviera embarazada Rini ya no estaría aquí.

—Puede que tengas razón —comenté cruzándome de brazos—, Rini no puede estar en nuestra época si tú estás embarazada.

—Así es. —gruñó también cruzándose de brazos. Diga lo que diga, para mí, ya seremos padres.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué tanto odio de repente por mí?

—No lo sé, con solo verte me da ganas de darte un gran golpe en la cara —declaró y me vi obligado a retroceder, ok, Serena sólo me confirma más mis sospechas—. Me siento extraña, pero creo —comenzó a jugar con su cabello, se veía muy tierna y sólo me dio ganas de abrazarla—, creo que debe ser el estrés, esta semana tengo una semana complicada en los estudios…

La tomé entre mis brazos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya.

—Yo te ayudaré, en eso quedamos. ¿No?

—Sí —me afirmó con una sonrisa tan tierna. Oh, mi pequeña doncella bipolar…

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y pesé a la mirada suplicante de Serena por no responderlo, miré el identificador. El nombre que apareció fue peor que una mala noticia. «Llamando Sr. Yazami» Eso sólo significaba una muy mala noticia. Contesté:

—Hola.

—¡_Doctor Chiba! _—gritó el hombre desesperado y un nudo se formó en mi garganta—. _Mi esposa... esta muy grave. No quise molestarlo en su día libre pero ella quiere verlo_.

—Entiendo...

—_Los médicos preguntan si mi esposa tiene algún problema con los medicamentos_.

—Si —le respondí como salía mi voz—, en el expediente medico sale a los medicamentos que es alérgica.

—_¿En su consulta_?

—Sí. Voy para allá. —corté la llamada con la intensión de pedirle disculpas a Serena cuando veo que ella me miraba como si me odiara... otra vez.

—Serena, pasó algo importante en el hospital y...

—Como siempre el hospital es más importante que yo.

—No mi amor, escúchame —necesitaba explicarle porque esa pareja era un tanto especial.

—Ya. Vete mejor. —pero me echó...

—Pero Serena entiéndeme, mira la señora… —nuevamente mi explicación fue en vano.

—¡Sinceramente no quiero escuchar nada de lo que me digas! —se paró y se fue a encerrar otra vez...

—¡Serena si me escucharas entenderías! —protesté, sí tan sólo me escuchará y me entendiera no tendríamos estas estúpidas peleas. Me acerqué a la puerta y la golpeé

—¡Vete!

—¡Serena!

—¡Qué me dejes en paz! —bueno, si quería paz, le daría paz. Los señores Yazami, han sido una pareja de abuelitos muy linda y querida en el hospital. La señora Yazami había sido mi primera paciente cuando inicie mis pasantías y se hizo mi primer paciente oficial como Doctor reconocido, era una persona muy sabia que me había dado muchos consejos en estos tres años... y si me quería ver. Mi deber como Médico, era ir. Solo me queda esperar que Serena se calmé para cuando regresé.

Llegué rápidamente al hospital, el señor Yazami estaba esperándome en la entrada de mi consulta.

—Doctor Chiba —el hombre de unos setenta años de cabello gris me hizo una reverencia y me dio muy mala espina—, parece que llegó el día.

—No se preocupe, haremos lo posible para que su esposa siga con nosotros.

—Entiendo —comentó, el pobre señor ya estaba resignado. Es triste ver esto—, sabe doctor —lo miré—, desde que le encontró el cáncer a mi esposa, todos los días apenas despierto, le doy gracias a Dios por darme el honor de verla una vez más.

Aquella frase me hizo sonreír porque mi princesa apareció en mi mente instantáneamente; peleadora y todo, era la mujer de ésta y todas mis vidas.

—¡Pero si aquí esta la paciente más linda de todo el hospital! —exclamé al entrar a su habitación, se veía relajada, y supuse que era por los calmantes, me dedicó una linda sonrisa y me acerqué a esa señora de cabello oscuro que me trataba como si fuera su nieto.

—¡Pero si ha llegado el doctor más hermoso del hospital! —respondió mirándome—, claro, y mi esposo también —agregó mirando al hombre a mi lado.

—Nunca pierde el buen humor, ¿verdad? —pregunté tomando el expediente para saber que fue lo que le administraron.

—Pues no, la vida es una sola y no hay que vivir para arrepentirse. La vida hay que vivirla como si no hubiera mañana.

—Usted es muy sabia —le afirmé sentándome en una silla a su lado—, cuénteme, para que quería verme.

—Sólo quería saludar a mi medico querido —estiró tambaleante su mano hacia la mia y yo se la facilité—, hace tiempo que no lo veía.

—He estado ocupado, recuerde que a fin de mes me caso.

—Oh es verdad —contestó frunciendo el ceño—, se casa con su princesa, ¿verdad?… ¿Y ha venido su princesa a pedirme permiso a mí? —no pude evitar reir, miré al señor Yazami que negaba con la cabeza también con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Pero mi amor —la interrumpió—, porque debería pedirte permiso a ti.

—Porque es mi doctor —se quejó apretando mi mano—, y seguro que ella no va a querer compartirte conmigo.

—Serena no es así —le dije, aunque por dentro no estaba bien seguro.

—No me importa —me soltó de la mano y se cruzó de brazos—, usted no se casa, ni yo me voy a morir hasta no ver a su Serena.

—Pero querida —el esposo trataba cariñosamente de impedir que su mujer digiera más comentarios; es una escena conmovedora que mirándola desde afuera me hace pensar en como seremos Serena y yo, cuando lleguemos a esa edad.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y el doctor Miyazaki de oncología apareció.

—Doctor Chiba, ¿puede acompañarme?

—Claro —me despedí de la pareja y salí al encuentro del otro especialista—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Los exámenes que le hicimos a la señora Yazami son pocos alentadores.

—¿Por qué?

—El cáncer se está expandiendo, ya no podemos operar ni tratar.

—¡Pero si apenas va a ser un mes desde que apareció el cáncer! ¿Cómo tan rápido? —realmente no entendía.

—Sabe tan bien como yo que cada cuerpo es un mundo. La edad de la paciente debió facilitar las cosas. —el doctor me palmeó la espalda en señal de apoyo—. Es difícil ver morir a un paciente Darien, pero lamentablemente es una parte del oficio.

—¿Y cuándo?

—Una semana, a lo mejor dos semanas —me pasó el informe—, ó —hizo una pausa que me dio un gran dolor en el pecho— en cualquier momento.

—Entiendo… —volví a entrar, y el señor Yazami quitaba los cabellos de su esposa de la cara de ésta, lo llamé y se me acercó.

—Malas noticias, ¿verdad?

—Me temó que sí —asenté con la cabeza—, acaba de ser desahuciada.

—Comprendo —dijo tranquilamente con las manos en la espalda y me sorprendió muchísimo.

—Pero…

—No se preocupe —sonrió pese a que sus ojos no indicaban esa alegría—, con Hibari, tenemos una relación a base del día al día y no del futuro —me contó—. Cuando los hijos crecieron, y nos quedamos completamente solos. Sabíamos que en algún momento, alguno de los dos debía dormir eternamente. Después de todo es un ciclo natural, algunos nacen, otros mueren… Por eso que no nos preocupamos del mañana, hacemos que cada día sea único e inolvidable, para no vivir con arrepentimiento. Si ella muere, sé que va a estar esperando el día que me toque volver a estar con ella.

—Esto es increíble —susurré.

—No es increíble, joven, es amor. El amor no es necesariamente sacrificar tus necesidades por la del otro, ni imponerlas; es hacer de tus necesidades las de ella. Es una sociedad, una unión de sentimientos, problemas, necesidades y otras cosas. Una pareja se hace de a dos, y muchas veces ese punto tan fundamental se olvida por nuestros propios egos.

Aquellas palabras me calaron muy hondo, estábamos desperdiciando mucho tiempo valioso con Serena, y eso mismo iba a terminar ahora.

Me despedí de los señores y prometí volver a visitarlos en cuanto solucionara un gran problema que tenía, ante los ánimos de la señora Yazami, me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa.

A mi casa y de Serena, le pediría que me perdone por ser tan estúpido. Qué haría todo lo que ella quisiera siempre y cuando sea feliz a mi lado.

Estaba pensando a donde la llevaría a cenar, cuando escuché su risa en la sala. Bien, ya estaba de buen humor… pero… esa otra voz.

Entré sigilosamente, y la escena que me encontré fue como sacada de mis peores pesadillas. Serena estaba muy campante recostada sobre el sillón con Seiya. ¡Con Seiya!

Carraspeé para ver si así lograba llamar la atención, se ve que estaban muy entretenidos.

—Buenas tardes, lamento interrumpir su diversión —comenté haciéndome notar.

—Buenas tardes Darien —Seiya hizo un gesto con su cabeza y me miraba como si fuera a comérmelo. Cosa que no, matarlo tal vez—, aquí con Serena estábamos haciendo un break de los estudios. —cuando aclaras rápidamente, más oscurece…

—Está bien —dijé sin darle mucha importancia a la escena. Pero a quien engaño, estoy que hiervo por dentro. Por suerte, se fue rápidamente.

—Darien…

—Intenté volver lo más rápido que pude, pero veo que ya no soy necesario —dije rabioso, dolido, no sé cómo demonios me sentía—. No sé de qué me preocupo, si puedes reemplazarme fácilmente.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste —tomando aire me acerqué a las escaleras para ir a tirarme sobre la cama y olvidarme un rato del mundo—, no debería preocuparme tanto por ti. Al fin y al cabo siempre encuentras con quien reemplazarme.

—¡Yo no te reemplace! —Oh… bruja, encima se atreve a negarlo.

—¿Ah no? —me volví a mirarla arqueando la ceja derecha—. A poco me imaginé a Seiya acostado a tu lado en el sillón, muertos de la risa.

—Bueno…

—Y te conozco tan bien, que seguro lo hiciste de puro chiquilina que eres. Porque sabías que me iba a molestar verlo contigo en la casa más encima a solas.

—¡Darien me estás ofendiendo!

—¿Y tú no me lo haces a mí? —me señalé—. Serena por todos los cielos. ¡Tengo un caso complicado en el hospital, y tú ni preguntas qué es o por qué estoy afligido! Yo no tengo ningún apoyo de tu parte en mis cosas.

—Sí te he apoyado, te he dejado estudiar y te apoyé en tu viaje.

—Ya —me crucé de brazos aún más molesto, esa era la demostración de apoyo de su parte, wow—, y eso es todo para ti. ¿Retrocedemos en el tiempo? Porque la verdad, tú crees que por estar todo el día pegada a mi brazo es suficiente demostración de amor. Tu forma de amar es muy egoísta. Siempre eres tú, tú y tú. Y yo tengo que pensar en los dos, porque todo mis esfuerzos no son solamente para cumplir mi sueño, si no por un buen futuro para los dos.

—¡¿De qué futuro hablas?, si como reyes no vas a necesitar tu estúpida profesión nunca más! —No lo podía creer… ¿era Serena a quien tenía frente a mí? En que momento se convirtió en esa extraña…

—Sabes… nunca esperé escuchar algo así de ti. —bajé la mirada anonadado—. Tienes razón, por ser rey ya no voy a poder ejercer mi profesión… ¿Eso no te dice nada? Sacrificar todo lo que adoro y me hace sentir pleno por ti. Pero claro, que es eso para Serena Tsukino. Nada, algo insignificante. Algo que no vale la pena, porque no es ella.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —me gritó—. Serena Tsukino siempre tiene que estar preocupada por los demás, ayudar a los demás, sacrificándose por lo demás. Yo no soy egoísta Darien, pero a mí me gusta que me presten atención. Yo no te pido nada que no puedas darme.

—¿Ah no? —¡Ay Serena!—. Permíteme recordarte, esta mañana me dijiste que todo lo que yo hacia por ti no era suficiente.

—¡Yo sé que puedes dar más pero no quieres hacerlo!

—¡Yo estoy haciendo todo lo mejor que puedo serena! —y en ese momento… exploté—. Te he contado mi historia, mis pensamientos. Te he dicho muchas cosas y tú ves todo como si nada. Tú misma me dijiste que yo necesito amor para poder demostrar como soy en realidad… y la verdad, he visto muy poco de tu amor. Es más bien, buscar lo que a ti te hace bien, lo que a ti te acomoda… o lo que tú crees que es dar amor. Pero sabes, no lo haces bien. Porque si realmente te preocuparas y me amaras como dices, te sentarías unos minutos y me dejarías contarte las cosas del hospital, las cosas que me emocionan o las cosas que me tienen preocupado. Pero claro, yo te digo hospital y tú huyes con las manos en los oídos… Eso Serena no me demuestra tu amor, me demuestra que lo que a mi te respecta, te vale muy poco.

—Ohhh pero si habló el hombre que mejor demuestra su amor en la faz de la tierra. Siete años de noviazgo… ¡Siete años Darien! Y tú sigues tan frío como cuando iniciamos la relación. Tú me sigues tratando como la niña de catorce años con la que empezaste a salir y déjame que te diga algo. Tengo veintiuno. Llevó un tercio de mi vida a tu lado y parece que no valiera de nada.

—Oh, sabes que es un tercio —me burlé de ella, estoy cayendo demasiado bajo, tengo que parar esta estupidez, pero mi lengua no se detiene—, pensé que todavía seguías siendo una cabeza de chorlito sin sesos.

—¡Eres un idiota Darien, ya a veces ni sé porque sigo contigo! No sé si porque soy una cabeza de chorlito como dices o porque soy una terrible masoquista. Perdóname por no ser la tierna y dulce princesita que fui en mi otra vida. Aquí me tocó ser llorona, estúpida, torpe y más encima el ser más egoísta del mundo.

—Y tú perdóname por no ser tan galante ni tan romántico como Endymion. En esta vida, me tocó así, ser frío, poco demostrativo y muy hosco. Y sabías muy bien donde te metías cuando empezaste a salir conmigo.

—Podría decirte lo mismo yo —retrucó y me quedé quieto mirándola.

—Lágrimas —balbuceé al verla con los ojos llorosos, no iba a poder con esto. Ya no quería seguir diciendo estas cosas…—. Sabes, esto no nos esta llevando a ningún lado. Mejor me regresó al hospital.

—¡Darien Chiba! —me gritó cuando pase por su lado y me giré a verla—. ¡Si cruzas esa puerta, te juro que me voy! —no le dije nada, sólo la miré de reojo e hice un gesto con los hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras Serena, quieres irte… hazlo. —me acerqué a la puerta—. Si es lo que quieres no voy a detenerte. Y salí dando un portazo.

Me apoyé en la puerta, suspiré e ingresé al auto donde me derrumbé sobre el volante. Las palabras son cuchillos de doble filo. Miré la casa por última vez y encendí el motor—. Lo siento Serena, pero creo que si quieres irte, y despejarte… es lo mejor. Yo haré lo mismo.

* * *

**El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Hola lectoras: Quiero explicarles porqué hice esto así. A veces hay situaciones importantes en la trama que es necesario conocer los sentimientos de los personajes. Si yo lo hubiera hecho en u ncap de forma narrativa, quizás se hubiera perdido la importancia de como se sienten ellos.

Esto ya lo había hecho en otro fic, del area de Poké. Cuando la bomba del problema principal explota, puse los pov de cada persona para que sepan que sintieron al saber la verdad. Y eso enriqueció aquella historia, y espero que en esta, tenga el mismo efecto.

Nos estamos leyendo en el proximo capitulo

19: Planificando una Reconquista

Bye bye!

Aquatic~


	20. 19: Enfrentando lo Temido

**_Abajo, el rinconcito de la que escribe :D_**

* * *

Seamos honestos en esto. ¿Cuándo un hombre va a entender a una mujer o viceversa si no hay un lengua en común? La mujer aguanta todo, hasta que explota a la menor provocación y dice cosas que capaz ni sentía pero sabía que lastimaría a la otra persona; el hombre calla creyendo que es una pataleta más que se le va a pasar al otro día, y cuando la bomba le explota en la cara entiende poco y nada el punto inicial. ¿Por qué? Porque nosotras sacamos muchos temas y quitamos el más importante. Ok, no es que estoy tirándole flores a los hombres, pero chicas… ¿No inventamos un tercer idioma al que ni siquiera nosotras entendemos a veces?

La comunicación es vital en una buena relación, como también discusiones. La vida no es color de rosa, la vida tiene que tener aquellas rencillas para demostrarnos que estamos vivos… Qué podemos enojarnos, decir lo que nos pasa o simplemente sonreír por estar vivos un día más.

Pero la primera pelea, esa donde ponemos nuestros egos antes de los sentimientos de la otra persona… puede ser un buen pilar para el futuro, si logran aclarar cada uno de esos puntos o simplemente ser el detonante del final.

Hace un tiempo me dijeron: "Ódiense todo lo que quieran en el día, pero nunca se vayan del lugar o a dormir peleados, podrían arrepentirse mucho al otro día"

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**¡Qué empiece el Desafío!**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 19: "Enfrentando lo temido"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Llorar, llorar era lo único que hacia Serena apoyada en la puerta verde del departamento de Darien con maleta en mano, frente a la jovencita de cabellos rosados que la veía afligida. Adelantó un paso hacia la rubia y le extendió los brazos para que llorara todo lo que quisiera.

—Gracias —le dijo entre sollozos abrazándola con fuerza—, no sé que es lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Con respecto a qué? —los ojos rojos de la pelirrosada se abrieron al máximo—. No me digas que dejaste a Darien —la princesa se separó de su hija y le afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque es un idiota insensible que no entiende nada.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Discutimos —ingresó al departamento y se tiró sobre uno de los sillones—. Nos dijimos cosas horribles. ¡Le dije que me iba! ¡Y él muy estúpido me dejó, me dijo que si quería irme que me fuera!

—Y tú en vez de quedarte ahí a esperarlo para hablar civilizadamente, te fuiste.

—Así es —le afirmó cruzándose de brazos—, Darien es un tonto. ¡Siete años juntos! Es imposible que en una semana pueda compensar siete años. Es imposible.

—Bueno, tienen todo el futuro por delante, ¿Por qué fijarse en cosas pasadas?

—¡Pero es que Darien nunca tiene tiempo para mí! No es justo, Rini. No es justo.

—Ahh —dijo la jovencita sentándose frente a Serena—, así que esta es la famosa pelea de mis padres.

—¿Eh?

—No sé si debería decirte esto, o mi madre va a matarme…

—Soy tu madre, si aún no te maté yo, no te preocupes por la del futuro que te dio la vida.

—Ok… —respondió no muy convencida—. Puede que al final, me haga un bien a mí sin querer…

—¿Cómo es eso?

—¿Tú sabes porque Darien deja la carrera de Médico cuando asume como Rey?

—No —negó la rubia secándose la cara con el revés de su mano izquierda—. ¿Por qué?

—Lo hace por mí —aquella afirmación sorprendió un tanto a Serena que lanzó su cabeza para atrás sorprendida; de todas las cosas que podría imaginar, la que menos se esperaba era esa—. Darien deja la medicina para poder cuidarme a mí, ya que tú con tus viajes y obligaciones como nueva soberana, casi no tenías tiempo para nosotros.

«Casi no tenías tiempo para nosotros»

Aquella frase, retumbó fuerte en la cabeza de la universitaria.

—Como el Rey Endymion, tuvo que hacerse cargo de mí hasta casi los dos años; él me entretenía bastante, fue ahí cuando me contaba las fantásticas historias de Sailor Moon. La pasábamos bien. Cuando cumplí los cinco años y empecé a ser educada por las sailors, mis padres empezaron a hacer sus viajes y a convivir más juntos, porque no querían repetir el peor episodio de sus vidas.

Serena bajó la mirada, esta bien, como reyes superaron este problema. Pero ella estaba harta de pensar por Serenity y por la Neo Reina Serenity. ¡Ella era Serena! Ella quería una familia común, con la persona que amaba, con hijos… No estar sacrificándose… ya no quería sacrificarse por nadie más.

—Serena —de repente tenía a Rini frente a ella con una sonrisa—, no te voy a pedir que te arregles con Darien, por ser mis padres —afirmó—. Así que puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que creas necesario. Después de todo —sonrió—, Darien ya no va a ocuparlo.

—Ok… —asentó.

—Parece que tendremos otro día de chicas.

—De acuerdo —se levantó hasta su maleta y la tomó—, voy a bañarme, siento que lo necesito.

—Adelante —le respondió, una vez adentro, la pequeña corrió a la habitación—. Discúlpame Serena —tomó el teléfono y llamó.

—¡Hola!

—_Hola hija._

—¿Dónde estás?

—_En el hospital, pasó algo grave, así que tengo que hacer guardia todo el fin de semana._

—Oh, que terrible.

—_Mucho, estoy demasiado mal. Pero sobreviviré._

—¿Quieres que nos juntemos a tomar algo mañana en la tarde?

—_Me haría bien, pero antes me gustaría pedirte un favor._

—Claro, dime.

—_Cuida de Serena —_le pidió_—, estamos peleados. Y me preocupa. Como voy a estar aquí encerrado no quiero que…_

—Descuida Darien, Serena está en el departamento conmigo.

—_¿Qué? —_gritó haciendo que la chica separará su oído del tubo_—. Disculpa, estoy algo alterado aún…_

—No te preocupes —respondió acomodando su voz por el susto—, yo me encargaré de Serena.

—_Gracias. _

—Está conversación nunca existió —le afirmó—, cuídate. Come bien.

—_Como usted diga, hija madre_. —se oyó una pequeña risa y luego el silencio.

—¿Estás bien?

—_Mañana conversamos, buenas noches_.

—Buenas noches.

Cayó sentada en la cama con una extraña sensación; era la segunda vez que oía a Darien así, la primera fue cuando era testigo de su dolor por la separación con Serena hace tantos años atrás.

—Debe ser muy importante —se murmuró para si misma—. Parece que voy a tener que hacer de intermediaria de estos dos cabezas de chorlito. ¿Me pregunto a quién salí, en realidad?

Se echó hacia atrás en la cama y suspiró.

Esa noche, a Serena le costó un triunfo quedarse dormida. Las fuertes palabras dichas aún estaban grabadas con firmeza en su cabeza.

Aquella, sin duda había sido la primera pelea de ellos, nunca antes habían peleado de esa manera, diciéndose cosas que ninguno de los dos sentía. Ella estaba segura, al menos que no estaba tan insatisfecha con Darien, lo amaba y le gustaba los pequeños pero importantes cambios que había demostrado; que le siguiera la pelea eso ya era un gran cambio.

¿Realmente seria egoísta al no escuchar sus cosas? Está bien, ella siempre quería ser el centro del universo de Darien, ¿y qué mujer enamorada no quiere eso? No quería el amor de Darien solamente, quería todo… Bueno, quizás si estaba siendo un poco egoísta.

Giró en la cama tratando de no destapar a Rini, y abrazó la almohada. Extrañaba sentir el cuerpo de Darien pegado al de ella, la cálida respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca. ¡Cómo extrañaba a ese hombre!

—¿Qué sería eso que tanto le afligía a Darien? —se preguntó llena de curiosidad—. Ahora que lo pienso, se veía realmente preocupado. ¿Sería grave? ¿Quién sería esa señora?

No pudo más que suspirar, y se acomodó en la almohada, pensando que hace una semana atrás, aquella almohada aún le pertenecía al soberano de la tierra.

—Inicié esto para olvidarnos del Milenio de Plata y del Tokio de Cristal —miró sobre su hombro a la pelirrosada que sonreía dormida—, aunque amé a esta jovencita… No puedo seguir pensando en el futuro cuando el presente se nos está escapando de las manos.

La mañana llegó rápidamente y lo que menos quería es despertar, aferrada a la cama, sentía alguien le tiraba del pie. ¡No quería levantarse! Quería seguir en su mundo de ensueño donde aún estaba en cama recorriendo el fibroso cuerpo de su hombre…. Tuvo que despertarse para dejar de botar saliva.

—¡Serena pareces perro! —protestó Rini mientras seguía jalándola de la pierna derecha—. Son más de medio día. ¿Piensas dormir todo el día?

—¿Qué tal el resto de mi vida?

—No te pongas melodramática —volvió a jalarla y la soltó de golpe, mirándose las manos.

—¡Ah! —gritó la rubia casi cayéndose de la cama, si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—¡Me diste corriente!

—¡¿Cómo te voy a dar corriente?! —gritó molesta, pero se quedo en silencio unos segundos—. Rini… ¿tú tienes la carta que envió tu mamá?

—Sí, ¿por?

—¿Podrías pasármela?

—Claro —se alejó para buscarla—, la dejé por acá —buscó en unos cajones y la encontró. Y además sacó otras cosas—. ¡Oh mira lo que hay aquí! ¿Esto es tuyo? Tiene tu nombre…

—No, no es mío —miró el cuaderno de tapa azul—. Esa letra es de Darien.

—¿Estará escrito por Darien?

—Darien nunca me escribió nada —se quejó la rubia sacándole el block de notas. Claramente en la tapa de éste estaba su nombre:

«_Para mi querida Serena_»

—¡Qué raro! —se preguntó pasando rápidamente las hojas, era block de hojas llenos de escritos. Sé sentó en la cama y leyó uno:

«_A mi dulce y querida Serena Tsukino con todo mi amor. Darien_» —avanzó la página.

«_Quizás sea un cobarde y nunca te entregué este block de notas. Quizás nunca pueda decirte o contarte de él. Pero aún así voy a escribirlo_.» —volvió a avanzar la página.

«_Un peculiar examen: Cosas raras como pocas; llevaba tiempo viéndote en la calle. Yo no sabía bien porqué, apenas eras una niña. Tu uniforme de marinera me lo confirmaba. Deberías ser una niña más del montón… Pero…una parte de mí, deseaba poder hablarte de alguna forma. ¡Y vaya forma! Tú examen en mi cabeza. ¡Y qué examen!… Creo que es el treinta más lindo que vi en mi vida_»

Estaba sorprendida, para que negar. La fecha fue lo que más le sorprendió, tenía fecha de hace cinco años atrás. Es decir, cuando Darien estaba en Estados Unidos.

—¡Esto es de cuando Darien estaba en Estados Unidos! —le comento a la niña de cabello rosado quien se sentó a su lado.

—Vaya… —le dio una mirada al cuaderno, pero se levantó a contestar el teléfono—. ¡Hola!

—_Hola Rini, tengo que pedirte un gran favor._

—¡Darien! —miró a Serena pero ésta estaba perdida pasando las hojas de aquella libreta—. Claro, dime.

—_En uno de los cajones del escritorio hay una libreta azul, que tiene el nombre de Serena_.

—Ya… —dijo mirando a la mencionada.

—_Ppor nada en el mundo dejes que ella lo lea. Búscala y tráemela. Te invito a almorzar, nos vemos en la cafetería del hospital en una hora_.

—Esta bien, ahí nos vemos.

—_Recuerda el encargo_.

—Claro.

Colgó el teléfono y se acercó a Serena quien miraba con los ojos llorosos.

—Serena…

—Mira esto —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

«_Los primeros cien días sin ti: Crueles días que se han hecho eternos. Siempre he estado apegado a los libros, pero ahora no puedo dejar de hacerlo si quiero concentrarme. ¡Serena, estás tan pegada en mi mente que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea "¿Qué estarás haciendo?!_"»

Suspiró, pasando la página y se encontró con una partitura.

—¿Qué será esto? —preguntó la rubia.

—Parece una canción —gritó, la más joven, sacándosela de la mano—. Ohhh, si Darien puede ser tierno…

—¡Quiero ver! —la rubia se la quitó de las manos y la leyó, no pudo evitar que su mandíbula se abriera.

—¡Ya dámela! —volvió a quitársela y a meterla dentro del cuaderno azul—. Darien me llamó, quiere que le lleve esto al hospital.

—¿Aún está en el hospital? —preguntó Serena sentándose , cruzada de brazos—. Debería casarse con el hospital.

—Ya no seas tonta —se quejó Rini mirándose al espejo—. Voy a almorzar con él, no sé que quieras comer tú.

—No siento mucha hambre —se quejó la rubia.

—Eso es muy raro —afirmó la otra—. Bueno, ahí en el refrigerador hay de todo un poco.

—Ok —cuando Serena hija se retiró del departamento, la princesa se dejó caer sobre la cama una vez más—. ¡Ay Darien! ¿Cuántas cosas no sé de ti, aún? A veces siento que somos dos extraños enamorados.

Pasó toda la tarde frente al computador estudiando, tenía primero que preocuparse por sus responsabilidades y luego por su corazón. Después de todo, esa era una de las cosas que le habían enseñado su relación con Darien.

Terminada de repasar la materia para el examen del lunes sonrió extendiendo sus brazos hacia el techo con las manos entrelazadas—. ¡Terminé! —movió la cabeza para ambos lados y afirmó con la cabeza—. El examen estará bien.

Cuando sintió la puerta de entrada. Salió a recibir a su hija, pero está llegó con la mirada perdida en el piso.

—¿Qué pasó? —Rini se dejó caer sobre el sillón y suspiró—. ¿Le pasó algo a Darien? —la angustia le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago.

—Darien está bien —respondió suspirando—, cansado porque ha dormido muy poco, pero bien.

—¿Y entonces?

—Me contó un caso que tiene en el hospital, me llevó a conocerla… Qué terrible…

—¿De quién hablas?

—De la señora Yazami, es una mujer mayor, la primera paciente de Darien en el hospital… está desahuciada y Darien se siente muy mal por ella.

—Oh —no pudo pronunciar nada más, cayó sentada al lado de ella—. ¿Darien te contó?

—Sí, se veía muy afligido, me dio mucha pena —la pelirrosada suspiró una vez más—. Es la segunda vez que lo veo así de mal; está igualito a cuando se distanciaron ustedes dos. Le haces falta Serena…

—Pero yo… —se detuvo, no supo que más decir.

—Aunque sea, ve a ver a la señora Yazami, está esperando poder conocerte —con ello, se levantó y se encaminó a la cocina por un vaso de agua—. Darien me presentó como tu prima, y la señora le dijo que no le creía jajaja porque él hablaba de mí como un padre de una hija. ¿No es tierno? —se rio pese a que su tono de voz era de angustia—. Todo el mundo nos conoce dentro de ese hospital… ¡Hasta los pacientes!

Serena se quedó quieta en su lugar; luego tomó su bolso y salió rápidamente del departamento ante la mirada victoriosa de Rini.

—¡Ay Serena! —murmuró bajando la cabeza—. ¡Ay Darien! —negó con un movimiento constante—. ¡Estos padres míos! Una siempre tiene que hacer todo por ellos.

Serena llegó frente al edificio blanco y se detuvo en la puerta tomando aire. ¡Ella podía hacerlo! No necesitaba ver a Darien, sólo hablar con aquella señora.

Se acercó al mesón de recepción y tras éste, estaba Marian, la amiga de Darien.

—¡Serena! —la saludó toda emocionada al verla—. ¡Oh! ¡Qué linda novia tiene el doctorcito Chiba! —exclamó y Serena arqueó la ceja derecha sin comprender—. ¿Vienes a darle apoyo moral a tu futuro marido, verdad? —se acercó un poco a ella—. No ha dormido en todo el día, deambula por el hospital como zombie. El caso de la señora Yazami lo tiene re mal, pobrecillo. Su primer paciente está a punto de morirse. Es la peor parte de ser médicos.

—Me imaginó… —susurró, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Si buscas a Darien, debe estar en el cuarto de la señora Yazami. Es el 206 del tercer piso.

—Gracias —agradeció y se retiró. Llegó al ascensor rogando por no encontrarse a Darien en el lugar.

Para su mala suerte, se lo encontró saliendo de dicha habitación, pero como salió con la mirada baja, no la notó… Respiró aliviada y se encaminó hasta el cuarto de la señora, dio dos golpes a la puerta y esperó hasta que escuchó un

«Pase»

Aspiró profundo una vez más e ingresó. Era hora de enfrentar a su mayor temor. Iba a conocer que era lo que apegaba a Darien al hospital; lo que le robaba a su hombre.

Dio pasos inseguros hasta que se encontró con una mujer de cabello oscuro sentada en la cama tejiendo con una sonrisa. Cualquiera que la viera, no pensaría que está desahuciada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó.

—Buenas —su saludó murió al verla, mas una sonrisa curvó sus labios—. Así que al fin ha venido a verme ángel celestial.

—¿Ángel celestial?

—Ojos celestes como el cielo, piel tan clara como las nubes en verano y cabello dorado como los rayos del sol —dejó el tejido y cerró sus ojos—. Esa es la descripción de un hombre que usted y yo conocemos muy bien. —abrió sus ojos verdes para fijarlos en los de la rubia—. He estado esperando por usted señorita Serena. Me alegra verla.

La sorpresa de Serena fue increíble, esa señora no era una simple abuelita.

—Me alegra poder verte, quería regañarte por tener a mi lindo doctor tan abandonado.

—¿Abandonado? —se señaló—. ¿Yo lo tengo abandonado? Discúlpeme señora, pero es él, el que me tiene abandonada a mí.

—Ego… es bueno en los ideales muchacha, pero no en la pareja.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Desde que entraste percibí, que no vienes a ver a la pobre señora que esta a punto de morirse, si no a la que te quita la atención de tu novio.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Lo leo en tu mirada —le afirmó—. Sí, aunque no lo parezca, estoy muriéndome cada segundo un poco más. Pero, mientras tanto y siga con vida, no me echaré a morir —le mostró el tejido—. ¿Qué te parece? Es un tapadito de lana, se lo estoy tejiendo para el doctor Chiba.

—¿Qué?

—Dicen que las mujeres nos ponemos muy insoportables con el embarazo; así que te aviso que pensé que le gustaría al doctor, tener un recuerdo mío cuando ya no esté por aquí para regañarlo o darle consejos. Quiero que su hija, lo usé. ¿No es lindo?

—Sí —asintió de reojo, la verdad es que era hermoso—. Está bonito.

—El doctor Chiba es un buen muchacho —la anciana tomó aire—, siempre está pendiente de todo y se cerciora de que todo funcione.

—Siempre fue muy meticuloso —Serena sonrió de lado—. Darien es capaz de sacrificar horas de sueños ó —en eso recordó el mes anterior a su entrada de admisión, noches enteras en vela para acompañarla a estudiar—, lo que sea por ver que las cosas funcionen —un nudo se le hizo en la garganta.

—Hay personas con la capacidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos el amor que siente, y hay otras que no pueden hacerlo, pero eso no significa que no amen con todo el corazón. Hay muchas formas de amar, unas apasionadas, de entrega, de compañía… ¡hay tantas como personas en el mundo! —hizo un silencio y volvió a trabajar con el tejido—. Mi marido era piloto —le contó y Serena la miró sorprendida, entendiendo a dónde apuntaba la señora—, solo estaba cinco días en casa, cada dos meses. Luego se quedaba un mes completo y luego otros cinco días. Fue agotador tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, llegué a creer que todo nuestro amor no valía la pena. Mi marido era una persona muy callada, las horas de vuelo eran muy agotadoras y de su estado de alerta dependían miles de personas, así que la mayor parte del tiempo, apenas si conversábamos. —hizo una pausa y le indicó a Serena la silla a su lado de la cama—. Me costó mucho poder soportarlo, lloré, grité… Hasta que un problema del corazón le impidió seguir con su trabajo. En un principio, me alegré mucho. Lo iba a tener de nuevo conmigo, era feliz. Pero con el paso de los días, fui viendo como el color de sus ojos se ponía opaco, no por falta de amor; él se sentía derrotado. Un hombre que no puede hacer lo que más ama, es un hombre derrotado.

—Pero…

—Yo te comprendo, tú quieres a tu amado novio todo el día contigo; que salgan a pasear, que compartan las comidas, paseos y todo eso, es muy lindo. Pero una pareja que está todo el día junta es más propensa a separarse. Las parejas necesitan extrañarse, necesitan vivir cosas por separados para tener de que conversar. Eso es lo divertido.

—¿Y cómo lo arregló?

—Pues, yo me encargué de ayudarlo a salir adelante. Cómo dicen, el poder de un abrazo es gigantesco.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Me permites darte un consejo?

—Claro.

—Vivan el día a día. No importa lo que pasó o lo que pasará. Porque el pasado quedo atrás y el futuro aún no llega. No desperdicien el hoy, para no arrepentirse.

—Está bien —afirmó.

—Ustedes son muy jóvenes aún, les queda toda la vida por delante; no es la única vez que van a pelear, no es la única vez que se van a reconciliar… No pierdas el tiempo, disfrútalo. Hay un hombre tan terco como tú, que jura que todo está bien, cuando sus ojos reflejan lo contrario, de que está muriéndose de angustia… Hablen, sin gritarse. Los gritos no se entienden… —volvió su mirada al tejido y sonrió—. No sé que esperas aquí, ve a buscarlo.

—¿eh?

—Sabes qué fue lo que hizo que Darien se enamorará de ti.

—Creo saberlo —respondió despectivamente.

—Oh, que chiquilla más rara eres —la regañó—. ¿Cómo es posible que tu novio diga que lo que más le gusta de ti es que eres una mujer llena de ideales y sueños, y qué no sea importante para ti?

—¿Cómo dijo? —estaba sorprendida, y eso era poco.

—Parece que no conocieras a Darien —negó con la cabeza—, los hombres no son de palabra, son más de actos. Y sí tú no ves lo que él hace por ti… Qué pena.

—¡¿Por qué me dice eso?! —le gritó, para después arrepentirse cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

—Porque los tres años que llevo atendiéndome con el Doctor, he visto a un hombre muy enamorado. Y la mujer de la que me hablaba, me cuesta creer que sea la que tengo al frente miío en estos momentos.

—¡Pues lo soy! —le afirmó molesta.

—No lo parece —insistió la anciana dándole más puntos a su tejido.

Serena se quedó en silencio apretando los puños, podría ser una abuelita moribunda, pero era demasiado directa para sus cosas.

—Sí yo me muero sin verle una sonrisa a mi querido doctor —la miró—, voy a venir a penarte todas las noches —tras decirle eso, sonrió tiernamente—. Ya niña tonta, deja de jugar. Los dos son un par de tercos sin remedio, uno ideal para el otro.

Serena no dijo nada, le dio un pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación, bastante confusa y algo mareada. Buscó un banco para sentarse, y cuando lo encontró, vio a Darien con la cabeza apoyada en la pared frente a ella.

No pudo evitarlo, se levantó, se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos apoyando la cabeza contra su espalda; primero se tensó, pero se relajó susurrando

—Gracias, lo necesitaba Serena.

La rubia no se movió, pero sonrió al ver como era reconocida sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

**¡El rinconcito de la que escribe!**

Jajja Ya amé esta sección del fic, aquí parece que me prestan más atención que al inicio del capítulo jajaja Así que aquí voy a dejar todo lo que quiera decirles jajaja

Primero: ¡Lo sé! Cambié el capitulo. La verdad, este capitulo no lo tenía pensado; pero se me hizo necesario. Un capítulo más no creo que se quejen, verdad?

Segundo: ¡Sí, mi Word tiene problema con las tildes, con las palabras. Lo odio a veces -.-"! xD

Tercero: Si quieres avances y demás de lo que voy escribiendo no dejen de agregarme a Face: **_Sirena Aquatic_** jajaj ._. está lleno de spoilers xD Y ahí pueden decirme todo lo que quieran, quejarse, opinar y todo eso jajaja.

Cuarto: ¡Lo siento! ;o; No fue mi intención que lloraran y todo eso (Bueno, no con mucha intención) pero significa que estuvo bien hecha la escena muajjaja xD Les cuento, que gracias al exito de aquellos pov, los capitulos finales tambien seran así. Recuerden que son tres semanas de convivencia y una de separación!

Cinco: ¡Serena está embarazadisima! Pero como ven, no quiere aceptarlo aún... xD No hasta que le falle el periodo xD

Seis: . . . xD Se me olvido jajajjjaja. Ah, bueno, aprovecho aquí para que mis lectoras sepan antes de que me acusen de plagio. Quizás, muchas de ustedes haya leido "_11 reglas para una esposa perfecta_" de** Vale.6c**. Fic que yo beteaba. Bueno, la autora me lo acaba de intercambiar por un cafe helado (?) jajaja Nah, me lo cedió para que lo continuará y pues con gusto lo voy a continuar. Así que ya se los aviso. ;) Evitando problemas.

Siete y último: ¡ ES BROMA LO DE LOS REVIEWS ! Solo puse eso, porque me da pena cuando me llegan reviews pidiendome disculpas y todo eso. No es que en realidad corte cabezas por los reviews *esconde el hacha* Nada más lejos de la realidad ;) Pero reaparecieron muchas *3* xDDD

En fin, Reviews! Que por cierto, pasé los 400 ;o; Voy a llorar...

Tenemos dos capitulos así que Doble Saludos a :

mirtiangis - Katy28 - nahima-chan - yesqui2000 - Sailor Alissa - Adoore - Saori-Luna - Flor Guajira - Romyna.Z (No sufras xD) STARVENUS - EsteVas - alejandra n - SalyLuna - C-Higurashi - Sailor Moon The Best - Usagi Yano Kou - criztal - vampire-klaudia - midori mitzuki 2 - Fall93 - SELENITA - Mellis Saiilors.

.

.

Nos leemos Pronto!

Aquatic~


	21. 20: Elaborando una Reconquista

**Abajo el rincón de la que escribe! xD**

* * *

Estaba agotado mentalmente, las horas de guardia le habían servido para no pensar; pero de todas formas aquellos segundos a solas, su cruel memoria le repetía hasta el cansancio la pelea que había tenido ayer con Serena. Nunca pensó ser capaz de seguirle el juego; por lo general siempre la dejaba que hablara porque sabía que se le iba a pasar. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en un ser tan poco racional? ¿En qué momento se había empezado a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos?... Era fácil saberlo, desde el momento que había decidido entrar en el juego de Serena y abrirle completamente su corazón. El famoso plan "Conquístame" le había traído cosas buenas como cosas malas… Pero no podía negar, que le dolía mucho que Serena no valorará sus cambios. Cambios por ella… por nadie más que ella.

Y lo peor, es que si sus sospechas eran ciertas; le esperaba el mayor desafío de su vida: ¡Aguantar a una hormonal Serena! Pero, luego recordaba a Rini y sonreía. Todo por ellas, por ellas sería capaz de soportar todo aunque estuviera a punto de desfallecer. Porque las amaba.

Estaba en su sillón moviéndose de derecha a izquierda gracias a las ruedas de éste, con la mano derecha cubriendo su mirada. ¿Qué podría hacer? La prueba de Serena estaba justa y precisa en el momento preciso. Estaba seguro que si cumplía con lo de "Gritar al mundo que me amas" todo volvería a la normalidad; después de todo… eso había desencadenado el problema. Tal vez si fuera el Darien antiguo se hubiera quedado callado, gruñido por lo bajo, acatado la orden y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero claro, tenía que asemejarse a Serena y hablar más de la cuenta en tonada sensible.

Resopló. Esperando que no fuera algo psicológico y que el _Síndrome de Couvade_ se mantuviera bien lejos de él. Por el bien de todos y sobretodo de su relación.

En eso, giró rápidamente hacia su escritorio. Barrió con la mirada su escritorio, y entre hojas y portarretratos tomó el teléfono.

_¡Hola!_

—Hola Rini —la saludó—, tengo que pedirte un gran favor.

—_¡Darien_! Claro, dime.

—En uno de los cajones del escritorio hay una libreta azul, que tiene el nombre de Serena.

—_Ya…_

—Por nada en el mundo dejes que ella lo lea —le advirtió—. Búscala y tráemela. Te invito a almorzar, nos vemos en la cafetería del hospital en una hora.

—_Esta bien, ahí nos vemos._

—Recuerda el encargo.

—_Claro._

El bendito cuaderno que había escrito en Estados Unidos para no volverse loco. Mientras sus compañeros disfrutaban de fiestas y salidas; él se dedicaba a estudiar y a escribirle a su princesa. Escribirle cosas que las que -era consciente- nunca iba a poder decir. Pero ahora, ahora necesitaba soltar todo lo que había albergado en ese cuaderno. Sobretodo esas dos partituras. Sonrió de lado. Aunque tuviera que hacer un pacto con el enemigo… pero… ¡Lograría reconquistar a Serena!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**¡Qué empiece el Desafío!**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 20: "Elaborando una reconquista"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Se reunió con Rini a la hora acordada, por suerte esta vez la pelirrosada había llegado a tiempo y con el encargo en mano.

—Espero que Serena no lo haya visto —se dijo cauteloso mientras revisaba las hojas del cuaderno.

—Bueno… —rascó nerviosamente la sien—, tú sabes, ella es muy curiosa y…

— ¡Lo vio! —exclamó sorprendido y algo frustrado, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

—Sólo las primeras hojas y una partitura —comentó la niña y los ojos del moreno se abrieron enormes—, claro que se las saqué en cuanto las vio… —tosió y cambió de tema —. ¿Escribes canciones Darien?

—No, la verdad no soy bueno para eso.

—¿Y entonces esa partitura?

—Yo hice la letra, pero la composición musical la hizo un amigo que hice en Estados Unidos.

—Genial… —murmuró la joven—. Darien…

—¿Dime? —pronunció sin quitar la vista de la libreta azul, mientras pasaba hoja por hoja.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cómo? —la miró.

—Serena me contó todo —cerró los ojos y le sonrió—, de su pelea y todo eso.

—Ah… pues… Soportándolo —concedió al final—. No es muy bonito estar así. Me siento como hace años y no me gusta nada esta situación.

—No te preocupes —le tomó de las manos—. Su amor es fuerte, lograran sobrepasar todo.

—Gracias.

Tras un almuerzo tranquilo, Rini notó que algo más le pasaba al doctor.

—Bien —dijo mirándolo con la cabeza un poco ladeada—, ¿Qué le pasa Doctor Chiba? —éste la miró con una sonrisa que no llegaba a su mirada opacada—. Recuerda que soy también una Chiba, te conozco muy bien.

—Ay pequeña —susurró—, uno de mis pacientes se está muriendo. —le contó, tras suspirar. Bajó la mirada recorrió la mesa y luego volvió a mirar a su hija—. Fue mi primer paciente hace tres años. Yo estaba de pasante aquí, y el médico que la atendía tuvo que irse de urgencia, y me dijeron si podía encargarme de ella. Solo era una paciente. Congeniamos de inmediato, ella y su marido son unas personas muy sabias y tienen un matrimonio increíble —sonrió de manera ladeada—. Cuando se enteró que me dieron un puesto como médico tres meses después, se cambió conmigo. Decía que veía mucho potencial en mí. Era una señora llena de vida y muy amistosa… —hizo un silencio frunciendo los labios, la chica lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos rojos—. Hace un mes en un examen de rutina, le encontramos una anomalía. Le hicimos exámenes, tomografías, y un scanner. Le encontramos un tipo de cáncer, bastante raro. No pudimos detectarlo a simple vista, porque no era muy grande… pero ahora… —aspiró y soltó el aire por la nariz—. En solo un mes, pese a que el médico oncológico la estaba tratando, se expandió por todo el cuerpo. Se ramificó en órganos y…

No pudo terminar de hablar, Rini, se había levantado de su asiento y lo estaba abrazando.

Darien se paró y abrazó a su hija. Necesitaba después de todo un abrazo, hasta que escuchó toser tras ellos a una voz. Se separaron y encontraron con el doctor Roger quien miraba a los dos muy raros.

—¿Darien? —preguntó mirando a la muchacha—. ¿No es Serena, verdad?

—No —miró a la chica y le sonrió—, pero se llama igual.

—Ya —el profesional extendió su mano a la pelirrosada—, soy el Doctor Roger de cardiología. ¿Tú eres?

—Serena —tomó la mano—, Serena Tsukino.

—¿Es broma? —preguntó el Castaño mirando de reojo a Darien.

—No, son primas y tienen el mismo nombre —apoyó la mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Rini—. La conozco desde que tenía seis años. Nos llevamos muy bien.

—Sí —comentó la joven quitando la mano—, nos llevamos como padre e hija —comentó entre risas y Darien la miró de reojo, pero sonrió aunque no quería.

—Rara familia —susurró el otro medico.

—Dímelo a mí —comentó el príncipe poniendo la vista en blanco—. Muy peculiar.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Luego de terminar el almuerzo, se encaminaron al cuarto de la señora Yazami para que Rini la conociera. La mujer estaba con su marido, quien cortaron la platica por la entrada de los Chiba.

—Señores Yazami, miren, les presento a Serena Tsukino, prima. —sonrió. Ambos señores se miraron y miraron a la muchacha—. Se llama igual que mi novia, pero es la prima.

—Esto es muy extraño —comentó.

—Díganmelo a mí —comentó la joven—. Siempre me confunden con Serena. Es fastidioso, por eso me dicen Rini.

—Ya, pero tienes un nombre muy bonito —le indicó Darien con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé —afirmó y se acercó a la señora—. Hola —la saludó.

—¿Estás seguro que no es pariente tuyo? —preguntó la señora, mirándola detenidamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el doctor mirando a su paciente—. ¿Cree que nos parecemos?

—No es apariencia, pero… —los miró a ambos—, hay algo en las actitudes que se parecen mucho.

—¡Ay ya mi amor! —la detuvo su marido tomándole de la mano—. Tú siempre queriendo tener la razón de todo.

—Pero dime —le preguntó a su esposo—, ¿no notas algo de similitud entre ellos?

—Bueno, la verdad —comentó mientras los observaba, y a su vez estos se miraban con ojos cómplices y una sonrisa ladeada. Era seguro que si sabían la verdad, hasta ahí llegaría la buena relación con ellos. Lo creerían loco—. Si, son muy parecidos.

—Bueno —Darien tomó la palabra revisando el historial que colgaba en la parte baja de la cama—, si mi futura esposa está embarazada como creo que lo está…

—¡De verdad! —gritó Rini interrumpiéndolo. Darien le afirmó con la cabeza.

—Tiene todo los síntomas, pero ella dice que no.

—Una mujer no se equivoca, doctor —le comentó la señora Yazami con una sonrisa.

—Pues yo soy el médico aquí —dejó el reporte—. Y además, estoy seguro que voy a tener una hermosa hija —declaró con una enorme sonrisa—. Y bueno, ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

—Como cuando tenía quince —respondió entre risa.

—Ok… —desvió la mirada al marido de ésta—. Regresaré en una hora para ver como seguimos.

—Esta bien doctor.

Ambos se retiraron en silencio de la habitación pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es simpática la abuelita, ¿en verdad se está muriendo?

—Sí, aunque no lo creas. Es increíble, pese a que se nota a leve rasgos que tiene dolor, no lo demuestra. Esta siempre sonriendo.

—Impresionante…

Tras despedirse de su hija, se encerró en la oficina a revisar más detenidamente el cuaderno. Releyendo aquellos escritos de hace cuatro y cinco años, le brotó un poco de nostalgia. Muchos de esos pensamientos eran reales, al menos él sentía que la amaba más que a su vida, pero si Serena no lo entendía. Algo estaba haciendo mal. Encontró las dos partituras que buscaba y las miró detenidamente.

—Si con esto no logró que Serena valoré todo lo que estoy haciendo por ella… Ya no sé que lo haga —tomó el teléfono y marcó una serie de números—. Rei, hola. Sí… ¿Puedo verte a ti y a Mina a las seis en mi casa? Sí, y lleven al trans… —apretó los ojos para no soltar lo que se le pasó por la cabeza, en cambio prefirió inventar una tos muy mal actuada—. Y si puede ir Seiya y los otros, te lo agradecería. ¿Para qué? No comas ansias. Tengo un trabajito para ustedes.

Cortó la llamada y un golpe a la puerta llamó su atención. Se levantó de su cómodo sillón y se acercó a la puerta. Era el señor Yazami.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No, pero mi señora quiere hablar con usted.

—Voy —se encaminó rápidamente al cuarto de la señora y ésta estaba con dos pelotas de lana en su regazo—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Voy a tejer —le informó—, así tengo más cosas para entretenerme, los hospitales son muy aburridos.

—Ya veo —se acercó y se sentó en la silla al lado de ella—. ¿Qué necesita?

—Hoy es sábado, ¿verdad? —el doctor, afirmó—. ¿No descansa usted los fines de semanas?

—Sí, pero quise estar aquí, haciéndole compañía a usted —le dijo, pero la señora lo miró de reojo—, ¿qué?

—Me alegra, pero sospecho que no soy la única causa.

—Bueno…

—Pelea… —gruñó la señora tomando los palillos—. Seguro que una pelea.

—Es que Serena dice que todo lo que yo hago esta mal. Nada de lo que hago por ella le es suficiente.

—Oh, es una niña exigente.

—No, no lo era. Ella siempre estaba contenta por el solo hecho de verme a su lado. No pedía nada.

—Ah —acercó su mano a la de Darien y se la golpeó—, claro, tú te dormiste en los laureles y ahora ella te pide algo de acción antes de casarse.

—¡No me dormí en los laureles! —le reclamó sobándose la mano—. No sé, me cuesta mucho sacar mis sentimientos.

—Si realmente la amaras no tendrías problema con ello.

—¡Pero si yo la amo!

—¿Pues entonces? Si realmente la amaras no tendrías problemas en demostrar más tus sentimientos. Los hombres son más de acción que de palabras. Pero si no hablas y no actúas como un hombre enamorado… ¿Cómo crees que se va a sentir la chica? Yo ya te hubiera dejado.

—Gracias por el ánimo —la miró de reojo y ella le sonrió.

— De nada. Pero hablando en serio, cómo médico deberías saber que si ella está embarazada realmente no tiene que alterarse.

—Lo sé.

—Y aún así discutiste con ella —Darien bajó la mirada afirmando.

—Peleamos, nos dijimos de todo.

—¡Válgame Dios! —protestó Hibari dando un aplauso—. Y yo que creía que era tan bien centrado y caballero. Ponerse a pelear como unos niños.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros! ¿Qué le dijiste?

Darien tomó aire y lo soltó por la boca—. Le dije que era una egoísta que sólo pensaba en ella.

—Parece que tú me vas a matar antes que el cáncer —se quejo la señora Yazami con la mano en el pecho—. Llevas por lo que me dices siete años de relación. Empezaron a salir cuando ella era una niña. Fue madurando de tu mano, te dejó ir a Estados Unidos por dos años sin siquiera decirte: ¡Quédate! Poniéndote a ti por la felicidad de ella. ¿Y no puedes con un poco de demostración que ella te pide? Querido, quizás ella esté un poco alterada por las hormonas, pero ¿egoísta? Si esa niña fuera egoísta, tú hoy no estarías aquí siendo lo que eres.

—Tiene toda la razón —concedió perdiendo las manos por sus enhebras oscuras—. Pero, ella no quiere saber nada con lo del hospital y yo…

—Estoy segura que ella ve el hospital como algo que los distancia. Y no debería ser así, tu trabajo es muy noble. Deberías acercarla, que vea lo que tú haces aquí y así pueda comprenderte. Nunca vas a poder comprender una situación si es ajena a ti. Puedes imaginarte, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, es una imaginación errónea.

—Tengo mucho que arreglar de mi vida.

—Tienes que aprender, que en esta vida no hay nada ganado ni nada seguro.

—¿Puedo retirarme?

—Claro —le afirmó tomando de nuevo su tejido—, voy a hacerle un capa tejida a tu futura hija —lo miró con una sonrisa—. Lo que te digo es para que abras los ojos, muchacho. Sé un niño bueno con la abuela Hibari. ¿Sí? —Darien la miró, afirmó y salió algo perturbado de la habitación.

« _Siete años de noviazgo… ¡Siete años Darien! Y tú sigues tan frío como cuando iniciamos la relación. Tú me sigues tratando como la niña de catorce años con la que empezaste a salir y déjame que te diga algo. Tengo veintiuno. Llevó un tercio de mi vida a tu lado y parece que no valiera de nada»_

Quizás… no se la merecía… pero tendría que hacer todo lo posible porque valga la pena estar juntos.

Caminó un par de pasos pero su cabeza le martillaba por dentro; le ardía por lo que decidió apoyar la frente en la fría pared del corredor. Tenía que jugársela, si para demostrarle a Serena que la amaba, tenía que hacer el ridículo. Lo haría y feliz.

Se quedó quieto en esa posición, aunque sus compañeros de trabajo le ofrecían llevarlo hasta su oficina él no quería. Era su castigo por ser tan cerrado de mente.

Suspiró y fue cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo, primero se tensó pero no tardó en reconocer aquel cálido contacto. No sabía si era real o se había quedado dormido parado pero rogando por que fuera real susurró

—Gracias, lo necesitaba, Serena.

—Darien —susurró, aferrándose más a su espalda—, somos dos tontos. ¿Verdad?

—Tú no más que yo —llevó sus manos a los brazos de Serena y cortó el abrazo para poder voltear y mirarla—. No puedo creer que estés aquí —tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos—. Serena…

—No es que yo quisiera venir —comentó desviando la mirada para no sucumbir ante el deseo de aquel hombre—, pero Rini me contó lo de la señora Yazami, y mis pies me hicieron venir a verla.

—¿Y la viste?

—Sí, me dio la regañada de mi vida.

—A mí también —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada—. Serena… —le susurró—, mírame…

—Darien, estamos en el medio del corredor. Hay enfermeras pasando a cada rato.

—No me importa, ¡qué vean, Serena! —la hizo mirarlo, sus ojos color cielo estaban llorosos y él no pudo contra ello—. Serena —volvió a repetir secándole los ojos con sus pulgares—. Mi Serena… —apoyó la frente en la de ella—. ¡Te amo! —le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz.

—No quiero pelear contigo Darien, es divertido molestarnos y todo eso. Pero peleas como la de anoche, no otra por favor.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco la quiero —la besó suavemente, ignorando los suspiros de las enfermeras detrás y luego se separó lentamente, soltándola—. Tengo que decirte algo —la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él hasta su oficina.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Está es mi ultima semana en el hospital, cómo sabes salgo de vacaciones por lo de la boda. —le sonrió—. Por lo de la señora Yazami, no nos vamos a ver hasta el martes. Así que por favor, ¿te puedes quedar con Rini en el departamento? En el departamento tienes más a mano todo, hasta la universidad. ¡Por favor!

—Está bien —afirmó algo confundida.

—Gracias —le tomó las manos—. No estaría tranquilo con tú sola en esa enorme casa.

—Con Rini estaré bien —le afirmó, alzando las manos entrelazadas—. Tenemos que conversar Darien, sentarnos a decirnos todo.

—Aguarda hasta el martes por favor. Después de ese día. Todo será distinto.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sorpresa, sorpresa —comentó con una sonrisa galante en sus labios mientras la tomaba entre brazos—. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Estar un poquito enojada por más tiempo.

—No creo que sea difícil —se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar ofendida—, hago un repaso por la relación. Y de inmediato, estoy enojada de nuevo.

—¡Oye no! —le reclamó—. ¡Eso no se vale!

—Ya —empezó a reírse sin parar—. Yo tengo un examen el Lunes, y la verdad estar separada de ti me va a ayudar a rendirlo bien.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Si nos reconciliamos ahora —comentó risueña.

—¡Yo conozco esa mirada! —le dijo acercándose lentamente.

—No tendría tiempo para estudiar, tú sabes…

—Oh mi conejita golosa… —la arrinconó contra la pared, y cuando estaba a punto de besarla ésta se alejó con un rápido movimiento—. ¿Eh?

—Sin charlas no hay besos —respondió acercándose a la puerta.

—Serena… —gruñó.

—¡Te amo Darien! —le lanzó un beso y se perdió tras la puerta.

Darien se quedó mirando la puerta sorprendido. Era increíble lo rápido que se había arreglado todo. Sin dudas tenía a una gran mujer. ¡Y por ella haría lo que haría!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Seis y media de la tarde, y Darien llegó a casa un poco atrasado pero los chicos estaban esperándolo en el jardín. Tras servirse algo para tomar…

—Bien Darien —comentó Rei, mirando al resto de los presentes—. ¿Para que nos necesitabas a nosotros cinco?

—Bueno, verán —buscó en su bolso las partituras y le pasó dos hojas a cada uno—. Me demoré porque fui a sacarle copias para que todos las vieran.

—¿Son canciones? —Mina estaba más que sorprendida.

—Tiene buenos compases —admitió Taiki observando detenidamente.

—Pero nada difícil —agregó Yaten.

—Están buenas —comentó Rei emocionada al leerlas.

—¡Qué bueno que les agrade! —Darien miró al que faltaba que hable de reojo—. ¿Y tú que opinas?

—Pues —Seiya miró las letras, lo miró a él y de nuevo las partituras—. ¿Esto es para bombón?

—Serena —lo corrigió entre dientes.

—Claro —corrigió mirándolo—, como digas.

—¿En que podemos ser útiles? —volvió a preguntar la muchacha de cabello oscuro.

—Quiero interpretarle esas dos canciones a Serena, para mi prueba.

—¡¿Qué?! —Mina y Rei emocionadas se pusieron delante de Darien, quien asustado pegó la espalda al respaldo del sillón—. ¿De verdad?

—Ajá —afirmó con la cabeza—. Serena quiere que grite al mundo que la amo, pues creo que es una buena idea.

—Y ahí entramos nosotros, ¿verdad? —preguntó Seiya marcando el tono con su dedo mientras leía las partituras.

— Así es, me gustaría hacer algo sorprendente y me gustaría contar con su ayuda.

—Claro —dijeron las chicas al unísono.

—Cuenta con nosotros —habló Taiki por los tres—. Te…

—Pero —Seiya interrumpió a su hermano—, nosotros te hacemos un favor, si tú me haces uno a mí.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No sé si te acuerdas, nosotros teníamos una apuesta, si yo te ayudo tú…

¡Rayos! —masculló para sus adentros con furia. Lo había olvidado completamente.

—mmm

—Mira, nosotros cinco te ayudamos, te preparamos todo para que tú llegues y cantes. Si es que sabes hacerlo —le dijo de manera desafiante—, si tú cumples con el trato que teníamos antes. Quiero mi cita con Serena.

* * *

_**El Rinconcito de la que escribe!  
**_

Hola mis lectores queridos! Bienvenidos una vez más a mis profundidas... xDDD Estoy re loca jajajajja

Si lo sé, muchos van a odiarme por esto del final jjajaja xD Pero es que es parte de la trama, ._. Y al parecer se me alargó otro capitulo más xD Porque se me olvido poner un cap donde practican xDD ._. Así que el próximo capitulo será pura improvisación! ¡Pero si imaginan! Seiya y Darien compartiendo escenario! xD Serena se va a morir de la impresion! xD

Para las que se preguntan que partituras son, se los contaré porque soy muyyyyy ansiosa a mi me preguntan y suelto toda la trama xD Me gustan muchos los spoilers, como las que me agregaron al face (por cierto, gracias) se habrán dado cuenta.

Las canciones son Toki Wo Koete y Dakishimete itai. Ambas canciones de Darien cantada por mi adorado Furuya Tohru *·* xD Creo que es lo unico que amo de Darien, su voz japonesa es tannnnnnnnnnnnn linda *·* x3

Jajajaja. Para las que preguntan. No, no soy fan de Darien, al contrario creo que hasta lo llegué a odiar al del ánime... Pero al Darien manga a ese si que me lo como (?) xD

En fin, Ahí Darien también tuvo su regañada! xD Para que no se quejen jajajja xD

Y les tengo una muy buena noticia... ¡TERMINO EL DRAMA! XD Ya no llorarán! xDDDD

* * *

.

* * *

_**La cueva acuática de Sirena -lugar de correspondencia- (?)**_

EsteVas: Mi fic volverá a lo cómico :D Y también esperaré tus actualizaciones.

vampire-klaudia: ¡Esa abuelita se las trae como verás! xD

C-Higurashi: ¡Gracias, Gracias por el premio! xD Lo anduve celebrando por Facebook xDD ¡Pervertida, quieres bañar a Darien en Chocolate? xD

yesqui2000: ¡Ambos tuvieron su buena regañada! xD Faltan como cinco cap para que Serena sepa xD

Sailor Alissa: ¡No me odies! Si me odias voy a torturar a Seiya *toma el vudu* Tú eliges *-* jajajajaj Y bueno, así es, ya se arreglaron ese par de tontos xD

Katy28: Serena tendrá un futuro agitado, pero tiene a un esposo fiel. Y eso es lo que cuenta.

Criztal: Pero si yo te contesto sus largas analogías pero es que a veces si te respondo por acá spoileó terriblemente a las demas xD Es bonito darle esso toques de POV en ciertos momentos, tú usaste una palabra que me gusto. "Nutrió" y si el fic se complementa muy bien con esas cosas.

Flor Guajira: ¡No llores! xD Gracias por tus bendiciones :3 Bienvenida a Facebook!

Sailor Moon The Best: Jajja Serena a Narnia jajajajja xDDD Fantabuloso! Fantamaravilloso! xD Fanta! xD Ah no esa es una bebida xD

SalyLuna: ¡No puede haber dos Rinis en una misma linea temporal! Por eso es que le dio corriente cuando la tomó. Rini está a punto de irse! xD

Saori-Luna: ¡Bienvenida a Facebook! xDD

Conyta Bombon: Nah, si a todas le calló la boca, las cosas que dijo pepe grillo... digo la Señora Yazami. Tenía que hacer su última buena acción antes de pasar a mejor vida.

LUNA: ¡No siempre la bipolaridad es sinonimo de embarazo! Si no todas las mujeres pasariamos embarazadas xDDD

Romyna.Z: ¡Lo subasto! xD ¿Cuánto dan por él? xDD ¡Sí, esa idea fue una de las primeras que se me vinieron cuando planifiqué este fic! Todo en la vida tiene un balance!

Fall93: ¡Siii reconciliacion!

ConiLl0211: Bienvenida/o a mi mundillo :D

¡Hola! Viste! Actualizado el mismo día! xDDD (tamara saez) No sé porque me eliminaba tu nombre ¬¬

.

.  
Y bue, eso es todo por hoy en la cueva acuática de Sirena.

* * *

PD: Sí, no es broma. Vale ya no quiere seguir su fic, así que yo lo tomaré. Ya tengo los capítulos en mi poder y les haré unos arreglos. En cuanto sienta que esta bien, lo subiré. Va a estar bajo la supervision -obligada- de ella así que no se perderá la esencia del fic si eso les preocupaba! xD

Bueno, me despido. Buenas noches!

Aquatic~


	22. 21: La banda Sailor de Darien

Abajo el rincón de la que escribe!

* * *

El plan «Conquístame si puedes» llevaba una semana en marcha. En sólo una semana la vida de Serena y Darien habían cambiado totalmente; no solo porque sus demostraciones de afecto eran más entretenidas. Ahora ellos eran convivientes, vivían juntos en una hermosa casa de dos pisos con un gran jardín de rosas.

La mejor ventaja de la convivencia pre-matrimonial era que uno podía conocer las mañas de su pareja y saber a qué atenerse. Esa era la idea principal de Ikuko y de Kenji al pedirle a la pareja que convivieran por tres semanas. ¡Conocerse mejor!

_No conoces realmente a una persona hasta que convives con ella._

Amor, alegría y la primera gran pelea de la pareja. Todo en una semana.

Darien tenía en sus manos la última prueba de Serena. "Grita al mundo que me amas"

Su princesa quería que él haga algo sorprendente. Y el moreno doctor Chiba, recordó un As de corazones que dejaría a su rubia bipolar encantada.

¡Canciones!

Sí, aunque nadie pudiera creerlo, Darien Chiba le había escrito dos poemas hermosos a su novia que un amigo al leerlos, los convirtió en dos piezas musicales.

El viaje que hizo a Estados Unidos era un tema que aún no había hablado con Serena, y era consciente de que había dejado de contarle cosas como había prometido.

¡Pero ahora, iba a retomar las riendas de las cosas bien! ¡Aunque tuviera que aliarse con el enemigo!

Y cuando habla de enemigos, sí, se refería a Seiya Kou.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**¡Qué empiece el Desafío!**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 21: "La banda Sailor de Darien"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—Bien Darien —comentó Rei, mirando al resto de los presentes—. ¿Para qué nos necesitabas a nosotros cinco?

—Bueno, verán —buscó en su bolso las partituras y le pasó dos hojas a cada uno—. Me demoré porque fui a sacarle copias para que todos las vieran.

—¿Son canciones? —Mina estaba más que sorprendida.

—Tiene buenos compases —admitió Taiki observando detenidamente.

—Pero nada difícil —agregó Yaten.

—Están buenas —comentó Rei emocionada al leerlas.

—¡Qué bueno que les agrade! —Darien miró al que faltaba que hable de reojo—. ¿Y tú qué opinas?

—Pues —Seiya miró las letras, lo miró a él y de nuevo las partituras—. ¿Esto es para bombón?

—Serena —lo corrigió entre dientes.

—Claro —corrigió mirándolo—, como digas.

—¿En qué podemos ser útiles? —volvió a preguntar la muchacha de cabello oscuro.

—Quiero interpretarle esas dos canciones a Serena, para mi prueba.

—¡¿Qué?! —Mina y Rei emocionadas se pusieron delante de Darien, quien asustado pegó la espalda al respaldo del sillón—. ¿De verdad?

—Ajá —afirmó con la cabeza—. Serena quiere que grite al mundo que la amo, pues creo que es una buena idea.

—Y ahí entramos nosotros, ¿verdad? —preguntó Seiya marcando el tono con su dedo mientras leía las partituras.

— Así es, me gustaría hacer algo sorprendente y me gustaría contar con su ayuda.

—Claro —dijeron las chicas al unísono.

—Cuenta con nosotros —habló Taiki por los tres—. Te…

—Pero —Seiya interrumpió a su hermano—, nosotros te hacemos un favor, si tú me haces uno a mí.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No sé si te acuerdas, nosotros teníamos una apuesta, si yo te ayudo tú…

_¡Rayos! _—masculló para sus adentros con furia. Lo había olvidado completamente.

—mmm

—Mira, nosotros cinco te ayudamos, te preparamos todo para que tú llegues y cantes. Si es que sabes hacerlo —le dijo de manera desafiante—, si tú cumples con el trato que teníamos antes. Quiero mi cita con Serena.

Darien quedó paralizado mirando al pelilargo. Si las miradas mataran, Seiya Kou estaría dos metros bajo tierra siendo comido por gusanos y todo tipo de parásitos. La imagen del músico muerto le dibujó una sonrisa ladeada al moreno.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, tratando de imaginar que escuchó mal.

—Lo que oíste, yo te ayudo con mis hermanos a lo que quieras. Pero, como pagó quiero una cita con Serena.

El ambiente estaba totalmente tieso, los ojos azules de ambos se miraban detenidamente. Hasta que Darien respiró tranquilamente y dio un aplauso.

—Bien, si todo sale perfecto con lo que quiero hacer. Podrás invitar a Serena a salir.

—¿De verdad? —preguntaron los cinco sorprendidos por aquella aceptación tan fácil del médico.

—Lo dejaré en manos de Serena. Yo le daré mi permiso si ella quiere.

—Me parece bien —Seiya sonriendo le extendió la mano—. Trato entonces.

—Trato —respondió tomando la mano—. Bien —lo soltó de golpe y miró al resto de los presentes—. Quiero que ustedes —miró a Rei y a Mina—, me digan de un lugar que se pueda arrendar por unos días para practicar.

—Podemos usar la sala de ensayos de la universidad —comentó Mina con un aplauso—. Claro, por una módica suma —comentó apenada.

—Y podríamos usar los instrumentos de la universidad por otra suma… —Rei levantó los hombros haciendo un gesto de mínimo con los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha.

—No me importa —respondió con tono serio—. Aunque me quede sin ni un peso voy a demostrarle a Serena que puedo hacer lo que ella me pida.

—¡Muy bien!

Mientras Rei y Mina hacían sus averiguaciones para el ensayo, los hermanos Kou seguían revisando los acordes de cada nota.

—¿Y crees poder llegar a esos acordes? —le preguntó Yaten a Darien mostrándole los primeros acordes de la melodía—. Es bastante alto.

—Pues sí, pero cuando mi amigo compuso la melodía, yo la iba practicando.

—¿Cantas Darien? —Mina se acercó y pegó su rostro casi al de él.

—En la ducha —comentó entre risas el chico pelilargo de ojos azules.

El príncipe lo miró de reojo y soltó una risa burlesca.

—Digamos que no canto bien. Pero por mi princesa, haré lo que sea.

Con todo arreglado, decidieron reunirse en la Universidad de la Música de Tokio al otro día temprano.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Serena estaba nerviosa con la carta de la Neo Reina en su mano. Decía claramente que no podía haber dos Rini en esa época. Era imposible… pero… ¿Tan rápido?

O sean recién el Lunes habían iniciado su actividad sexual y ¿ya habían procreado a Rini? No es que lo creyera raro -porque no les había faltado oportunidad para conseguirlo- pero… La vergüenza invadió sus claras mejillas.

Algo ansiosa buscó en su agenda las fechas… su periodo llegaría en poco más de una semana.

Bien, esperaría ese tiempo, si no llegaba iría a comprar un test y luego hablaría con Darien. Sí, eso iba a ser lo más sensato.

No era cualquier asunto, era su hija, un hijo de ella y de Darien. Recién en ese momento, le tomó el peso a la palabra «HIJO» y el verdadero significado de Rini en sus vidas. Un pedacito de ella y un pedacito de Darien… en una personita tan exasperante como atenta.

Su princesa, su pequeña Dama…

—Serena —la pelirosada llegó al departamento con dos bolsas de supermercado—, compré para hacer arroz con curry —le sonrió—, ¿me ayudas?

—Claro —le afirmó dejando la agenda en su bolso. Miró a la joven de catorce años, a la niña adolescente que hoy era su hija con orgullo y otro sentimiento que no logró identificar… Pero que estaba segura que pronto comprendería—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Domingo y los seis se juntaron en la entrada de la universidad. Mina llegó con el encargado del salón y de los instrumentos, quien le extendió una boleta a Darien al momento de recibir el dinero que éste le entregó. Con todo listo, empezaron a practicar.

Seiya tomó la guitarra, Taiki el teclado y Yaten la batería. Sin perder un solo minuto empezaron a reproducir la melodía.

—Wow —exclamaron Mina y Rei tomándose de las manos—. Es muy bella… aunque suena un poco plana…

—¿Qué tal un violín? —preguntó una voz de mujer a sus espaldas, voltearon y Michiru los miraba con una sonrisa. Tras ella, Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, Lita y Amy también sonreían.

—¡Todas vinimos a ayudar! —comentó Hotaru adelantándose hacia Darien—. Príncipe, cuente con nosotras.

—Gracias —miró a la pequeña de cabello oscuro y luego a las demás—, muchas gracias chicas.

—¡Bien! —Lita se arremangó—. ¿Qué hacemos?

Empezaron a probar varios instrumentos hasta que decidieron quedar:

Seiya en la guitarra eléctrica.

Mina en el bajo.

Taiki en el teclado.

Michiru en el violín.

Yaten en la batería.

Hotaru en un pandero.

Rei se encargaba de dirigir a los seis para lograr la armonía.

Haruka se puso tras el ecualizador para arreglar los imperfectos.

Setsuna, Lita y Amy se pusieron a planificar lo que sería el decorado del escenario y las luces.

Todos estaban haciendo algo, menos… Darien.

El médico estaba sorprendido de como aquello iba tomando vida, y como trabajaban todos por el bien común… Serena sin dudas era la persona más afortunada del mundo.

—¡Ya Darien! —la voz de Rei lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró los ojos amatistas de la joven que lucía confundida. ¿Estarían hablándole hace mucho?

—¿Sí?

—Estamos listos —comentó Mina levantando las manos—. Falta la voz.

—Ahí entró yo —afirmó con una sonrisa subiendo al escenario.

—Preparémonos para que se nos exploten los oídos —comentó Seiya a sus hermanos y estos se rieron aunque no querían.

Darien seguía juntando puntos en contra de Seiya, pero ya iba a ver. Le iba a callar la boca con su voz. No sería cantante pero obvio que cantaba como hombre y no como mujer como el pelilargo. Esa simple aclaración en su mente lo hizo sonreír nuevamente y se relajó. Tomó el micrófono y esperó la orden de Rei.

1, 2, 3…

—_Ima futari wa deai_ —cerró sus ojos—. _Toki wo koete yume wo miru…_ —alargó la u alejando el micrófono de la boca y de pronto, la música se detuvo.

¿Lo habría hecho tan mal? Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a su alrededor y todos estaban mirándolo como si hubieran visto a un fantasma o si a él le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó algo nervioso por la mirada fija de los once presentes—. ¿Me fui de tono?

—¡Cielos Darien! —exclamó Mina con ambas manos empuñadas frente a ella—. ¡Eso fue estupendo!

—¿Sí? —volvió a preguntar sorprendido, mirando al resto de los presentes que afirmaban con la cabeza.

—Bien —Seiya se puso en posición para seguir tocando—, ahora que sabemos que nuestros esfuerzos no serán en vano —comentó con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios—. ¡Empecemos con las prácticas!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Las prácticas tomaron todo el día domingo. Por la noche, Darien regresó al hospital a hacer su guardia de la señora Yazami.

—¿No estás nervioso? —le preguntó la señora tosiendo—. Lo siento, parece que mis pulmones ya no quieres hacer su trabajo.

—Tranquila —comentó el doctor con una sonrisa tomando la mano de la anciana—. Y no, no estoy nervioso, porque sé que Serena se pondrá feliz.

—Oí en la televisión que los Three Light con la señorita Michiru Kaioh volverán a tocar juntos después de cinco años en el anfiteatro de Tokio y que van a transmitirlo por la televisión.

—Sí, será estupendo. —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿No irá mi doctor a salir por televisión cantando, verdad?

Darien rio, y le dio un beso en la frente a la mujer.

—Lo siento, pero tú doctor será famoso… —sonrió y la señora lo miró de reojo.

—¡Pero usted es mío! ¡Cómo puede permitir eso!

—Pero si usted es la que le ve el lado positivo a las cosas. —tomó asiento una vez más sin perder la sonrisa—. Va a poder verme cantarle a mi linda princesa aún desde esta cama fea.

—Puede que tenga razón —se cruzó de brazos—, pero usted aún no me la trae para que le de mi permiso.

—El miércoles la traeré. —le afirmó antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Ok, entonces hasta el miércoles no me muero… —volvió a tomar su tejido—. Ya casi está listo. ¿No es hermoso?

—Sí, precioso. Descansé.

—Usted también.

Salió de la habitación y se cruzó con su amigo Roger en el camino.

—¡Doctor Chiba! —lo regañó—. ¿No se supone qué —miró su reloj—, siendo las tres de la madrugada del día lunes, usted está de vacaciones?

—Sí, digamos que se puede decir que estoy. Pero… nada me impide ver a mi paciente si aún estoy en Tokio.

—Buen punto —afirmó dándole la mano que terminó en un abrazo—. ¡Se te acaba la soltería Chiba! —le comentó palmeándole la espalda.

—Sí, lo sé. Se acaban muchas cosas, pero la verdad… —rompió el abrazo y miró a su amigo—, lo espero con ansias.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Día Lunes y el primer examen de Serena había terminado. La rubia salió desperezándose, siempre había tenido sueño… pero ahora… ¡era peor!

Salió con la cabeza a la altura de los hombros de lo cansada que estaba, pero recuperó las fuerzas cuando escuchó a unas niñas hablar de los Three Lights.

«Dicen que harán un concierto privado»

«Privado pero transmitido por televisión para el resto de las personas»

«Dicen que estará la señorita Kaioh»

"¿_Michiru_?" —se dijo a su misma y se acercó al grupo de mujeres—. Disculpen, ¿hablan de un concierto de Three Light?

—Sí —comentó la más alta—. Dicen que llevan horas practicando en la Universidad de Música.

—¡Sí! —agregó la morena del grupo—. Se dicen que el martes en la noche darán un concierto privado. Pero otros dicen que será abierto al público que llegue…

—Oh, genial… —comentó Serena—. ¿y Michiru también estará?

—¿La señorita Kaioh? —la princesa afirmó—. Sí, tengo una hermana en esa universidad, me llamó para decirme que la sala de ensayos estaba llena de gente practicando canciones.

—Oh… yo quiero —comentó con el dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios—. ¿Por qué no me avisaron que están practicando? —protestó.

—¿Perdón? —dijeron las chicas, pero Serena ya se había alejado en sus pensamientos.

—¡Amigos! —pero la curiosidad no iba a durarle mucho. Tras no pensarlo, se encontraba de pie frente a la universidad de música. Iba a dar un paso al frente cuando una mano la detuvo. Volteó a ver si ahí estaba Haruka Tenoh deteniéndola—. ¡Haruka!

—¡Hola princesa! —la saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

—¿Es verdad? —Haruka la miró confundida—. Qué Seiya y Michiru están ahí dentro practicando…

—Ah… Sí —afirmó—. Pero toma —le entregó una entrada—, esta es para ti. Para que no te pierdas el concierto.

—Wow… —exclamó sorprendida—. ¿Y cómo hicieron esto tan rápido? —preguntó aún más sorprendida y curiosa observando la invitación.

—Cuando uno tiene las influencias, cabeza de bombón. Uno puede lograr lo que sea. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer?

—¡Me encantaría!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Dentro de la sala de ensayos, la práctica iba cada vez mejor. Habían decidido que Darien iba a cerrar el concierto de los Three Light y Michiru Kaioh, el médico estaba todavía más sorprendido de que ¡Estuvieran entregando entradas!

—Cuando uno es famoso, Chiba —Seiya le dio un palmazo en la espalda—, puede conseguir lo que quiere súper rápido.

—Ya lo creo…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Martes, 8:00 AM, departamento de Darien.

Rini se encontraba calentando agua para el desayuno mientras le gritaba a su madre para que se despertara cuando el timbre empezó a sonar muy infantilmente.

—Pero… si serena está durmiendo —se dijo la joven de ojos rojos acercándose para abrir.

—¡Hola! —saludó el moreno de ojos azules a la chica enseñándole una gran caja de pastel—, se la traje para el desayuno.

—¡Darien! —exclamó sorprendida—, buenos días.

—Buenos días Lady Serenity —le hizo una reverencia—. ¿Su reina madre?

La pelirrosada no pudo evitar reírse por como hablaba Darien, alguien sin dudas estaba de muy buen ánimo.

—¡Hola! —saludó la rubia apareciendo en la sala dando un gran bostezo—. ¿Tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

—Pues me adelantaron las vacaciones —respondió, salía el viernes pero me las adelantaron. Ayer fue mi último día de trabajo.

—¿Qué? —gritó molesta la princesa acercándose a su novio—. ¿Eso quiere decir que tendrás que trabajar para la boda? ¡No es justo!

—No, tranquila —le pidió que tomaran haciendo y siguió hablando—. Mis vacaciones legalmente empiezan la semana que viene; por el caso de la señora Yazami, estoy trabajando de noche nomas. Por lo que no tengo que trabajar en el día. —las miró con una sonrisa—. Y por ende, vine a traerles un rico pastel para que desayunemos los tres juntos como una bonita familia.

—Ya… —Serena lo miró sin creer lo que oía—, creo que aún sigo dormida. —Rini se acercó y la pellizcó—. ¡Auch!

—¡Por si no creías que estabas despierta! —le comentó la chica sonriendo—. ¿Comamos?

Tras el desayuno, Darien le pidió a Serena que regresará con él a la casa y la rubia no lo dudo ni dos segundos. Tras despedirse de éstos Rini se alistó para salir a sus amigos cuando una nube morada apareció frente a ella y de ésta se formó un sobre color lavanda.

—¿Y esto? —lo tomó.

«Mi querida Hija, creo que es hora de volver a casa. Despídete de tus amigos, ya no hay problemas en la puerta del tiempo. Te quiere. Tu papá»

—¿Tengo que volver? —comentó refunfuñando cuando otra nube, esta vez rosada apareció ante ella—. ¿Otra más?

Pero ésta era rosada.

«Pretty Lady, es hora de volver a casa. Sé que eres feliz en el pasado pero ya no puedes estar ahí. Te extraño. Mamá.»

Rini resopló enojada con ambas cartas de sus padres en mano… ¡No quería volver!

Se dirigió a la cocina y encontró pegado en la puerta del refrigerador una entrada.

«Va a ver un recital, ¿por qué no vas? ¡Pásala bien! Darien.»

—¿Cuándo dejo esto? —la pobre chica estaba muy sorprendida.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

La tierna pareja llegó a su casa y la rubia no perdió tiempo en estampar a su novio contra la pared mientras lo besaba. ¡Sentía que llevaba mil sin probar esos labios!

—Calma mujer, calma —le pedía el moreno mientras se separaba de su novia—. Mira —le enseñó la sala de la casa y ésta estaba llena de rosas, globos y un gran y bonito cartel que decía:

«Bienvenida a tu casa»

Darien le sonreía mientras ella recorría los arreglos de flores, era una hermosa sorpresa.

—¡Vamos a comer esta noche a tu restaurante favorito! ¿Qué me dices? —vio a la princesa paralizarse en su lugar, y sonrió de lado antes de preguntar—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Es que hoy —se sentía cohibida, pero la tranquilidad en el rostro de Darien le dio la fuerzas para decirle—, Seiya tiene un recital con Michiru y me invitaron.

—Ah… —exclamó cruzándose de brazos y Serena se acercó a él sorprendida por la tranquilidad—, no hay problema, ve y otro día cenamos.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro… —la abrazó, sonriendo triunfante—, disfrútalo mucho…

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —exclamó emocionadísima abrazando fuerte a Darien—. ¡Gracias!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

El concierto era un gran éxito. Serena y Rini estaban en primera fila gracias a las entradas principales que le habían regalado y veían encantadas como todas las Sailors participaban en el concierto, que además le habían dedicado a ella.

¡Por suerte no estaba Darien!, pensó cuando Seiya mencionó que el concierto estaba dedicado exclusivamente para ella. El nombre de Serena Tsukino había sido escuchando y silbado en todo el estadio; sin mencionar que hasta salido en la televisión local.

Con el término de la última canción de los Three Light, el escenario se fue a negro. Y sólo fue iluminado Seiya.

—Bueno amigos, como les mencioné antes, esta noche es muy especial. Es tan único que tenemos un invitado especial a parte de la señorita Kaioh que nos acompañará en las últimas dos canciones de la noche. Son dos canciones de su propia autoría. Así que denle la oportunidad. ¿Sí?

Con la voz del público afirmando, el escenario se fue a negro nuevamente y los instrumentos empezaron a sonar.

— _Ima futari wa deai_. _Toki wo koete yume wo miru…_

Sonó en todo el estadio y los asistentes al concierto dieron un grito ensordecedor cuando los músicos fueron iluminándose, pero solo en el momento que la luz iluminó al cantante misterioso, la mandíbula de cierta rubia… tocó piso.

* * *

**¡El rinconcito de la que escribe!**

_¡AAAAAhhhhh! Llegó el día! Al fin! Darien se subió al escenario con los chiquillos! jajajjaa En el próximo capítulo pondré más cosas del recital antes de que salga Darien jajaja xD_

_Otra cosa ._. Parece que mi hacha sirvio! Reaparecieron muchas chiquillas perdidas! xD Eso o es que se nota que están en vacaciones jajajaja_

_Bueno, no hay mucho que aclarar, sólo que Rini ya se va! Y empezamos la cuenta regresiva a partir de ahora quedan solo 10 capítulos del fic aparte del epílogo claro esta._

_Por cierto, gracias a ustedes he pasado los 450 reviews ;o; Me emocionan... muchas gracias._

_Les tengo preparada una sorprencita para estos días, porque las que no me tienen en Facebook, no lo saben pero tengo pensando, que Las guardianas de la princesa Serenity sea una secuela de este fic! Muajajaja xDD ._._

_Siii estoy bien loca._

_También tengo pensando subir unos one shot cutes para navidad. Llamado "Un Rey Navideño" POV Rey Endymion y otro en POV Serena que se llamará "En este momento"_

_Además, espero por fin sacar el fic prometido. Algunas me odiarán -yo también lo hago- Pero prometí un fic SerenaxSeiya y lo voy a sacar, tendrá unos cuatro capítulos. Uff no se imaginan lo que me cuesta! xDD Pero lo ando escribiendo en mi cuaderno cuando me sienta segura, lo voy a sacar jajajja..._

_Porque voy a ser sincera, Seiya me cae muyyyyy bien xD pero los pensamientos de Darien es lo que yo creo de él jajajaja xD Oh... pero siempre va en buena onda... yo no odio a ningun personaje de anime... bueno si a uno solo pero se llama Kikyou y es de otro anime xD_

_En fin! Regresando a mis niñas hermosas._

_Gracias por su tiempo para leer a esta humilde dueña de casa (?)_

_Hahaha_

* * *

**_Respondiendo reviews desde mi cueva aquática!_**

**_Hola estimado lector *saca los lentes y se sienta en un sillon* en este rincón como saben, responderé sus dudas, sugerencias y todo lo demás. Empecemos:_**

Saori-Luna: ¿Verdad? ¡Dios! Amo la voz de ese hombre! Me alegra hacer que otras escritoras retomen sus escritos!

Katy28: Jajajjaja xD No te imaginas cuanto deseo escribir el capítulo de la cita jajajaja

Sailor Alissa: xD Ahí tienes a tu amado Seiya, no lo maltraté mucho xD

SalyLuna: ¡La regañada era como el dicho: Ley pareja no es dura! xD Por ambos lados igual!

vampire-klaudia: Me encanta hacer esos finales con suspenso, porque así atrapas al lector jajajaj xD

yesqui2000: ¡Obvio! Estamos en el Contraataque de Darien jajajaja xDD

EsteVas: ¡Esto es una cómedia! El arco dramático ya terminó!

alejandra n: No entendi tu review xDDD

midori mitzuki 2: Jajaja tan bipolar como la que escribe jajaja

Etsuko-Ai: ¡No más lágrimas! Como los Shampoo para bebés xD (?) jajajja xD

criztal: ¡Siii eres muy preguntona mujer! xD Pero bueno, es divertido ver las ideas que se arman xD Hasta me dan ideas a veces xD

C-Higurashi: Me alegra cuando levantó animos con lo que escribo :D

Tuxigirl27: Tranquila, estoy sin el hacha jajajaj xD Y ahí arriba aclaré tu duda :3

LUNA: ¡Seiya es un abusivo... o la supo hacer bien! xD

Romyna.Z: ¡Siii cuando las ideas estan frescas, hay q escribirlas antes de que se vayan!

Hasta Nuevo Aviso: Obvio, si regaña a uno tenía que regañar a los dos! xD

Usagi Yano Kou: ¡Mami! Gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo en hacer un fic bonito :D

Fall93: Reconciliación en proceso aún jajajja xDDD

nahima-chan: Tierna verdad? xD Seiya sabe donde pegarle a Darien ajajajja xD

STARVENUS: ¡Por ambos como viste! xDDD

2510mari: Tranquila, a mi me gusta asustar a la gente! xDD

guest: ¡Tranquila tu también jajaja xD!

serena tsukino: ¡Todas nos damos cuenta del embarazo porque empeora nuestra bipolaridad! xD

Serenityfullmoon: ¡Descuida! xD Estan al día y es lo que importa jajaj xD Despues no quiero que me hechen la culpa de que por leer no estudiaron xD

Serena y Darien 4ever: Jajaja ¡Obvio! Darien tiene de las mejores canciones! ¿Cómo no aprovecharlas?!

Trinidad: ¡Gracias! :D

* * *

**_Ya sin más me despido desde mi cueva!_**

**_Saluditos_**

**_Aquatic~ Sire~ _**

**_xD Como quieran llamarme xDD_**


	23. 22: Serenata bajo la luna de Tokio

_**ATENCIÓN, ANTES DE LEER EL FIC, BUSQUEN TOKI WO KOETE Y DAKISHIMETE ITAI... EL CAPITULO MERECE LA PENA LEERSE CON ESAS CANCIONES AL MOMENTO QUE DARIEN APARECE PARA CANTAR! ¡Si NO LOS TIENEN SE LOS PASO! XD SABEN MI FACE JAJAJAJ  
**_

_**Y POR LAS DUDAS, ALGUN PAÑUELITO POR AHÍ, ME DIJERON QUE ESTA EMOCIONANTE XD  
**_

* * *

Todo estaba listo detrás de los bastidores, los nervios estaban en todas las Sailor Scouts como también en el mismísimo príncipe de la tierra. Una cosa era cantarle a su querida prometida, otra muy diferente era cantar ante tantas personas y más encima si se va a televisar.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, ya había llegado hasta ahí y no estaba en sus planes rendirse ahora.

Tras juntar las manos en el centro y desearse suerte. El show comenzó, bajó la gran luna llena de los cielos de Tokio.

Serena veía ansiosa el recital muy sorprendida, todas sus amigas estaban arriba del escenario y creyó entender porque era tan especial. A su lado apareció Rini, quien le tomó la mano y la miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó sorprendida.

—Darien me dejo una entrada para este sector VIP —le informó mostrándole el mismo pase que Serena traía colgado de su cuello. Ambas chicas estaban frente al escenario en un lugar separado por unas barras del resto de los espectadores. Solamente ellas dos, porque el resto de las Sailors estaban sobre el escenario.

—¿Darien te lo dio? —eso sí que la sorprendió completamente. ¿Por qué Darien la invitaría a Rini si él no estaba ahí? Eso era extraño.

—Me la dejo esta mañana con una nota que decía: «Va a ver un recital, ¿Por qué no vas? ¡Pásala Bien! Darien»

—Qué extraño… —Serena volvió su mirada hacia sus amigos que disfrutaban sobre el escenario.

—Mucho… pero ya que estamos aquí… ¡Disfrutemos!

Serena solo afirmó con su cabeza.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**¡Qué empiece el Desafío!**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 22: "Sorpresa Sobre el Escenario; Serenata bajo la luna de Tokio"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—Bien mis queridos amigos —Seiya tomó el micrófono y se paró en el medio del escenario—. Este es un recital especial… Quizás ustedes no lo saben, pero todos nosotros —se señaló y señaló a todas las Sailors—, y las chicas que se están encargando de las luces y del sonido, tenemos a una persona en común que adoramos y queremos mucho. Y para esa chica… es este recital… ¡Serena Tsukino! ¡Te queremos!

¡Oh cielo Santo!

Serena estaba roja de la vergüenza mientras su hija del futuro la sacudía para que saliera de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Qué suerte que Darien no está! —le murmuró ésta a la rubia—. O hubiera subido a golpear a Seiya.

—Tengo unos amigos maravillosos… —susurró—, mira que decir eso…

—Y además —Seiya continuaba hablando así que Serena volvió su mirada al joven pelilargo que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa—, querida Serena, te tenemos una gran sorpresa —volvió su vista a los asistentes—. Bueno amigos, como les mencioné antes, esta noche es muy especial. Es tan única que tenemos un invitado especial a parte de la señorita Kaioh que nos acompañará en las últimas dos canciones de la noche. Son dos canciones de su propia autoría. Así que denle la oportunidad. ¿Sí? —se señaló—, a mí en lo personal, no me agrada, pero canta bien y eso es lo que cuenta —la gente empezó a reírse y Mina le dedicó una mirada fulminante que le hizo soltar una carcajada—. ¡Démosle un aplauso a nuestro invitado fantasma!

Y con esa presentación, todas las luces del escenario se apagaron.

— _Ima futari wa deai_. _Toki wo koete yume wo miru…_

La voz misteriosa llamó por completo la atención de Serena quien abrió enormes los ojos… Podría apostar que la conocía.

Seiya se iluminó, y llenó el escenario con su solo de guitarra. Se veía muy concentrado y en eso…

Su boca se abrió al máximo, no podía ser… ¡No podía creerlo!

El hombre que se iluminó, era él… era Darien.

¡Por todos los cielos!

Darien con toda la naturalidad del mundo y con micrófono en mano

—Haikyo no naka de, kimi wo mitsuketa, Furueru kata wa katakuna de… —comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente hasta el pie de micrófono puesto en la parte delantera del escenario—. Sekai wa nido mo, kowarete shimai, Erabareta, futari dake ga… —llegó al pie enganchó el micrófono y continuó—. Yoru no yamima no, zawameki ni, Obieru kimi wo, dakishimeru yo —sonrió y miró a Serena que estaba con la boca abierta y le guiño el ojo—. Yokotawaru matenrou fukinukeru kaze ni nosete, Kuchibue no, rekuiemu wo… Itsu no hi ka futatabi, umarekawatta jidai wa, Yasuraida yuutopia sa…

—¡Serena, cierra la boca—le pidió Rini a la rubia mientras un nuevo solo de Seiya se escuchaba en el escenario.

—¿Es… es Darien el que está ahí arriba cantando? —le preguntó tartamudeando de la sorpresa.

—¡Sí —emocionada la sacudió—, es él!

—No puedo creerlo… —sacudió la cabeza y vio a su novio, a su príncipe mirar animado el solo de Seiya antes de volver a cantar.

—_Totemo fushigi sa, konna kimochi wa. Mae ni dokoka de atta yo ne… Kioku no ito wo taguriyosetara. Inishie no mori no miyako_—se separó un poco del micrófono y acomodó ambas manos en él—. _Aoi mangetsu ni, terasarete_ —alejó su rostro del micrófono y lo volvió—. _Futari wa tsurai koi ni, ochita_ —desenganchó el micrófono—. _Kimi wo tsurete nigeta, yoru wa setsunaku tsumetaku. Nagareboshi kazoekirezu. Itsu no hi ka futatabi, umarekawatte mo kitto. Kimi no koto, sagasu darou. Yokotawaru matenrou, fukinukeru kaze ni nosete. Kuchibue no rekuiemu wo… Itsu no hi ka futatabi, umarekawatta jidai wa…_ —alejó el micrófono de su rostro y terminó con una reverencia mientras la música acababa.

El público que estaba en silencio estalló en un aplauso sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Serena que se paró de su asiento y aplaudió tan fuerte que sintió que sus manos le dolían, pero no le importaba. Darien estaba haciendo una locura, una locura para ella.

—Muchas Gracias —dijo Darien en el escenario—. Antes que nada, quiero decirles que nunca en mi vida me imaginé estar parado ante tantas personas, a menos que fuera una disertación de la universidad —hubo sonidos de risas—. Para los que no tienen ni idea de quién soy, les cuento. Me llamo Darien Chiba, soy médico de profesión y trabajo en el Hospital Central de Tokio. Donde de seguro me van a ser bullying de aquí hasta que me muera pero no importa. Estoy parado aquí, porque Serena, la chica a la que está dedicado este recital, es mi prometida. En poco más de dos semanas va a ser mi esposa y quiero que sepa —la miró con una sonrisa tan tierna que Serena sintió que se derretía—, que la amo más que a mi vida —un coro de "awww" invadió el anfiteatro—. La canción de recién, se llama «Toki Wo Koete» y la escribí hace unos años cuando estaba de viaje de estudios en los Estados Unidos… Son dos, así que si no les rompí los tímpanos con mi voz… permítanme, interpretar la otra canción… —con el consentimiento del público, volvió a hacer una reverencia—. Dakishimete Itai

Y con la presentación del título comenzó a sonar la canción de fondo.

—_Shareta koto, ienai keredo_ —cerró sus ojos—. _Sotto soba ni, ite ageru . Diary, moji azayaka ni. Kimi to ashita egakou _—tomó aire y recorrío a las Sailors con su mirada—. _Moshi mo kagayaki wo motomete_ —observó a Michiru quien estaba a su lado concentrada en el violín—. _Ai no monogatai_ —volvió la vista hacia adelante—. _Yomioete mo samishii naraba_ —y alargando la última silaba alejó el micrófono de su rostro—. _Yume iro DORESU kisete_ —bajó el micrófono y lo volvió a alzar—. _Hitomi toji ai wo kome kuchizuke wo sasageyou_ —buscó con los ojos a Serena— _I do love you ore no inochi. Pretty baby_ —ésta sintió como la mirada de él, se clavaba en la de suya—, _dakishimete ageyou_ —Darien le cantó casi en un susurró y sintió un escalofrío agradable recorrerle la espalda.

La música lo había invadido, movía los hombros y la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía mientras cantaba. Serena lo veía hipnotizada… ¿ese era su estricto y estructurado novio? Ese hombre que cantaba sobre el escenario con una sonrisa en los labios y una energía que contagiaba a todo los demás… no podía ser ese su Darien; pero de todas formas… le encantaba. Lo miró y él la observaba con aún una sonrisa más grande.

¡Estaba encantada!

El moreno con ambas manos en el micrófono y la cabeza baja, comenzó a cantar con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera susurrando…

— _Kidorigao dekinai keredo_ —levantó lentamente la cabeza—. _Atsui manazashi okurou _—abrió los ojos enfocando sus brillantes ojos zafiros en el público—. _Lonely night hoshikuzu atsume_ —soltó la mano derecha del micrófono—, _Kimi wo hikariterasou_ —nuevamente bajó y levantó rápidamente el micrófono— _Moshi mo tokimeki wo sagashite Sora ni negai kake Uranatte mo setsunai naraba_.

—_Tenshi no tsubasa tobashi Afurederu namida fuki kuchizuke wo sasageyou. I do love you —señaló a Serena—, ore no inochi Pretty baby dakishimete ageyou_ —volvió a mirar a todas las Sailors que lo miraban contentas, él se sentía igual, estaba disfrutando mucho de esa locura—. _Tenshi no tsubasa tobashi Afurederu namida fuki kuchizuke wo sasageyou I do love you ore no inochi Pretty baby dakishimete ageyou…_

La canción terminó y el anfiteatro volvió a explotar en aplausos. Sin dudas… el recital había sido un éxito.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Tras despedirse y agradecer a los presentes, salieron del escenario donde ya esperaban Serena y Rini quienes estaban sumamente sorprendidas y casi sin habla.

—¡Hey! —las chicas trataron de zamarrear a Serena para que reaccionara pero ella solo miraba fijamente a su novio, como si fuera algo raro o una visión.

—¿Tan mal estuve? —le preguntó con la mano en la nuca, se veía bastante nervioso.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo adelantando un paso hacia él—, Darien… ¿cómo es posible?

—Quería darte una sorpresa —le respondió con una sonrisa, buscando los ojos color cielo de su princesa—, fue la mejor idea que se me ocurrió para gritarle al mundo que te amo… así como tú querías… —se quedó callada y luego explotó en un llanto incontrolable mientras se colgaba del cuello de su novio.

—¡Darien! —sollozó fuerte—, gracias… Gracias…

—¡Todo estuvo maravilloso! —Rini dio un aplauso para llamar la atención de lo demás, para darle algo de intimidad a sus padres—. Fue un gran éxito…

—Gracias Rini —Mina emocionada abrazó a la chica—, es la primera vez que nosotras como estudiante de música subimos a un escenario con artistas respetados…

—¡Fue algo fantástico! —comentó Rei aplaudiendo.

—¡Darien estuvo genial! —Rini se cruzó de brazos—. No esperaba menos de mi padre.

El doctor, que aún tenía entre sus brazos a Serena, miró al grupo con una alegría que desbordaba por sus poros.

—¿Quién tiene hambre? —preguntó meciendo a la rubia en sus brazos.

—¡Yo! —gritaron todos, quienes fueron a comer a un restaurante para festejar el éxito de la noche.

Corrió una ronda de pizzas para todos, mientras que Serena estaba pegada a Darien tanto que éste empezó a incomodarse…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías cantar? —le preguntó con los ojitos de pena.

—Es que… si te decía antes… —realmente estaba incomodo por el repentino entusiasmo de la rubia, era como aquella niña de catorce años—, no hubiera sido sorpresa…

—Fue todo magnifico —le susurró apoyándose en su hombro—, ya había leído las canciones pero escucharlas…

—¿Cómo? —se separó de ella, confundido—. ¿Cómo que ya las había visto?

—Sí, cuando llamaste para que Rini te las enviará… yo ya las tenía en las manos —comentó con vergüenza mientras jugaba con sus índices—. La verdad que estaba muy sorprendida… ¿De verdad las escribiste para mí?

—¿No eran obvias las letras? —le preguntó fijándose en los ojos de su princesa. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando empezaron a escuchar silbidos, recordando que no estaban solos.

—¡No coman delante de los pobres! —pidió Mina muerta de la risa. Los príncipes se separaron llenos de pena.

—Bueno —Rini se puso de pie—. Aprovecho la reunión para decirles algo —buscó en su bolsa y sacó el sobre rosado y el morado—, mis padres me pidieron volver al futuro.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron todos, pero los más afectados eran sin dudas Darien y Serena.

—Sí, me llegaron esta mañana las cartas, dicen que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí y que tengo que volver.

—Oh, qué pena… —se empezaron a oír murmuros, Serena se levantó y se acercó Rini.

—¿Serena?

—¡Rini! —se tiró a sus brazos a llorar—, te extrañaré mucho.

—No te preocupes… —le sonrió—, en un año estaremos frente a frente una vez más… —y la abrazó—. Pronto estaremos juntas… mamá.

La reunión terminó en buen plan, Serena y Darien se retiraron tras pagar la cuenta y los chicos siguieron ahí un rato más pasándola bien.

Darien condujó hasta su casa y su rubia acompañante ya estaba dormida; abrió la puerta, la alzó en brazos y subió por escaleras para dejarla en la cama; en la cama que no compartían desde el jueves…

La acostó, le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió con las sábanas. El solo hecho de tenerla de nuevo a su lado, ya lo hacía feliz. En eso sonó su teléfono, lo contestó por el nombre que salía en el visor de su celular «Casa Serena»

—Hola, habla Darien —respondió.

—_¡Hijo!_ —sonó del otro lado, era Ikuko.

—Mamá, ¿cómo está?

—¡_Te vimos en televisión, Darien_! —le gritó Samuel desde el otro lado, al parecer tenían el altavoz—. ¡_Lo que hiciste por mi hermana!_

—Jajja —de pronto, se sintió avergonzado y cayó en cuenta el nivel del concierto en el que había participado.

—_¡Serena es tan afortunada!_ —exclamó Ikuko emocionada—. _¡Mira que hacerle una serenata ante una gran cantidad de espectadores y televidente!_

—Sí, ahora que lo mencionan, me está dando el pánico escénico —contestó cada vez más apenado.

—_¡Que no te de pena muchacho_! —ahora sonó la voz de Kenji del otro lado_—. Gritarle al mundo que amas a mi pequeña nos ha llenado de orgullo. _

—Gracias —para que negarlo, aquel halago de su suegro lo alegró enormemente.

—_¿Y Serena?_ —preguntó el hombre de anteojos.

—Está dormida —miró a la mencionada y sonrió—, fue un día agotador para ella, y se quedó dormida de camino a casa.

—_Ah, salúdala de nuestra parte_ —le pidió Ikuko—. _Buenas noches, hijo_.

—Buenas noches a ustedes también.

Tras cortar la llamada, se desvistió e ingresó a bañarse luego de tantear el agua. Ese sin dudas había sido uno de los mejores días de toda su vida… Aún podía sentir la sensación de los aplausos, la alegría y la sorpresa en los ojos de su Serena… Estaba totalmente feliz.

Salió de la ducha, se colocó el piyama, se acomodó detrás de Serena y la abrazó… Extrañaba tanto aquella sensación de su cuerpo pegado al de ella, que como un niño que encontró su hogar, se quedó instantáneamente dormido.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

¡Y tal y como lo había anticipado! ¡El bullying del hospital no se hizo esperar!

Tomado fuertemente de la mano de Serena, iba soportando las miradas y las risas de sus compañeros de trabajo, y de los suspiros de las enfermeras a su paso.

_«Buena voz doctor»_

_«¿Y cuándo un recital en el hospital?»_

_«Ya sabemos quién nos ayudará a conseguir recursos para el hospital»_

Apretando los ojos y aún un poco más la mano de Serena -quien veía entretenida la vergüenza instalada en el rostro de su novio- se dirigieron al cuarto de la señora Yazami.

Ésta por desgracia del médico, veía una repetición del concierto de la noche…

—¡Pero si aquí está mi doctor favorito! —dijo bajando el sonido de la televisión—. ¡Me encantó! ¡Usted nunca deja de sorprenderme Darien!

—Gracias —dijo con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo—, estoy muerto de la pena. En el hospital me han dicho de todo.

—¡Celos! ¡Puros Celos del amor que usted siente por su querida princesa! —la señora desvió su mirada hacia Serena—. Hola Serena…

—Hola Señora Yazami, ¿cómo está? —preguntó algo avergonzada, los recuerdos de su charla aún estaban presentes en la rubia.

—Muy bien, y ver esas manos entrelazadas —ambos dirigieron las miradas a sus manos—, me pone más feliz aún —la volvió a mirar—. ¿Tú vienes a pedirme algo?

—Sí —Serena soltó a Darien y se acercó a la anciana—, Darien me dijo que debía pedirle permiso a usted para que él se pudiera casar conmigo —la señora afirmó—. Por eso estamos aquí, ¿me da permiso para que Darien Chiba se casé conmigo?

—Mmm —la anciana entrecerró sus ojos y la miró fijamente—, ¿usted promete que me lo va a cuidar bien? ¿Qué no dejará que otra situación tonta los separe? Recuerde que yo me estoy muriendo, no estaré en otra ocasión para ayudarlos a que arreglen sus diferencias.

Serena miró a Darien y sonrió, esa anciana era tan sabia…

—¡No se preocupe! —apoyó la mano en su pecho—. Se lo prometo. Cuidaré a este hombre con mi vida.

—De eso estoy segura —rebuscó entre unas bolsas y le entregó un lindo tapado de lana—. Esto es para su hija —le sonrió—. Espero que le guste en un futuro.

—Oh, gracias —lo tomó y lo observó emocionada—. Es la primera ropita de mi bebé.

Darien la miró sorprendido, pero Serena se paralizó.

—Digo, cuando tengamos un bebé, ésta es la primera ropita que le regalan —volvió la mirada a la señora—. Muchas, muchas gracias.

—De nada, ojalá tengan una niña tan bella como esa prima tuya… es muy linda.

—Sí —afirmó Darien abrazando por detrás a Serena—, esa niña es muy linda, porque fue hecha con mucho amor —la rubia elevó su mirada de reojo a su novio y le dio un codazo—. ¡Auch! —se quejó el moreno de ojos azules.

—¡Cómo dices eso! —gruñó abochornada del comentario de Darien.

—Ya… pero si es verdad —la anciana los vio y empezó a reírse tanto que terminó ahogándose, Darien soltó a su novia para socorrer a la anciana. Serena miró la escena con ternura, su novio era una persona preocupada, y cuando vestía esa bata blanca bordada con su apellido, no le pertenecía solamente a ella; le pertenecía a sus pacientes, a esas personas que ponían sus vidas en las manos de Darien. Se sintió contenta… su futuro marido era una persona muy importante.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Hacia la tarde, y luego de la universidad, Mina llegó a la casa con la última prueba de la lista "Conquístame" Ahora le tocaba el punto a Darien… y estaba ansioso de saber qué pensaría Serena de aquello. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, la rubia princesa de Venus, llego acompañada de Seiya.

—¡Seiya! —lo saludó emocionada, Serena—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—¿Darien no te contó? —le preguntó animado mirando al moreno que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué no me contaste, Darien? —preguntó tomando asiento en el sillón de la sala.

—¡Yo te digo! —saltó Mina emocionada.

—¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo Serena? —soltó Seiya interrumpiendo a Mina, la rubia de coletas frunció el ceño confundida, miró a su novio quien se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

—¿Tú que dices? —le preguntó.

—Amor —le sonrió—, si quieres ir, puedes. —sonrió esperando que dijera que no, pero…

—¡Claro! —contestó emocionada y la alegría desapareció del rostro de Darien—. ¿Cuándo?

La alegría que sentía Seiya se instauró en su rostro rápidamente.

—Bueno —Mina lo empujó para que no dijera nada—, Serena es la hora de que sepas cuál es la última petición de Darien.

—Claro… —miró al mencionado—, dime amor. ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

—Conquístame si puedes —le sonrió—, aprender etiqueta.

—¿Etiqueta? —preguntó confundida soltando la mano que el moreno le tenía—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Buenos modales, pequeña —le sonrió—, quiero que aprendas a comportarte como la reina que serás…

—Mmm —lo miró de reojo—, eso será muy difícil.

—¡Yo te canté!

—¡Yo también lo hice! —protestó la rubia.

—¡Pero yo ante miles y miles de personas!

Eso la calló, en sí era verdad…

—Ok —susurró resignada—, está bien… Me convertiré en toda una Lady Serena…

* * *

.

* * *

**EL RINCONCITO DE LA QUE ESCRIBE:**

¡Ufff! ¡Hola chicos y chicas! ¡Si que me costó! ¿Qué tal la escena del concierto? Les juró que tengo esa escena en la mente hace mil, y me alegra por fin poder quitarme a Darien de la cabeza jajajajaja

Si me hicieron caso, y escucharon las canciones en los momentos que Darien canta, verán que quedo casi a tiempo los comentarios mientras él cantaba para facilitar la imaginación de la interpretacion de tan maravillosas canciones. Si, las deje en jápones porque no encontré una traducción que me convenciera fielmente y creo que fue lo mejor.

¡Lo único que amo de Darien es la voz de Furuya! xDDD

¡Qué voz por favor! jajajajaja

Por cierto, el tema del Copyright de las canciones las cuales **_NO ME PERTENECEN._**

«TOKI WO KOETE» fue compuesta por **_Mashita Izumi_** y la letra escrita por **_Seki Masao._**

«DAKISHIMETE ITAI» fue compuesta por _**Arisawa Takanori**_ y la letra escrita por **_Tomita Sukehiro_**

Ambas canciones son interpretadas por **_Furuya Tohru_** quien es la voz de Mamo-chan en jápones :D

Qué más...

Ah! Ya vieron, se viene la última prueba para Serena, ¿podrá aprender todo lo que tiene que ver con ¿etiqueta? ¡¿Cómo reaccionará Darien a la cita?!

Eso y más en el próximo capítulo de Conquistame si puedes:

_**23: ¡No son Celos! ¡La persecusión de Darien!**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

* * *

_**Y ahora con ustedes, su sección favorita! La cueva submarina de Aquatic el lugar de correspondencia Marina:  
**_

jajaj xD Seee, lo sé estoy cada día más loca...**_  
_**

Qué emocion ;o; Aparecieron tantas caras viejas... el hacha realmente funciona ^^_**  
**_

* * *

inmamiranda1: ¡Aquí llegó el nuevo capítulo y ya se fue! xD

* * *

criztal: ¡Claro que no es malo ser tan preguntona! xD Eso del detective se te da muy bien jajajaj

* * *

yesqui2000: ¡Rini ya cumplió su objetivo! ¡Detener en parte la pelea entre sus padres!

* * *

Etsuko-Ai: ¡Si, así soy de payasa! xD Y sí, se vienen capitulos muy emocionantes de aquí en más.

* * *

Serena y Darien 4ever: ¡Si las amo en jápones! xD Además no hay una buena en español... y para qué si las japos son maravillosas. ¡Saludos!

* * *

SELENE333: Hahahaha, me había gustado tu idea jajaja xD pero como que no pude hacerlo jajaja xD hubiera sido chistoso... pero es una idea que aprovecharé para más adelante jajaja! Gracias!

* * *

Saori-Luna: ¡Espero que los hayas encontrado! Porque creo que merecía la pena ser escuchadas mientras se lee :3

* * *

Sailor Alissa: Siii xD Es que me gusta joder a Darien, es divertido xDD Y en Seiya encuentro mi puente para hacerlo jajajja xDD ¡Y sí! Para que veas, el proximo capitulo será el de la cita!

* * *

TakaraiEuchan: ¡Pobre Rini! xDDD ¡Espero que te haya gustado!

* * *

mirtiangis: ¡Mis rinconcito son grandiosos, como la que los escribe! xD Ok, ego a full xDDD

* * *

Lunita Shiratori: ¡Pues que bueno que te hayas atrevido a dejar review :3 me alegra que te guste!

* * *

nahima-chan: ¡Exacto! Dudas, nulas jajaja

* * *

C-Higurashi: ¡Creo adicción en las personas jajajs Ohhh miedo xDD! Y pronto, verás la Cita de Seiya con Serena. Y por el titulo, ya sabrás que es lo que pasará xDD

* * *

serena tsukino: jajaja xD Siii yo pienso igual, pero di mi palabra y eso para mi es sagrado xD

* * *

Trinidad: Siii es esa misma la de Inuyasha xDD

* * *

EDIEBELLA: Qué lindo! Felicitaciones :3 Disfrutala, que crecen tan rapido ;o; La mía ya entra al jardin jajaja

* * *

Luna: ¡Siii es un condenado hombre perfecto! Y sí, se la ganó xD

* * *

vandbz: ¡Gracias! Me halagas ;)

* * *

tuxigirl27: ¡Espero que con este capitulo también te haya dejado emocionada! El que hace Croosovers es mi marido no yo xDD Pero tal vez algún día me anime xD

* * *

2510mari: ¡¿Verdad?! Quien no quisiera que tu pareja hiciera algo así *·*

* * *

Ilse demis: ¡Siii ya le llegó su hora! xD Me emocionó eso que me dijiste ;o; Y sí me gusta poner esas cositas que el anime no tuvo! Es la ventaja que tienen los fics!

* * *

NitSerenityGrang: ¡Jajaja! No te preocupes, y si, amo mi fic! jajaja

* * *

_Chiquillas, me encanta que les agrade lo que escribo! Me emocionan mucho sus palabras. Amo lo que hago, me gusta demasiado y me alegra que se note... _

_Nos estamos leyendo pronto!_

_Aquatic~_


	24. 23: ¡Hora de la Venganza Chiba!

**ADVERTENCIA: FANS DE SEIYA ABSTENGANSE DE MATARME JAJAJAJAJ XD**

**Abajo el rinconcito! xD  
**

* * *

Había aceptado, Serena había aceptado tener una cita con Seiya y Darien no lo podía creer. Estaba apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama con los brazos cruzados mientras la rubia estaba bañándose, se sentía extraño, la verdad que no sabía distinguir muy bien cual era ese sentimiento que lo embargaba por completo.

—¡No! —se dijo a si mismo—. Serena nunca dudo de mi amor por ella, no —negó con la cabeza—, no puedo yo dudar de ella…

—Bueno… —la voz de la princesa le hizo buscarla, tenía su mirada baja y retorcía su cabello entre sus manos—, como dudar… dudar…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Darien se paró de la cama de un solo movimiento para quedar frente a ella—. ¿Qué es lo dices?

—Yo… —torció aún más el cabello—, bueno… tú sabes… estabas lejos, yo no sabía que habías sido atacado por Galaxia y yo…

Darien retrocedió un paso y negó con la cabeza, lo que menos se imaginaba era esto.

—Bueno, entiéndeme. Estaba sola, tú no respondías mis llamadas; las chicas que me prohibían acercarme a Seiya porque decían que yo ya te tenía a ti pero…

—¡¿Pero?! —exclamó retrocediendo otro paso—. ¿Qué?

—Yo… —soltó su cabello y llevó ambas manos a su pecho—, yo nunca confundí mis sentimientos por ti. Siempre te fui fiel pese a creer… que tú me habías olvidado a penas tomaste el avión… luego de —rozó el anillo en forma de corazón que tenía en su dedo anular con los labios— entregarme este anillo.

—¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —avanzó nuevamente y se detuvo frente a ella.

—No lo creí importante.

—Dudaste de mí —se señaló—, creíste que te olvide, que no me importabas y eso es no es importante para ti… Vaya… —se cruzó de brazos muy molesto—. Claro, cuando eres tú… las cosas graves no son importantes.

—¡Darien! —protestó cuando este abrió la cama y se acostó—. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Pareces niño chico!

—¡Oh claro, porque tú no!

—Al menos yo —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, su vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa.

—¿Serena? —se movió para verla, estaba sujetada del mueble del televisor con la mano en la vista—. ¡Serena! ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió, cuando Darien la tomó por la cintura para acercarla a la cama—, solo un mareo.

—Entonces es verdad —la dejó apoyada contra las almohadas que estaba usando él, anteriormente—, estás embarazada.

—Parece… pero… aún no me he hecho ningún examen. Prefiero esperar… pero desde que estoy con los síntomas, Rini no puede estar mucho tiempo apegada a mí o le doy como una especie de corriente eléctrica.

—Increíble… —y en ese instante se olvidó completamente de lo que estaban discutiendo, para verse completamente radiante, miró a Serena que tenía la mirada sobre su vientre aún plano y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Seremos papás… —susurró.

—Así parece, Darien —lo miró y sus ojos se conectaron, sorprendiéndose por la vista llorosa de su novio—. ¿Darien?

—Serena… —le dio un beso en la frente—, ya, como dijiste cuando iniciamos el desafío… Dejemos el pasado atrás, disfrutemos del presente…

—Me parece muy bien —afirmó palmeando la cama del lado vacío—, venga aquí doctor Chiba. Hay que dormir…

—Claro… Buenas noches, princesa mía.

—Buenas noches, amor.

Tras acomodarse uno en los brazos del otro, se dispusieron a descansar, un día más que terminaba, un día más que se acercaba a su boda.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**¡Qué empiece el Desafío!**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 23: "Celos no, venganza sí. Es hora de la venganza Chiba"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Darien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observando como Serena se arreglaba para salir con el cantante, el magma que se estaba formando en la boca de su estómago era incluso peor de aquella vez que regresó. Aquel día en donde dieron rienda sueltas a sus deseos más primitivos. Perdido en los recuerdos de su primera vez, no notó que la rubia estaba hablándole.

El timbre de la puerta sonaba sin parar, por el toquido era obvio que era la futura hija de la pareja. Bajó a abrirle la puerta a la pelirrosada que venía emocionada a despedirse de sus padres para volver al futuro.

—Sí Darien —afirmó con una reverencia—, creo que ya es hora de que regrese a casa. Me esperan.

—Ok… te extrañaré.

La chica lo miró con algo de vergüenza pero se acercó y lo abrazó

—Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, Darien… muy pronto.

—Lo sé —le susurró, respondiéndole al abrazo, pero se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de una bocina y los zapateos de Serena al bajar las escaleras.

—¡Rini! —se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido abrazo—. Pórtate bien, no hagas enojar a tu madre en el futuro.

—Yo me llevo bien con mi madre —le respondió mientras la rubia le daba un fugaz beso en la boca a su novio y salía de la casa

—Chaito… —se despidió y cerró la puerta.

—¿A dónde va? —le preguntó mientras el moreno observaba por la ventana como su linda y amorosa novia subía al auto de Seiya Kou.

—Con Seiya al parque de diversiones.

—¿Qué? —gritó exasperada—. ¿Cómo permitiste eso?

—Di mi palabra, tenía que cumplir.

—¡Estás loco! —gruñó la pelirrosada—. ¿Sabes qué?

—¿Eh? —la miró sorprendido

—Toma tus llaves, vamos a seguirlos.

—No, Serena Tsukino-Chiba, no —la mención de su nombre entero la tensó, así la llamaba el Rey cuando hacía alguna que otra travesura grave en el castillo, pero no, ahora no iba a dejarse ganar por el Rey, aún era Darien Chiba, el príncipe, estaba en la misma condición y no le ganaría.

—Bueno —de un rápido movimiento, tenía las llaves del auto rojo del doctor en sus manos—, si no quieres venir, creo que puedo conducir sola

—¡Rini! —gritó para que se detuviera, pero no lo consiguió, tras masticar una maldición, la siguió. Segundos después, conducía hacia el parque de diversiones—. Definitivamente me van a volver loco…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

El parque de diversiones era un lugar muy entretenido, Serena siempre se sentía como una niña pequeña ahí dentro. Ni bien entraron fue corriendo al carrito de los algodones de azúcar para comprarse uno doble, que le repasaba la cabeza.

—Sí que estás antojada de dulces —comentó Seiya algo desesperado al ver la bola de algodón.

—Yo creo que con el correr de los meses me pondré peor —comentó risueña y Seiya detuvo su paso.

—Estás… —Serena apenada, le sonrió afirmándole con un suave movimiento de la cabeza.

—Eso parece… —comentó y le hizo una señal de silencio—, nadie –aparte de Darien- sabe mi sospecha.

—¡No te preocupes! —levantó la mano en señal de juramento—. ¡No diré nada! Aunque, un poquito rápido el doctor…

—Obvio que no iba a —comentó entre muerta de la risa y algo avergonzada— estar estudiando matemáticas todas las noches.

—¡Ay bombón! —contagiado por la risa de la rubia, le extendió los brazos—. Permíteme felicitarte.

—Claro —se dejó abrazar por su amigo pelilargo al momento que entraban al parque Darien y Rini, el primero quiso lanzarse sobre el músico pero la pelirrosada lo detuvo.

—¡Hay que ser inteligentes Darien! —la pequeña lo soltó para enseñarle la pluma de transformación.

—¡Estás de remate si crees que voy a usar esa cosa!

—¡Pero papá! —le gritó molesta, llamando la atención de mucha gente que pasaba por los alrededores.

—Rini… no hagas escándalo.

—Uff… te quejas de mí, menos mal que no conoces a Kousagi —y al terminar de decir el nombre se quiso morder la lengua.

—¿Kousagi? —preguntó con curiosidad el doctor—. ¿Quién es Kousagi?

—Cielo…

**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•: Flash future:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

—_Pero… —dijo la pelirrosada mirando a su hermana jugar con su madre—. ¿Por qué tengo que mantener a Kousagi en secreto?_

—_Porque —el Rey Endymion miró a su esposa y a su segunda hija en brazos—, no es bueno que sepan todo lo que va a pasar… le quita la sorpresa, la emoción… ¿Entiendes?_

—_Creo que sí…_

—_Puedes ir al pasado a entrenar como Sailor Scouts, pero solo deben saber de tu existencia y no la de tu hermanita recién nacida. ¿Prometido? —le preguntó acercándole el dedo meñique de la mano derecha._

—_Está bien —afirmó enganchando su meñique con el de su padre—. Kousagi será un secreto._

**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•: Fin del Flash future:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

—Ya, dime —continuó el moreno cruzado de brazos—. ¿Quién es Kousagi?

—Una amiga —respondió rápidamente y se mordió la lengua por la mentira—, es más revoltosa e inquieta que Serena.

—Vaya… —colocó su mano en el mentón—. Kousagi es un nombre muy lindo.

—Si —balbuceó para sí misma, girando los ojos—, sobre todo cuando la madre le quiso poner Usako y como el padre no la dejó, para no perder, le puso el "Ko" delante de Usagi.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Darien acercándose a la niña.

—No, nada —exclamó nerviosa—. No dije nada…

—Así que… —adelantó unos pasos—, tendré dos hijas con Serena… —ante aquella afirmación, la joven se quedó de piedra—. Ya, tranquila —volteó a verla—. No le diré nada a Serena, ¿te parece?

—Gracias…

Al regresar la mirada al frente, Darien se chocó con un grupo de cuatro chicas de secundaria.

—Ups —con la mano en la nuca y lleno de pena se disculpó con las señoritas—. Lo siento, ¿están bien?

—Sí… —le afirmaron y la de cabello largo le susurró algo a la de cabello corto. Enseguida las cuatros señoritas se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellas.

—¿Tú eres Darien Chiba, verdad? —preguntó la más alta del grupo. No le quedó más que afirmar.

—¡Lo sabíamos! —gritaron las cuatro que no tardaron en rodear a Darien quien se sentía sumamente avergonzado por la escena.

—¡Tú voz es preciosa!

—¿Sacaras esos sencillos?

—Nos darás tu autógrafo

—¡Y fotos!

De pronto, había sido envuelto por las cuatro muchachitas quienes hablaban hasta por los codos.

Rini miraba a su padre muerta de la risa…

—_¡Esto es perfecto!_ —se dijo a sí misma.

Tras despachar a las jovencitas Darien cayó agotado en una banca.

—¡Ya Rini! Saca la pluma de trasformación —respondió resignado—. Es hora de iniciar la operación.

—¡Perfecto!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Serena con Seiya seguían caminando por el parque de diversiones que tenía la feria local. La princesa estaba como una niña observando los juegos, y se detuvo a observar como una payasita de cabellos verdes y traje rosado hacía malabares con cuatro pelotas de ping pong.

—Sorprendente —exclamó la rubia aplaudiendo emocionada. Mientras otro payaso de traje completo azul y celeste de cabellos del mismo color, la alzaba de los pies mientras ella seguía haciendo los malabares, ahora manteniendo el equilibrio—. ¡Genial! —continuó aplaudiendo la princesa—. Impresionante.

Pero lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido, un perro olfateó la pierna del payaso mayor y tambaleó el equilibrio de la payasita.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó cuando tres de las pelotas de sus manos fueron a parar a la cabeza de Seiya mientras la chica saltaba de las manos del otro payaso al piso—. ¿Está bien? —preguntó muerta de la risa.

—Sabes, —el pelilargo se sobaba la cabeza con una sonrisa—, esa pregunta no se debe hacer mientras te ríes.

—¡Risitas! —la regañó el mayor—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

—¡Descuide! —le comentó Seiya—. No fue… —pero fue interrumpido por el payaso mayor.

—Te he dicho que no saltes de esa forma para bajarte de mis manos, puedes lastimarte.

—Lo siento papá —le dijo imitando un puchero.

—Ya, debemos irnos a preparar para el show más tarde. Recoge tus pelotas, no ves que se ensucian.

—¡Si papá gruñón! —respondió entre risas, colgándose del brazo del payaso.

Cuando la pareja de payasos salieron de escena, Seiya confundido miró a Serena.

—Pensé que la haría disculparse.

—Así serán los payasos —dijo ella, con un movimiento de hombros.

Lejos de ellos, los dos payasos se quitaban las pelucas muertos de risa.

—Me duele la cara —exclamó la chica con las manos en las mejillas.

—A mí también —respondió con la mano en el pecho—. Hace tiempo que no me divierto tanto.

—¡Y eso no es todo! —comentó, enseñándole de nuevo la pluma de transformación.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó la chica con las manos detrás de ella, observando la cabeza de Seiya en busca de algún golpe, pero no había nada.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy bien —tras apoyar la mano en el sector del golpe, divisó un puesto de helados—. ¿Quieres un helado, bombón?

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó encantada de la propuesta.

Se acercaron al anciano de lentes gruesos que servía los helados.

—Dos conos por favor —pidió el pelilargo.

—Por supuesto —levantó la compuerta de los helados—. Tengo Chocolate, Frutilla, Vainilla y Crema. Para las damas, el cono va con dos sabores.

—¡Oh! —Serena se iluminó—. Yo quiero entonces, chocolate y frutilla.

—Bien —le preparó el cono a la rubia y se lo entregó—. ¿Y usted?

—Yo, vainilla por favor —le pidió y volvió su mirada a la chica que disfrutaba de su helado—. ¿Rico? —Serena no respondió, solo afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Y cuál otro? —preguntó el heladero.

—¿Otro? —volvió la vista al heladero.

—No le digo que las damas van dos sabores.

Serena trató de no atorarse con el helado y Seiya se puso de todos colores.

—¡Soy hombre! —le gritó molesto.

—¿De verdad? —se sacó los lentes y los limpió—. Lo siento jovencito, la vista empieza a fallar —se acomodó los lentes para enfocarlo mejor—, y creo que los lentes también.

—Mmm

—Permítame, disculparme —le entregó el cono de vainilla.

—Ya… está bien—le entregó el dinero y se fueron.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Rini apareció muerta de la risa frente al carro de helados.

—Disculpe, me da un cono doble por favor.

—Claro… —le preparó uno como a Serena—, aquí tiene…

—Gracias Darien —sonrió de lado y el heladero le guiñó el ojo—. ¿Viste que es divertido?

—Ya veo porque tu madre lo hace todo el tiempo... Es muy divertido.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—Parece que no es mi día —comentó Seiya dejándose caer sobre una banca—, primero las pelotas, después el helado, unas chicas me piden autógrafos solo porque toqué la guitarra durante las canciones de Darien, sentirse todo el rato observados, los globos que se reventaron —bufó—, no es un buen día.

—Sí —comentó la rubia mirando a un grupo de jovencitas fijamente—, muy raro el día… Demasiado diría yo. ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Ya quieres irte? —la miró sorprendido.

—Sí, es que hoy no tuve clases porque mañana tengo mi último examen. Tengo que repasar y todo eso.

—Ah, ya veo —afirmó poniéndose de pie—. Entonces vámonos.

Llegó a la casa y como imaginaba… estaba completamente vacía.

—No lo puedo creer de Darien —comentó en voz alta, mirando el gran ramo de rosas rojas que estaba sobre la mesa, y los demás arreglos con los que el médico había decorado cuando ella volvió a vivir a la casa.

**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•: Flashback:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

—_¡¿Puedes creerlo?! —comentó una de las chicas del grupo que Serena observaba detenidamente—. ¡Tengo una foto con Darien!_

—_¿El enamorado más grande de Japón? —preguntó una chica más rellenita—. ¿Dónde? ¡Quiero un autógrafo también!_

—_Hace un rato estaban en la entrada, está con una chica pelirrosada._

**:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•: Fin del Flashback:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

—Pensé —suspiró—, qué teníamos confianza Darien… Aunque… —se quedó viendo un ramo de flores amarillas—. Yo he actuado incluso peor… —sonrió—. A decir verdad, me agrada estas locuras de Darien… Ver que tiene sangre en las venas… Pero —frunció el entrecejo—, él no tiene por qué enterarse de eso.

Llenó una jarra con agua y con un vaso se fue a encerrar al estudio para seguir estudiando. Un examen más y ya no tenía que preocuparse hasta después de la boda.

Media hora más tarde, Darien y Rini llegaban a la casa muertos de risa.

—¿Y mi agilidad para romper todos los globos que Seiya compraba? —preguntó con superioridad la chica.

—Hay que admitir tu talento —contestó el otro dejando las llaves.

—Mi puntería con la resortera es genial.

—Claro, aunque me gusto más cuando el heladero le quiso dar un helado de dama a don Sailor Star Fighter…

Ambos se miraron en silencio y no tardaron en dejarse caer al sillón, muertos de la risa.

—Ay… —Rini se tomaba del estómago mientras se movía en el sofá—, me falta el aire.

—¡Tranquila! —le dijo Darien calmándose—. Quédate quieta y no te imagines los golpes que le diste a Seiya.

Volvieron a hacer silencio, pero no tardaron en llenarlo con otro coro de carcajadas.

—¡Muy bonito! —escucharon de golpe y cesaron las risas.

—¡Serena! —exclamaron al verla parada en la puerta del estudio—. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace un rato, y justo a tiempo para escuchar su confesión. —se acercó a su familia—. ¡Así que fueron ustedes!

Los acusados se miraron y luego la miraron a ella para afirmarles, no podían negárselo.

—¿Les parece divertido lo que hicieron? —preguntó con los brazos como jarra.

—Mucho —respondió Darien y Serena se sorprendió tanto como Rini—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedo divertirme yo también? Llevo dos semanas aguantándome todas las cosas que me dice, por una vez que yo tome revancha, no se va a morir —se cruzó de brazos esperando el reproche de Serena pero nunca llegó.

—¡Darien… —susurró—, no lo puedo creer de ti!

—Pues créelo —seguía con el ceño fruncido—, porque lo hice, y si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez, lo haría —y antes de que Serena pudiera decir nada, agregó—. Pero ni sueñes que va a ver otra oportunidad.

—Darien —no lo pudo evitar y empezó a reírse sin parar.

—¿Eh?

—¡Eres humano amor! —continuó riéndose con un aplauso—. Me alegra saber eso…

—¡Serena —respondió en un gruñido—, no te burles de mí!

—¡No me burlo de ti, Chiba! —le respondió tratando de contener su risa—. Pero es que me imagino tu cara al usar la pluma —miro a rini—. ¿Por qué eso usaron verdad? —tras la afirmación continuó—. Debió ser muy vergonzoso para ti usar la pluma, ¿verdad?

—Ni me lo recuerdes —habló entre dientes.

—¡Y todo por mí! —abrió los brazos y abrazó a su novio—. ¡Te amo tanto Darien!

—Y yo a ti —respondió quitando la cara de enojado para responderle el abrazo a la rubia bipolar.

—Bueno —Rini se puso de pie—, yo me retiro. Cuídense mucho, tengan una bonita boda y nos estamos viendo pronto —dijo con una reverencia.

—Tú también cuídate mucho —Serena soltó a Darien para que éste pudiera pararse para despedirse de la joven.

—Y sigue superante.

—Lo haré —les guiñó el ojo—. Después de todo, tengo los mejores papás del mundo.

Se miraron y tras afirmar con la cabeza, los tres salieron al patio donde la pelirrosada desapareció en una nube rosada.

—Se fue… —susurró Serena viendo el cielo.

—Pero —Darien la abrazó por detrás apoyando sus manos en el vientre de la rubia—, pronto la tendremos con nosotros…

—Sí… juntos los tres.

* * *

.

* * *

**¡El Rinconcito de la que escribe!**

Hola hola! ¡Feliz Año lectoras de Conquistame!

Lo sé! Muchas me aman y otras me quieren matar por lo que hice en este capitulo! Pero la mayoria me aman lo sé! jajajaja

Este capitulo llevaba tanto planeandolo xDD Que también siento mi mente liberada xDD

No fui tan jodida con el pobre de Seiya pa que no me coman crudas sus defensoras...

...

..

.

Nah, mentira no se me ocurrian otras cosas y por eso no hice más jajajajaj xD

En fin... El proximo capitulo es:

**24: ¡Qué empiecen las lecciones de Etiqueta! ¡La huida de las Sailors!**

Jajaja xD Se imagina que pasará? jajajajja

.

..

.

_Recuerden, cualquier error me lo avisan, y si alguien quiere ser mi lectora previa antes de postear los fics, para ver que no tenga fallas, bueno, ahi me avisan al face o por MP... me hace falta alguien que me supervisé jajajja xD_

* * *

.

* * *

**La cueva acuática de la Sirena!**

_Bienvenidas a este sector en donde respondo sus dudas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y cualquier cosa que manden ;) jajaja_

_Primero que nada *mira el contador de reviews* Llegué a los 512 Reviews ;o; Nivel de emocion: Full_

_Arigatou minna!_

_Ahora a responder sus reviews ;)_

...

..

.

princessqueen: Jajaja... De Darien me encanta la voz japonesa es tan genial jajaja xDD Pero ahora ya me convertí en toda una mamocha xD

yesqui2000: ¡Las canciones son geniales!

Saori-Luna: Gracias por corregirme! Todas las faltas que noten, me las dicen nomas :D

Serena y Darien 4ever: Jaja mi idea era esa, que pudieran cantar mientras leian sin problemas. Y en las mayoria de las partes era posible :3

Katy28: ¡Ya casi lo acepto! Jajaja xD Rini se fue hoy. Ya no aparecerá más hasta que nazca jajaja xDD

Sailor Alissa: jajaja xD Sorry por hacerle bullying a tu amor jajajja xD

Lunita Shiratori: Las clases de etiqueta serán muy especiales! Y Sí, el hecho de Darien siendo felicitado por la familia de Serena me parecio algo lindo de poner.

inmamiranda1: ¡Es un Darien tan irreal! jajaja xD Nah, todas queremos verlo así, para que negarlo jajajja

ediebella: Aquatic convirtiendo a esposos en blancos desde Junio de 2012 jajajajja xD

moonliss: ¡Gracias! Siiii se va poniendo interesante la cosa jajajaj xD

C-Higurashi: ¿Qué te parecio? xD Lo puse en aprietos como lo pediste jajajaja xDD

criztal: Y sus analogias #578945724 xDDD Claro que te presto el hacha, pero tienes que limpiarla jajaja lalalala xDDD

Serenithy 31: ¡Bienvenidas a mis profundidades marinas nueva lectora! Gracias por su palabras.

tuxigirl27: Loca... xDD Yo y mi inspiración nos llevamos tan bien que nunca me deja en paz, la que me abandona a veces es la chispa para iniciar las cosas xDDD

2510mari: ¡Nada podrá contra Serena! Ni Darien!

Romyna.Z: ¡Eso mismo pienso! La voz para mi es tan importante... una voz gruesa y excitante susurrandote en la oreja ufff xDDDD jajajaja Será muy divertido, lo garantizo jajaja xD

nahima: ¡El Darien del manga y del live action son tan lindos xDD!

Luna-P27: ¡Como la que escribe! xDDD

Fall93: ¡Todas lo aman más ahora jajajaj!

LUNA: Obvio, habia que ponerle una prueba dificil, DArien ha hecho cosas locas por ella, le toca también a Serena.

Anonima: ¡Hiperventilada! Jajajaj xDD El capitulo de etiqueta será genial!

Yumi: ¡Ahí ta!

MayraSaverio: Gracias amiga :D

NitSerenityGrang: ¡Fuiste el Review 500 mis felicitaciones! x3

midori mitzuki 2: Solo tengo uno y si te lo paso no lo puedo seguir usando pa escribir jajajaj xDD See bullying de por vida!

EsteVas: ¡No te preocupes! Jajaj Vale la pena escucharlo con las canciones!

Ranka Hime: ¡Bienvenida! Y que honor que eligieras mi fic para ser lo primero que leiste aquí ;o;

PamTsukino95: ¡Bienvenida a mis dominios! Me alegra que te guste todo el fic!

mperezfuenzalida: ¡Gracias! Dakishimete Itai y Toki wo Koete, desde que las escuche me imagine una escena como la del cap xDD

serenity fullmoon: ¡Me imagino! ajajaj Me quedo lindo por suerte :D

.

..

...

Nos leemos prontillo!

Aquatic~


	25. 24: La Llegada de un Ser Esperado

**_Advertencia: Cambie lo que queria hacer xD Este es un capitulo nada que ver XD Besos y abrazos abajo el rinconcito ;)_**

* * *

Darien estaba pasándose ida y vuelta detrás de Serena que estaba sentada con sus manos apoyadas sobre su falda tableada de color rosa, tras el escritorio del profesional de delantal blanco. El hombre estaba escribiendo en una planilla sin dirigirle palabra a la pareja. Si bien la rubia estaba tranquila, no se podía decir lo mismo del doctor.

—Darien quédate quieto —susurró la chica a su novio para que detuviera su andar.

—Doctor Chiba —dijo el médico levantando su mirada de la planilla—, es la primera vez que lo veo tan desesperado. Los resultados de la señora Serena no deben demorar más que un par de minutos en llegar.

—Lo sé —afirmó, deteniéndose y tras cruzarse de brazos se sentó al lado de Serena—, estoy muy ansioso. No se imagina lo feliz que me hace saber que puedo ser padre.  
Ante aquella declaración Serena se tensó en el asiento, a ella no le hacía tanta emoción tener tan pronto a Rini a sus vidas.

—Son un cuadro muy peculiar —les comentó el doctor, llamando la atención de ambos—, por lo general es la madre la emocionada y el padre el tenso —sonrió, justo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una enfermera.

—Doctor, los resultados de la señora Chiba —le indicó.

—Gracias —tomó el sobre y la enfermera se retiró.

—Señora Chiba —susurró Serena apenándose, Darien solo la miró, le tomó la mano derecha y sonrió.

—Bien, si efectivamente —levantó los ojos cafés de los exámenes y con una sonrisa confirmó—, la señora Serena está en estado —esa afirmación hizo que Darien apretara sutilmente la mano de su prometida—, ahora vamos a realizarle un ultrasonido para verificar que todo esté bien y corroboremos el periodo de gestación.

—Ok —afirmó Darien—, Serena se hará todo lo que usted indique doctor.

—Si —dijo la rubia mirando a Darien, sin duda su rostro estaba tan iluminado que le parecía una alucinación—. ¿Cuándo?

—Tendría que sacar hora en el mesón para que la viera un ginecólogo obstetra y él ahí la guie de acá en adelante.

—Ok —Darien se despidió del médico y se acercó a la puerta para que Serena saliera antes que él; se dirigieron al mesón señalado y ahí una vieja cara conocida los saludos.

—¡Serena, Darien! —comentó Marian con una sonrisa detrás del mesón—. ¿Qué hacen por el hospital? ¿Alguno de ustedes está enfermo?

—No —contestó Darien impaciente, y Serena lo miró de reojo por el explosivo humor que emanaba su novio—. ¡Te tengo un notición! —pasó su brazo por la espalda de Serena y se la acercó a él—. ¡Vamos a ser padres! Y necesitamos hora con el doctor Sáenz.

—¡Mis felicitaciones! Y tienen suerte —dijo mirando la pantalla del computador—, el doctor Sáenz tiene la tarde libre. ¿Los agendo?

—Claro, mientras antes mejor —afirmó Darien con una enorme sonrisa—. Así nos quedamos tranquilos hoy mismo —miró a Serena—. ¿Verdad, amor?

—Este… —titubeó mirando hacia su alrededor—. Si claro, supongo.

—Déjame ver si los puede atender ahora mismo —levantó el teléfono blanco que estaba al lado izquierdo del computador y marcó un par de números—. Doctor Sáenz, el doctor Chiba pregunta si puede atender a su esposa…

—Otra vez esposa —susurró Serena roja como un tomate.

—Así te acostumbras más rápido —le susurró al oído el sonriente doctor, luego volvió su mirada a la enfermera que terminó de hablar por teléfono.

—Dijo el doctor que pases al box seis que ahí está atendiendo.

—Gracias —tomó a Serena de la mano y la condujo por los pasillos del hospital—. Vamos princesa —tiró de su mano—, estás lenta, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres ver a nuestra pequeña Rini?

—Recién se fue ayer Darien, ayer —murmuró—, y ya estas extrañándola.

—¿No me hagas acordar del día de ayer, quieres? —le susurró—. Además, esta si es nuestra.

—Pero, ya me pincharon Darien —le mostró el brazo con un parche en el lado interno de codo—. Me sacaron cuatro tubos de sangre —se detuvo y detuvo también el andar del moreno—. ¡Tuve que orinar en un pote! ¿No es suficiente castigo por salir con Seiya?

—Mmm ahora que lo nombras —pensó tras soltarla y poner su dedo índice en el mentón—, creo que no, no es suficiente. Aún te queda que tomes un litro de agua y no vayas al baño hasta que te hagan la ecografía.

—No juegues conmigo Darien Chiba —lo amenazó pero lejos de intimidarse, la arrogancia fue creciendo en su rostro.

—Hay mi pequeña coneja, y eso no es nada. Recién te empezaron los mareos, pero espera a que inicien las náuseas, los vómitos, los calambres, la hinchazón de pies…

—Ya, ya —llevó las manos a sus oídos—, cállate, cállate. Ya no quiero escuchar más.

—Pero —exclamó sin comprender—, ¿por qué? Llevas dentro tuyo una vida. ¿No es algo maravilloso?

—¿Maravilloso? —gruñó—. ¿Voy a tener que pasar por todo eso?

—¡Y el aumento de talla, no olvides que te pondrás gorda y redonda como un Odango!

—¡Te odio! —se cruzó de brazos, ofendida.

—Yo sé que no —le sonrió—, yo sé que no —la volvió a tomar de la mano para quitarle el cruce de brazos y tomaron nuevamente camino hacia el box número seis.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**¡Qué empiece el Desafío!**

**Conquístame, si puedes**

**Capítulo 24: "La llegada de un esperado ser"**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

En el box, los atendió un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de cabello grisáceo y ojos azules.

—Bien —dijo devolviéndole los exámenes a Serena—, necesito llenar unos papeles. Sacó un cuaderno de varios colores, abrió la primera página y tomó un lápiz—. Nombre.

—Serena Tsukino —respondió ésta de forma automática.

—Edad.

—Veintiuno.

—Tipo de Sangre.

—O positivo.

—Nombre del progenitor.

—Darien Chiba.

—Antecedentes de enfermedades en ustedes o en sus familias.

—Ninguno —respondió y miró a Darien, el también negó con la cabeza.

—Al menos que yo sepa, ninguno —contestó el moreno.

—Ok —terminó de escribir y se levantó de su asiento—, ven conmigo para medirte y tomarte el peso.

Serena se levantó para obedecer sin decir nada, Darien la observó preocupado, pero no dijo nada. La rubia se quitó los zapatos y subió a la pesa.

—Mides un metro sesenta y pesas cincuenta kilos. —se acercó de nuevo al cuaderno y anotó—. ¿Última fecha de periodo?

—Como el veinte del mes pasado —se dijo a su misma en tono de pregunta—, no recuerdo con exactitud.

—Periodo regular o irregular.

—Irregular —respondió algo cohibida por las preguntas íntimas, mientras volvía a calzarse los zapatos.

—Ya veo, no se preocupe con la ecografía sabrá con exactitud cuánto tiempo tiene de concepción.

—Ya… —susurró Serena, ateniéndose a las cosas que Darien le había advertido—, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Solo tomé medio litro de agua, y venga en una hora. Trate de no ir al baño en ese periodo porque facilita la buena observación del embrión. Yo mientras tanto prepararé todo para la ecografía. No tenga miedo, puede ser un poco frio pero no duele, y le aseguro que será algo maravilloso.

Con aquellas palabras los nervios que tenía se calmaron un poco, aspiró profundamente y tras despedirse, salió del box junto con Darien.

El príncipe le compró una botella de agua mineral y se la pasó con la tapa desenroscada.

—Todo —le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Gracias —agradeció entre dientes, tomando la botella de mala gana—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer en este rato?

—Pensaba ir a ver a la señora Yazami —comentó él, y Serena afirmó dándole el primer sorbo a su botella.

—Vamos entonces.

Cuando entraron, encontraron a la abuelita hablando con su marido. Al parecer por los tubos de oxígeno a un lado, recién se lo habían quitado.

—¡Pero si es mi doctor favorito! —exclamó con voz pausada—. Disculpen mi voz, he estado con oxígeno.

—No se preocupe —comentó Serena sentándose en el asiento que dejó libre el señor Yazami—. ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Cansada —sonrió débilmente—, me da fatiga muy rápidamente. Así que no creo que llegué a participar de su enlace.

—No diga eso —la regañó Serena dándole otro sorbo a su botella—. ¡Tiene que estar bien, para darle su bendición a Darien!

—Él —miró a Darien—, sabe que tiene mi bendición —éste la miró también y le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —afirmó—, lo sé muy bien.

—¿Y tú? —volvió su mirada hacia la rubia—. ¿Por qué bebes tanta agua? ¿Tienes que hacerte una ecografía? —Serena que en ese momento estaba dándole otro sorbo a la botella la miró y afirmó sin despegar sus labios de la botella—. ¡Te lo dije! —extendió su brazo para señalar a Darien—. ¡Te dije que cuando la vi, me di cuenta que estaba embarazada!

—¡Ok! —afirmó Darien con las manos en alto—. Me declaró culpable de ello.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó la rubia perdida en la conversación.

—Cariño —dijo la señora a su marido—, podrías salir y llevarte al doctor, quiero hablar con Serena a solas.

—¿Y por qué? —se quejó éste mientras era tomado por el hombre mayor y arrastrado fuera de la sala.

—Así podremos hablar mejor —Serena la miró—. Te ves tensa, ¿no estás feliz?

—Supongo que sí, no sé, me siento rara y Darien me ha dicho puras cosas que me hacen sentir peor.

—Eres muy joven —le extendió la mano para que Serena la tomara—, suele pasar. Pero no te preocupes, al contrario debes vivir a pleno este acto de amor tan grande que solo nosotras podemos experimentar. Quizás al inicio las náuseas y los mareos nos jueguen un poco en contra, pero cuando uno empieza a notar la presencia del bebé, a sentir sus movimientos, su corazoncito… todo los síntomas están pagados.

—¿Usted lo dice por experiencia propia, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro! —le sonrió—. Además vienen la hermosa etapa de los antojos… una puede aprovecharme mucho de eso —le comentó guiñándole un ojo—, sobre todo si se creen chistosos como el doctor Chiba.

—Oh… —exclamó Serena mientras una sonrisa diabólica le iluminó el rostro—. Tiene mucha razón.

—Además, no te preocupes si te ves gorda y redonda. Luego uno vuelve a la figura de siempre si tiene los cuidados adecuados.

—Entiendo —afirmó terminándose la botella de agua—, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Un hijo es algo maravilloso, cuando sientas el latido de su corazón por primera vez, acuérdate de lo que te digo. "El sentimiento de madre brota automáticamente, y mucho más rápido cuando es producto del amor" Porque sé que ustedes se aman. Lo veo en sus ojos y en los tuyos.

—Así es, podemos ser muy distintos el uno del otro, pero nos amamos y eso es lo que nos ayudará a enfrentar todo, juntos.

—¡Qué bello! —exclamó—, me alegra que esa niña que vino la semana pasada aquí toda enojada, hoy se comporté así. Uno es feliz viviendo el día a día como si fuera el último. Ahora serán padres, tienen un nuevo ser creado por ustedes, como fruto del amor que se tienen, cuídalo.

—Lo haré.

Luego se pusieron a hablar de cosas banales, hasta que volvieron los hombres, Darien vino por Serena para llevarla de nuevo con el señor Sáenz. Se despidieron y prometieron volver a verse para enseñarle la ecografía.

—Darien —dijo de pronto Serena, deteniéndose—, quiero ir al baño.

—Sabes que no puedes, camina —le dijo tomándole la mano para que se pusiera en camino.

—¡Quiero ir al baño! —gritó enojada en el medio del pasillo, llamando la atención de varios que pasaron por ahí—. ¡Quiero ir al baño!

—Shhh —le dijo avergonzado parándose frente a ella—, si caminas hacemos rápido la ecografía y después podrás ir al baño todo lo que quieras.

Enseguida cambio su cara por una sonrisa.

—Ok, vamos… —comentó adelantándolo.

—No nueve veces meses así —susurró—, por favor.

Llegaron a la consulta, y tras preparar a Serena llegó el momento clave. La dichosa ecografía, colocaron un frío gel sobre el vientre y con un aparato de alargado se lo recorrió hasta que encontró algo.

El doctor tecleó algo en la máquina y ésta les mostró en la pantalla oscura un pequeño punto blanco. Ese era el embrión que habían formado, ese era el inicio de la vida de su hija.

Serena empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta, Darien le tomó la mano y besó su frente.

—Es maravilloso, lo sé —le susurró—. Siento lo mismo que tú.

—Vean, según esto el embrión tiene casi dos semanas de concepción, ha sentido los síntomas demasiado pronto o es muy susceptible —informó el médico, luego tomó un circulo con fechas y tras unos cálculos respondió—. Su hijo debería estar naciendo la última semana de Junio más o menos.

—¿Y cuándo podremos sentirle el corazón? —preguntó curiosa al ver que no se oía nada.

—El corazón empieza a palpitar en la semana seis del embarazo, usted recién está en la semana cuatro.

—¿O sea que puedo sacar otra hora para poder sentir el sonido del corazón?

—Algo así —le dijo quitando el aparato—, a la semana seis tiene un control para verificar que el corazón esté latiendo bien y no haya complicaciones, después se hacen controles una vez al mes hasta el mes ocho donde haremos controles cada quince días hasta la fecha de parto. Que según mis cálculos, debería ser entre el veintiocho de Junio, primero de Julio —le ofreció a Serena una toalla para que se limpiara el gel de su vientre y tomó un papel que imprimió la máquina.

Tras limpiarse, Darien la ayudó a sentarse para acomodarse su blusa blanca de cuello en V y mangas tres cuarto.

El doctor pegó el papel y completó algunos puntos del carnet perinatal antes de entregárselo a Serena.

—Con esto saqué la hora en el mesón —le extendió su mano para despedirse.

—De acuerdo —tomó el carnet y estrechó la mano al profesional—. Nos veremos en dos semanas entonces.

Tras sacar hora en el mesón, la pareja volvió a su hogar, más relajado de lo que estaban al inicio del día. Era un hecho, Serena estaba embarazada, iban a ser padres en nueve meses.

—Increíble —comentó Serena leyendo el carnet mientras Darien abría la puerta—. ¿Te das cuenta? Tengo once días de concepción. ¡Once! —empezó a contar con los dedos—. ¿Cuántos días llevamos viviendo juntos?

—Contando el día de hoy, trece días —comentó mirando a la rubia algo ruborizado.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró cuando Darien le sacó el carnet de la mano y empezó a mirar con detalles mientras hacía cálculos mentales.

—Parece que la hicimos el primer día que tú y… —empezó a temblarle la mandíbula.

—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó cayendo en cuenta—. La hicimos a la primera.

—A eso se lo llama puntería —susurró el medico mirando hacia un punto muerto—, a la primera y concepción.

—¡En ese caso, me alegra haber llegado casi virgen al matrimonio! Sino —se abanicó con las manos—, ufff doña estorbo rosado andaría dando vueltas ya entre nosotros.

—¡Serena! —la regañó Darien, ingresando a la sala—. No deberías llamar así a Rini.

—¡Ok! ¡Ok! —se defendió y en eso notó la luz titilar en el teléfono de red fija—. Un mensaje —se acercó y apretó el botón rojo.

«Usted tiene dos mensaje de voz» dijo la grabadora. «Si desea escuchar los mensaje presione uno, si desea borrarlo, dos»

Serena marcó el número uno y se cruzó de brazos para oír la grabación.

«Mensaje Número uno» «¡Serena!» Sonó la voz de Mina, en un gran grito «Lo sentimos, tenemos un gran problema con los vestidos de dama de honor, y nos vamos a ir este fin de semana a Kyoto a ver cuál es el problema. ¡Todo es tu culpa por elegir una tienda tan lejos! Claro ella la princesa pesada… Jajajaj Nah, no nos hagas caso. Nos sirve de excusa para…»

«Mensaje Número dos» «Jajaja yo de nuevo, se me acabo la plata. Te decía que nos sirve para pasear, por otro lado no podremos ayudarte con la última prueba del desafío. Discúlpanos, todas te mandamos cariños y besos, para ti y Darien. Si para Darien también no te pongas celosa jajja también lo queremos nosotras. Ya, chaito. ¡Disfruta el fin de semana!

—¡Genial! —exclamó Serena con los brazos en alto—. ¡No hay prueba de etiqueta!

Para su sorpresa no hubo un gruñido tras aquella frase, y tras voltear vio que su prometido no estaba ya en la sala. Lo buscó en la cocina, pero tampoco estaba ahí ni en el estudio. Subió al segundo piso viendo las fotografías de la pared con una sonrisa. Después de todo, ahí pronto colgarían las de Rini.

Subió hasta la habitación y ahí lo encontró con un montón de libros sobre la cama y varias cosas raras.

—¿Darien? —preguntó acercándose a la cama—. ¿Para qué es todo esto? —el moreno sonrió y se paró frente a serena—. ¿Eh?

—Yo me haré cargo de tus lecciones.

—¿Qué? —exclamó aterrada—. ¿Tú?

—¡Claro! —sonrió—. ¡Confía en mí!

Ya estaba anocheciendo en la residencia Chiba-Tsukino cuando Darien dio un gran suspiro mirando el andar desastroso de su querida novia. Lo hacía a propósito, lo podía notar muy bien, y eso lo estaba haciendo enojar.

—Sabes Darien —la rubia miró a su prometido con una enorme sonrisa—, esto es una pérdida de tiempo —le dijo quitando el libro que sostenía en su cabeza, al no tener respuesta de su enojado novio, continuó—. Cuando tenía catorce, entre a un seminario de princesa, y descubrieron que yo era Sailor Moon por no saber nada de etiqueta. Fue un fracaso.

—Pues déjame decirte algo —asentó con un movimiento de su dedo índice derecho—. Ahora tienes veintiuno, estas embarazada y estás pronta a ser la Reina. —se cruzó de brazos apegándolos contra su pecho—. No creo que sigas siendo igual de torpe que cuando eras una niña.

—¡Soy muy torpe! —se defendió como si eso fuera algo bueno—. ¡A mucha honra!

—No me quiero imaginar —suspiró— cuando tu vientre empiece a crecer, tendré que estar pegado a ti o atarte en la cama.

—¡Darien! —gruñó—, tampoco exageres... Pero —bajó su mirada—, te aseguro que ni las chicas hubieran logrado algo conmigo.

—¿Crees que no soy capaz de hacerlo? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella, tomaba el libro que Serena sostenía en su mano derecha y se lo volvía a poner en la cabeza.

—Quizás deberías rendirte —susurró cerrando los ojos con decisión.

—¿Rendirme? —la miró con los ojos llenos de desafío—. No querida mía. Yo te voy a sacar buena.

—Te vas a terminar rindiendo —le dijo como si estuviera cantando.

—No lo creo... —le regaló una enorme sonrisa—, soy un hombre paciente Serena, no intentes colmarme la paciencia a propósito porque no vas a conseguir nada más que aumentar el peso del libro que tienes en la cabeza —completó con voz seria y la princesa tragó duro.

—Ok —dijo acomodándose el libro sobre la cabeza—, como tú digas amorcito.

—¡Te propongo algo! —dijo con el puño derecho en su mentón, y el codo sostenido por la palma izquierda.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Si tú logras completar una serie de tip de etiqueta, como porte, buena dicción, modales protocolares y de mesa. Yo haré lo que tú quieras.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —se movió tan emocionada que tiró el libro de su cabeza y se dio en el dedo meñique del pie—. ¡Auch! —cayó sentada al sillón, llorisqueando.

—Tenemos tanto en que trabajar —murmuró Darien sin cambiar la pose de sus brazos—. Mejor, mientras tú logras aprender todo lo que quiero, yo me comportaré como todo un Lord galante.

—¿Lord Galante? —preguntó Serena mientras se sobaba el dedo del pie—. ¿cómo es eso?

—Flores, paseos, detalles para complacerte. Ese tipo de cosas. ¿Qué dices? Donde podrás demostrar todo lo que hemos aprendido en las clases.

—¡Me encanta esa idea!

—Perfecto —se acercó a ella y le observó el pie. Luego la movió y le colocó el pie sobre un cojín—. Dejemos descansar el pie por el momento. Iré a preparar algo para cenar —le informó.

—¡Ok!

—Bien, mi lady Serena. Mañana empezaremos, de aquí hasta el fin de semana que viene. ¿Te parece bien?

—Pero… —bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó buscándole la mirada.

—El domingo de la semana que viene, tenemos que separarnos. ¿Recuerdas?

—Es verdad —le dio un beso en la cabeza—. Pero no te preocupes, después estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad.

* * *

.

* * *

_**El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**_

¡Hola! *se escucha el eco, los grillos y de pronto muchos silbidos*

¡Ok! ¡Ok! No me maten... si lo hacen no sabran como termina este ni mis otros fics! Ok, este saben como va a terminar pero no como jajajaj ;) Así que dejenme vivir ya?

Al menos no se pueden quejar que no les di nada para leer, he sacado muchas actualizaciones y he terminado fic desde la última vez que actualicé este fic. Pero de verdad *llora desconsoladamente* lo borré tres veces, tres veces, y al quinto intento de escribir -con la idea de la cuarta vez- salió lo que leyeron ahí arriba, si bien es un capitulo de transcision tranquilo y cute con lo del bebé xD Espero que no se hayan aburrido. Si les saque un bostezo con el capitulo... ¡Es porque leen muy tarde!... O es que yo subo muy tarde los capitulos *pose pensadora* mmmm...

¡Ok!

Antes que nada, perdón por no poner la advertencia de "No imagine a Darien transformandose con la pluma de Rini" Sé que causé muchos traumas... Disculpen. ^^U

Bien, queria agradecerles que estamos pasando los 580 reviews, es tan loco que ni yo me lo creo, y sobretodo porque el capitulo de Darien y Rini tuvo 43 reviews. ¡43! Ven? Ustedes son tambien perversas, no va que Darien se venga de Seiya y todas dejan reviews! Las descubri!

Por ese motivo, no me voy a tomar el tiempo de contestarle uno por uno sus reviews aquí porque sería mucho más largo que el capitulo.

Tengo una mencion pedida, así que voy a cumplir: Capitulo dedicado a **_¡Dany! La DJ Neherenia de Radio Tokyo de Cristal_** ¡Que afirma ser mi fan número 1 de Argentina! x3 Aquí mis saludos para ti! x3

Las otras menciones especiales que tengo son para _Usako13Chiba_ y para _Patty Ramirez de Chiba_ que se leyeron el fic de corrido y dejaron reviews a su paso en cada capitulos. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de cometer la locura de leer todo de corrido. Como me dijo _Sailor Alissa_ debieron quedar agotadas de tanto correr jajajajaj xDDD

A _Criztal_ que se leyó todo el capítulo con los terribles spoilers que le hice en Facebook.

A quien va a betear este fic: _mirtiangis._

A las que me echaron porras por Face para que pudiera sacar el capítulo y a todos las que dejaron review en mi fic:

EsteVas /-/ princessqueen /-/ Ranka Hime /-/ yesqui2000 /-/ LsL /-/ Saori-Luna /-/ Katy28 /-/ Serena y Darien 4ever /-/ Luna-P27 /-/ tuxigirl27 /-/ midori mitzuki 2 /-/ mayilu /-/ 2510mari /-/ NAi SD /-/ moonliss /-/ TakaraiEuchan /-/ C-Higurashi /-/ Sailor Alissa /-/ vampire-klaudia /-/ MayraSaverio /-/ Reina Serena /-/ Lunita Shiratori /-/ nahima-chan /-/ Karen Van`Der Woodsen /-/ ANTARES170 /-/ Fall93 /-/ serenityfullmoon /-/ starvenus /-/ Luna /-/ VICO-darien /-/ PamTsukino95 /-/ ceres vilandra /-/ sonrics lorena blue /-/ lauramich camachomunoz /-/ Anonimo /-/ AnnMars /-/ DanLuna /-/ analang y Fernandita Chiba Tsukino.

Uff como ven eran muchos y si contestaba todo los reviews iban a hacer más largo que el capitulo hjahahah Pero a partir de ahora contestaré por PM y los sin cuenta los contestaré en el cap jajaj

Pero bueno...

¡Muchas gracias a todas!

Chaito!

_Aquatic~_

PD: Espero no demorar... iré a sacar Inocente ahora ;)


End file.
